Zackary Bell
by Yugioash
Summary: Zack and Kimmi are stuck in the past alone with only 9 spells with their fathers missing. They have to fight their way to survive in the past, gaining new spells and unlocking new power in them, while meeting up with their friends & family in the battle.
1. Level 1: Stuck in the Past

**Zackary Bell**

**Level 1**

**Stuck in the Past  
**

A portal had taken only Zack and Kimmi to the past. Zack and Kimmi crashed landed in the past. They found out that they were stuck in the past for the battle for king and that Zatch and Kiyo were missing. Now Kimmi was getting ready for school. Professor Takamine learned of them and let them stay. Zack sneaked off with Kimmi. "Surprisingly we still have our spells," Kimmi thought as the two headed home.

'Gikor' someone shouted as ice shards pushed them back. 'Gikor' someone shouted as ice shards came at them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. A dome appeared as the shards hit the dome. Kimmi looked at Reycom and Hosokawa. "Blue book," Kimmi said. "Reycom," Zack said. "We want the kid so hand him over," Hosokawa said, 'Gikor'. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. A dome appeared and the ice shards hit it. "Hand over the child," Hosokawa said. "In your dreams," Kimmi responded. 'Gikor' Hosokawa shouted. 'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted. Zakersword appeared and Zack used it to clean cut the ice shards.

'Gikor' Hosokawa shouted as Ice shards appeared on the ground. "If I were you two I would hand over the kid," Hosokawa said, "Once I have his power my fun will become fumier." "Dude that made no since," Zack responded. "How about this, these kids are nothing but tools," Hosokawa said holding Reycom. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted. 'Gikor' Hosokawa shouted. Zack swiped his hands forming Saiker as Ice shards fired from Reycom's mouth. The two attacks collided forming an explosion. "That's pathetic," Hosokawa said. "Shut up, Zack's not a tool, he's a living being," Kimmi said.

'Gikor' Hosokawa shouted as ice forced them back. They dodge the attack barely. 'Furizudo' Hosokawa shouted as Kimmi's legs froze to the ground. "Zack aim at the ice," Kimmi said. "You got it," Zack said. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted as lightning fired from Zack's mouth and destroyed the ice. 'Gikor' Hosokawa shouted as Ice shards fired at them. "No more joking around," Zack said. "We'll just use our strongest defense spell," Kimmi said, 'Ra Seshield'. Ra Seshield appeared as the ice shards hit the shield and bounce back at the duo burning the book.

"The 9th spell," Kimmi thought proudly closing the orange book. Sherry and Brago were watching. "That mamodo is stronger than meets they eye," Brago said. "How much stronger?" Sherry asked. "They used 5 spells, yet that last spell seems to be at the level 9," Brago said. "9 spells, that is interesting," Sherry said.


	2. Level 2: Battle for the Future Begins

**Level 2**

**Battle for the Future Begins  
**

Brago and Sherry took a limbo to find Zack and Kimmi. "Why must I ask why we're wasting time with this kid?" Brago asked. "You know why," Sherry said. "That mamodo seemed to have 9 spells, its catches my curiosity how he has that many," Brago said. "Which is a better reason why to go after them," Sherry said.

Zack and Kimmi walked home. Kimmi had attended Momochi middle school. Kimmi use the excuse of being Kiyo's 2nd cousin once removes to replace the fact she was from the future. As for living arrangements Professor Takamine allowed them to stay after finding out the truth. "Let's go home and get something to eat," Kimmi said. What they didn't know was a dog fallowing them.

At home Zack removed his jacket and started training to work on his Kong Fu. The doorbell rang catching their attention. "I got it," Kimmi said. "Kimmi," Zack said. Kimmi turned to Zack who had a look on his face. "Understood," Kimmi said. She opened the door to see Sherry standing there holding a black spellbook and Brago waiting. "Hello, I believe you have one like this except orange," Sherry said, "We like to enter."

Zack walked up with out his jacket. "You must be the latest mamodo," Sherry said, "We came here to talk." Kimmi let them in with out an arguing. Zack and Kimmi had no other choice but tell them their experience. "I see you're just trying to return to your time," Sherry said, "And since you already unlock some spells you still have them in this time." "Exactly," Zack said. "Listen Zack and I already know about the battle and we know why you're entering this battle, let's not battle," Kimmi said.

Gofure and his partner arrived to battle Zack. "It won't work that way, even if you're trying to get home, you're in this battle two," Sherry said. "Well we're not going to give up my book like that," Zack said. "You better not are planning to do anything evil with your powers," Sherry said. "I have no purpose to do anything evil," Zack said, "Because only in the future, I'm planning to become a kind and strong king that protects everyone, but not in this battle."

Brago stepped up and aimed at them. "Kimmi," Zack said. "Right," Kimmi said opening the spellbook. 'Reis' Sherry shouted. A ball of gravity fired from Brago's hand at them. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Zaker fired from Zack's mouth and collided with Reis canceling each other out. "I see you're that strong," Sherry said. "That's because Zack's spells are fueled by his determination," Kimmi said.

"Why are you so determining to help that boy?" Sherry asked. "Because Zack is like a little brother to me, and I'm just as determine as he is to find our way home," Kimmi said, "and until then our spellbook stays in one piece." "I see, it makes perfect sense why you two are partners then," Sherry said, "However it doesn't replace the fact we're now enemies." "Not to mention there will be others waiting to battle," Brago said. "Then we'll deal with them as they come," Kimmi said.

'Doruk' they heard Reggie shouted. "Kimmi," Zack said. "Right behind you," Kimmi said as they headed out. "Another mamodo isn't it?" Sherry said. "Yes I sense their presence earlier," Brago said, "What now?" "Let's watch and see the results of this battle," Sherry said, "Who knows, we'll probably see more of Zack's power?"

Zack and Kimmi were face to face with Gofure. "That must be Gofure," Zack said. 'Doruk' Reggie shouted. Gofure came at them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Zack stuck his hand out and Raseioshi appeared. Gofure bounced off the dome but cause of his rock like armor he was unaffected by the electric charge. Gofure tried again and again but didn't break the shield. "Reggie use a different spell," Gofure said. "Relax that shield can't hold for ever," Reggie said, "Besides I doubt these two are as strong as you think." "Oh, well how about we show you how wrong you are," Zack said. Kimmi canceled out their shield.

'Doruk' Reggie shouted. Gofure came at them full power. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted. Zack's body glowed orange as he pushed Kimmi out of the way of the attack. 'Dorsen' Reggie shouted. Gofure's tail glowed as he fired rock pillars at them. Zack grabbed one of them and used it to block the other 2. "20 more seconds," Kimmi said. "Then we'll strike," Zack said. "Oh yeah, how about this," Reggie said, 'Doruk'. Gofure came at Zack. Zack jumped on top of Gofure and jump off. "10," Kimmi said. Gofure tried again but Zack ducked under it.

Saizaruk wore off at that second. "Kimmi," Zack shouted. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saiker. It pushed Gofure into the ceiling, and then he fell onto the ground unconscious. "What just happen?" Reggie asked. "Simple, they waited till their spell wear off to attack. That's to be expected when you under estimate your opponent," Sherry said coming down. Brago already jumped down. "Leave your book and get out," Brago said. Reggie did so not wanting to dealt with them.

Brago and Sherry turned to Zack and Kimmi after grabbing Gofure's book. "Now its time to deal with you two," Sherry said. "Kimmi," Zack said. 'Gravirei' Sherry read. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi surrounded Zack and Kimmi as gravity pressed down on it. "So your shield has enough strength to protect you from Gravirei," Sherry said, "You should just give me that book." "No way," Kimmi said.

Gravity pressed down harder. "Nice try, but you're forgetting that we're not rookies," Zack said. The orange spellbook shined brighter in Kimmi's hands, as Raseioshi held its ground. "You see, Zack and I know all the secrets of the spellbook, including how to use it to make our defensive spells stronger," Kimmi said. "I'm getting tired of this game," Sherry said, 'Gravirei'. Gravity pressed down harder.

Raseioshi started cracking but didn't break. "Your shield is cracked under one spell," Brago said, "Shows how weak your spells really are." "That or we're holding back on purpose," Zack said. "After all Raseioshi is only our 2nd spell," Kimmi said. 'Reis' Sherry shouted. Reis fired from Brago's hand and hit the cracked part of Raseioshi. The dome broke as gravity pressed down on Zack and Kimmi. Zack and Kimmi were still standing against the gravity.

"Sherry if you want to save Koko from Zophis, you need to learn to when to open your heart beyond what others say," Kimmi said, "If you don't how do you expect to help Brago?" "Why you," Sherry said, "Brago I'm canceling Gravirei to use that spell." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Brago asked. "Even if they defeat this attack they'll still get destroyed by the other mamodos," Sherry said. Brago set as a giant ball of gravity formed.

"Looks like they're going to use a strong attack," Kimmi said. "Then we should do the same," Zack said setting himself. "Right," Kimmi said opening the orange spellbook on the 5th page. 'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Giant stronger version of Reis fired from Brago's hand at Zack and Kimmi. "Its over," Brago said but then noticed the orange spellbook was shining as much as his. "The 5th Spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Saikerga'. Zack swiped his hands forming Saikerga at Gigano Reis. The attacks collided and canceled each other out.

"The fourth spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Zakersword'. Zack created Zakersword and came at Sherry. Brago blocked it with his bare hand. 'Useless attempt," Brago said. Zack just grinned as if he planned for that. He let go of Zakersword, causing it to disappear as Zack was in range. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and hit Brago directly. "Why you little," Brago said. "Brago stop," Sherry said. "You see it now, even if you attack again we'll just counter attack," Kimmi said. "Unfortunately yes, which is why I'm calling it a draw," Sherry said, "However I can't shake the feeling you were just toying with us. And you had a secret weapon for a spell." "Maybe we do, maybe we don't," Zack said.

Sherry was about to leave at that moment. "Sherry," Kimmi shouted. "What?" Sherry asked. "What I said before, about opening your heart to beyond what others say, it's both a clue and a warning about what will happen when you do face Zophis," Kimmi said, "If he can manipulate your best friends heart, he can make her say and do things that can trick you into loosing the ability to launch spells." "Thanks for the warning," Sherry said. Sherry and Brago left Zack and Kimmi as they started rebuilding the damage walls.

* * *

**A/N: **I managed to find all Zatch Bell Episodes in the television series. So I decided for Zackary Bell I'll go in the order of the television series. This mean Hyde Nya and some more characters not in the comics will be in this story before or between the battle against Zophis/Faudo.

Also during their time in the past, Zack and Kimmi will gain more spells as they gain more experience.


	3. Level 3: Botanical Gardens Battle

**Level 3**

**Botanical Gardens Battle  
**

Zack watched as a bunch of kids played ball. Unlike Zatch, the kids actually want to play with Zack, with out bullying him. "Hey Zack come and play with us," Naomi said. "Thanks guys but I'm good," Zack said, "Maybe another day." Meanwhile Schneider was watching him. Schneider ran into him happily.

"What the…" Zack responded, "Wait Schneider!" "Meru-meru mey," Schneider said. "Whoa, hold on a second Schneider, I'm not Zatch if that's what you're thinking," Zack said. "Mey," Schneider said. "But you can say I'm closely related to him, and you can trust me," Zack said. Schneider nodded as if he understood.

"Hey Zack is that thing bothering you?" Naomi asked. "Not at all Naomi," Zack said. "He's a weird thing Zack," Naomi said. "Well it's not like I'm weird, after all I have lines going down from my eyes," Zack said. "That's true but you're cool in your own way," Naomi said, "So what's its name?" "Schneider," Zack said, "He's a miniature horse, and is good for light travel." "Oh so does that mean he's kind of like my toy car?" Naomi asked. "Only if he can carry you," Zack said.

"So Zack have you consider my offer about going to the zoo?" Naomi asked. "Yes, and the answer is no," Zack said, "Kimmi and I have something to do at the Botanical Center here in town." "You're always seemed to be busy with something Zack," Naomi said. "Not always, just occasionally," Zack said, "With Kong Fu lessons, work (finding a away to Zack's and Kimmi's time era), and everything (mainly trying to survive the mamodo battle) else I'm busy." "What ever," Naomi said.

That Sunday Zack and Kimmi went to the Botanical Garden Center as plan. "Are you sure this is where a mamodo is at?" Zack asked. "Positive," Kimmi said, "This mamodo and his human partner used his power to train by capturing innocent humans." "And why is Suzy here?" Zack asked. Suzy was checking it out. "Because she wouldn't leave me alone until I let her come," Kimmi said and whispered, "To top that off she was here when our dads were here during the battle." "Great, history just won't change," Zack said. "So Zack keep you're eyes open," Kimmi said. They entered to see the place less crowded. "This sure brings back memories when dad brought me here," Kimmi thought.

…_Flashback from the future…_

_"Daddy looks over here," 6 year old Kimmi said as she was walking through the garden of flowers. "Kimmi don't go too far," Kiyo shouted. "Okay daddy," Kimmi shouted. "So that's your daughter," Ivy said. "Oh hey Ivy," Kiyo said, "Yeah, that's Kimmi. Megumi was busy, so she couldn't come," Kiyo said. "That's okay, the Takamine family is always invited here, same as Zatch when ever he comes back," Ivy said. "Well actually Zatch has a 2 year old son two," Kiyo said, "Zackary I think that's his name." "Daddy, I saw some trees that look like it was strangled," Kimmi said. "Its okay Kimmi those are probably from when I was 14," Kiyo said, "I'll tell you later." "Okay," Kimmi said._

…_End of flashback…_

"Those were the days," Kimmi thought. "Well you're new," someone said. Kimmi turned to see Ivy. "Ah yeah, my name is Kimmi Takamine," Kimmi said. "Takamine huh, are you related to Kiyo Takamine?" Ivy asked. "Sort of, he's my second cousin once remove," Kimmi said, "I moved here shortly after he disappeared." "Oh nice to meet you," Ivy said, "My name is Ivy, I worked here."

"Hey Kimmi…," Zack said he stopped when he saw Ivy, "Oh hi there." "Ivy this is Zackary Bell, Zack for short. He's staying with me for the time being," Kimmi said, "Zack this is Ivy, she works here." "Hello Zackary," Ivy greeted. "Just call me Zack," Zack said, "I love this place by the way. With all the plants and everything." "Anyways Zack and I are here to check out some plants," Kimmi said. "That's fine just treat my friends well," Ivy said.

Kimmi headed off thinking, "I remember finding some of those trees over here." "Hey Ivy is it okay that I visit here time to time?" Zack asked. "Oh," Ivy asked. "Well you see I have plenty of friends but there's time I just want to get away from the stress," Zack said. "Its okay, you can come and help out anytime you want," Ivy said. "Thanks," Zack said.

"Hey Zack over here," Kimmi shouted. "Looks like I'm needed," Zack said, "See you later Ivy." Zack rushed to Kimmi. "Kimmi what's wrong?" Zack asked. "See this carvings, they're from that mamodo I told you about," Kimmi said. "Oh," Zack said. 'Juron' Haru shouted. Vines break from underground and trapped a bunch of people.

"It's the mamodo," Kimmi said. "So they decided to attack now," Zack said. They heard screaming and saw Ivy was entangled by a root. "This is a disappointment, we already grabbed everyone," Haru said. They turned to see Haru and Sugino. "I guess all that training was finally paying off," he said. "Its Sugino and his human partner Haru," Zack said. "So you know us, what are you going to do about it," Haru said, "I'll give you a thirty second head start if you want."

Kimmi pulled out the orange spellbook and opened it on the first spell as Zack was already aiming. "Not you, you're staying," Haru told Ivy as the vine tightened on her. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and destroyed the vine. Kimmi grabbed Ivy as Haru and Sugino was surprise. "Let's go Zack," Kimmi said. "Right," Zack said. They ran off as Sugino greeted Zack mentally.

Meanwhile a root was trying to get Suzy but she was moving to fast for it to track. Else where Kimmi placed Ivy down as Zack placed his black jacket on her. "Listen up Zack," Kimmi said. "Alright," Zack said. "We're at a disadvantage here against them, and there are too many roots. If we just use Zaker, Saiker or Saikerga over and over in order to destroy them, we'll just be using too much strength from within," Kimmi said, "Which is why we're going to use our Zakersword Saizaruk combination." "Understood," Zack said. "Right now they expect attacks from the mouth because of Zaker, which puts us at an advantage," Kimmi said, "Because after we're done with Saizaruk and Zakersword they won't expect any other attacks from the hands. Or in our case, any of your defensive spells from your hands. Lastly, this will be a test to see if you have the heart to protect others." "Alright," Zack said.

"That lightning look pretty strong Sugino but it looks like they're mouth users which put us at a greater advantage, since we know their weakness," Haru said. "Yes that's right," Sugino said. Zack and Kimmi set for their plan as everyone struggle. Sugino used the tree to find out that Zack and Kimmi were still in the center. 'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted, 'Saizaruk'. "They're here," Haru said, 'Juron'. Root came at Zack and Kimmi. Zack already summon Zakersword and cut through the roots as his body started glowing yellow-orange. "They had those kinds of spells this whole time," Haru thought. Zack and Kimmi headed off. Sugino and Haru fallowed. "Zack remember what I said," Kimmi said. "Right," Zack said.

…_Flashback…_

_"You're to cut through the roots using Zakersword. And with Saizaruk you'll be able to do it 10 times faster than normal. We'll only have a minute of the combination, but as long as we can keep using Zakersword, we'll still have the advantage. So no matter what don't let go of Zakersword until I give you the word," Kimmi said. "Alright," Zack said. "Most importantly, I want you to be determine to cut those people free and to stop those guys," Kimmi said._

…_End of flashback…_

Zack and Kimmi separated as they fallowed Kimmi. What Haru didn't know was that Zack was using the time to cut roots. Then he jumped at them. "You're fast," Haru said barely dodging. 'Juron' Haru shouted. Sugino hit the ground and a root came at Zack. He cut through the root easy with Zakersword. Zack and Kimmi separated at that moment. It kept going on over and over and Zack kept cutting the roots.

"How long are you two planning to keep on running, fight us for real," Haru said. Kimmi and Zack run off despite the threat. "Hold on Haru, haven't you been noticing they only been using 2 spells this whole battle?" Sugino asked. Haru and Sugino finally cornered Zack as Saizaruk worn out. Then they noticed Kimmi was carrying one of the hostages. "I see you two been separating to distract us so you can free the hostages, with that sword of yours," Haru said, 'Juron'. Two roots came at Zack.

"Zack now," Kimmi shouted. Zack let go of Zakersword as it disappeared. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted as she stopped. Zack jumped in front of Kimmi and stuck his hand out. Raseioshi appeared surrounding only Zack as Kimmi started running again. The roots hit the shield and was shocked enough by the electric charge to burn. "You picked the wrong mamodo to fight, because the more determine Kimmi and I are the stronger my spells are," Zack said, "and no one is going to defy me."

Outside Ivy regain conscious as Kimmi finished taking the old man out, and inside the root still couldn't track Suzy fast enough to grab her. "Okay, I need to go back in," Kimmi said. "Are you crazy?" Ivy asked. "I have too, I left Zack in there," Kimmi said and thought, "Besides we only been using 4 of our spells." The orange spellbook glowed.

Inside the roots tried to smash Raseioshi but couldn't. "Sorry but you'll have to try harder to break my shield," Zack said. "Oh really, it sure have a thin barrier," Haru said. "With an electric charge," Zack said, "And when Kimmi gets back, we'll win. We only been using 4 of our spells and only once and we know what we need to know to beat you guys." "Zack I'm back," Kimmi said. They canceled out Raseioshi. "Bring it on," Sugino said. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saiker that cut through the roots.

"I guess we also forgot that other than Raseioshi, we only been using our spells ¼ their strength. Raseioshi we only been using it half strength," Zack said. "You see, Zack and I have more experience than you think," Kimmi said, "Including how to store up strength from within into the spellbook during each spell we use." "That's impossible, no way you could do that," Haru said.

"You can when you know all the secrets between the mamodo and their spellbook," Kimmi said. The orange spellbook shined red brightly on the 9th spell. "I'll show you otherwise with our ultimate spell," Haru said. Sugino hit the ground and a flower appeared behind them. 'Raja Jugaro' Haru shouted. The flower fired seeds at Zack and Kimmi full power.

"Let's show them Zack, what true strength comes from. The 9th spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Ra Seshield'. Zack stuck his hand out and Ra Seshield appeared. The seeds hit the disc, and bounced back with an electric charge. It hit them as Sugino's book burned instantly. "Determination to protect others is what won us this battle," Kimmi said. Haru ran in defeat as Sugino disappeared.

Ivy came in and saw that Zack and Kimmi were safe. "Sorry about your friends Ivy, but we tried not to hurt all of them," Zack said. "Its okay, you two save them from the worst and I'm thankful for that," Ivy said, "As for those roots you cut down they'll re-grow." "That's good," Zack said. "Hello everyone," Suzy shouted, "I'm back with surprise for you." "Ahh, Kimmi we forgot about Suzy when we were rescuing everyone," Zack said. "Yeah, but if she was caught we would of saw her," Kimmi said. "How did she dodge those roots?" Zack asked.

* * *

**A/N:** I added the flashbacks of Kimmi being 6 to go with this chapter.

Since Zack already knew Schneider's real name, there is no reason to have Zack call him Ponygon.

As for Raseioshi lasting longer than it should have, I needed it to.

Also only reason why Naomi doesn't pick on Zack like she did to Zatch is because Zack didn't give the kids the reason to tease him, like Zatch did by trying to use Zaker without Kiyo.

I hope you're ready for a new spell, because one will come soon.


	4. Level 4: Kind mamodo name Kolulu

**Level 4**

**Kind mamodo name Kolulu  
**

Out in town a small pink hair mamodo girl was crying in the rain as people walked by ignoring her. The mamodo was Kolulu and she cried more as everyone walked by. A teenage girl known as Lori stopped seeing Kolulu crying. "Hey did you loose your mom and dad?" Lori asked cleaning Kolulu up, "Don't worry everything will be alright." Kolulu look up and saw Lori in person.

Lori brought Kolulu home to see no one was home as usual. "Okay, okay, you can let go, I'm not going anywhere," Lori said as Kolulu was clinging on her. Kolulu finally let go but still had her arms out. "So what's your name?" Lori asked. "Kolulu," Kolulu sniffed as she was still crying. "Very nice to meet you, my name is Lori," Lori introduced herself. Lori sat Kolulu down as she drawn her bath. Lori explained about her parents being gone and about the notes they leave for her. Kolulu saw the board with a note attach along with lunch money.

"Come on Kolulu you're bath is ready," Lori shouted. Kolulu headed into the bathroom where Lori's voice was coming from. After the bath Kolulu had on some of Lori's old pajamas on. "They're mine to keep?" Kolulu asked. "Well I'm not going to need them anytime soon," Lori said, "Looks like your backpack needs a bath two." "I can't believe you're being so nice," Kolulu said. "Forget about it. Come on lets eat," Lori said.

They ate dinner together. "When we're done we'll come up with a plan. I only brought you home because I thought you will freeze yourself," Lori said, "Your parents must be searching for you." "I have no parents," Kolulu said. "No parents, come on you don't need that. Where do you live?" Lori asked. "I don't, I'm not from anywhere, that's why I'm lost," Kolulu said hiding the fact she was a mamodo.

Lori got up and got them some dessert. "Don't go saying you don't have anyone to watch over you," Lori told her. "Why?" Kolulu asked. "Because I'm not no body," Lori said. Kolulu was happy. "You mean you…" Kolulu said. "That's right, as of right now you have a big sister for now on," Lori said. That night they enjoyed their first night as sisters.

2 months later Zack was walking through the park. "Hey Zack, we found a new playground if you ever want to play with us," Naomi said riding her toy car. "Oh okay, thanks," Zack said. Naomi gave him the directions and left. Schneider arrived by his side. "Oh hi Schneider, nice to see you again," Zack said. "Meru mey," Schneider said.

The next day, Kolulu was enjoying a meal as Lori was off to school. She picked up her doll Tina and collected flowers to make two flower crowns. Zack decided to not go to the new park and train at the old park. Then he saw Kolulu playing. "Kolulu's here, that's right she was forced to fight this battle," Zack thought and decided to greet her, "Hello there." Kolulu turned to see Zack. "Zatch, no wait this guy is to old to be him," Kolulu thought. "Hi my name is Zackary Bell, but you can call me Zack," Zack said, "You're a mamodo right?" "Uh yeah but…" Kolulu said. "Don't worry I'm not picking a fight," Zack said.

"Oh that's great to know, my name is Kolulu," Kolulu said, "So you're a mamodo?" "Yeah but I'm not like most of the mamodos in this battle," Zack said, "Whose that?" "This is my special friend Tina," Kolulu said, "My big sister Lori made it for me." "That's great, my mom hand made my jacket two. And it can grow as I grow so it'll never be to small," Zack said, "Its my favorite jacket and I don't like it getting to dirty."

"Hey Zack what kind of king are you planning to become?" Kolulu asked. "Oh that's easy a kind and strong king that protects everyone," Zack said, "I also want to represent freedom and everything else for everyone in the mamodo world including to have a free will, but that comes with being a kind king." Kolulu smiled hearing about Zack's plan. "Well Zack that sounds like a great dream to reach," Kolulu said. "Thanks," Zack said.

They talked a little before Lori came. "Whose you friend Kolulu?" Lori asked. "My name is Zackary Bell but you can call me Zack. Kolulu and I just met," Zack said. Kolulu gave her a flower crown before they left. "Seeing those two together makes me miss Leon and Arrow," Zack thought remembering his two cousins.

They got home and Lori made dinner again but stopped to read the note on the board. Later Kolulu slept as Lori watch. "She must have had a busy day," Lori said. She thought about all the time her parents were always to busy to talk to her. "She's my family now and I'll protect her no matter what," Lori thought.

Something in Kolulu's bag glowed catching her attention. Lori pulled out Kolulu's pink spellbook. She opens it and found she could only read the first spell. Kolulu woke up to late to stop Lori read, 'Zeruk'. Kolulu started changing as her second personality took over. Her hair became spiky as claws formed. Kolulu jumped out of the window and started attacking as Lori acted by heading outside. By time Lori came out there was already car crashes. Kolulu revert back to normal before trying to get Lori to read the spell again.

At the Takamine residence Zack informed Kimmi about Kolulu. "It makes me miss Leon and Arrow. They may have been my cousins, but they were also like my brothers," Zack said. "I know how you feel Zack," Kimmi said. News came on catching their attention. It was about the accident that Kolulu caused. "No it can't be," Zack thought, "Not now!"

The next day Lori looks down at the scene thinking what happened. Kolulu had no memory about yesterday but she had some feeling it was her fault. Kimmi and Zack reached the street. "This is bad," Zack said. "Are you sure it was Kolulu's second personality Zack?" Kimmi asked. "Positive, if only we had more time to wait," Zack said. "Wait for what?" Kimmi responded. "We're going to have to burn her book soon, as a favor for her," Zack said, "Since dad isn't here to do it, we have to. But first we have to wait for her to ask."

At the park Lori and Kolulu played ball as Lori toss it and Kolulu hit it back. Lori figured if she didn't open the book again what happened yesterday doesn't happen again. Lori tossed another one but it was too high that Kolulu couldn't spike it back. It rolled off into the street. Kolulu went to the street to get it. "Be careful of the street Kolulu," Lori shouted. It was too late as a truck was already coming as Kolulu got the ball. Lori pulled out the pink spellbook with no other choice. 'Zeruk' Lori shouted.

Zack and Kimmi heard an explosion and the spell. "That's the spell, lets go Kimmi," Zack said. "Right," Kimmi said pulling out the orange spellbook. They saw Kolulu attacking people as her second personality took over. "Kimmi the 6th spell," Zack responded. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted. Zack's body glowed orange as he ran after Kolulu. Zack kicked Kolulu away from the person she was attacking. "Kolulu," Lori responded.

"Kimmi no matter what only use Saizaruk until I say so," Zack said. "Alright," Kimmi said. Kolulu got up but Zack started attacking with Kong Fu. "Lori it hurts," Kolulu said. "I have to do it, I have to help her," Lori said, 'Zeruk'. Kolulu powered up even more and came at Zack full speed. Zack manage to dodge each one remembering everything he learn about Kong Fu. Zack jumped and kicked Kolulu. Saizaruk started wearing off at that moment.

"Leave her alone," Lori shouted. The book glowed for a new spell that Lori could read. 'Zerusen' Lori shouted. Kolulu aimed her fist and rockets fired it at Zack and Kimmi. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted. Zack pushed Kimmi out of the way as the fist returned to Kolulu. "Zack are you sure about only using Saizaruk?" Kimmi asked. "Positive, as long as Lori keep launching spells, Kolulu's second personality takes over who she really is," Zack said, "No point in using our attack spells when Lori will just think we're trying to hurt her for real."

Zack noticed that both Kolulu and Lori were crying. "See Kimmi, those tears are proof enough. We just need to find a way to insure Lori that we don't mean real harm," Zack said, "And Saizaruk is the only one that can do that since it's the only spell we have that can make sure we can keep up with Kolulu's speed." "Can't you just leave us alone," Lori shouted. "Wait hold on a second," Zack said. 'Zeruk' Lori shouted. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted. Zack's body regained its glow as he dodges each strike until he caught her.

"Lori, its me Zackary Bell," Zack shouted. "Zack," Lori responded. "I know it looks like I'm hurting Kolulu but I'm not. I'm trying to wear her out so she can return to normal," Zack shouted, "I have other attack spells, even defensive spells that can do harm but we're not using them." Lori remembered Zack then. "I'm sorry I didn't know," Lori responded, "Please help Kolulu."

"Kolulu stop this, you know its not right," Zack argued. "We have to, we're enemies," Kolulu responded. "Kolulu you know that's not right," Zack said, "There are lots more mamodos out there who rather be friends than enemies, and I'm one of them." "It doesn't matter because us fighting is our destiny," Kolulu said throwing him down. "Kolulu stop," Lori shouted. Kolulu was about to strike Zack but he responded and knock her down with a punch at the moment Saizaruk worn out.

"Kolulu," Lori responded. "Don't worry she's just knock out, nothing more," Zack said. Kolulu reverted to normal. Zack and Kimmi explained about the battle. "Kolulu was forced into this battle, and so that she wouldn't run away from it, she was given a second personality, that you probably already figure, takes over everytime you read a spell, and fights," Zack said.

Kolulu regain conscious and looked around shock. "It was me wasn't it?" Kolulu asked, "I did something again." "Don't worry its over, it won't happened again," Lori said. "Zack burn my book please," Kolulu said. "Are you sure?" Zack asked, "You'll go back to the mamodo world if you do." "If I go back then so will the other me," Kolulu said. Zack bit his lip then sighed. "Kimmi on my mark use Zaker," Zack said. "Okay," Kimmi said opening the spellbook.

"Kolulu before I burn your book I want to make things clear. Kimmi and I are not from this time. We were somehow sucked into the past, and Kimmi and I are looking for away back," Zack said, "However in the future the battle for king been call off and something great will happen for both worlds. My goal I told you about though wasn't a lie, I am planning to become a Kind and strong king that protects everyone in order to keep the peace we will live in," Zack said. "Thank you Zack for telling me, and I know you can do it," Kolulu said.

"Kimmi the first spell," Zack said. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted without being told twice. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and hit Kolulu's book. It burned as Kolulu started disappearing. "Thank you Zack Kimmi for understanding, Zack please make sure you work hard to reach your goal. Our world needs a king like that so we won't have to fight this battle," Kolulu said, "Lori if you talk to your parents about how you feel, I'm sure they will understand." "I will Kolulu," Lori said. "And I'll be watching you no matter what because we're sisters right?" Kolulu asked. "That's right," Lori responded.

"Kolulu," Zack said. "Zack I now remember what you said about there being mamodos in this battle who rather be friends than enemies, I wish you luck into finding them," Kolulu said. "I will find them, and believe me, they're as kind as I am," Zack said. "I believe you Zack," Kolulu said before she was gone for good. "Don't worry Kolulu. Because the one who would end this battle is my dad, and even though he's gone, his legacy still lives inside of me, just as my mom's," Zack thought. The orange spellbook glowed for a new spell.

* * *

**A/N:** I told you Zack will gain new spells. As for Zatch's legacy living in Zack it is, Zaker and Bao is proof of that since Zack have them.

I decided to add next time simular to how the show has it.

* * *

"Hey Zack I can read a new spell," Kimmi said.

"That's great, maybe it can help us out," Zack said, "Especially against this mamodo."

Level 5: 'the tenth spell: Giga Raseioshi'


	5. Level 5: The Tenth Spell: Giga Raseioshi

**Level 5**

**The Tenth Spell: Giga Raseioshi**

"Zack wake up," Kimmi shouted, "Zackary!" "I'm up," Zack shouted. "Zack you won't believe it but I can read a new spell," Kimmi said. "What!" Zack responded. "The 10th spell: Giga Raseioshi," Kimmi said showing him, "My guess is that its some kind of shield since it has Raseioshi in its name." "Maybe it's like my mom's Giga La Seioshi," Zack said, "It would be good, especially since you can dodge attacks bounced back from our Ra Seshield." "Which makes a better reason to try it out," Kimmi said.

Meanwhile a small mamodo that look a little like a clown name Fein and his partner Sebe arrived in a taxi. "You think there's an enemy here?" Sebe asked. "Yes I sense him several times on the way here," Fein said. "I hate to break your tender moment but are any of you cheapskates going to pay the fare any time soon?" the driver asked. "Put a lid on it, I don't tolerate powerless fools," Sebe said as the book glowed.

'Ugar' Sebe shouted. Something happed that caused an explosion. "Ha-ha, with this great mamodo power no one can defy us," Sebe said. The driver ran in fear as Sebe and Fein headed out to find Zack and Kimmi. "So how strong is this enemy?" Sebe asked. "I don't know but I sense high levels from him, I say he might be a challenge," Fein answered, "I'll be able to find him once he used his power."

At the outskirts of town Zack and Kimmi set up for anything. "We're just here to see what it is, but we can't find out its power until we use it in battle," Kimmi said, "I doubt its anything like your dad's Jikerdor so we'll be fine here." Zack aimed at the rock for any attack. "The tenth spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Giga Raseioshi'. Zack aimed his hand and a dome appeared. "Okay so it's a dome," Kimmi said. Zack deactivated the spell. "I think it is like mom's Giga la Seoshi. I mean when I first tried out Raseioshi it surrounded me," Zack said. "You maybe right," Kimmi said, "But why cancel it Zack?" "I can't shake this feeling by activating our spell we just cause trouble for us," Zack said.

"How about it Fein?" Sebe asked. "I sensed something but for a mere second," Fein said, "I wouldn't worry even if they leave town, I'll still be able to sense them." Fein look outside to see Kimmi and Zack heading home. "See there they are right now," Fein said, "Like sitting ducks in a pond."

"Hey Kimmi since we got a new spell even in the past you think it's a key to our time?" Zack asked. "Maybe, but all the spells are your powers so it could just mean we're getting stronger," Kimmi said, "Besides, we can't let this get in our heads, we still don't know the full power of Giga Raseioshi."

'Ugar' Sebe shouted. Wind like attack shot at Zack and Kimmi. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi surround Zack and Kimmi protecting them from the attack. "It's definitely them, how else did that shield appeared," Sebe said, "Not to mention I can see their spellbook." "You just attack us with town's people in the way," Kimmi said. "Shut up and hand me your spellbook so I can be one step closer to king," Fein said.

"Kimmi watch out, this guy is Fein and his power is wind/gust, along with speed," Zack said. "Right lets find someplace safe to fight," Kimmi said. They headed off to the abandon building. Fein and Sebe kicked their way through. "I think this is where our dad's fought this guy before, if only we have something like Jikerdor."

Fein and Sebe broke the door down as they headed inside. "So this is where you been hiding," Sebe said, "Now you're trap." "That's funny but now you're going down," Zack said taking off his jacket, "As a mamodo who's fighting to become a strong and kind king who protects everyone I will beat you." "Ha, 'strong and kind king who protects everyone' don't make me laugh," Fein said, "You fool, when I become king I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way."

"Kimmi," Zack said. Kimmi nodded opening the orange spellbook. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth at Fein and Sebe. 'Uruk' Sebe shouted. Fein and Sebe dodge the attack. "Kimmi our turn," Zack said. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted. Zack's body glowed orange as he turn around to see Fein. 'Ugar' Sebe shouted. A twister came at them. Zack pulled Kimmi out of the way. "You're not the only one who can power up," Zack said.

"Oh is that so," Fein said as he was behind them. Zack moved behind him. "Yeah that's so," Zack said. Fein ran in front of Kimmi but Zack jumped over and landed in front of him. Zack took a Kong Fu stance and strike. Fein dodge just to have Zack counter him. Saizaruk warn out then. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth causing Fein to dodge. They used the time to go to the roof.

Zack and Kimmi reached the corner of the roof. "Okay Zack, so far he seen Zaker Raseioshi and Saizaruk," Kimmi said. "I know," Zack said, "He won't expect the other 7." "Zack we can't include Giga Raseioshi just yet, we don't know what it does," Kimmi reminded him. "Yeah, but I can't explain it but I think Giga Raseioshi has what we need," Zack said. "Fine but we should at least trick them to think we don't have any good spells," Kimmi said, "Mainly focused on using Saikerga Raseioshi and Ra Seshield."

"I was wandering where you two cowards run to," Sebe responded as he and Fein reached the top, 'Uruk'. Fein ran at them. "They just fell for it," Kimmi thought then shout, 'Ra Seshield' Kimmi shouted. Ra Seshield appeared but Fein jumped over it. "Now Zack," Kimmi shouted, 'Saikerga'. Zack swiped his hands upward causing Saikerga to form and fired. 'Ugar' Sebe shouted. Twister fired from Fein's mouth allowing him to dodge the spell.

Ra Seshield disappeared as the spells worn out. 'Ugar' Sebe shouted. Twister came at Zack and Kimmi. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Zack stuck his hand out and Raseioshi appeared. The attack failed to break through. "Wow your dumb, you forgot the spell that protected us back at the street," Zack said. "Minor set back," Fein said.

"Kimmi now, use our new spell, time to put it on a test run," Zack said. "Okay," Kimmi said opening the orange spellbook on the 10th spell, "Together we're strong." "Together we'll win," Zack and Kimmi said. "Interesting, you're willing to put up a fight," Sebe said, 'Uruk'. "The tenth spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Giga Raseioshi'.

Zack pulled his hand out and the dome manages to trap Fein. "Nice try but that won't work," Fein said trying to run. Electricity shocked in the inside and then fired down shocking Fein. "So that's it, Giga Raseioshi sends electricity out to anyone who tries to move in it and shocks them," Kimmi said. "I think it can do more than that," Zack said. 'Ugar' Sebe shouted. Twister fired from Fein's mouth and manage to hit the wall of Giga Raseioshi and bounced back at Fein. Fein tried to dodge but was shocked and hit by his own spell.

'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Fein's book burned after being hit by lightning. Zack and Kimmi headed home after winning the battle. "So Giga Raseioshi is both a defensive and immobilization spell," Kimmi said, "Will come in handy over time." "Yeah lets just hope it'll help us find a way home," Zack said. "Same here," Kimmi said.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

"Wow that guy is big," Kimmi said.

"That guy is Sheen, Eshros' human partner," Zack said

"They may have 8 spells, but we also have teamwork," Kimmi said.

"Lets just hope Sheen can gain his own free will in time to save that school," Zack said

Next Time: "Strength in Many Forms"


	6. Level 6: Strength in All Forms

**Level 6:**

**Strength in All Forms**

Zack headed home after a long day. Zack noticed a large man who could be mistaken as a monster name Sheen treating a bird. "Hello," Zack greeted. "Oh hello," Sheen said, "You're not scared of me?" "Why would I be scared? You seem like a nice guy," Zack said. "You're a good kid," Sheen said, "My name is Sheen." "Mine is Zackary, but everyone calls me Zack," Zack said. "Hey what are you doing lets go," someone shouted. Zack look and saw it was Eshros. "Eshros," Zack thought.

Zack decided to fallow knowing this mean trouble. "So what's up Sheen, it been along time since you been here," Eshros said. "Yeah but it haven't change a bit since the old days," Sheen said, "Being back brings back the anger and pain I felt back then." "Is that right well in that case we wipe this town out just like we did to the others, we'll destroy everything," Eshros said, "Because we're an unstoppable duo my friend."

"As I thought, I need to warn Kimmi," Zack thought. Zack continued to spy as Sheen helped an old lady across the street with Eshros fallowing. Then Sheen recycles the mess of cans on the ground. Then the elementary school where more of Sheen's pain came from. "Let's destroy this place first," Eshros said. "But…uh…right now?" Sheen asked. "Why not it'll be a piece of cake. Maybe not for you, but for me it's a snap. When it comes to being a mamodo…" Eshros said as his face changed more into a mamodo, "I'm the cream of the crop my friend."

"Yeah, and my dad defeated you easy with only 2 spells," Zack thought. "Well…okay if you say so. I-I guess you can destroy it if you like," Sheen said. "Very good, do what I tell you and I'll be king, and you won't be bullied kid who can't do anything on his own. "We should rest for a while, lets wait until tomorrow," Sheen said.

Zack headed home in a rush. "Kimmi we got a battle tomorrow," Zack shouted. "There you are Zack, where have you been?" Kimmi asked. "I was fallowing Sheen and Eshros, and we have to battle them since our dad's aren't here to do it," Zack said. Zack finished explaining everything.

The next day Sheen and Eshros arrived to see Zack and Kimmi standing guard. Kimmi had the orange spellbook in her hands as Zack already had his black jacket off. "Look what we have here, I didn't know there was another mamodo in this town," Eshros said. "There is, and I'm one of the best," Zack said.

"Eshros do we have to fight that kid? I mean I know him," Sheen said. "That doesn't make any difference, do you know what will happened if I loose here. I'll go back as a looser like you," Eshros said. "But what about my oath to my mom," Sheen said, "I'll stand up for myself so you wouldn't have to worry about me." Sheen opened the spellbook. Kimmi did the same. "Listen with me around you'll make her proud," Eshros said then turned into his true form, "Because I am the greatest."

'Groundam' Sheen shouted. Eshros hit the ground and two walls appeared around Zack and Kimmi and closed together on them. "The best you said, well you need a reality check," Eshros told Zack. "Oh please that's nothing my fourth spell can get rid of," Zack said. 'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted. Zack cut his way through the rock with Zakersword and they got out. Zack let go of Zakersword and came at Eshros.

"Forget about the mamodo attack the human while she's open," Eshros ordered. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saiker. "Quick I need a shield," Eshros said. 'Clayshield' Sheen shouted. Clay formed into a shield around Eshros. Saiker hit it and caused an explosion.

Zack came at Eshros. "Sheen quick a spell," Eshros said. 'Grandboa' Eshros shouted. Eshros hit the ground and cause an explosion. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared protect Zack from the effects. "They with stood my attack," Eshros said. Sheen was nervous about their reaction. More importantly of the fact the orange spellbook was still glowing.

'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted. Zack's body glowed as he move toward them. 'Groundgarudo' Sheen shouted spikes came at Zack full power. Zack jumped and climb down using them. 'Claydo' Sheen shouted. The spikes became clay that wrapped around Zack as Saizaruk then choose to wear off. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth freeing him.

'Groundsen' Sheen shouted. Eshros hit the ground and cannons appeared that fired boulders. 'Ra Seshield' Kimmi shouted. Ra Seshield appeared in front of Zack. The boulders hit the shield and bounced back at them. The book remained intact after Sheen was hit. "I tried to be the kind of man my mom wouldn't have to be worried about. Why?" Sheen thought.

"Your mother wouldn't want you to listen to someone else to become strong," Zack said. Sheen look and saw Zack standing next to him. "Only thing you proved by destroying your old school is that you can't face your past and try to make it better for yourself," Zack said, "Its not the school that hurt you, but the ones who were in the same class as you. But destroying them wouldn't do anything but cause pain to others. Do you think your mother wanted you to do that? To become what you hated?

"Shut up you little punk," Eshros said grabbing Zack, "Don't listen, are you going to back out after everything we been through?" "Why uh…" Sheen said. "Shut up, just do what I tell you if you want to win this battle," Eshros said, "From now on I'm the only person you listen to." Zack threw Eshros off his back then kicked him aside. "Let me tell you one thing, listening to other's command like that only cause more pain," Zack said. "That's right, there's no happiness to those you manipulated," Kimmi said.

Sheen learned then it was the kind of people Zack and Kimmi were that his mother wanted him to become. "Just burn that book and end Eshros control over you," Kimmi said. "Thanks but, I want to prove something before I give this book away," Sheen said. "That's right I brainwash you that…" Eshros was stopped by Sheen almost punching him. "Be quiet, you're not my momma, get up," Sheen said. Eshros obeyed in fear.

"Now thanks to you two I know what my mother was talking about all those years ago. I have to have inner strength like you two, that is the reason why I want to beat you guys," Sheen said. "What?" Zack and Kimmi responded. "Sorry but its time for me to be strong good luck," Sheen said. The spellbook glowed brighter. "Kimmi prep the 10th spell hurry," Zack said. "Okay," Kimmi said opening the orange spellbook.

'Groundbi' Sheen shouted. "The 10th spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Giga Raseioshi'. Eshros hit the ground summoning a large snake made out of earth. It came at Zack and Kimmi as Giga Raseioshi appeared around the snake. The snake hit the wall and bounced back at the ground.

Sheen came toward them to end the battle. "Here, I'm getting rid of this book," Sheen said. "You fool," Eshros responded, "That's not going to help me." Sheen grabbed his shoulders. "You be quiet. You're an evil little boy that manipulated me to deceive me," Sheen said holding up the book, "This book is evil as well, I'm getting rid of it."

After Eshros book was burned Sheen took Zack and Kimmi to see his mother's grave. "I don't think your mom has anything to worry about Sheen," Kimmi said. "That's for sure, and I'm happy to meet you," Zack said. Sheen released the bird he was caring for before the battle.

* * *

Level 7...

Zack: "Kanchome and Folgore is here already?"

Kimmi: "Yeah and he tried to impersonate me."

Zack: "Good thing I was able to tell the differense. Shame that he doesn't know about our power yet though."

Next Time: "Kanchome's Arrival"


	7. Level 7: Kanchome’s Arrival

**Level 7:**

**Kanchome's Arrival**

Zack came home in his usual way. "Kimmi was home from school today, normally she doesn't miss school, but since we're stuck in the past we need to look for any possible way to our time," Zack thought. He removed his red shoes at the door and headed up to the door. He stopped before opening it. "I sense Kanchome's presence," Zack thought.

He opened the door and saw what look like Kimmi but her nose were twice as long. "Definitely not Kimmi," Zack thought looking at the nose. He found Kimmi bolted to the ceiling. Zack nodded signaling Kimmi he knew. "Oh hey there…Zack," Kanchome guessed. "Hey Kimmi," Zack greeted, "So how's the research doing?" "Research right, its doing very well," Kanchome said. "He doesn't even know what Kimmi was researching, and yet he's impersonating her," Zack thought, "I'll wait till I have an opening and free Kimmi."

Zack played around a little with Kanchome to decrease suspicion. "So tell me Zack how many spells do we have anyways?" Kanchome asked. "That's easy 10," Zack said. "10, I thought you would be weak," Kanchome responded, "Where's the book I forgot where I put it?" "Well before I show you, you must tell me the name of the spells we have," Zack said, "Just incase." "Oh…well there…," Kanchome said.

Zack use the moment to free Kimmi. "Ah-hah," Kimmi said taking down Kanchome. "Games up Kanchome," Zatch said hitting him. Kanchome transform back to normal in pain. "Now you're going down," Kanchome said then started calling Folgore. They sat down after knowing it was useless.

"Why did you think I was weak?" Zack asked. "Well Zatch was a weakling and after his disappearance I thought you'll be weak," Kanchome said. "I'm two years older than you, not to mention you don't know who I am," Zack said. "Well with Folgore I thought we can stand a chance," Kanchome said.

"So where is Folgore?" Kimmi asked. "He's with his fan club right now," Kanchome said. Kanchome told them everything Folgore was known for. Somewhere in town Folgore was attack by fangirls wanting an autograph. Schneider passed by with curiosity.

Sun was setting after hours of waiting. "How long does it take for one superstar to get away from his fan club?" Zack asked Kimmi as Kanchome ate his candy. "I don't know but I know how it feels like waiting because of fans," Kimmi said. Kimmi had the orange spellbook out ready for anything.

Zack was disturbed as Kanchome ate right in front of him trying to make Zack jealous. "Kanchome don't do that, especially in front of a young lady," Folgore said. "Folgore," Kanchome shouted. "You do realize I'm 14 1/2 right," Kimmi said.

"Sorry it took so long," Folgore said. Kanchome and Folgore were united once more. Kimmi and Zack got up. "Can we end the shenanigan," Kimmi said. "Yeah you two won't even stand a chance against us," Zack said. "Well you should be lucky because people mostly have to wait to meet Parco Folgore," Folgore said.

He gave them a CD. "Hey, hey let's dance all day," Kimmi read. "If you insist then," Folgore said as Kanchome start the CD. Folgore danced around. "Hey, hey lets dance all day boing, boing," the CD played, "Hey, hey, lets dance all day boing, boing. Boogey, boogey, boogey." Folgore continued as the CD played.

Zack and Kimmi look at them disturbed. "Kimmi," Zack said. "Yeah I know," Kimmi said opening the orange spellbook, 'Zaker'. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and hit Folgore leaving Kanchome's book intact. "Folgore," Kanchome said. "For your information, Zaker is our weakest attack spell," Kimmi said, "How are you planning to win when you can't even with stand that?"

"Watch, you'll see, I'll become king," Kanchome said, "Iron man Folgore, invincible Folgore." Folgore got up and sing, "Brave and strong Folgore, he always saves the day." "How about that, now meet the invincible Folgore," Kanchome said. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and hit Folgore again. Kanchome sang again and again Folgore got up and sang along. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and hit Folgore again.

Kanchome started singing again. "Wait Kanchome I got something to tell you, I'm not really invincible I'm so weak and vulnerable human being," Folgore protest. "Just give up, and we won't burn your spellbook," Kimmi said and thought, "Not like we have much of a choice in the matter anyways (Meaning if they burn Kanchome's book now, they altered their future more than they already have)."

Folgore got up after hearing that. "You shouldn't underestimate me young friends," Folgore said, "Kanchome and I are unstoppable." Kanchome's spellbook shined for their spell. Kanchome got into position. "You're going to regret it," Folgore said, 'Poruk'. Kanchome transformed into giant cannon. "Behold the power of transformation, this will end the battle for good," Folgore said.

Kimmi flipped the page over to the third spell as Zack prep himself. "So if you want to live then hand the book over right now," Folgore said. "We're not going to loose so easy," Zack said. "That's right especially when we know more than you think," Kimmi said. The orange spellbook shined as Folgore begged them to stop. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saiker that hit both Folgore and Kanchome at the same time.

Folgore pleaded and showed them that Poruk was their only spell. Kanchome transformed back to normal after they gave up. "Lets go Kanchome, we can't keep punishing our enemies," Folgore said. "Wait I do want to fight Folgore," Kanchome said. "I can't take anymore of those hits Kanchome. My heart is weak," Folgore said, "Besides I don't have anymore shirts left. One more hit no more boing." "Then I'll take your blast," Kanchome said. "What?" Folgore asked.

Kanchome walked up to Zack. "How is it your so strong?" Kanchome asked. Kanchome fought the erge to cry and told them about why they came. "So if you're going to hit me with your attacks go ahead I'm the invincible Kanchome," Kanchome said. Kanchome started singing Iron man Folgore, except this time instead of Folgore, he said Kanchome. "If I can't beat you Zack then I can't beat anyone. And everyone will call me a baby," Kanchome said, "But I'm not a baby any more. I'm going to be just like Folgore I'm going to be an invincible superstar."

"You're right we can't run away," Folgore said. Folgore sang his song to go with Kanchomes. "Now let's fight," Folgore said opening the spellbook where a second spell appeared. "Kimmi," Zack said. "Yeah," Kimmi said.

"Kanchome look I can read another spell," Folgore said, "We might be able to win after all." "Alright," Kanchome responded as Folgore hold him to show. "Kimmi," Zack said. "I know," Kimmi said reopening the orange spellbook. 'Koporuk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome shrunk catching Folgore by surprise. "How come you're so big?" Kanchome asked, "It work Folgore."

Kanchome climb up Kimmi's leg. "Hey get out of there," Kimmi said shaking leg, "Zack help me out…Ow he bit me." Not wanting to pull up her shirt, being the only girl in the room, she turned around and put her hand under her shirt and grabbed Kanchome. She threw Kanchome to the ground and stopped her. "Why do I have to be the only girl in this room?" Kimmi thought.

They try to grab Kanchome but no success. "Zack get some chocolate," Kimmi said. "Okay," Zack responded. Zack tied the chocolate and Kanchome went for it. "This will be waste of our 10th spell," Zack thought, "But he asked for it." Kanchome grabbed the chocolate. "The tenth spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Giga Raseioshi'. Zack only stuck out a finger and a very small Giga Raseioshi surround Kanchome shocking him.

They let Kanchome go with Folgore away from there. "I hope after this turn of events it'll be along time before he shows up again," Kimmi said. "Yeah," Zack said, "But the next mamodo we'll have trouble with will be stronger." "Not by much though," Kimmi said.

* * *

**A/N:** None really, but please review. its hard to know someone is reading without a review.

* * *

Next Time...

"Happy 15th Birthday Kimmi!" Zack shouted.

"Not so happy when an enemy took some of my classmates Zack," Kimmi reacted.

"Hey why are you in the same grade as them? Shouldn't you be a year ahead?" Zack asked.

"Its just how it was set up but now we need to fight Hyde," Kimmi said.

"Oh that's an easy win," Zack said.

"For now," Kimmi said.

"Level 8: Zack vs. Hyde" Zack said.


	8. Level 8: Zack vs Hyde

**Level 8:**

**Zack vs. Hyde**

In town Megumi products as well as yellowtail sandwiches soar through the air with no explanation. At the Takamine house Zack prepared Kimmi's breakfast which was basically cereal. "Mourning Kimmi," Zack said. "Mourning Zack," Kimmi said. "You're going to be 15 tomorrow right?" Zack asked. "Yep, same age as Rei Padma and Sam," Kimmi said.

Kimmi read the news paper on the cyclone bandit. "Sounds like Hyde and Eido, only thing to confirm it is if all the products has to do with my mom," Kimmi thought. Zack look at it as well. "Yep its definitely Hyde's spells," Zack said, "Out of those products there are also magazines with pictures of your mom. Wow she look a little bit like you." Kimmi look at them and found it odd that yellowtail burgers were stolen two.

Meanwhile Eido was listening to a Megumi CD from a CD player holding a jacket with an 'I (heart shape) Megumi' on it, and eating a burger. They were behind a sign with a picture of Megumi saying 'yellow tail rocks' and he agreed. "Eido isn't it time we get serious?" Hyde asked. "Don't start that again, I don't care who becomes king okay, I never been into history," Eido said. "Well you better help me with it or I'll find someone else about it," Hyde said. "No you won't, don't forget I can burn this book anytime," Eido said. "What?" Hyde responded. "Come on, I like having you around, I get all the yellow tail burger I want," Eido said.

The next day, Eido watch some school girls until he hit a pipe where Hyde was at. Eido hit the ground in front of Suzy. "Hey its raining boys," Suzy said. He gained consciousness and saw Suzy. He started flirting with her. "Hey stop look there's mamodo," Hyde said pointing at Kimmi and Zack who were walking by. They plotted how to get Zack and Kimmi to fight. "You know maybe after the battle I can ask that girl out on the date," Eido said. "Yeah, like she'll agree to it," Hyde said.

Hyde spied on Kimmi as she was in class. Zack was outside practicing Kong Fu. "That mamodo seemed to be a skill fighter," Hyde said. "So what," Eido said. "So he could be challenging," Hyde said, "I bet you wish he was more like you. Wimp with a one track mind." "Stop you're going to make me throw up," Eido said. They started arguing over who's the problem.

After school Zack met up with Kimmi. "Happy Birthday Kimmi," Zack said. "Thanks, any luck on finding Hyde?" Kimmi asked. "I thought I heard something earlier but I don't know if it was them," Zack said, "But I did find a fresh wrapper for a yellowtail burger." "That might be Eido's," Kimmi said.

Eido was enjoying a burger when Kimmi and Zack found him. "Hey you," Zack responded. Kimmi saw the stuff stolen. "So I was right, it was you," Kimmi said. wind came out of nowhere. Kimmi and Zack held their ground. "Good job Eido, now they have to fight us," Hyde said. "Hyde," Zack responded.

'Jikir' Eido shouted. Wind started forming around them. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth burning the ground. Hyde and Eido were gone before the attack hit. "Where did they go?" Zack asked. "I don't know," Kimmi said.

'Jikir' Eido shouted again. Typhoon of wind shot down at them. Zack pushed Kimmi out of the attack range. Eido was on his skate board in the air with Hyde's help. "Get their book," Hyde said. "Good idea," Eido said, 'Jikir'. Another gust of wind fired down at them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared around Zack and Kimmi. The gust hit the shield as Hyde pull Eido away. "They're gone again," Zack said. "Maybe we should of used Giga Raseioshi," Kimmi said.

Hyde and Eido were back at the billboard as Eido wasn't happy. "You want to fight them or runaway?" Eido asked. "Those guys are in a different level, we don't stand a chance against them," Hyde said, "Not until you get serious and read the second spell." "Right do all of those little things," Eido said. "I guess some people prefer being a looser," Hyde said. "Hey who are you calling a looser?" Eido asked, "You want serious I'll show you serious." That caught Hyde off guard.

Kimmi was back in school and was heading home when she saw a photo. "Yo dude I'm holding your friends prisoner," Kimmi read, "If you want to see them again meet me at 5 o'clock sign Eido." "Wow it's a good thing we know where right?" Zack asked. "Yeah," Kimmi said.

At a few minutes pass 5, Eido was waiting impatiently as Suzy annoyed him. That's when Kane asked about where they were suppose to meet. Kane was about to get them free since the 4 hostages (Kane Momochi Hiroshi and Suzy) were tied together when Eido activated the convector belt to the drop. Kane tried do dodge it but Eido made it faster.

Just then Kimmi pulled the plugs saving them. "You had no right doing that," Zack said. "How did you know where to find us?" Eido asked. "I can sniff out yellowtail burgers a mile away," Zack said thinking, "Not to mention we're from the future where your present time is history for us."

Hyde appeared ready to fight. 'Jikir' Eido shouted. Gust of wind blown Kane Momochi Hiroshi and Suzy off into the bottom bellow. Zack used the chain to get Suzy. The gust of wind came at Zack. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared around Zack and the hostage as a sphere. "Lets see you try that again," Eido shouted, 'Jikir'. Another Jikir fired this time at Kimmi. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Zack aimed at Kimmi and this time Raseioshi appeared around her. The attack bounce off the dome.

Kimmi used another chain to get someone else. 'Jikir' Hyde shouted. Another Jikir fired at them. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted. Zack's body glowed orange as he with stand the attack. Kimmi rescued Momochi and Hiroshi next. Kimmi grabbed Kane next. 'Jikir' Eido shouted as another gust fired. Zack took another hit. "Good thing for Saizaruk," Kimmi thought. Zack landed on the ground safely with Kimmi fallowing. Saizaruk worn out after that.

"Kimmi look water," Zack said. Kimmi noticed droplets of water at that moment. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kimmi asked. "Zaker time," Zack said. 'Jikir' Eido shouted. Another gust of wind fired down at them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared protecting them.

"Why do you keep defending yourself instead of attacking? It would be a lot easier that way," Eido shouted. "Let me tell you something," Zack said, "A true king should only use his strength to protect everyone. A true king should consider everyone else safety before anyone else. That's why my dream is to become a strong and king that protects everyone."

"Okay then lets see how strong you really are," Eido responded. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saiker that fired up and hit the ceiling causing a crack. "Nice shot," Eido said. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and hit the crack. Water spilled down and hit Eido and Hyde. "Now for the final blow," Kimmi shouted, 'Zaker'. Lightning fired onto the water electrocuting Eido and Hyde.

"Hand over the book and we'll let you go," Kimmi said. "No without this book I'm nothing again," Eido said. "Then we'll have to use force," Kimmi said, 'Saizaruk'. Zack's body glowed orange again as he head strait at Eido. Hyde recover and took Zack's kick.

"If anything happens to you or the book I loose my position for king," Hyde told Eido, "Now attack." "Actually I think I have enough for today," Eido said. He said he had really rough day and Hyde just laugh. "Man did I get a short end of a stick when I got stuck with you," Hyde said, "I should of known better, I shouldn't have helped you. Because you can't help yourself can your Eido?"

Hyde went at Zack who was still powered up. Eido thought about the day he met Hyde and remember his promise to be serious in this battle. Zack continued his attacks forcing Hyde back. Eido saved him from the last of Zack's attack. "You saved me how come?" Hyde asked. "I don't know I guess I decided it was time to get serious," Eido answered. "What do you know, I think you're serious this time," Hyde said. Hyde's spellbook glowed for the new spell.

"Zack watch your back," Kimmi said. "Right," Zack said as Saizaruk worn out. 'Jikirga' Eido shouted. Hyde positions himself and fired a strong typhoon of wind. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saikerga.

The two attacks collided causing an explosion that destroyed the structure. Eido and Hyde barely got away. Zack and Kimmi helped Kane Hiroshi Momochi and Suzy home after the attack. Once at home Kimmi relaxed after that battle. "Hey Kimmi, I never got you your present yet," Zack said. "Its okay really," Kimmi said.

Zack gave her a wrapped present. "Its my way to thank you for everything," Zack said. Kimmi opened it and found it was a handmade picture frame with a photo of Zack and Kimmi after their counter with Brago. "Thanks Zack," Kimmi said.

* * *

**A/N: **Not bad if I say so. More use of Zaker, other than to burn books. Don't forget with Zack's and Kimmi's skills and experience (Compared to their fathers Zatch and Kiyo, except for level, when they started) the battles will be slightly different. Also Zack and Kimmi are going to try to keep the fact they were from the future a secret as best as they can to prevent changes in their future.

* * *

Next time...

"I can't believe we finally found our moms," Zack said.

"Yeah but don't forget that we need to keep that small part a secret for now," Kimmi said.

"What a secret?" Zack asked.

"The fact you're Tia's son and I'm Megumi's daughter," Kimmi said.

"That'll be hard considering we need to help them against Marcus," Zack said.

"Don't worry about it," Kimmi said.

"Level 9: Helping Tia and Megumi," Zack said, "This will be interesting."

What would happen if Zatch was raised in the castle and Zeno was send to the foster family. He would still make the same friends, and would end the battle when he becomes king. If you want that to be a story pr not vote yes or no.


	9. Level 9: Helping Tia and Megumi

**Level 9:**

**Helping Tia and Megumi**

Kimmi got 2 tickets to the Megumi concert immediately after learning about it and agreed to let Suzy come since she had one herself. "So this is what it looks like," Zack said. "I forgot, this is your first time seeing a concert," Kimmi said. "Yeah but that's not what I'm excited about," Zack said.

Kimmi nodded knowing why. "After being stuck in the past so long, it's nice to finally get see our moms, even though they don't know about us being their children from the future," Kimmi thought, "Even after Kanchome showed up, it's just not the same." "Anyways when catch up with Suzy, that's when I'll split cause of Maruss," Zack said. "I know, I know," Kimmi said.

In the dressing room Tia and Megumi had an argument. "I'm sorry Tia. It's just too risky. The concert off," Megumi said. "Would you please stop saying things like that?" Tia asked, "I told you not to worry about it didn't I? I'll make sure the mamodo after us doesn't cause any trouble. You just leave it to me." Megumi turned to her with a sigh. "Look betraying your fans won't solve anything. They all adore you, you can't let them down," Tia said, "Your job is to lift people's spirit with your songs right? Isn't that why you became a singer? Well now is your chance to do it. You can't let that mamodo chasing us ruin it in front of your fans."

Megumi plug her ears through the last part earning a stare from Tia. "But Tia, if anything happens during the show…" Megumi stopped when Tia was glaring at her more, "Oh alright, I'll just have to hope nothing goes wrong." "Yay that's the spirit," Tia said, "You go girl."

Megumi still had her doubts about it though and sighed. "What's wrong?" Tia asked. "Well I wish that mamodo chasing us right now, was that outcast you told me about. You know the one name Zatch Bell?" Megumi said. Tia cheered up hearing that. "So do I, Zatch is such a looser I can beat him with one hand tied behind my back. Besides no one knows about what happen to him, but I doubt that the one who took his place is any different," Tia said.

"I don't know Tia that mamodo might be able to help us instead…" Megumi stopped again as Tia was angry for some reason. "I understand, in this fight no body has any friends only enemies right Tia?" Megumi said. "That's right. Every mamodo is an enemy, even the mamodos that use to be our friends," Tia said as a scar on her neck was visible, "And when its over, the only one left standing becomes king. But I don't think it'll be that new mamodo."

Zack headed off separating from Kimmi and Suzy. "Now which way to the back door," Zack thought. Maruss and Rembrandt arrived as well. "This is the place Rembrandt. "Funny how mamodo are so much easier to find when their human partner is a famous singer," Rembrandt said. "Yeah," Maruss agreed.

"Megumi you're on," her manager said. "Okay," Megumi agreed heading out. "Megumi," Tia said catching Megumi's attention, "Just leave it to me." Megumi remembered what Tia said about no allies and thought how weak their attack spell was and had to defend in most of their battles.

Megumi left with a fake smile and headed on stage. Everyone cheered once it started. "Thank you, thanks for coming to the show everyone," Megumi shouted. Kimmi was watching as everyone cheered. "Something never changes," Kimmi thought. Amongst the crowd was Eido, who was cheering like most of the fans, and Hyde who had no clue what Eido was doing, both wearing a 'I (Heart shape) Megumi' shirt.

In the back room Tia could hear the concert. "Sounds like the show begun. Time for me to go to work," Tia said facing the only back door. She thought up away to get the enemy away from the concert for Megumi thinking it was full proof. "I wander if I can get away," Tia said thinking about what Megumi said, "What am I thinking? All mamodos are enemies."

…_flashback…_

_Before Tia found Megumi she was on a ship when she found an old friend of hers. "Maruss is that you?" Tia asked, "Its me Tia. I'm so glad to find one of my friends." "And I'm glad to finally see you, Tia," Maruss said. "Me two, I'm so lonely. I been by myself since I got here," Tia said, "And I haven't been able to find a human partner yet." "Really," Maruss said then aiming at her. Tia thought how they were friends first at the mamodo world but the battle changed him. He attacks Tia on that boat._

…_End of Flashback…_

The door knob moved around caught her attention. She thought it was Maruss finally arriving. Zack came through catching her off guard. "Zatch…wait no, this guy looks like he's two years older," Tia thought. "Oh sorry I got lost and found my way here I'm here to see the concert," Zack said, "My name is Zackary Bell."

Tia was about to tackle him but Zack got out of the way. "I bet you're here to battle me," Tia said. "No, again I'm here to listen to the concert," Zack said. "Huh? To see Megumi?" Tia asked. "Yeah," Zack said. "Look…Zackary was it?" Tia asked. "Yeah but I like being called Zack for short," Zack said. "My name is Tia," Tia said, "You're a mamodo right?" "Yeah but I'm not going to fight unless I have to," Zack said. "How can that be true?" Tia asked.

"Hahahahaha," someone laugh catching Tia's attention, "Well Tia, I finally found you." Tia turned to face Maruss. "Maruss," Tia said. "Your partner is on stage and the show won't be over for quiet awhile," Maruss said, "Which mean now your spells are totally useless." Tia was about to run as she planed. "Go on, go ahead and run Tia, I don't care. But if you do I'll attack those fans out there," Maruss said.

Tia stopped hearing that. "No, not that please leaves them alone," Tia requested. "Last time we met you got away from us, which was aggravating at the least but you won't escape this time," Maruss said, "We're going to defeat you here and now." "That guy must be Maruss," Zack thought. "Promise me this," Tia said, "You defeat me you'll leave Megumi alone and let her do the show. She's my friend. She fought for me, risk her life for me. So please I'm begging you…" Tia cried as she finished.

"Hah, you're begging me? How very touching," Maruss said and aimed with his hand, "Well in that case there will be a slight change of plan. I'm going to have fun tearing this place apart." Tia screamed as it wasn't what she wanted. 'Garon' Rembrandt shouted. A giant chain fired at her. Zack threw his black jacket at Tia and used his body to block the attack.

Tia pulled off Zack's jacket and saw him blocking the hit. "Why Zack?" Tia asked. "There's a girl in the crowd…name Kimmi Takamine. She's the…reader of my…orange spellbook," Zack said, "In my jacket's left hand pocket is a ticket with where my seat is…Kimmi should be sitting next to it. Show her my jacket…she'll come to help once she sees it. I can hold them here till you get back."

"Who are you?" Maruss asked. "My name is Zackary Bell also known as Zack, and I have the spells to protect this concert and to defeat you Maruss," Zack answered. "To defeat me huh? Then where's your human partner?" Maruss said. "Zack his spell is to powerful you won't stand a chance," Tia said. "Just go find Kimmi," Zack responded, "Your friend is giving the concert, by helping me out, you'll be helping her." Tia thought the opposite as Maruss betrayed her friendship long before. "Find Kimmi and show her my jacket," Zack said stepping forward.

Tia pulled out Zack's ticket unsure what to do. "I'll find her as fast as I can," Tia said running off to the crowd. Maruss tried to throw Zack off but he kept his ground. "That won't take me down so easy," Zack said, "As long as I'm determine to hold you off until Kimmi is here and the concert is safe you can't take me down like that."

"Kimmi must be Zack's partner I must find her," Tia thought. She opened the door to the crowd but stop as she still remembers how she trusted Maruss and he attacked her on the boat. _"The moment I trust Maruss was the moment I lost the battle," _Tia thought. Zack's words rang through her head but she closed the doors not trusting it.

Megumi ended one of her songs. "Thank you, thank you very much," Megumi said as the curtain fell, "Stay still, there's more." Megumi took a break for her next song when she saw Tia holding her spellbook and Zack's jacket. Little did she know Kimmi was on their trail since Zack haven't showed up yet.

"So the enemy showed up after all," Megumi said. "I'm sorry Megumi, I really am, sorry," Tia said. They made it and saw Zack was barely standing as Maruss' spell had stopped. "Zack," Tia responded. "That's Zackary Bell?" Megumi responded.

"Back already? I was about to destroy the weak little twerp," Maruss said. "Tia, where's Kimmi?" Zack asked. "Sorry Zack, I just couldn't," Tia said pulling him to a corner and covers him with his jacket. "Tia," Megumi responded.

"I was afraid you two might not come back. It would be infuriating if you face us again," Maruss said. "Not only you hurt Tia but this child as well," Megumi said opening Tia's spellbook, "I can't believe Tia ever called you friend."

Maruss was set to attack. 'Garon' Rembrandt shouted. Garon fired from Maruss' hand at them. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. A thin barrier appeared as Garon bounced off it. 'Saisu' Megumi shouted after Seioshi disappeared. Tia's hands glowed wide apart as she swipe them together forming a golden boomerang that exploded after hitting Maruss.

Maruss was unaffected by Tia's attack spell. "You haven't change, your attack spell is weak as ever, Tia," Maruss said, "So why drag this out any longer, you can't possibly win and you know it." 'Ganzu Garon' Rembrandt shouted. Maruss fired multiple spike balls at them from his hands. "You're right we can't win using our attack spells, but we can at least defend to you can't use any more attacks," Megumi said, 'Ma Seshield'. A disc appeared out of no where. The spike balls hit it and were destroyed. "I accept your challenge, go ahead launch spells as your heart contend," Megumi shouted.

"As our hearts contends, okay, I'm fond of this one its one of my favorites," Maruss said aiming. 'Ei Garon' Rembrandt shouted. A spike ball attach to Maruss' hand by a chain fired and went underground and jumped out and back down strait at Tia and Megumi. "Megumi give me a defense spell," Tia responded. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi appeared surrounding them. The spike ball went under ground and attack Tia and Megumi from bellow where Seioshi couldn't protect them.

"I must agree your defense spells are strong, but they can only work what is above the ground, you're defenseless from underground," Maruss said as his spell retreated back to his hand. "I have to help Megumi escape," Tia thought getting up and said, "Zack please help me." She looks and saw that only his black jacket was where she left him. "Of course he's gone he fled leaving his jacket," Tia thought. Remembering her experience of being alone until she met Megumi she got up and acted as Megumi's shield.

"I enjoyed that little game but its over," Maruss said, "Goodbye Tia." 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning shot out of Zack's mouth missing Tia and hit Maruss strait at Rembrandt to the door. "You okay?" Zack asked. Tia turned to find Zack was full healed holding his jacket (**A/N: **Now which one of Zack's spells that can heal him that fast? ;)). "Zackary," Tia responded. "He told me how you protected the concert," Kimmi said walking next to her and placed her hand on Tia's head, "Thanks but let Zack and I handle this for awhile."

Tia noticed Kimmi was holding an orange spellbook which was still shining brightly. "That must be Zack's spellbook, then that means this must be his partner Kimmi," Tia thought crying with joy. Megumi got up slowly. "Megumi," Tia responded going to her aid. "Zackary," Kimmi said. "Right," Zack said keeping an eye an Maruss.

Kimmi went to help Megumi out. "Are you okay?" Kimmi asked. "Yeah who are you?" Megumi asked. "This is Kimmi Takamine, Zack's human partner," Tia said. "You're his book owner?" Megumi asked. Kimmi nodded yes. "I'll be fine," Megumi answered. "That's good," Kimmi said. Tia was looking at Zack confuse.

Maruss and Rembrandt got up after recovering from Zaker. "This time you're going down," Maruss said aiming at Zack. "Behind you," Tia responded. "Kimmi," Zack said widening his hands. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saiker. Saiker fired and Maruss and Rembrandt strait outside. "That look like Saisu but with electric power added to it," Tia thought, "And all he did was call out Kimmi's name while her back was turn, how did she knew which spell to use."

"At least he's outside now," Zack said. "Yeah but this is far from over," Kimmi said. "Wait why you are helping us. We're supposed to be enemies," Tia said. "There's a time for battle, and a time to help protect others," Zack said, "And this is a time to battle Maruss and help you two protect everyone in the concert from him."

They headed outside to fight Maruss. Tia collapse to her knees. "Tia is you okay?" Megumi asked. "I'll be fine I just need to catch my breath," Tia said. "That child is he the one who entered the battle instead of Zatch?" Megumi asked. "Yeah, but something about him doesn't make sense," Tia responded.

Kimmi and Zack faced against Rembrandt and Maruss who was getting up. "You're going to pay for interfering this battle," Maruss said catching his breath. 'Garon' Rembrandt shouted. "Kimmi lets give him a taste of our true power," Zack said. "Right," Kimmi responded, 'Saiker'. Both Zack and Maruss fired their attacks at each other and ended up evenly match.

Tia and Megumi headed out to see the battle. The attacks explode forcing Maruss to fall back. Zack held his ground from the explosion. "Zack is still standing after that explosion," Tia responded. Megumi saw that the orange spellbook was still shining. "And their book is still shining even after launching a spell," Megumi pointed out.

"How can I have so much trouble beating this guy?" Maruss said to himself. "Zack we're going to use our Zakersword/Saizaruk combination. Use it to get close to him, after that as soon as they wear out we'll use Saikerga," Kimmi told Zack. "Right," Zack responded.

'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted, 'Saizaruk'. Zack formed Zakersword and his body glowed yellow-orange. "Two spells at once," Tia thought. 'Ganzu Garon' Rembrandt shouted. Maruss fired multiple spike balls. Zack either dodge them or cut through them with Zakersword.

"I don't get it, how can they use two spells at once," Tia said, "And why are they working so hard to protect us?" "They've been fighting together longer than us," Megumi said, "That are probably why they can use two spells at once, and why their book is still glowing even after their spells wear out." "Megumi," Tia responded. "Think about earlier. All Zack said was his book owner's name, and she knew exactly what spell to use even with her back was turned," Megumi said, "Those two might even know more about the power of the spellbooks than we do. Maybe more than Maruss does."

Maruss fired Garon at Zack. Zack jumped and headed forward. "Even now they're determine to stop Maruss. My guess is their power is from that determination," Megumi said. Maruss tried to shake Zack off but he just jumped off it and headed forward. "Tia instead of watching lets help them out," Megumi said, "Isn't that why you came here to fight?"

"Why you keep interfering, this fight has nothing to do with you? Besides you'll have to fight them yourselves," Maruss asked. "He's right someday we'll have to fight," Tia responded.  
"It doesn't matter if we'll be enemies, what does matter is what's going on right now," Zack said as Saizaruk worn out, "And right now the enemy I see right here is you because of what you done."

Maruss fired Ei Garon at him but Zack cut the chain with Zakersword. "Tia begged you to not mess with Megumi's concert, and you went ahead try even after she was about to give up her chance," Zack said, "That's not what it means to be a king. A true king would put the differences aside and help those in need. Even protect them if it means giving their lives. And any one who would do that is not an enemy to me. That includes Tia and any other mamodo who would do that for anyone." "So that's what Zack meant by there's a time to battle and a time to help protect others," Tia thought, "Reminds me a lot of Zatch." Tia and Megumi went to help them.

Zack rushed into battle. "Don't think you can still defeat me," Maruss said. 'Gigano Garanzu' Rembrandt shouted. A drill came at Zack at that moment. "Now would be a good time to use Ra Seshield," Kimmi thought. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared. The drill was destroyed after hitting it. Maruss was about to punch Tia but Zack jumped and kick him away. Zack came up and within range with Maruss.

Kimmi opened the orange spellbook. "Now for our best attack spell," Kimmi said, 'Saikerga'. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saikerga. Maruss was forced to the ground with major damage. "Never under estimate your opponent, because they can surprise you," Kimmi said. Maruss got up and came at Zack. "This is enough I'm not going to loose to weaklings," Maruss said. He went off saying he was going to be king and beat them.

'Garon' Rembrandt shouted. Garon fired at them full power. "The second spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Raseioshi'. Zack stuck one hand out and Raseioshi appeared. Garon bounced off the barrier. "He blocked my attack this time," Maruss said. "That's why you shouldn't pick a fight with Zack," Kimmi said, 'Zaker'. Lightning shot out of Zack's mouth and hit Maruss and burned his book. Rembrandt run as if his life depends on it.

"Kimmi lets do one more thing for Tia and Megumi with our recovery spell," Zack said. "Recovery spell?" Megumi and Tia responded. 'Baofojio' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired down and Zack threw it at Tia and Megumi. When it stopped Tia and Megumi were fully healed. "This must be how Zack was fully recovered after we saw him injured," Tia thought. "There, now you'll be able to finish that concert with out any sign of injuries," Kimmi said. "Yeah, and I'll be able to see it two," Zack said.

"Wait why did you just healed us instead of burning our book?" Tia asked, "We're suppose to be enemies in this battle." Zack and Kimmi turned to her. "Well to be honest, we're not even suppose to be in this battle," Kimmi said. "What do you mean?" Tia asked. "Kimmi and I are actually from 15 years from now, in the future," Zack said, "You see in the future groups of mamodos that will become friends in this battle along with 4 mamodos and 4 human partners including us will come together to help the one who will become a kind king in this battle and fight together."

"I see so that's where all your experience comes from," Megumi said. "Yeah, Zack and I are stuck in the past with the spells we already gained in the future, and while here we gain some more," Kimmi said, "We're just trying to survive until we can get to our time." "I guess that makes sense," Tia said. "I do want to become king but not in this era. But when I do in our time…," Zack said, "I'll become Strong and Kind King who will protect everyone." "In that case I'll fight for that goal or find who will," Tia said.

Later Megumi continued the concert as Tia finally got some well deserve sleep. Zack and Kimmi watch from their seats.

* * *

**A/N:** Tia and Megumi knows about Zack and Kimmi being from the future but they wouldn't know about Zack being Tia's son and Kimmi being Megumi's daughter for a while. Kimmi did use Baofojio to heal Zack before they went to save Tia and Megumi. Zack was wearing his jacket the whole time.

* * *

Next time...

"Why did someone send a photo of wood statue of Suzy?" Zack asked

"I don't know but we might as well face him," Kimmi said,"Good thing for our shields, we're going to need them."

"Level 10: So Call Invisible Robnos," Zack said.


	10. Level 10: So Call Invincible Robnos

**Level 10:**

**So Call Invincible Robnos**

Zack was waiting for Kimmi really annoyed. "Robnos tried to fool us to think he has Suzy," Zack thought, "We might as well fight him since he challenged us." Kimmi finally arrived home. Zack told her about Robnos. "We better hurry Zack," Kimmi said. "Right," Zack responded as they left.

They made it to warehouse 8 in time for battle. Zack had left his jacket home but regretted it as inside was a freezer. "The one battle I need my jacket and I left it at home," Zack complained. "At least you're not wearing a skirt for a school uniform," Kimmi responded. "Just in time," Robnos said. Robnos was an robot like mamodo standing next to his partner Ruku. "My name is Robnos and I like being unbeatable," Robnos said, "I also like beating weak opponents."

"Weak, where you did you get the idea I was weak?" Zack responded. Robnos singed how Zack and Kimmi were going to loose. "We're not weak, and we're not losers," Kimmi said. "We're the exact opposite," Zack said, "Infact we knew you were bluffing about the hostage thing, and only agree to get you off our backs." "Still you won't win because someone told me he was a weakling," Robnos said.

"We'll show you," Kimmi responded, 'Saiker'. Zack swiped his hands forming Saiker. Robnos and Ruku dodge it. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted. A beam fired at Zack and Kimmi. Zack pushed Kimmi out of the attack range. "Lets see you try that again," Robnos said. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted as another laser fired. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared as the laser bounced off it. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack fired Saiker again at Robnos who was directly hit.

"Nice attack but you'll need stronger ones," Robnos said. Kimmi and Zack smiled about something. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared as the laser fired from behind and bounced off. "Nice try but our defense protect us from attacks from all ends," Zack said. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted.

A laser fired at the ceiling and ricochet at the shield but still bounced off. The laser fired again and hit multiple ends but just bounced off. "Why can't I break that shield," Robnos said. "Doesn't matter because they should be suffering from the cold now," Ruku said. Zack stood right next to Kimmi. "That maybe true, but we can recover as fast as we can freeze," Zack said. 'Baofojio' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired down and hit both of them.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted laser fired around the room and Kimmi and Zack stayed in one area. One laser was about to hit Zack directly. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. A dome appeared as the laser bounced off it. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted. Another laser fired at them. Zack and Kimmi dodge another attack. "Listen Zack, next time we have the advantage," Kimmi whispered. "Right," Zack said.

"First we'll need to clear the area," Kimmi said, 'Zaker'. Lightning fired at each shelves destroying them. They fired many Zakers that took each shelf down. "Now that you're done now can we go on with your defeat," Robnos said. "Enough," Ruku said about to attack. Kimmi heard ice being step on. "Zack lets go," Kimmi said. "Right," Zack said turning. "The tenth spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Giga Raseioshi'. Giga Raseioshi surround a certain area and lightning shot down at something. They could hear screams of pain coming from inside.

"It was obvious that there were a second a second one," Kimmi said, "Even from inside Raseioshi we could see the second laser. "Get me out of here," the second Robnos said. "Unless you want to be shock from our spell you're stuck," Zack said, "And any attacks fired in it will bounce back."

"That's pretty good, but we haven't even use half our power," Robnos said. 'Ray Baruk' Ruku shouted. Giga Raseioshi disappeared as the second Robnos fused with the first one. He grew in size and had what look like three eyes. "Alright then handle this," Kimmi said, 'Saiker'. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saiker. Robnos stopped it with one hand. "That won't work especially now I seen your best attacks and defensive spells," Robnos said, "After all that's what this battles about."

"Especially since the cold should still have its affect," Ruku said. Zack and Kimmi shivered with cold. "The temperature should still take affect," Robnos said. "Now you're doom to loose, because you'll loose concentration cause of the cold," Ruku said. A laser form on Robnos helmet. "Don't underestimate us just yet," Kimmi said. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted. A giant laser fired at them full power. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands forming Saikerga. Both attacks collided causing an explosion.

"So you blocked our attack, but it won't work forever," Ruku said. _"We still have Zakersword Saizaruk Ra Seshield and Bao Saikerga but they probably counter against their own attack from Ra Seshield, and Bao Saikerga takes to much strength from within. And our Zakersword Saizaruk combination won't work," _Kimmi thought, "Zack we're going to use something our dads use with Zaker." "Got it," Zack responded.

Kimmi picked up a post that was from a shelf. "Are you going to fight with that?" Robnos said. Zack grabbed the post ready to attack. Zack ran at Robnos full speed. "After learning Kong Fu and after having Zakersword this will be easy," Zack said. Zack jumped and jabbed the pole right into the helmet. "Now for this," Kimmi said, 'Zaker'. Zack aimed from above as lightning shot from his mouth and hit the pole causing Robnos to explode.

Robnos' book burned as he disappeared. "I under estimated you, that person who told me you were weak was wrong," Robnos said, "He look so much like the one name Zatch, but I'm not telling you who." Robnos disappeared for good after that. "Zack you don't think…" Kimmi responded. "It has to be him," Zack said, "Uncle Zeno."

* * *

Next Time...

"Sumer Vacation starts and we're going to England," Zack said.

"But first I apparently have camping trip and everything else to worry about," Kimmi said.

"Well you're not leaving me out," Zack said, "Level 11: Summer Vacation Starts."


	11. Level 11: Summer Vacation Starts

**Level 11:**

**Summer Vacation Starts**

At school the teacher wished everyone good luck for the summer. At the classroom Kimmi went over the plans. Suzy reminded her about the camping trip. _"Good thing I know how to cook curry and Zack can help out,"_ Kimmi thought, _"And in three days we'll see my grandfather. Maybe fine clues to what happen to Zatch and dad."_ That night they made a schedule.

The next day using the orange spellbook they went for the baseball. "Normally I won't ask you but since you said you use to play baseball I'll agree," Hiroshi said. Hiroshi threw the ball as Zack was behind him. 'Zaker' Kimmi whispered. Lightning fired and hit the ball without Hiroshi noticing. The ball caught on fire and burned to crisp.

Next was bug catching 10 beetles and 8 bees? "Should we use Saizaruk?" Zack asked. "With the bees no way," Kimmi said, "We're going to need our shields for this." They found a bee hive. "I'll get it," Zack said. "Wait Zack," Kimmi said. Zack was on top of the tree and accidentally knock over the hive. The bees went after Kimmi. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared as the bees tried to find away through. They manage to get what they needed and head to the river.

There they had to catch 500 hundred fish. "This is where we'll need Saizaruk," Kimmi said. "Okay then," Zack said. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted. Zack's body glowed as he jumped into the river. The classmate didn't notice the glow but was glad Zack caught all the fishes he wanted. "Okay Zack I don't think we'll need anymore spells on the next few," Kimmi said.

"First team to hit a thousand points wins the game," Mary Lou said. "Piece of cake Kimmi," Zack said. They started playing and Zack and Kimmi manage to hit all of them. With one last hit they won.

Then was the dinosaur hunt. "You know Kane scientist do think that Alligators are the last living dinosaurs in our time," Kimmi said. "Says them, and there aren't any Alligators in the wild here in Japan," Kane said. _"Good thing for Zack and something I remember then,"_ Kimmi thought. Zack appeared dressed as a dinosaur. "Kane we have to run if that gets you, you're good as dead," Kimmi said. Kane ran with her as Zack fallowed and bit Kane.

Finally they went to where they should meet Miroshi. "Hey Kimmi you do know how to make curry right?" Zack asked. "Of course both of my mom taught me how too incase I was left home alone," Kimmi said. "That's good because from that story it sounds like the others won't be much help," Zack said. Once on the hill Miroshi was set up. Zack and Kimmi did what he said in order to find a U.F.O.

The next day was the camping trip. "Zack you're only coming because there are no one else here to take care of you while I'm gone," Kimmi said. "I know, I know," Zack said. They headed off when they saw Schneider. "Schneider," Zack responded. "Zack come on," Kimmi said. "See you later Schneider," Zack said. "Meru mey," Schneider responded.

They took the bus with little thought that Schneider might of fallowed them. "So our group is on cooking duty," Kimmi read, "Luckily I have experience in cooking curry so don't worry." "I hope so," the teacher said, "Suzy says you were taught how?" "Yeah before I came here, my mom gave me some cooking tips," Kimmi said.

The supply she asked for was on the table. Kimmi checked the recipe on the box. _"Just like I remember,"_ Kimmi thought. Zack helped by making sure no extra recipes were added. "And lastly specially hot spice," Kimmi said adding them. "Better not be two spicy," the classmates said in unison. "Sorry to burst your bubble guys but you wanted my recipe and it includes special spice," Kimmi explained. "Yeah so if its to spicy don't blame her for making what you wanted," Zack responded.

Everyone tried the curry on rice with water in hand. Kimmi tried it and sighed. "Just like I remember," Kimmi said, "Spicy but not too spicy." Everyone tried it and even though they drink down their water they agreed with Kimmi's statement. "What kind of spice was that?" Suzy asked. "Just right amount of red peppers mix with hot sauce," Kimmi said. The rest of the trip was relaxing as everyone talked about the curry. The night they had fireworks and enjoyed it.

The next day they were on a plane to England "Hey Zack ready to see my grandfather?" Kimmi asked. "Yeah, it'll be the first time seeing him even though we're in the past," Zack said, "I just wish that Leon Arrow and the others from our time could be with us." "Yeah, you and me both," Kimmi agreed, "Hey lets not forget our moms will be there cause of my mom's job. And Suzy will be there cause she got on the wrong plane." "Yeah and lets not forget Schneider Kanchome and Falgore also," Zack said.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is a quick update compare to the last one but the moment I started doing this Chapter I couldn't stopped. I just wish they fused the camping trip with the first three days of summer in the comic series because that would be better for 'Zatch Bell Rewrite'. You'll have to read that story to see what I mean.

By the way Kimmi and Zack using their spells in the first three promises was to make it better. Zaker was used in the show for the baseball promise. But with the bees there was no point of a chase when Zack has Raseioshi, and Saizaruk was to speed things up for the fishing.

Also since Megumi could cook in the show, I thought it would be fair that Kimmi mainly learn from her since in 'Battle Against the Darkness' Kiyo was a professor and Megumi still had her singing career there might of been nights where Kimmi had to make dinner herself when she was old enough to take care of herself.

Also what Kimmi and Zack said at the end about who they will see at England that they know, is a reminder that they do have some knowledge about the trip.

Lastly I have a pole up asking which one of the stories I posted so far are your favorite over all. Soon I'll add the message to the A/N to all the latest chapters of the stories to get peoples attention and Zackary Bell is the first one.

Please Review because I want to know what you think of each chapter updated.

* * *

Next Time...

"We're here in England," Zack started off.

"Yeah and we run into some friends of ours," Kimmi said, "Which leads to why are we helping Kanchome again?"

"Falgore is missing and Kanchome can't use his spells," Zack said.

"Yeah and it seems he's causing trouble along the way," Kimmi said.

"Level 12: Helping a Friend," Zack said, "Who knows we probably find something on Uncle Zeno doing this."


	12. Level 12: Helping a Friend

**Level 12**

**Helping a Friend**

Zack and Kimmi were on the plane to London. _"Been a long time since I saw grandfather, even if it was since the future. Hopefully he knows something that happen to Zatch and dad,"_ Kimmi thought. "Hey Kimmi you really think we can find something on our dads?" Zack whispered. "Hopefully, in theory if we can find the connection to why we're here and why they're gone we might find away to return to our time," Kimmi said.

They landed in England where apparently Schneider fallowed them. They walked through town. They reached a crowd of fangirls. "Right on que," Kimmi said. "So where's Kanchome?" Zack asked. Kanchome appeared behind them with a lollypop Kanchome heard Zack and turned to them. "Hey its Zackary," Kanchome said. "Oh there you are Kanchome," Zack said.

"Have you fallowed me all the way to England just to challenge me?" Kanchome asked. "Actually we're here on family business," Kimmi said. "Well at least can you help me out?" Kanchome asked. "Why not Kimmi? We're trying not to change the past right?" Zack asked. "Yeah you're right," Kimmi said.

In the room Kanchome gave them the story. "Here have some Falgore brand soda-pop, you can have one," Kanchome said. Kanchome showed them the video that Falgore played in. _"This is disturbing, how dad found any help from this guy?"_ Kimmi thought. "You two are sure being quiet," Kanchome responded. "Ah I guess he's not the worst," Kimmi said. "Yeah, that's right," Zack responded thinking,_ "Why are we helping him again?"_ "Now he's gone and his concert is in an hour," Kanchome said. "Don't worry we'll help," Kimmi said.

Kanchome showed off everything of Falgore's. _"Good thing Zack did inherit Zatch's sense of smell. I still can't believe we agree without knowing the real story,"_ Kimmi thought. Zack led them to the street. "Hey Kimmi are we forgetting something?" Zack asked. "Yeah I know I feel the same," Kimmi responded.

A double bus passed by with Suzy on it. "Hi Kimmi," Suzy said. "Oh yeah Suzy," Kimmi said. "That's right its me Suzy," Suzy said, "I won a trip to Hong Kong what are you doing here? Its sure different from the brochure." _"Can't she remember about Zack and I going to London?"_ Kimmi thought. Suzy headed off on the bus. "What is wrong with her?" Kanchome asked. "I ask that question everyday," Zack responded.

They were on the bridge next._ "Isn't this when mom appear?"_ Kimmi thought. "Kimmi I'm hungry," Zack said. "You should have thought ahead," Kanchome said. "Now its not our fault we don't have the full story now is it," Kimmi responded.

Kimmi bought Zack a yellowtail burger for dinner. Meanwhile Megumi gone through the photo shoot. "Thanks for the burger Kimmi," Zack said. "No fair I wanted one," Kanchome complained. "Maybe you should of thought about that when you wouldn't share your candy," Kimmi said. "Fine I'll get one myself," Kanchome said going back. "Wait you'll need money..." Kimmi said. "Forget it Kimmi, you know what Kanchome is like," Zack responded.

They over heard the argument and look to see Zack and Kimmi waiting for Kanchome. "Zack Kimmi," Tia responded. "Hey guys," Zack said. "What are you doing?" Tia asked. "Zack was hungry so we had to get him a yellowtail burger," Kimmi responded, "We were here to see someone I know here in London. But we had to take a detour," Kimmi explained. "Neat we're here on tour for a photo shoot," Megumi said. "Why don't we take a photo together?" Tia asked. "Why not," Zack said.

They took a photo with the cameraman holding Tia's camera. Zack had his second burger in his hands when they took it. "Now where's Kanchome?" Kimmi responded. "I can't believe they wouldn't believe me when I told them I knew Falgore," Kanchome said. "Oh there you are," Kimmi responded.

Meanwhile Suzy was looking for some place in Hong Kong as Schneider pass her. Suzy hit a pole and landed on the ground. Falgore walked up and helped her out.

Meanwhile they were still fallowing Zack. "Hey now I remember more," Kimmi said, "There was something about a candy store, toy store, and a flower shop." They gone through all three and received the same answer with the owners being girls that Falgore flirted with.

"Now that we're getting somewhere I think I remember something about a hospital," Zack said. "Yeah same here," Kimmi said. They found Falgore at the kids section with Suzy. "Falgore where have you been," Kanchome cried running to Falgore. "I made a promise to keep," Falgore said. Once inside Falgore entertain the kids.

Kimmi and Zack headed off after that. A kid came from behind and took their main bag. "He just took our bag," Kimmi shouted. "Get back here," Zack shouted. They chased after the kid as their real adventure in London began.

* * *

**A/N:** That was fun. So now Kanchome know that Zack and Kimmi are from the future. Kimmi and Zack couldn't give to much information, and everything starts falling into place.

* * *

Next time...

"I can't believe that kid got my bag," Kimmi said.

"Wait Kimmi isn't this supose to be connected to a mamodo who met Uncle Zeno?" Zack asked.

"I don't know but now we need to save my grandfather," Kimmi said.

"Level 13: Battle to Save Innocent," Zack said, "No one can stop us."


	13. Level 13: Battle to Save the Innocent

**Level 13:**

**Battle to Save the Innocent**

Zack and Kimmi ran after the boy who stole their bag. The boy was surprise by Zack's speed thinking he was faster than he thought. He dropped the bag as Zack continued chasing all over the place. "Wait Zack, Zackary Bell wait," Kimmi responded, "There he goes and right after the boy drop the bag."

Kimmi found the two catching their breath. "So what's your name anyways?" the boy asked. "My name is Zackary Bell, but everyone calls me Zack," Zack said. "My name is Kory, how about it, we be friends," Kory said. _"I remember now, Kory was the kid who dad was suppose to help,"_ Kimmi thought and said, "Hold on there kid." Kory tried to run but Kimmi grabbed him. Kimmi pulled off the bandages on Kory's arm. It was infected and scrapped up. Kimmi pored peroxide and put on new bandages on his arm.

Then they finally made it to the university. "Now we just need to find him," Kimmi said. "Yeah I can't wait to finally meet him," Zack said. They skipped one door knowing that wasn't it. _"Strange, I feel like I'm forgetting something," _Kimmi thought.

Kory was with them when they entered the office. Everything was knocked over and in a mess. "This some joke, someone tore this place apart," Zack said. "I know," Kimmi said. She then noticed a pendent. _"This belonged to grandpa," _Kimmi thought and saw footprints, _"Now I remember Baltro."_ "Kimmi look Baltro's flowers," Zack shouted. Kimmi look and found them. Kory freaked out seeing them.

They got Kory's arm treated and in a sling as he escort them to his hide out. "Take my advice and go back home," Kory said. "Na-uh, Zack and I know who this flower belongs to and we're not going back," Kimmi said. "Yeah, not to mention the one responsible happens to know my uncle," Zack said.

Zack and Kimmi headed to the castle armed with only their spellbook. They heard screaming and found Folgore and his fans in Kanchome who transformed into a car. "Don't worry we're here," Folgore said. Kanchome stopped and transformed back to normal. "I didn't call them," Kimmi said. "Just don't get in our way," Zack said.

They reached the entrance of the castle. Folgore went on saying how creepy the castle was. "Listen guys, Zack and I don't need your help," Kimmi said. "But I have to for the fans all over the world," Folgore said. They started their dance and song.

Just then knights appeared ready to fight. "Oh come on this is hardly a challenge," Zack said. Kanchome and Folgore screamed in fear. "Lets end this quick with the combo," Kimmi said. "Right," Zack agreed. 'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted, 'Saizaruk'

Meanwhile Baltoro warned Stein. "Don't worry about it our defense will stop them," Stein said.

Zack blocked a hit with Zakersword. Then he cut through them with ease. Most of the armor knights were gather in a circle as their combo worn off. "Now for our favorite defense spell," Kimmi said, 'Giga Raseioshi'. A dome surrounds the knights. They moved inside and electricity fired down and hit the flowers.

"Stein the intruders surpass the knights with some shield," Baltro said. "So what they won't make it the next chamber," Stein said.

In the second chamber there were weapons everywhere moving. The swords came at them full strength. "Kimmi the second spell," Zack said. "Right," Kimmi said, 'Raseioshi'. Raseioshi appeared as the weapons bounce off the surface. As Baltro warned Stein about it. Then they almost fell into a bottomless chamber but Zack use his jacket as a rope that Kimmi grabbed as he clings to the edge. Zack manage to pull them up from the pit.

In the fourth chamber the ceiling came down on them. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and destroyed the ceiling. The prisoners cheered as Stein tried to quiet them. "Well Baltro are you ready?" Stein asked holding the spellbook. "I am always ready Stein," Baltro said.

Kimmi and Zack reached the chamber and faced Stein and Baltro. "Now we're set for the real deal," Kimmi said as the orange spellbook shined, 'Saiker'. Zack swiped his hands forming Saiker. It hit the armor not doing a thing. "You have a spellbook two, that explains a lot but you're not getting pass us," Stein said, 'Zeburuk'. Baltro glowed in power. He step down as Kimmi and Zack dodge it. Baltro continued as Zack and Kimmi manage to dodge.

Missiles fired down at them from the same spell. 'Giga Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. A dome surrounds Baltro and the missiles. The missiles bounce off the walls and hit Baltro with no damage. "I have the power to do whatever I want and you can't stop me," Stein said. _"Cool down Kimmi just look for Baltro's flowers,"_ Kimmi thought. They kept dodging Baltro's attacks as Kimmi found a flower. "Zack," Kimmi said. "I see it," Zack said. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and destroyed the flower. The arm fell off after that.

Just then knights appeared holding Kanchome and Folgore. "Looks like the table has turned," Stein said, "Any more tricks and those two get the same get what I mean?" Falgore insure them nothing would happen to him to everyone. They started singing with the captives singing with them. "You got to be kidding me," Zack said. Stein ordered the knights to knock the two out wanting the spellbook.

Just then Stein uses the whip to take the spellbook. "The spellbook," Zack and Kimmi responded. Then he use the whip to attack but Zack grabbed it. "What the…" Stein said. "Out of curiosity did you meet a mamodo with thunder base powers?" Zack asked, "And a guy who knows answers of anything he can wander about?" "Yes infact he requested me to take a University professor," Stein said.

"Kimmi I remember something," Zack said. "Yeah I remember two, this was a set up," Kimmi said. "Any last words you care to say before Baltro crushes you all?" Stein asked. Baltro was about to step on them.

Kory came out of no where and took the orange spellbook from Stein. "You again, haven't you try this before, now go home," Stein said. "This time is different," Kory said. Stein tried the whip but Kory dodge it. Baltro move to attack Kory. Kory manage to dodge. Baltro blocked Kory's pathway. Baltro did it everytime Kory tried.

Baltro tried a direct attack. "Kory go right," Zack shouted. Kory did so as he dodge the attack. "Great keep going," Kimmi responded, "We'll guide you." Baltro tried but Kory dodge. Meanwhile Stein noticed Zack and Kimmi were heading his way. "You were so busy paying attention to Kory you didn't see us move closer," Kimmi said. Kory handed her the orange spellbook.

"Ready Zackary?" Kimmi asked. "Ready as ever," Zack said. "Your forgetting I'm still holding your friend hostage," Stein said. "You don't mean me do you?" Folgore asked as he and Kanchome were free. "How did you…?" Stein asked. "I just took out their flower and they fall apart.

"Now the real battle begins," Kimmi said. "Yeah," Zack replied. "You seen nothing yet," Stein said, "Baltro finish them." Baltro moved toward them and for a crushing blow. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and burned another flower causing the other arm to fall of. "Now lets get two for one," Kimmi said. "Baltro," Stein said. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saikerga. Saikerga hit the two flowers connecting the legs causing the machine to collapse.

"Go ahead but I have more than one spell up my sleeve," Stein said. He was about to shout a spell when a rock hit him from Folgore and Kanchome. He tried again but another rock hit him from the chef. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack formed another Saikerga that did major damage to Baltro.

The latch of the robot opened. A small animal like mamodo jumped out of it and landed on the ground. "So this is Baltro," Kimmi said. "I knew he was small but I didn't think this he was this small," Zack said. Folgore tried to show how weak it was. "Ah I wouldn't do that," Zack said. Baltro started beating Folgore up as Kanchome tried to help. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and Folgore Kanchome and Baltro.

Stein grabbed Baltro as they plan for something. "Your doom now," Stein said, 'Zeberuon' Baltro fired multiple flowers at the walls. They pulled blocks inward causing the place to come apart as Baltro and Stein left. "Wait," Zack said. "Forget it Zack, you know who will beat us to them," Kimmi said, "Lets find everyone first." The cook showed them to the dungeon.

They freed everyone as Folgore flirted with the girls. Amongst them they saw Professor Takamine. "Ah hello," Kimmi said. "Do I know you," he asked. "Its me Kimmi Takamine," Kimmi said. "Your Kimmi," Professor Takamine responded. "Yep, and my name is Zackary Bell but you can call me Zack," Zack said. "Zack you know you look a lot like some one name Zatch Bell," Professor Takamine said. "I been told that," Zack said.

"Come on we got to go," Kimmi said then turned to Folgore and Kanchome, "Folgore flirting and help get everyone out of here safely." Zack noticed how upset Kory was. "Kory what's wrong?" Zack asked. "My parents they're not here," Kory said. Zack was shock from and that he remember something. "Kimmi," Zack said. "Yeah I figure as much," Kimmi said, "Get ready Zack we still have one more thing to do." "You know where they are?" Kory asked. "Let's just say we have a good feeling," Zack said.

"Wait you can't," Professor said. "Oh yes we can, after all Zack and I been through tougher situations than this," Kimmi said. "Yeah, leave it to us," Zack responded, "Don't worry, Kimmi and I will find them and we'll get them back safely." They headed through the doorway with Kory fallowing.

Everyone else manage to get out as the ruins collapsed. Zack Kimmi and Kory raced down the steps to the cell. The last bit of the ruins collapse showing no sign of someone getting out safely. Just then Zaker fired out to the sky. "Alright they made it," Kanchome said. Everyone greeted the three when they came out. Professor Takamine watch in amazement of the two.

Just then Suzy passed by. "Kimmi there you are," Suzy said, "I'm so glad I found you. Hong Kong sure bigger than I thought." Everyone stared at her confuse. Else where Schneider was looking around confuse trying to find everyone.

Somewhere else Baltro and Stein ran to safety. Zeno and Dufort walked up causing them to stop. "Hey you, you owe me one, that one kid with the black jacket and the girl was one of us didn't you know that?" Stein asked. "Of course I did, and you let him beat you," Zeno said. Zeno aimed at him then white lightning fired from no where burning Baltro's book. _"At least now I know more about the one who took Zatch's place,"_ Zeno thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Simply put it about Zeno. He knows that Zack took Zatch's place in the battle, but he doesn't know about Zack's power or how strong Zack is. He also doesn't know Zack has Bao yet, but when he does (And he will know about Zack having Bao) Zeno would want to fight Zack for the same reason he fought Zatch on Faudo.

However since Zack and Kimmi came in when Zatch and Kiyo suppose to fight Reycom, it means that Zeno still have Zatch's memories, since Zeno took them away from Zatch before Zatch met Kiyo, and that Zack and Kimmi being stuck in the past doesn't change it.

Lastly I didn't include what professor Takamine's thoughts when Kimmi Kory and Zack came out of the ruins with Kory's parents, because he still doesn't know about Kimmi being Kiyo's daughter from the future yet. But Kimmi did inform him about herself and Zack on who they are, which is why they're staying at the house Zatch and Kiyo are suppose to live in. Its a little complicated to explain. Please Review and tell me what you think at least of the story or chapter.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We're hunting down clues about what happen to our dads, using where Uncle Zeno took his memories," Zack said.

"Yeah but its seems you caught his attention Zack," Kimmi said.

"Oh don't worry, its not like he knows I have Bao now," Zack replied.

"Lets hope we can keep it that way," Kimmi responded.

"Level 14: Zatch's Memory," Zack said, "Luckily, Uncle Zeno change after the battle for king."


	14. Level 14: Zatch's Memories

**Level 14:**

**Zatch's Memories**

That night everyone celebrated in horror of their rescuers with a formal party. Kanchome served chocolate milk to the guest. Suzy drew faces on fruits. The chef prepared two yellowtails. Zack had one to eat himself surprising everyone.

Kimmi told her grandfather everything she knew. "I see so you're stuck in the past and you're looking for what happen to my son whose your father in the future, in hopes there might be a connection," he responded. "Yeah so far you're the only one related to me, that knows, for the safety of the future," Kimmi said, "But Zack and I need to know what you know so that's why I told you." "And you want to go back to the forest where I found Zatch in hopes to find clues?" Professor asks. "Well you see Zack's uncle is a participant in this battle, and at the current time the only link we can find," Kimmi said. Her grandfather told her everything about the forest and what he knew.

The next day Zack and Kimmi headed to the forest. "Hey Kimmi you think we should of warn mom about Uncle Zeno?" Zack asked. "Don't worry, especially since you have a different taste in clothing style than your uncle," Kimmi said. They made it to the village between the hill and forest.

Once in the village Kimmi notice that people were acting strangely around them, mainly around Zack. "Huh?" Zack responded. "I think they're mistaking you for Zeno," Kimmi said. "Why, I mean I should be 2 years older than him in this time era?" Zack asked.

They made it the entrance of the forest when bus passes by them, then stopped. "Hey Zack I have some questions to ask of you," Tia said coming out of the bus with Megumi. "Tia, Megumi," Zack said. Megumi explained about how Tia and her found someone who look like Zatch a while back. "Tia thought it probably was you, but I noticed that he look around 6 years old while you were 8 years old," Megumi said.

"We know who you're talking about," Kimmi said, "In fact we're here because that same mamodo has a connection to Zatch that we hope will explain his disappearance, and why we're here," Kimmi said. "So is this guy and why he looks like Zatch?" Tia asked. "Trust me Tia, its best off to wait and learn for yourself for this one," Zack said. "Okay," Tia agreed. Megumi and Tia had to go after they talked.

They headed into the forest and ended up separated. Zack was trying to avoid a snake when he ran into someone. "Zackary," Kimmi shouted. "How can I loose an 8 year old mamodo?" She found an old man on a vine swinging off with Zack in his hands. "Let go, let go of me," Zack complained. Kimmi fallowed Zack through the forest.

He jumped over a cliff and climb out the other end. Kimmi made the jump and tripped the man over. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "I'm with Zack so you didn't have to take him away from me," Kimmi said. "Yeah," Zack said.

"About six months ago there was an explosion and I been here studying the area since," the professor said. "Six months ago," Zack and Kimmi responded. "What do you know about it?" Kimmi asked. He gave them instructions before they left.

"Now I know why my dad called that guy a wacko," Kimmi said. They made it to the area and found a crater. "This definitely Zeno's doing," Kimmi said. "Kimmi I'm getting a weird feeling in this area," Zack said shaking. "Don't worry Zack," Kimmi said. Zack's body started glowing. "Zack, Zackary," Kimmi responded. The oranges spellbook in Kimmi's backpack started glowing as well. After the flash of light from both Zack and the spellbook thing started calming down.

Kimmi got up and walk over to where Zack was. "Kimmi I just had one of my dad's memories," Zack said, "The day Uncle Zeno took his memories away." "Really," Kimmi responded. "Yeah, he use to live here after coming to the human world," Zack said, "He had fun with the animals during the day but at night he was scared."

…_Flashback…_

_Zeno walked up to Zatch. "I finally found you," he said. "Who…who are you?" Zatch asked. Just then Dufort came with him. "Your face annoys me," Zeno said. "Hi guys, I'm Zatch," Zatch responded, "How would you like to be my friends?" Zatch tried to offer acorns. Zeno pushed them a side by hitting Zatch's arm._

_"What was that for?" Zatch asked. "You probably don't know about me," Zeno answered, "You useless fool, I wish you just disappeared." He ordered Dufort to attack. The man open a spellbook revealing the small one to be a mamodo. 'Zaker' Dufort shouted. Lightning fired from the mamodo's hand did major damage to Zatch._

_The mamodo was about to burned his book but stop. "No, I have a much better idea, I'm going to erase your memories of the mamodo world," Zeno said, "You'll suffer and be attack by others without knowing why." Zeno placed his hand on Zatch's head. Light from the sun appeared revealing Zeno's face to Zatch as Zeno took Zatch's memories away._

…_End of Flashback…_

"That's what happened, and that's all I know about what happen to my dad," Zack said, "But knowing my Uncle, the reason is because of Bao, which now we have." "Well it's a good thing he doesn't know that we have Bao," Kimmi said, "Not to mention Bao isn't in his full form yet."

Just then they saw the professor spying. "Show me your bag it was glowing," he said. "Glowing?" Kimmi responded. "You don't think…" Zack said. Kimmi opened the bag and pulled out the orange spellbook as it glowed inside was the 11th spell. "We have a new spell," Kimmi said. "A new spells, really?" Zack asked. "The eleventh spell, Chajiru Baofodon," Kimmi said. "Chajiru, my mom's strongest defense spells and her strongest attack spell has that in their name," Zack said. "In that case, we might of not gain the information we were looking for, but it seems to me that memory might of given us a powerful spell," Kimmi said.

At the top of the trees Zeno was watching and heard everything. "So that boy has Bao now, and they seem to have more spells," Zeno said, "In that case when the time comes I'll face them and show them my true power. And we'll see which one of us is stronger." He disappeared to somewhere unknown.

* * *

**A/N:** Zack gaining Zatch's memory was a good way for Zack and Kimmi gaining a new spell. Just so you know Zack's strongest spells, will have Chajiru and/or Bao in part of the name. Like Chajiru Baofodon. On exception of Bao Saikerga and Baofojio.

So now Zeno knows about Zack having Bao, and Zack knows more of what happen between his father and uncle during the battle for king. Please Review  


* * *

Next Chapter...

"Time to test out the 11th spell," Zack said.

"Good timing to because we have to help Yoppoboy and Djem now," Kimmi said.

"Not like Kikuropu stands a chance against us," Zack said.

"Zack we can't change everything in the past," Kimmi reminded him.

"Level 15: The Dancing Mamodo," Zack said, "Let's give Chajiru Baofodon a go."


	15. Level 15: The Dancing Mamodo

**Level 15:**

**The Dancing Mamodo**

The next day Suzy was enjoying the beach as Zack and Kimmi were trying out the new spell. "I don't know how this spell works so we need to be careful," Kimmi said. "Ah Kimmi I just remember something," Zack said, "Infact I hear singing as well." "Yeah I think so two," Kimmi said.

They look to see a small mamodo dancing and singing. "Of course how can I forget," Kimmi said, "Yopopo." "Yeah that's right, I forgot," Zack said. Yopopo continued as Zack decided to join him along with Suzy. Djem drop out from a tree on Zack. Zack dodge her as she pull out Yopopo's spellbook.

"I wouldn't try if I were you," Kimmi said stopping Djem. Zack was in defense stance. "I was just stopping that mamodo from attacking Yopopo," Djem explained. "Wait I wasn't going to attack him," Zack said letting his guard down. "Well you could fool anyone going into a defensive pose of Kong Fu," Kimmi said. "Kong Fu?" Djem asked. "Not my fault she tried to jump on me," Zack said.

Djem got everything out for a picnic. Yopopo tried to eat near her but Djem yelled at him and told him to eat somewhere else. "Sorry about that again, mind to join me?" Djem asked. "Yeah, why not," Zack said.

Djem set everything up for them. Zack removed his jacket to be polite. "What's your name?" She asked. "My name is Kimmi Takamine," Kimmi said. "Mine is Zackary Bell, but you can call me Zack," Zack said. "Hi my name is Suzy Mizuno," Suzy said. "My name is Djem please to meet you," Djem said. "Same here," Zack said and turned to Yopopo, "Why can't he join us?"

"Forget him, we won't understand anything he's talking about," Djem said. "Well I'm going to check with him," Zack said. Suzy fallowed him over there. "So Djem you called Zack a mamodo before didn't you?" Kimmi asked. "Oh yes I thought he was someone else," Djem said. She explained about Yopopo being a mamodo and she thought Zack was one of them.

"So your Yopopo," Zack said. Yopopo turned to them. "My name is Zackary Bell but everyone calls me Zack," Zack said, "And this is Suzy." "Nice to meet you Yopopo I really like your feather," Suzy said. "Yoppopoi," Yopopo said. "Hey don't worry if I don't understand you, I have a horse friend that only says Meru mey," Zack said. "So how did you meet Yopopo?" Kimmi asked. "Well he just showed up on our door step," Djem said…

…_Flashback…_

_At Djem's house, her mother had a hard time understanding him. They kept Yopopo as Yopopo got along with the family. Yopopo helped out with everything. Djem tried to make Yopopo speak her language but couldn't._

…_End of Flashback…_

"But having friends with powers isn't as great," Djem said. Yopopo started doing the dance for fun. Djem explained the day she found out about Yopopo's power and how he brought joy to her when she was down. Then one day a mamodo known as Kikuropu and a British Gentleman came beat up Yopopo Djem's mother and grandfather.

Zack and Suzy rejoined them Djem Finnish her story. "It was the other mamodo's fault," Zack said. "No I think he's trying to lead them back here," Djem said. Meanwhile the English British Gentleman and Kikuropu found them. "Well I know one thing, is that you're actually crazy about Yopopo," Kimmi said. "Hey where Yopopo go?" Suzy asked. They notice Yopopo gone. "Hurry we got to save him," Djem said.

Yopopo was facing the two alone. "Alone again, you think you can fight us without a human companion or spellbook?" British Gentleman asked, "Lets teach you some manners like my mother use to do it." Kikuropu roared in agreement.

They searched for Yopopo. "Kimmi," Zack said. "Lead the way Zack," Kimmi said. Yopopo was beat up as he remember his time with Djem. The British gentleman tried to be polite to get the spellbook back but it didn't work. 'Amuruk' the British Gentleman shouted. Kikuropu's fist powers up as he punch Yopopo into the cliff.

Yopopo got up and went for an attack. 'Amu Shizaruk' the gentle man shouted. Kikuropu's arms became sizzors and was about to cut Yopopo. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swipe his hands together forming Saiker that hit the blades saving Yopopo. "Who in the blazes are you?" the British Gentleman asked. "We're Yopopo's friends," Zack said. "And we have a spellbook to," Kimmi said. Djem was confused seeing the orange spellbook. "Yopopo don't worry about Djem we can protect her with our shields," Zack said.

'Doremikeru' Djem shouted. Musical note beam fired from Yopopo's chest and hit Kikuropu into the water. Kikuropu appeared unscratched. "Its that armor, we need to shatter it," Zack said. 'Amurusen' British Gentleman shouted. Spikes fired from Kikuropu's elbows for an attack. 'Ra Seshield' Kimmi shouted. Zack's hands glowed as Ra Seshield appeared. The spikes hit the shield and bounce back at Kikuropu. He was still unscratched by it. "Looks like Ra Seshield isn't going to work," Zack said. "Well its not like we don't have spells that can penetrate defense," Kimmi said.

"Enough of this, lets burn their book," the British Gentleman said as Kikuropu's arm was on fire, 'Emron'. Kikuropu send a flaming punch at them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Zack's hand glows as Raseioshi appeared. The punch ended up breaking through Raseioshi and came at Djem. Yopopo pushed Kikuropu's arm aside causing the fist to miss Djem but hit the edge of his spellbook.

"Yopopo the book," Djem said. Yopopo look at her happy knowing his book was burning but she was also safe. "Kimmi lets give our 11th spell a shot," Zack said. "Yeah," Kimmi agreed. She opened the spellbook to the 11th spell as it shined brightly. "The eleventh spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Chajiru Baofodon'. Zack raised his hands in the air instinctively as a giant Zakersword, with the handle going down toward and the going up, Zack appeared.

"A giant lightning sword, is that the best you," the British gentleman asked. "Don't underestimate my power," Zack responded. The giant Zakersword glowed from Zack's determination. "Zack slam it down like you do with Zakersword," Kimmi suggested. "Okay," Zack responded. He slam it down on Kikuropu causing the armor to shatter.

"Now Yopopo your turn," Kimmi said. 'Doremikeru' Djem shouted. Yopopo fired Doremikeru at Kikuropu. It did major damage now that the armor was destroyed. The purple spellbook burned to nothing instantly as Kikuropu disappeared.

Djem then tried to put the fire out in the ocean. "Its no use not even water puts it out," Djem said. Yopopo was disappearing with a smile. "I'm sorry Yopopo if I was nasty at you at times," Djem said. "Friend," Yopopo said, "Djem." "You said my name Yopopo," Djem said. She hugged him as he tried to calm her down. "I always do the opposite, that's why I never told you how I really feel," Djem said, "I love you Yopopo." Yopopo cried with joy before he disappeared completely.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I did a good job describing Chajiru Baofodon. I figure of making it look like Zakersword since Zack already has a Zakersword. Don't worry Bao Saikerga will still be use. After all Bao need to grow into its true form. Anyways that was a short update, but hey the next chapter will be REALLY fun writing that it might be a quick update as well.

Oh and Zack going into a defense pose, mostly was to remind you he does know some Kong Fu.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We're back in Japan," Zack cheered.

"Yeah but now we need to take care of Schneider," Kimmi said.

"Yeah we need to work with him," Zack said, "And then there's Sunbeam."

"I think we can wait for Dr. Riddles for that," Kimmi said, "Lets just hope Schneider stops biting my hand by then."

"Level 16: New and Old Friend Name Schneider," Zack said, "We know him in the future, but its safe to act like we don't to those who doesn't know we're from the future."


	16. Level 16: New Old Friend Name Schneider

**Level 16:**

**New and Old Friend Name Schneider**

Before they left for Japan professor Takamine showed them a stone tablet. "Stone tablet," Zack and Kimmi responded. "You know what it is?" he asked. "Let's just say it has to do with the future," Kimmi said. _"Yeah but it looks like Demolt,"_ Zack thought. Before leaving they said goodbye to everyone including Kory and Djem.

A taxi took them to the airport with Schneider fallowing. Then they took a plane to Momochi City Japan. Once home they waited for their bag. "I feel like we're forgetting something," Kimmi said. "Same here," Zack said. "There's our bag," Kimmi said. Their bag came out with Schneider. "Schneider," Zack and Kimmi responded.

Schneider jump off and licked Zack. "Schneider what are you doing here?" Zack asked. "Meru mey," Schneider responded. "Well its nice to see…" Kimmi stopped as Schneider bit her, "Ow." "Schneider don't do that, Kimmi's nice," Zack said trying to stop him.

At the house Kimmi treated her hand. "Zack something up," Kimmi said. "Ah he just have trust issue," Zack said, "I remember stories of when my dad first met Schneider back in the mamodo world." "Well we need to work on his trust until Dr. Riddles finds Sunbeam. And that won't be for a long time," Kimmi said.

"Oh yeah check your bag for Schneider's book," Zack said. "Oh yeah thanks for reminding me," Kimmi said. She opened the bag and found it. "Schneider your spellbook," Zack said. Kimmi hold it up and earned a glare from Schneider. "Schneider calm down," Zack said. Schneider obeyed and nodded.

He tried to undo the ropes to get to his book. "Let me get it," Kimmi said. She undid the not for him. "There now next time you need it, either Zack or I will just tie it back together," Kimmi said. "Meru?" Schneider responded. "See Schneider, Kimmi's really nice," Zack said. "Mey," Schneider responded.

"Now's the matter of your human partner," Kimmi said. The doorbell ring at that moment. "I'll get it," Zack said. He opened it revealing to be Suzy Hiroshi and Miroshi. "Hi guys," Zack said. Suzy gave Zack a model of Big Ben thinking it was still in Hong Kong. "Kimmi's upstairs by the way," Zack said, "Come in."

They entered the room with Schneider glaring at Kimmi. "What happen?" Zack asked. "I don't know I just thought I try a shoelace tie that way Schneider can just pull on the rope to get his book," Kimmi said. "What is that?" Hiroshi asked. "Oh that's a miniature horse known we call Schneider he can also go by Ponygon," Zack said, "Hey Schneider why are you being tough around Kimmi, she was just trying to help."

"Speaking of which Kimmi help us with our homework," the three guest said. Kimmi went and get the table as everyone played with Schneider. "Kimmi Zack," Tia's voice shouted in the house. Tia came in taking off a hat. "I came to visit," Tia said, "I heard you came back so I came over to say hi." "Oh Tia," Zack said. Schneider jump out of no where landing on Tia and licked her. "Zack I thought you said he had trust issues," Kimmi said. "I don't know why he hates you," Zack responded.

Kimmi helped everyone with their work as Zack explained about Schneider to Tia. "Oh I get it, so you know him from the future," Tia said. "Yeah, we also know other stuff but most of which is best left unknown and let time take its course," Zack said. "Makes sense to me," Tia said. When the work was done Schneider try showing Suzy Miroshi and Hiroshi the spellbook.

"Hey Schneider why don't you show your book around town," Kimmi said, "Maybe you can find the owner." "Meru!" Schneider agreed knowing what she was talking about. He took his book and headed off pass Tia and Zack. "Kimmi what did you do?" Zack asked. "Nothing I just told Schneider to go out looking for the owner of his book," Kimmi said._ "This must be the kind of stuff Zack was talking about,"_ Tia thought. "Hey Tia we better keep an eye on him," Zack said. "Oh, okay," Tai said.

"Hey guys I'm going," Kimmi said. "Where?" Hiroshi asked. "I just need to check on something," Kimmi said. Kimmi fallowed Tia. "Where's Zack?" Kimmi asked. "I don't know I lost track of them," Tia said. They found them with Schneider searching for his partner and Zack standing nearby. Schneider was pushed over and dropped his book. Zack picked it up. "Hey don't give up," Zack said.

"Zack has a good heart," Tia said. "Yeah been like that way since I knew him," Kimmi said. Then she walked up to Schneider. "Schneider if you need a place to stay till you find your partner, you are welcome to stay with us," Kimmi said. "Yeah, we have plenty of room," Zack said. "Okay Schneider there you go," Kimmi said with a house. "Hey Schneider trust me when I tell you that when you find your partner you two are going to get along great," Zack said. "Meru," Schneider responded. "Now I made it a flip over, one end says Schneider, but since in our time you're also known as Ponygon, its on the other," Kimmi said, "It'll be your nickname from here in the human world."

* * *

**A/N:** Told you it might be a quick update. Short to because of the minor setbacks. Anyways hard have Zack and Kimmi calling Schneider Ponygon when they know his name so the whole Ponygon being nickname so that Schneider can still be called Ponygon.

And the title is perfect since Schneider is an old friend to Zack and Kimmi but to anyone else he's a new friend. Also the trust issue part I came up with to go with some of Schneider's memories of when he was 2 in the comic series as he disappeared and return to the mamodo world. Tell me what you think other than how short it is.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We meet Apollo and Rops at last," Zack said.

"Yeah but at least they're on our side," Kimmi said, "Although we'll have to fight him."

"Yeah but nothing our power can't handle," Zack said.

"Lets hope you're right," Kimmi said.

"Level 17: Meeting Apollo and Rops," Zack said, "The one who dream to become king who represents freedom against me. That's something to look forward to."


	17. Level 17: Meeting Rops and Apollo

**Level 17:**

**Meeting Rops and Apollo**

Kimmi was heading to school and stop seeing Schneider sleeping. Once there Suzy was talking about Hong Kong when she really was in England. _"It's going to harder to explain if Zack and I have to go to Hong Kong," _Kimmi thought as she was thinking about Li-en and Wonrei.

Meanwhile Zack was stuck with Naomi's group again. Kimmi headed home after getting supplies for home. Suzy was crossing the street when cars were passing by. One was coming at her. 'Rigron' someone shouted. Hooks and ropes grab the car and lift it above Suzy and land it on the other side of her. Kimmi saw who it was coming from. "Rops and Apollo," Kimmi responded. Kimmi helped Suzy on the other side and went to find Apollo missing.

Kimmi was heading home to tell Zack the news. Then she found Apollo playing for some kids. Apollo played any instrument suggested. Kimmi headed off to find Zack. "Hey what color is your spellbook?" Apollo asked. "Huh?" Kimmi responded. "Just mine is light blue," Apollo said taking it out.

Apollo cut the concert and set up a place to sit for them with his cloak. "Well mine as you can see is orange," Kimmi said taking it out, "But my partner isn't here at the moment." "Listen I don't want to fight, I just want to talk," Apollo said. He described his life as Rops had trouble about it. "My name is Apollo," Apollo introduced himself. "My name is Kimmi Takamine," Kimmi said. "This Rops ever since I found him we came cross with mamodos," Apollo said, "We just won and gone our way with out burning books."

Kimmi explained a little about herself and Zack. "So you're not from this time but from the future and were stuck in the past?" Apollo asked. "Yeah but we're just trying to make it out of the mamodo battle," Kimmi said, "My mamodo partner's name by the way is Zackary Bell, but likes to be called Zack. His goal is someday become a strong and kind king who would protect." Apollo was enthusing by it.

Kimmi was about to leave. "Hey hold it," Apollo said, "I need a new challenge so why don't we battle. Since our mamodos might have to fight one day why not now?" Apollo gave them an area to battle before Kimmi went home to find Zack. "Not like I didn't expect this," Kimmi said. "Zack we have a battle to get to," Kimmi said, "Zack, where is he?"

Zack was in the park. "I guess I miss Apollo and Rops," Zack said, "Where there's still that battle if Kimmi caught up with him." "I'm guessing you're talking about someone you knew in the future," someone said. Zack look to see Lori standing there. "Hey long time no seek Lori," Zack said. "Why are you here?" Lori asked. "Well I thought I get a chance of meeting someone whose suppose to be really nice, but I guess I missed him," Zack said. "I'm sure you'll find him. Ever since that day I been thinking about Kolulu and remember what you said," Lori said. "Don't worry, so far I only met two others that are allies but I know there are more," Zack said.

"There you are Zack," Kimmi responded, "Oh hi Lori." "It been along time Kimmi," Lori said. "Yeah I know," Kimmi said. "You two make sure to make the future you told me about," Lori said. "Don't worry and we'll find all our friends we know," Zack said.

Meanwhile Rops and Apollo were heading to the battle area they picked. "Stop where you are," Apollo told Rops. Rops obeyed and narrowly missed a pot crashing on the ground. Rops jumped on Apollo scared.

They made it to the area where Zack and Kimmi were waiting. Zack already had his black jacket off. "Fair warning, Zack and I are one of the strongest teams," Kimmi said. "That just makes this battle more interesting," Apollo said, 'Rigron'. Rops used his ropes and hooks to conjure up a boulder.

"Zack, according to your partner you want to become a strong and kind king who will protect," Apollo said. "Yeah that's my goal," Zack said, "And we'll win this one." "Go ahead and try," Apollo said. Rops threw it at them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared as the boulder bounce off it.

"Nice shield," Apollo said, 'Rigron'. Rops conjure another bolder with Rigron. "Handle this," Kimmi responded, 'Zaker'. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and destroyed the boulder. Pieces fell on top of Apollo and Rops. Apollo dodges each piece easily.

That's clever but try that with out your spellbook," Apollo said throwing a rock he grabbed. Kimmi drop the orange spellbook after being hit. Kimmi tried to get it but Rops was in there way. "Now what are you going to do with no book?" Apollo asked.

"You're messing with the wrong mamodo," Zack said taking fighting position, "Because I was taught Kong Fu incase I can't use a spell." Kimmi made grab as Rops' jumped. 'Rigron' Apollo shouted. Rops summon more ropes that conjure many rocks. "Take this for a shocker," Kimmi said, 'Ra Seshield'. Ra Seshield appeared. The boulders hit the shield. "Come on Rops we got to move," Apollo said. They move before the rocks could fire back.

"When the time comes Zack, should we use Bao or Chajiru?" Kimmi asked. "Well we haven't use Bao in a while so let's use it when the time comes," Zack said. "Don't hold back on our account, I actually want this mamodo battle," Apollo said. "You're going to wish you didn't suggest that," Zack said. 'Rigron' Apollo shouted. Rops hit the ground. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted as they dodge the ropes coming out. Zack's body glowed orange. 'Rigron' Apollo shouted. Zack and Kimmi dodge them as Zack moved closer.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted. Rigron broke through every rock they were going to. Just then a giant rock came at Kimmi but Zack pushed it out of the way. Saizaruk worn out then. "So much for our body enhancement spell," Zack said. "I think we're close to using Bao," Kimmi said as the book shined. "Yeah," Zack said.

_"They're about to go for something big," _Apollo thought. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands forming Saiker. It hit the ground causing smoke to block Apollo's sight. "So they're blinding our view," Apollo said, 'Rigron'. Rops summoned his ropes but they stop as they dodge Kimmi. Rops got hold of her leg and threw her down. "That took courage, but you need to try harder," Apollo said.

Zack came from behind for a kick but Apollo dodges it. 'Rigron' Apollo shouted. Rops threw rocks at them using Rigron. "Kimmi," Zack said. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared and protected them. "Those two have some bond," Apollo said. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Zaker fired but Apollo dodge it.

_"Getting there,"_ Kimmi thought and shouted, 'Zaker'. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth but ended up hitting Rops. "Rops," Apollo responded. "Zack we hit Rops," Kimmi responded. Rops started getting up. "Rops I know what kind of king you want to become," Zack said. _"He knows,"_ Apollo thought.

…_Flashback…_

_In the mountain town two kids were playing with Rops. Apollo stops by in a car. "Hey there you kids," he said. He asked for directions. The kids agreed to do so. They explained how the last visitor was Rops. Bars blocked their way as Apollo wasn't too happy. However Rops tried to calm him down._

_Just then Rops' book started glowing that the kids had. Apollo opened it and found he could read the first spell. 'Rigron' Apollo read as ropes carried Apollo over the gate to the other side. Rops was glad as he found his human partner and helped him out. The kids requested Apollo take Rops with him since he can read the book. The girl gave Rops the scarf he will wear through their journey._

…_End of Flashback…_

"So you know Rops wants to become a king of freedom," Apollo said. The two set up to fight once more. 'Dino Rigron' Apollo shouted. Anchors shoot from Rops' hands and latch onto the cliff and pulled out a giant boulder. "Okay now we're ready for Bao," Kimmi said. Apollo worked to help Rops keep hold of the boulder as they throw it at them. "The seventh spell," Kimmi shouted as the orange spellbook shined brightly, 'Bao Saikerga'. Bao Saikerga appeared from Zack's mouth and engulfed the giant Boulder.

It crushed the boulder as the two spells canceled out in an explosion. Zack remained standing as Kimmi barely stood from Bao's side-affect. "Its over, you can't attack right?" Kimmi asked. "Yeah that's right," Apollo said as he was collapsed on the ground. "I got one round for our recovery spell but we can use it on both of us and it won't burn your book," Kimmi said. "Sounds good to me," Apollo agreed, "After that lets call it a draw."

'Baofojio' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired down as Zack directed it at Apollo and Kimmi. "That's some spell, comes in handy for the side-effects of our Ultimate spells," Apollo said. "Yeah, we gained another one awhile back but we thought it would be better to use Bao Saikerga," Kimmi said.

"Hey Kimmi I noticed your spellbook hasn't loss its shine for a while during the battle," Apollo said. "Well you see we learned how to store up strength from within that is transferred from our heart, with every spell we launch," Kimmi said, "We're hopping with time and patience Bao Saikerga will eventually reveal its true form if we keep making it stronger everytime we use it."

"Oh I get it, so what I saw wasn't its true form," Apollo said. "Nope, its true form is a lot cooler, yet at the same time more dangerous," Zack said, "We might depend more on our other Ultimate spell Chajiru Baofodon, once it does, unless we absolutely need to use Bao." "That would be a good idea," Apollo agreed. Soon they went there separate ways as Apollo and Rops fallowed their own path.

* * *

**A/N:** This is getting really exciting. Since I'm doing it base on the T.V. Series but with Zack and Kimmi instead of Zatch and Kiyo, we're getting close to when they finally meet up with Wonrei and Li-en from the past, which is 12-13 episodes away since this chapter ends on episode 25 (including both 37 and 38). Which is good because the mirror battle comes before that with Shion Nya, and the ancient artifact the mirror and everything. And before that is the tag battle with Tia and Megumi. and so on and so forth that goes on in episodes 26-36. Just thought I give you the update because all this along with other episodes will lead up to the battle against Zophis and his army of ancient mamodos.

Even though its based on the T.V. series, doesn't mean I can't use the Level and number like the comic series, I want to keep using Level then the number like for this one Level 17.

Also try and read what I have on Battle Against the Darkness and Keep update with it because when I come to episode 53, with the memories and flashbacks. I'll be using it for a special of not just flashbacks of what happened in this story, but how far I got with Battle Against the Darkness to since Zack and Kimmi came from that particular story. And I won't give away what will happen in the chapters yet to come in Battle Against the Darkness so you'll have to read it yourself.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"I decide to have my own adventure today," Zack said.

"What do you do when I'm at school?" Kimmi asked.

"Just minor stuff, some of which I do what my dad would of done if he was here," Zack said.

"Well as long as its not a mamodo battle related I guess I can just guess," Kimmi said.

"Level 18: Helping Nana Baba," Zack said, "I maybe small but I know my way around."


	18. Level 18: Helping Nana Baba

**Level 18:**

**Helping Nana Baba**

Kimmi was heading to school as normal. Zack on other hands was getting ready for his own adventure. Zack put on his shoes before grabbing his jacket. He had lunch set up for today as he headed off. _"Schneider is sleeping so I'll just leave him alone," _Zack thought passing by his house.

Zack was passing by everything around him. Zack watch as some preschoolers had their fun in preschool. Then dealt with Naomi's group. "Hey Zack why won't you show us those cool moves of yours," Naomi asked. "I told you, Kong Fu isn't to show off or for revenge, or to bully others," Zack responded, "Only other time I use it is to practice." "Well then play with me," Naomi said. "I'm kind of busy today," Zack said. "You're always busy Zack," Naomi responded, "And you're only what? 8 years old?" "Well I have other things to take care of," Zack said.

When Naomi headed home she wasn't so happy. "Someday I'll make that kid play," Naomi said. Just then a giant lady walked passes her in her toy car. Naomi was scared and ran home. The lady just continued walking.

At the Botanical gardens, Zack helped Ivy with some plants. Afterwards Zack use the moment to practice Kong Fu. "Wow you're energetic today Zack," Ivy said. "I been having a good day actually," Zack responded, "Well I better get going, I have a place I want to go to for lunch."

He reached a hill over the city and took out his lunch. "A good day of relaxation, just how I like it," Zack said. "Sounds like you had a good day," someone said. Zack turned to see the woman that passed by Naomi. "Yeah actually I did," Zack said, "By the way, my name is Zackary Bell but you can call me Zack." "My name is Nana Baba," Nana Baba said, "Mind if I eat with you Zack?" "Sure," Zack responded. They shared some of their lunch with each other.

"Thanks that was delicious," Zack said as he finishes one of her rice balls, "If there's anything you need just ask me." "How generous of you," Nana Baba said, "I came to look for someone, maybe you can help me but it's a big job for a little guy like yourself." "Just so you know, I'm 8 years old, and I maybe small but I know my way around," Zack said.

They headed to town to look for someone with Zack riding on her shoulders. They were looking for the girl, Nana Baba's son, Tadashi, was going to marry, Hiromi. They stopped when Zack found her shoes worn out. It turned out Nana ran all the way here to meet Hiromi. _"Makes me wander if everyone back at my time is worried about Kimmi and me," _Zack thought, _"Been so long since I last seen Arrow and Leon."_

Zack just thought of something. "Don't worry we'll find her," Zack said. "Are you sure?" Nana Baba asked. "Trust me, like I said, I maybe small but I know my way around," Zack said pointing to his head.

They made it to Tadashi's place to find something of Hiromi's. Zack smelled a towel to get a good start. _"Good now my memory is starting to kick in and with my sense of smell…,"_ Zack thought. "Are you sure you can find Hiromi?" Nana Baba asked. "Yeah I can track her scent," Zack said, _"And hopefully I remember more about this."_

They headed through town searching for her. "What would you do when we find Hiromi Nana?" Zack asked. "Well I always let my son choose his own path, and help him prepare for adulthood," she said, "He choose her so she must be a nice girl." "Well I have no doubt on my mind that she's a nice girl," Zack said.

Zack just remember something as he caught onto her scent. "Nana, she's close," Zack said, "Its that girl at the bus stop over there." Nana Baba ran toward the girl at the bus stop. Hiromi got on the bus as it took off. "Wait slow down," Zack said chasing after her. There was a red light as the bus stopped. Zack stopped in time. Nana Baba walked to the side and requested Hiromi to come out.

"I'm glad to finally found you, I happen to be Tadashi's mother," Nana Baba explained. She open her fist revealing. "This is for you," Nana Baba said, "It was my own wedding ring, Tadashi's father gave it to me. Please take it as my gift." "Thank you," Hiromi said as she took it, "Thank you mother." Zack watch with pride before going home.

"I'm home," Zack said. "You're home late," Kimmi said. "Lets just say I had a very good day," Zack said. "Is that so?" Kimmi asked. "Yep," Zack said. _"Zack must have had a good day if he's that happy," _Kimmi thought, _"It been along time since I saw him this happy after coming to the past."

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yeah I know quick and short chapter. What can I say, I was on a role. Don't get use to it though. Soon I'll be back on track with another story or slowdown on the updates again. Its just how I work. I could be updating like a storm one day or week, and the next I'm not. But with this chapter there was just one episode with no battle, so yeah its a short chapter.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"What's going on today?" Zack asked.

"there's a new exhibit at the museum," Kimmi said.

"And look Danny's guarding it," Zack said.

"I bet you're happy about that," Kimmi said.

"Yeah but we need to help him with a situation," Zack said.

"We will Zack," Kimmi said.

"Level 19: Mamodo Guard That Recover," Zack said, "Looks like we don't need Baofojio for this one."


	19. Level 19: Mamodo Guard That Recovers

**Level 19:**

**Mamodo Guard That Recover**

Kimmi and Zack were having breakfast when Kimmi notice something. "Hey Zack isn't there a mamodo who guards artifacts for his partner?" Kimmi asked. "Yeah…I think it was Danny," Zack said, "Why?" "Shemira Statue is finally brought here," Kimmi said. "Oh…uh…"Zack responded. "Its 300 years old and its valuable," Kimmi said. "Wow maybe I'll go check it out," Zack said.

In a limbo a mamodo name Danny was listening to his partner Mr. Goldo. "Now you're not going to disappoint me, are you Danny-boy? I told them how good a worker you are, quiet obedient," Mr. Goldo said. Danny got sick out the window. "Alright, enough of that, I don't even know why I even bother," Mr. Goldo said, "Just be sure to behave yourself Danny-boy, okay?" "Would you stop calling me that? I'm not a kid," Danny said. "You could of fooled me you certainly act like one," Mr. Goldo said, "You need to learn some respect, for your elders. Maybe you want me to toss this book away."

Mr. Goldo hold up Danny's book. "No, no, you're the man Mr. Goldo what ever you say," Danny responded. "Alright, just remember why you're here. To protect the Shemira Statue," Mr. Goldo said. "Don't worry I like to see someone tried to steel it while I'm on guard," Danny said, "I don't see why you make such a big deal about this in the first place." "Its called art, and some people live to understand it," Mr. Goldo said, "So I don't want you belittling it. I just want you to guard it." "Yeah babysitting a hunk of rock," Danny said.

Once at the museum they set some things up for the exhibit. "Danny-boy I want you to do something for me," Mr. Goldo said. "Its always the same do this, do that," Danny complained. "Ah quit your belly aching I just want you to get something to eat that's all," Mr. Goldo said handing him money, "There's a stand over there that sells fresh tasty fish-donuts." Danny drooled and agreed.

Danny bought a whole bunch and was about to eat most of them. Then he noticed Schneider drooling. "Schneider don't do that," Zack complained. Danny ate it in front of them. "Aren't you a mamodo?" Danny asked. "Ah," Zack responded. Danny moved quick but Zack went into defense. "I'm warning you, I know Kong Fu," Zack said. "Right, now where's the human with your spellbook?" Danny asked. "Not here, she's at school," Zack said.

Danny tried another headlock but Zack kicked him aside. Danny tried to punch Zack but he blocked it with his own punch, and then threw him into a tree. Danny tried to knock Zack out but he block another attack. They lasted awhile.

Meanwhile Mr. Goldo was talking to the guy in charge of the museum. "Please check into the Hotel and take a good long rest, we'll watch over the statue," the man said. "I'll stick around for a while if you don't mind," Mr. Goldo said. "But there's no need for that, the statue is perfectly safe." "Oh my knee, that old football injury," Mr. Goldo lied, "If you just let me rest here for a little while I'm sure it will pass." "Yeah sure what ever you want, please make yourself right at home sir," the man said. Mr. Goldo look at a gun he notice earlier knowing it was a trap.

Back at the area Zack and Danny kept at it. "Now you give up?" Danny asked. "No way, besides I'm just here to see the statue," Zack responded. "Wait that's all you been up to?" Danny asked. "Yeah," Zack said. "Well it doesn't open till the day after tomorrow and the tickets are sold out," Danny said. "Ah man, just my luck," Zack said kicking the ground, "I heard it was quiet popular."

Danny laugh at him. "Wow you're not much different from the humans," Danny said. "Hey, last time I check we were an even match in strength with out our spells," Zack argued. "I guess you have a point," Danny said taking a fish donut out, "Here my way to apologize." "Thanks," Zack said.

"What's your name kid?" Danny asked. "Zackary Bell, but you can call me Zack," Zack said, "And this is my friend Schneider." "Well its nice to meet you I guess. I'm Danny boy…," Danny stopped and corrected himself, "Did I really say that, its just Danny." "So your Danny?" Zack asked. "You heard of me?" Danny asked.

"Someone I knew use to tell me of a mamodo who act as guard for his human partner and have the power to recover," Zack said. "That's probably me," Danny said. "Cool I have a recovery spell two but I can use it on others, not just on myself," Zack said. "Hey you know what if you want to see it, I'll show it to you," Danny said. "Thanks," Zack said. "Fallow me," Danny said. "Right come on Schneider," Zack said. "Meru~meru mey," Schneider responded.

They arrived to see Mr. Goldo tied up and gagged. They untied him and got the tape off. "Where in blazes were you, they stole the statue," Mr. Goldo said, "Come on quick we got to get it back." "How do we do that?" Danny asked. "I can track it down with my high sense of smell," Zack said,_ "And my memory of this event." _"Who are you?" Mr. Goldo asked. "My name is Zackary Bell, but you can call me Zack," Zack said.

They made it to the docks where they found the Kimmi came home to see Schneider with a letter. Kimmi looked at the message. "Kimmi statue been stolen, use your memory to track down which boat we'll be on, Zack," Kimmi read, "PS. Make sure to bring the orange spellbook." Schneider shouted something. "Don't worry, I'm going," Kimmi said.

At the boat Zack track it to behind a door. "This isn't your fight Zack, so why don't you go run along," Mr. Goldo said. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine," Zack said, "I'm a mamodo like Danny, and I know how to defend for myself until Kimmi gets here."

Danny kicked the door down and fought through the henchmen. They tried to shoot but Danny use a door as a shield. "Stay behind here until I'm done," Danny said. Danny continued as they fired their guns. Then they fired all around Danny making it impossible to dodge. 'Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny quickly recovered and got up unharmed. Danny continued to fight now that he was recovered. 'Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny recovered from more injuries.

Just then the leader aimed a gun at Mr. Goldo's head. "Leave him alone," Zack said. The guy tried to kick Zack but he dodges it. Danny was about to give in but Mr. Goldo wouldn't allow it. "One's life is just important as a statue," Zack said, "Kimmi the first spell." "What?" the leader said. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and hit the leader.

"Thanks for waiting Zack," Kimmi said as she walked up holding the shining orange spellbook, "Now let's give Danny a hand." "Right," Zack said. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. They took down the rest with one Zaker.

Mr. Goldo opened the case revealing the statue once they were in the car. "Ah cool," Zack responded. "How about we go out for seafood," Danny said. "Sounds great," Zack said. Just then they heard noises as the leader escape from the cops and was driving a tanker at them. Then the Tank was about to crash on the car where the statue and Danny's book was at. Danny manage to stop it before Kimmi could cast Raseioshi. "Zack destroy this thing," Danny said, "I can't hold it forever. And I'm just protecting the Statue."

"Kimmi lets do it," Zack said. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and hit the tank destroying it. Danny took damage from the blast. The statue was safe but Danny's book was burning. Danny started disappearing. "Ah well when you got to go you got to go," Danny said.

Mr. Goldo walked over to the spellbook and place his hand on it. 'Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny fully recovered from his injuries. "Why?" Danny asked. "Because I want you to go back in your best," Mr. Goldo said, "I'm proud of you Danny, very proud." "You're loosing it old man, that's the first time you didn't call me Danny-boy," Danny responded. "That's all over with because as far as I understand, you're not a boy anymore," Mr. Goldo said.

"Hey pull yourself together, there's nothing to be crying about," Danny said, "I lost my shot to become mamodo king, and I never felt happier. And I don't know why." "You did your job, and finally admit who you are. You're my son, Danny," Mr. Goldo said hugging him. The book was burned to nothing as Danny disappeared with it shock. _"As long as the future is the way I grew up, I don't think we have anything to worry about,"_ Kimmi thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Wasn't that long of a wait. And yeah Zack could of spared Danny's book with his other spells but then they would alter history. Ah well it was fun either way.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We go to an amusement park to wait for our moms," Zack said.

"Yeah but something keeps them late," Kimmi said.

"I'm not worried, though not like we can't wait," Zack said.

"Yeah that's true," Kimmi said.

"Level 20: Tia and Megumi's misadventure," Zack said, "It'll be hard for us to enjoy the rides when there are some I can ride that my mom can't because of the difference in our height."


	20. Level 20: Tia and Megumi’s Misadventure

**Level 20:**

**Tia and Megumi's Misadventure**

Tia waited for Megumi to finish her month long of working on her tour. They were doing some form of music video. The sun finally rose as the video was finally finished. They had the weekend off and they were planning to spend it with Zack and Kimmi at an amusement park.

At the Takamine House Zack got dress leaving only his shoes left which was at the front door. "Come on Kimmi time to wake up," Zack said. "Few more minutes," Kimmi groaned. "Okay but I would think you wouldn't want to miss our day with our moms," Zack said. "Oh yeah that's right," Kimmi responded.

She dug through her closet and pulled out her clothes and got dress. She wore a light green shirt with some jeans. They finish getting ready and headed out for some shopping they need to get before leaving. Meanwhile Tia and Megumi were on a train to their destination.

"Thanks for this Tia," Megumi said. "No problem," Tia said, "It was actually easy." She remembers the day as Zack agreed. Tia begged them to go on the thunder coaster with her. Tia was smiling at the memory making Megumi happy to see her smiling. Megumi remember meeting Tia, how she was worried about Megumi's safety cause of the battle. They finally got off their stop.

Meanwhile Zack and Kimmi were finally on their way. They saw Hiroshi Miroshi and Kane were congratulating Suzy about something. "Hey guys what's up?" Kimmi asked. They showed off their Megumi stuff. "We had to buy a bunch of yellow tail burgers to get them," Miroshi said. "Here Zack, you can have mine," Suzy said handing hers to Zack. "Thanks Suzy," Zack said. "Okay this is too odd," Kimmi said.

It turns out Suzy only bought one burger and got the action figure. "Well we need to get going soon," Zack said. "Really with what?" they asked. "It's nothing to big," Kimmi said. "So wait you're not staying here?" Suzy asked. "Don't worry, its nothing to get excited about," Zack said.

At the same time Tia and Megumi were waiting for their next train. "So what should we do?" Tia asked. "Let's check out those clothes over there," Megumi said. "Okay," Tia agreed. "Well let's check it out," Megumi said.

Zack and Kimmi were on their way as well. They cross with Naomi. "Play with me today Zack," Naomi said. "Sorry Naomi, but today I'm with Kimmi," Zack said. "But you promise to race me today," Naomi said. "But I'm busy," Zack said. "Don't worry, we have plenty of time," Kimmi said. "Okay," Zack said in defeat.

They headed to the starting point and began. Zack took off his black jacket and started. Zack ran as Naomi was right behind him. "Pedal as fast as you can, but I can run faster than you can," Zack said. "Oh you're so getting it," Naomi said.

Meanwhile at the store Megumi and Tia was at a limbo dropped a lady off who was wearing a dress and jewelry of royalty. "Orem," she said to her servant. "Yes Princess Marie," Orem said. "You don't need to come with me, I'll be perfectly alright on my own," Marie said. "Yes your highness, but don't run away again," Orem said.

"When have I run away?" Marie asked. "Your highness has run away 699 times," Orem responded. "Oh that many," she responded. "I'll be watching from out here," Orem said. She agreed and went in knowing to inform him if she had something she wanted to buy. What they didn't know was someone was aiming at them with a gun.

Princess Marie looks around thinking of away to sneak away. Just then Tia and Megumi came in. Marie knew what to do. "Who would have thought there was a trendy store in this little town," Megumi said. Tia found a dress that she thought Megumi would look nice wearing. _"I wander what Kimmi would be wearing for this," _Megumi thought.

Marie steps up from behind. "Do you like that gown," She asked as Megumi turned to look, "What do you think of mine? And best of all it won't cost you a penny." "It's gorgeous," Megumi said. "How about we swap clothes just for today Marie said. After a few persuasions Megumi agreed.

After they switch Marie walked out without Orem recognizing her in Megumi's clothes. "What about my purse?" Megumi asked. "Its not there she must have stolen it," Tia said. "But I had everything in it. My wallet, my phone, your spellbook," Megumi said, "Oh man this is a bad idea."

They went after Marie and were stopped by Orem. Orem got strangle by Tia in return. "Hold on was she the one who left earlier in your clothes?" Orem asked. "Exactly where is she?" Tia asked. "This is terrible, terrible, you girls don't know what you done," he responded. "Well we know what she done," Tia said. "So you admit you knew she was Princess Marie," Orem said. "Princess, as in a princess, princess?" Megumi asked. "I don't care what you call her, she has our stuff," Tia said.

Orem panicked as he need to find her before it was too late. He explained that until she is found her life was endangered. They agreed to go as Orem explained a little more about Marie how her life was endanger after becoming the rightful heir to her thrown. "I can't blame her for doing what she did, all she wanted was a normal life," Megumi said. "I just realize if you look like the princess people will think you are the princess," Tia said.

Just than a man came out who was after the princess and mistaken Megumi as one. They ran from the guy knowing with out the spellbook they're in trouble. "Tia goes find the princess while I'll keep this guy busy," Megumi said. "Megumi it's too dangerous," Tia said. "Just do it," Megumi ordered before getting the man to chase after her.

Tia was in luck as the princess walked up in front of her with bags of stuff she bought. She then noticed Tia standing there. Megumi ran while the man kept going after her. Orem ended up helping her out. But the guy came in with them and saw that it wasn't Marie.

Marie apologized to Tia about the purse and sat down. "Doesn't worry Orem will pay her back," Marie said. "It's not that, Megumi's life is endangering," Tia said. "What?" Marie responded. Tia led her where she saw Megumi heading. "Wait that's my car, what's it doing there?" Marie asked as she saw the car in an alley.

They found Megumi and Orem at the corner of the building. The man was threatening Megumi for answers. Tia pulled out her spellbook from Megumi's purse. "I just need away to get this book to Megumi," Tia said, "Then he'll be sorry." "No leave this to me, this is my doing and my responsibility," Marie said.

Marie came out from hiding. "That girl has nothing to do with this," Marie said. They look to see who it was. "I'm the one you been looking for, I am Princess Marie of Carnauba," Marie said, "So take your filthy hands off her." Tia came out to stop it but Marie refuses her help.

"The book Tia," Megumi shouted. "Coming up," Tia said throwing it. The guy was shooting at Marie. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared and protected Marie from the bullets. Everyone was shock by it but Tia and Megumi. "Tia," Megumi shouted, 'Saisu'. Tia swipes her glowing hands together forming Saisu. It hit the armed man and exploded causing damage. "Can I have my clothes back now?" Megumi asked.

Meanwhile, at the amusement park Zack and Kimmi finally arrived. "Despite our delays we're here early," Kimmi said. They got some ice cream while waiting. "So now what?" Zack asked. "Now we wait," Kimmi said. "Hey Kimmi, are you getting a feeling we're forgetting something about today?" Zack asked. "Yeah like two separate events are suppose to be happening today," Kimmi said.

After Megumi and Marie switch clothes Marie apologized for the trouble she causes. _"Its funny I thought the princess remind me of myself, but from what Orem said she's like Tia two, when I first met her,"_ Megumi thought. She remembers that day again with how worried Tia was about her getting involved by helping her. Megumi knew the difference between then and now thanks to a certain blond hair 8 year old mamodo.

They headed off as they were already late. "I hope Zack and Kimmi aren't mad," Megumi said. "I just hope they haven't got on the thunder coaster without me," Tia said. They headed to the train station to the fate about to meet them there.

* * *

**A/N:** That didn't take so long and its fun. Sorry but with the fact I'm closing in episode 37 and 38 kind of excites me to work faster on the updates for this story. Its just will be interesting with Zack and Kimmi finally seeing Li-en and Wonrei in the past. It'll most likely be the same with Prince Zatch Bell two cause of the fun. But be patient because it won't come that fast yet. there's some chapters between the one coming up and the one where they meet Li-en and Wonrei still in the way.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"Alright, time to have some fun," Zack said.

"Not so fast Zack we have to deal with a pair of mamodos," Kimmi said.

"Nothing to worry about, we'll just delay them and signal for our moms," Zack said, "Then we'll have a tag battle the other two won't forget."

"I hope you're right because we have our hands full with these two," Kimmi said.

"Level 21: Tag-team battle," Zack said, "They maybe skilled, but I don't think they'll stand against our combinations."


	21. Level 21: TagTeam Battle

**Level 21:**

**Tag-Team Battle**

"We're supposed to meet Megumi and Tia here Zack," Kimmi said. They walked through the park to pass time. _"I never thought, I'll be here with my mom, but just as friends,"_ Kimmi thought. "Hey Kimmi we have a problem," Zack said. "What is it Zack?" Kimmi asked. "What if we find rides that only Tia isn't tall enough to ride?" Zack asked referring to their height difference. "Ah don't worry we'll be fair and only go on rides all of us can ride on," Kimmi said.

They tried the go carts first, although Kimmi couldn't find how to speed up. Zack drove right past her at high speed. Then they went in the fun house as Kimmi was strapped in. "I don't see what's so dangerous about this ride," Zack said. Just the room started turning. "Hah, hey hold on a second," Zack said. Zack ran all over the place unable to strap himself down. They rested after the fun house. "They should be here by now Zack," Kimmi said. "Yeah alright," Zack said.

Inside an artic ride two mamodos, one human like mamodo name Purio and one lizard like mamodo Zoboron and their partners Lupa and Hige was on the ride for relaxation. The ride reminded of how they met. They battle against each other and ended as a draw. That was how they became a team.

Purio and Lupa was going on the shuttle ride themselves. Kimmi and Zack passed them when Purio was complaining about not able to ride. Purio was complaining about not able to ride. "I want to ride the sonic shuttle, I want to ride the sonic shuttle," Purio shouted as he cried like a baby. _"That guy looks familiar," _Zack thought. Hige then appeared on a ride dragging Zoboron on the ground complaining to Purio. "This is to odd," Zack and Kimmi said.

"Okay that does it," Purio shouted, "If you don't me on this ride, I'm going to blow it up," Purio said. Lupa pulled out a spellbook. "Now I remember that's the mamodo Purio," Zack responded, "Kimmi!" "Right," Kimmi said pulling out the orange spellbook, 'Zaker'. Lightning shot out of Zack's mouth and hit the ground near Lupa and Purio's feet. They look and saw Kimmi and Zack. "Let's go," Kimmi said. "Right behind you," Zack said as they ran off. Purio Lupa Hige and Zoboron fallowed.

Meanwhile Tia and Megumi had been on the train to the amusement park. "Tia sitting there pouting isn't going to help us in this situation. "I'm not pouting," Tia shouted. Everyone look at them confuse. Megumi pulled her sunglasses over her eyes. Tia started complaining about Zack and Kimmi already being on a ride.

Zack and Kimmi were at the pool waiting for Purio. "Hey Zack isn't there suppose to be mamodo team up with Purio?" Kimmi asked. "Yeah Zoboron, so be careful," Zack said pulling off his black jacket. "We found them," Purio said. They look to see Purio and Lupa standing there. "I think its very considerate to pick such an isolated place where there's no people to get hurt," Lupa said. "We're giving you a chance to get out of here right now," Kimmi said. "Please this is one battle we want to fight," Purio said.

'Dareido' Lupa shouted. Liquid fired from Purio's mouth at them but Zack and Kimmi dodge it. "That was close," Zack said, "It almost hit my shoes." "You were lucky," Purio said. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saiker. Purio and Lupa manage to dodge it. "Look at you trying to attack," Purio said. "They're quick," Kimmi responded.

"I think you guys are forgetting we're a team," Hige said as he and Zoboron came up for a battle, 'Dogurak' Hige shouted. Explosive orb fired from Zoboron's mouth at Zack and Kimmi really slowly. The easily dodge the attack. "You seem scared, I would be two if I have to fight the most powerful team fighting for the crown," Hige said. "But just to be nice, we'll let you just hand over that book," Purio said. "Yeah right," Zack said. "We are the most powerful team," Purio said.

'Dogurak' Hige shouted. Another Dogurak fired at them. "Kimmi lets show them our defense," Zack said. "Yeah," Kimmi agreed, 'Raseioshi'. Raseioshi appeared. Dogurak hit the barrier. "Kimmi don't give up on me," Zack said. "I won't," Kimmi said. They held there ground until Raseioshi started cracking. "No," Zack responded. The shield shattered but they manage to escape the hit.

Lupa Purio Hige and Zoboron cheered as they thought they won. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and hit them missing their spellbooks. "They dodge our attack," Hige said. "And we were so close," Purio said.

"Raseioshi may have not work, but we still have Ra Seshield and Giga Raseioshi," Kimmi said. "Don't worry I can handle them," Zack said. Zack and Kimmi went their separate ways but Lupa and Purio had them covered. Purio tried to grab Zack but he kicked Purio away. Kimmi dodge Lupa attempt.

'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted. Zack's body glowed as he powered up. 'Poreido' Lupa shouted. Purio fired another liquid like stuff at Zack. _"Paralizing spell," _Zack thought as he was barely dodging the attack with his speed. Lupa tried to throw Kimmi aside but Zack used Saizaruk to counter attack. 'Dogurak' Hige shouted. Dogurak fired at them but Zack blocked the attack.

Tia and Megumi heard some explosion as they were in the park. "Is that fire works or maybe they're doing special affects show," Megumi said. "We don't have time for that Megumi," Tia said, "Zack and Kimmi aren't here they probably already went in." "Don't forget we're 30 minutes late," Megumi said, "It can't be helped so let's go in and try to find them." Tia agreed and headed in.

Back in the pool Saizaruk started wearing out. "Okay now that Saizaruk worn out lets call on our ally," Kimmi said. "Oh yeah," Zack said knowing what she meant. He look up in the sky knowing what to do. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth into the air.

"The thought of loosing must of drove them crazy," Hige said, 'Oru Dogurak'. A missal like form of Dogurak fired at them. It was faster but still slow enough to dodge. They turned to dodge it but the spell turned with them. "Raseioshi may have failed but this won't," Kimmi said, 'Ra Seshield'. Ra Seshield appeared and took the attack head on. "That last shield hardly worked so I doubt this one will two," Hige said. "Don't under estimate the power of my shields," Zack said. Oru Dogurak bounce off it and hit the ground with a bigger explosion (Don't forget the attack turned when they turned so the attack didn't get the chance to hit the attackers).

"Fine then lets see them handle this attack," Hige said, 'Oru Dogurak'. They fired their attack at Zack and Kimmi. "Running won't work so we can only defend," Zack said. "Yeah especially since our second shield worked," Zack said. "Are they joking they're letting us beat them," Purio said.

"Actually if Zack's strongest defense could bounce your attack back, then ours can stop yours in its track," Tia said. "Huh?" they responded. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared as it block and cancel out Oru Dogurak. "Tia," Zack said. "And Megumi," Kimmi responded. "Do you think they're a tag team two?" Purio asked. "We saw the lightning bolt and knew you needed us," Tia said. "So lets work together," Megumi said.

"Hey thanks," Zack said. "Yeah even though we know all their spells we had our hands full," Kimmi said. "Don't worry about it that's what friends are for," Megumi said, "Besides we owe you guys a huge favor for when you saved us." "That's right, lets get those guys, I'll make them pay for ruining my day at the amusement park," Tia said as she was mad. _"I hate to be the enemy now,"_ Zack thought.

"Please even with the four of you, you don't stand a chance against our perfect combination," Hige said. Purio and Lupa ran toward Megumi and Tia. Lupa faced Megumi as Purio grabbed Tia. "Aren't you the cutest thing? Say how about after I become king you become my favorite girlfriend out of the 100 or so I'm planning to have," Purio said. "Oh you're going to wish you didn't say that," Zack said.

Lupa was about to knock the book out of Megumi's hands until Purio was strangle by Tia. "Tried to warn you," Zack said. Megumi threw Lupa to the ground hard. Lupa then jump back and save Purio. They ran back to Zoboron and Hige. They started arguing over their plan as Hige made the order.

"If you guys are going to attack then attack already," Tia responded. She started yelling with anger at them. Then they went formation two as Hige and Lupa switch sides. Lupa and Zoboron got them one side as Hige and Purio got them on the other side. "Watch out guys," Kimmi said. 'Dogurak' Hige shouted. Zoboron fired Dogurak. Hige started spinning around with Purio in his hands. 'Dareido' Lupa shouted. "Guys watch out, that spell can stick you to the ground making it impossible to dodge," Kimmi said.

"That doesn't seem to hard," Tia said. "Wait a second," Zack said. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi appeared and protected them even though Dogurak was pushing through. "This attack its stronger than I thought," Tia said. Seioshi broke as Megumi and Tia fell back. "I tried to warn you, our Raseioshi broke from the same attack," Zack said.

"I'm not giving up, I'm going to have a fun day at the amusement park. Those guys aren't going to spoil the one day off we have in a month," Tia said remembering the struggle they had with the tour, "I want to have fun on our one day off. And I'm going to have fun on our one day off even I have to defeat ever last mamodo here." Tia cried as she got up with a large bump on her head.

"Megumi," Tia said. "Right," Megumi agreed, 'Saisu'. Tia fired a Saisu. Hige used Purio as a shield against the attack as it exploded on contact. Hige and Purio started arguing about the fact of what Hige did. "Those guys, they have no way to stopping us and no way to hurting us," Hige said.

"We need to work as a team against them," Kimmi said, "Since our best shot though is with Tia's Ma Seshield and Zack's Saikerga." "I got an idea," Zack said. He explained his plan. "No way," Tia said. "Tia I'm taller than you so you don't have to carry me," Zack said. "Okay," Tia said. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth creating an explosion on the ground.

Just then Zack came at them. 'Dogurak' Hige shouted. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Zack turned revealing Tia on his back. Her hands glowed as Ma Seshield appeared it blocked the attack successfully. "Even if you hold of our attack we still have mamodo at full strength," Hige said. "Wait they're using our sticky spell against us," Purio said. Lupa stopped Hige from using Purio for a shield. Zack widen his hands. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saikerga that did major damage to them.

Purio tried to wake Lupa until they gained a new spell. Lupa tried to get Hige to work as a team but they ended up fighting again. 'Dogurak' Hige shouted. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Zack turned around so Tia can use Ma Seshield to cancel out their attack. Hige came at them for a head on attack. "Kimmi," Zack responded turning around. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted. Zack's body glowed as he blocked Hige's punch with his hands. "At a boy Zack," Kimmi responded.

Zack let Tia down once they were safe. Zack kneeled down and look strait ahead for Tia. "Lets go for it Tia," Zack said. "Alright," Tia agreed. "Kimmi the first spell," Zack said. "Megumi us two," Tia said. "Okay, they responded. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. 'Saisu' Megumi shouted. Tia swipe her hands together forming Saisu. Zaker fired from Zack's mouth. The two attacks combine and hit them burning Zoboron's book.

"Not done yet, we still have the new spell to use," Lupa said. "Megumi read," Tia said. 'Mokerudo' Lupa shouted. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Smokescreen fired from Purio's mouth but Seioshi stopped them from being fully blinded by it. They got away making Tia even more mad.

After the battle they enjoyed their day off. They went to the roller coaster first but Tia was to small to ride it. "No fair Zack isn't to small so why can't I ride it," Tia said. "I saw this coming," Zack said. They went on a plane ride they were big enough for. The moment they got on and it started Tia started screaming in fear. She was riding with Kimmi as Zack was with Megumi. "You're not scared are you Zack," Megumi said. "Nope," Zack said. "Then lets scare Tia," Megumi said as she started rocking the plane.

Then they had lunch. "Yum, lunch time," Zack shouted. "Hey Zack what's your family like?" Tia asked. "Ah well I can't say much about my parents or my aunt and uncle, but I was an only child, but I had a 2 cousins that were like brothers to me. Leon who is my age, and then there's Arrow whose your age," Zack said, "Leon and I use to train a lot together, but we were kind of like training rivals because we like to challenge each other when we're training. And then there's Arrow whose Leon's little brother. He always tries to join us." "Wow, I can see why you would talk about them," Tia said.

They started eating at that moment. "Hey Zack here's your meal," Tia said handing it over. "Thanks," Zack said. Megumi and Kimmi headed to get some drinks. "Okay this is odd," Zack said. "How about you go ahead and eat," Tia said. "Okay," Zack said grabbing one rice ball. They continued their fun in the park on some rides. _"I can't help but feel like I have some kind of connection to Zack some how," _Tia thought.

* * *

**A/N:** That was fun the delay was megavideos only gives me a short time to see the shows for the story. So I had to wait at least an hour before starting where I left off. Anyway the next few chapters will be a set. Meaning there will be more than one chapter but they all connected by one thing, before Zack and Kimmi sees Li-en and Wonrei. Clue is its only played on the television series on in the comic series. So those who haven't seen the television series should watch episode 31-36 to see what I mean.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"I found a piece of an ancient artifact," Zack said.

"It looks like a piece of a mirror," Kimmi said.

"That's because the ancient artifact is a magical mirror," Zack responded, "Which means something big is about to happen."

"Calm down Zack," Kimmi said, "Sure we have to deal with this mamodo but that doesn't mean something big is about to happen."

"Level 22: Ancient Mirror Piece," Zack said, "If that's true then why are they after it?"


	22. Level 22: Ancient Mirror Piece

**Level 22**

**Ancient Mirror Piece**

Zack was swimming through the water when he saw a piece of the mirror. Instantly he knew what it was and took it. "Kimmi I found an ancient mamodo artifact," Zack shouted holding a piece of mirror. "It looks like it a broken mirror," Kimmi said. "Well that's just it, this one is a mirror with great power that can boost a mamodo's power," Zack said, "My dad told me stories about the ancient artifacts and that battle he had cause this very same one." "I remember the mirror battle," Kimmi said.

Kimmi headed to school. _"If Zack found a piece, then where's Shion and Nya?"_ Kimmi thought. Once there the teacher explained about the transfer student. A girl came in introducing herself as Shion. Nearly everyone got along with her. Just then a little kitten pop out of her bag. _"So that's Nya,"_ Kimmi thought, _"Hard to believe she's a mamodo."_ The teacher was against it.

"Hey give her a break," Kimmi said, "Its her first day after all." "She's right," Zack said appearing. "Zackary what are you doing here?" Kimmi responded. "Later," Zack said, "Besides you bring your wife." The teacher's wife was at the door waving. He agreed about it. Nya jumped on Zack's head wagging her tail. "Looks like you're getting along with me," Zack said.

A man known as Kiichiro was at the school waiting for Zack and Kimmi leaving a flower made out of paper. Zack played with Nya part of the day. "By the way, my name is Kimmi Takamine," Kimmi greeted Shion. "Nice to meet you, want to walk together?" Shion asked. "Yeah sure," Kimmi said, "Zack we're going." "Okay," Zack said.

"It's rare for Nya to take a liking to someone so soon," Shion said. "Well Zack maybe small but his heart is in the right place," Kimmi said. "Well cats are more self center, if it doesn't like somebody it won't go near it," Shion said, "I'm the same way. Nya and I are a lot alike. And that's why Nya and I are inseperatable." "Okay," Kimmi responded.

At the outskirts of town Zack played with Nya. "Hey don't worry if you don't want to talk about why you switch schools. After all Zack and I aren't from here," Kimmi said. "Well at least you know what its like to be in a new school," Shion said, "I'm on my own a lot." "Well that's okay you see its just Zack and I," Kimmi said, "We're on our own two." "Well its okay I be your friend?" Shion asked. "Yeah of course," Zack said.

Zack pull his hand out of his pocket and dropped the ancient mirror. "Ah oh," Zack said. Shion recognize it. "That mirror is beautiful," Shion said. "Thanks but really I'm just guarding it," Zack said.

"I found it," Someone said. They turned to see Kiichiro standing there. "I want you to give me that mirror right now," Kiichiro said. "Uh-huh, you're not getting it," Zack said. Kiichiro pulled out a spellbook. "Shion go home we'll deal with them," Kimmi said. Kimmi pull out the orange spellbook as Kiichiro took out scissors and paste. He toss them into the air. 'Baris' he shouted. The scissors and paste formed together into a mamodo that had the body of paste bottle, with two handles of giant scissors on his back. "My name is Cut n' Paste," the mamodo said. _"So this is Cut n' Paste,"_ Kimmi and Zack thought.

"Now hand over the piece of the mirror," Cut n' Paste said. "You're not getting your hands on it," Zack said. 'Shizaruk' Kiichiro shouted. Cut N' Paste slices the air with his scissors after grabbing them. 'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted. Zack formed Zakersword and blocked the attack successfully. "Your scissors maybe sharp, but my Zakersword is strong," Zack said.

Then Cut n' Paste started cutting something out of paper. He threw paper cut outs of humans at them. 'Paperuk' Kiichiro shouted. The paper cut outs came to life and went for an attack. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared. The papermen hit the shield and burned to crisp.

"Shields huh well lets see you deal with this," Kiichiro said, 'Ganzu Poreid'. The lid of Cut n' Paste head unscrewed as paste fired at them. Zack use himself as a shield and was stuck on the ground. "Now lets see how that sword do now your stuck," Cut n' Paste said taking out his blades. 'Shizaruk' Kiichiro shouted. Cut n' Paste fired some more Shizaruk. "Cut this," Kimmi said, 'Saiker' Zack swipe his hands together firing Saiker. Saiker hit the attack causing an explosion. Zack now was free from the paste.

"That's it no more playing around," Kimmi said. "Yeah we'll win," Zack said. 'Gigano Shizaruk' Kiichiro shouted. Cut N' Paste makes a giant scissors monster in the air. "You want to fight with big blades some more," Zack said. "Then we'll just use our 11th spell," Kimmi shouted as the orange spellbook shined brightly, 'Chajiru Baofodon'. Zack brought his hands up summoning Chajiru Baofodon. It glowed as Zack thrown it down on top of the moster and destroying it. The electricity from the collision hit Cut n' Paste Kiichiro and their spellbook burning it.

"Whew, lucky for us Bao wasn't our only powerful spell," Kimmi said. "Yeah," Zack said. Shion and Nya met up with them glad to see them alright. Meanwhile an Imp mamodo name Grisor and his human partner Dr. Hakase watch as they saw the whole battle.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I use Chajiru Baofodon against Cut n' Paste strongest attack, especially since Zack doesn't have his own version of Jikerdor. However that doesn't mean Zack won't have is own version of Maazu Jikerdon since that's both a defense and an attack spell and Zack's power is lightning/shield so it'll add onto Zack's power. He'll also have his own version of Zakerzem but only for this story. His however will strengthen all his spells, not just lightning spells like Zaker and Bao Saikerga.

By the way I'm going to turn the mirror battle into a saga, four chapters. there were 5 episodes but only because the main battle of the mirror battle was split into 2 so for this story there will be four chapters of it. I was thinking of turning into a trilogy but a 4 chapters would be better. Each will have Ancient Mirror in it name.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"The truth about Shion and Nya is out," Zack said.

"Yeah but now we HAVE to deal with this battle coming up," Kimmi said.

"If only we can tell her about the truth of the mirror," Zack said.

"Same here but we can't stop it from happening," Kimmi said.

"Level 23: Secret Behind the Mirror," Zack said, "This will be tough for me to not protect the mirror piece."


	23. Level 23: Secret of the Mirror

**Level 23:**

**Secret of the Mirror**

Shion was getting ready for the second day of school. "Zack says that mirror is to dangerous in the wrong hands but he won't say why," Shion said. She headed to Zack and Kimmi's place. "Mourning," Shion greeted. She saw Zack practicing Kong Fu as Kimmi walk up. "Oh good mourning Shion," Kimmi said, "What are you doing here?" "I thought we go to school together," Shion said.

They headed off to school. "So Zack did you bring IT today?" Kimmi asked. "Yeah I put IT in your bag," Zack said. "Zack Kimmi, mind to explained more about that mirror?" Shion asked. "I can't," Zack said.

They made it to school for the day and found everyone brought pets or someone. Kane even brought Naomi. Hiroshi brought Schneider. "Wait why Schneider and Naomi here, and Naomi how did you gets drag into this?" Zack asked. The teacher came in a total chaos. Shion knew the mirror was in Kimmi's bag and was ready to get it at all cost. _"Shion drop eraser and go for my bag," _Kimmi thought. Shion dropped her eraser and went for Kimmi's bag. Inside was Zack's lunch. _"Thank you for dad's old stories," _Kimmi thought.

During P.E. Zack did pull ups during P.E. "Kimmi are you sure this will help my upper body strength?" Zack asked. "Yeah, yeah," Kimmi said. Shion look to see that Zack wasn't wearing his jacket. "What where's his jacket?" Shion responded. During lunch Zack had some yellowtail meal. "Looks like we're down to force," Shion said.

To everyone's demise Shion still left with Zack. "Zack I want that mirror," Shion said. "But Shion, you don't understand the danger," Zack said. "Its important to Nya and me that we have it," Shion said. "Shion trust me nothing good will come out of this mirror," Zack said. "Then I guess it can't be help," Shion said. Nya jumped and landed on her hind legs. "You see Zack, Nya is a mamodo," Shion said pulling out Nya's spellbook.

"Uh oh," Zack said getting in fighting position. 'Paperuto' Shion shouted. Nya emits a beam at Zack. Zack was hit. "Now you'll be stuck fallowing Nya's movements," Shion said. Nya was after a bug as Zack copied him. "This is embarrassing," Zack said. Zack soon was able to move and dodge Shion. "Then we'll use our most powerful spell," Shion said, 'Peruk'. Nya shoots needles from her back and grows larger. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Zack's hand glows as Raseioshi appeared protecting him.

"Zack forget it, no matter what it has to be done," Kimmi said. "What?" "But, the danger," Zack said. 'Peruk' Shion shouted. Needles fired at them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi protected them from the needles. "My parents were in an accident six months ago, I was all alone until I met Nya," Shion said, "But if Nya's book get's destroyed he'll leave me forever…" "It won't be forever," Zack shouted. 'Peruk' Nya shouted. Zack and Kimmi dodge the attacks.

Shion explained more about meeting a mamodo who said they can be together forever. "Listen to me," Zack shouted, "I'm telling you its not forever, there will be a time after this battle you and Nya will be together but you need to be patient." Shion fired another attack at them. "Stop Shion we'll help," Zack said, "I'll give you the mirror piece," Zack shouted. The attacks stopped.

Shion and Nya appeared understanding them. "Sorry Zack we didn't mean two," Shion shouted. "Its okay now," Zack said. Meanwhile they were watch by the same mamodo and his partner.

* * *

**A/N: **Short but its only part two of the saga. The battle will be the longest as its two episodes together.

* * *

Next Chapter

"Now we must unite the mirrors," Kimmi said.

"I still wish theres another way," Zack said.

"Doesn't matter we must do it," Kimmi said.

"Level 24: Mirror Pieces United," Zack said, "Why does it have to be us that have to fight this mamodo?"


	24. Level 24: United the Mirror Pieces

**Level 24:**

**United the Mirror Pieces**

They got on the subway to the place. "Thanks for coming I'm a little nervous," Shion said. "No problem," Kimmi said, _"Besides someone has to deal with Grisor and Dr. Hakase."_ Zack was thinking the same thing.

They got off their next stop. Shion led them to a building. "Hello anyone there?" Shion asked knocking on the door. "I'm warning you I have a dog," someone on the other end. The door opened revealed to be Grisor. "It's me Grisor," Shion said. Grisor let them in the room. _"This is supposed to be the terrorizing Grisor?" _Kimmi and Zack thought. They took off their shoes and entered. Grisor served them tea and some snacks.

"So where's your partner?" Zack asked. "He's working on a project," Grisor said, "But this place isn't what you think." Grisor showed them the closet and refrigerator containing everything of a mad scientist needs for research.

"Before we adjust I want to know what you know about the mirror," Kimmi said. "Well normally we keep it a secret but since you're a friend of Shion I'll tell you," Grisor said, "I don't know the full detail but at the start of the struggle the mirror was brought here and broke into three pieces. However if the pieces were united who ever has it is safe from the faith of the battle." _"That would be so if I didn't know better,"_ Zack thought.

"I didn't want to fight either so I thought of using this mirror myself untilI met Shion and relize she needed more than I do," Grisor said. "Thanks Grisor," Shion said. _"Zack and I know better because we experience the truth in the future,"_ Kimmi thought.

"Shall we see the remaining pieces?" Grisor asked. "Oh yeah," Shion said pulling hers out. Zack was cautious but hid it well by showing his. "Mine is somewhere safe, you see others are after it as well," Grisor said, "Not to mention it's a good place to unite the three pieces." _"Like Cut n' Paste,"_ Zack and Kimmi thought. "Let's go there two," Zack said. "You don't mind do you?" Shion asked. "Alright," Grisor said. They headed out but Grisor was looking forward to it.

They took the bus to the ruins. Zack saw a light from Grisor's hat. Dr. Hakase was watching as the light was a camera. "Good job Grisor they're falling for our trap," Dr. Hakase said, "How long ago was it from now."

…_Flashback…_

_Hakase was walking through the streets after being kicked out of the institute. "The fools are just jealous of me that's all," Hakase said, "They'll be sorry." "Hey you," Someone said. Hakase look to find Grisor. "Are you serious about getting your revenge," Grisor said. "Well yes I'm pretty serious," Hakase said. "If so, if you can read the words in this book you're well on your way to get your revenge," Grisor said handing the book. During the battles the first spell was useless. Soon they figured how to use an object to make their spells stronger._

…_End of Flashback…_

"Once we get the mirrors we would be unstoppable," Hakase said. He held the mirror as he headed in planning their next movements. Then the bus dropped the group off at their destination. "It's just inside this forest," Grisor said.

Cameras filmed them as Grisor kept contact with Hakase. "We just passed check point two," Grisor said. "Yes I can see that," Hakase said. "We're now passing check point three," Grisor said. _"The closer we get the less and less I trust this guy,"_ Zack thought.

They reached the entrance of a cave. "Behold the ancient ruins," Grisor said, "Everyone stay together now!" Grisor led them in not knowing Zack and Kimmi were keeping an eye on them. He led them to a room. "This is where we'll unite the three pieces," Grisor said, "We must perform the ancient ritual to unite the three pieces."

He played the music revealing to be a familiar song. _"Why does it have to be Folgore's Hey, hey lets dance all day,"_ Zack and Kimmi thought. Zack went ahead and dance to it. Kimmi did so two. _"This is so wrong,"_ Kimmi thought. "Shion bring yours first," Grisor said. Shion did so trusting Grisor. Then Zack who was still cautious.

A jewel appeared in the center as it united into one mirror. Grisor went into the light and took the mirror and went through a trap door. "What happen?" Shion asked. "I was afraid of this," Kimmi said. "He tricked us," Zack said. Just then the ceiling fell on them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted grabbing the orange spellbook. They were safe from it thanks to Raseioshi.

'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Zaker fired from Zack's mouth and hit the ground in front of Grisor. "Nice try but you shouldn't have underestimated us," Kimmi said. "So you think you have the advantage huh?" Grisor said. 'Faigar' Hakase shouted from his hide out. A flame appeared from Grisor's finger. He put it on the radio and created a smoke screen. Grisor got away as Zack Kimmi Shion and Nya look for him.

* * *

**A/N:** Kimmi's answer-talk ability starts developing in the next chapter since that's basically a life threatening battle. However it won't fully appear until they battle agaisnt Dr. Riddles and Kiddo along with a new spell. But that doesn't mean Kimmi won't be showing more signs of having it when needed between the mirror battle and the test battle. Since Zack and Nya are at equal grounds no need to do episode 36 after the next chapter so we're going strait to Wonrei and Li-en.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We're in trouble now," Zack said.

"Yeah, especially sense the mirror power is revealed," Kimmi said.

"Not like I didn't try and warn you," Zack said, "I feel bad for Shion and Nya now."

"Yeah, they will be seperated," Kimmi said.

"Level 25: The Ancient Mirror Battle," Zack said, "They may have the mirror but we have my dad's wander of the mamodo world Bao."


	25. Level 25: The Ancient Mirror Battle

**Level 25:**

**Ancient Mirror Battle**

Zack and Kimmi were about to leave but they noticed Shion was upset about what happened. Nya was trying to calm her down. "Listen Shion no matter what happened today, remember what I said when you tried to battle us," Zack said, "You and Nya will be united but you need to be patient, because it won't happen until after the battle is over." "I trust your words Zack," Shion said. They headed after Grisor

They chased after Grisor who was fallowing Hakase's directions. There were some explosion causing the tree to collapse in front of them. 'Kyadopan' Shion shouted. Nya's claws became like metallic as she cut through the tree. They continued after Grisor. Just then the ground collapsed on them. 'Baikal' Shion shouted. Nya became a mattress like shield and made their landing safe.

Grisor continued thinking he lost them for good. "They're going to be trapped in that pit in a long time," Grisor said. "Think again," Zack said. Grisor stopped in fear. "Now drop the miorror," Kimmi said. Grisor ran to a dead end hoping for a plan D as in door. A cannon appeared bellow him and created an explosion forcing Grisor up the cliff to where Hakase was.

Then Hakase grab the mirror and walk to the edge. "Thank you so much for your help," Hakase said, "We could not have gather the mirror pieces without you." "That mirror isn't as powerful as you thought," Zack said. "Oh but it is," Grisor said. "Zack, you said there's more to the mirror, what is it?" Shion asked. "It's one of many second most powerful objects in the mamodo world, next to the 2 wanders of the mamodo world," Zack said, "The mirror grants the user to power up any of their spells."

"Yes and since I couldn't get my hands on one of the two wanders, we're going to use the mirror," Grisor said, 'Riapo'. A beam fired from the mirror at Grisor. Then he transformed into a huge and powerful demonic creature. _"As powerful as he think he is, we still have Bao,"_ Zack thought, _"If only Bao is in his true form though."_ "Meet the next mamodo king," Hakase said. Grisor took his partner and they jumped somewhere in the forest.

'Faigar' Hakase shouted using the mirror. Flames fired from Grisor's hand at them. 'Ra Seshield' Kimmi shouted. Ra Seshield appeared as the attack hit the shield. They ran right before it broke dodging the shield. "Your shield broke to my power," Grisor said, "I will become king."

Nya ran at them for battle. Grisor threw a tree at him but miss. Nya used it to jump at him. Grisor hit him to the ground causing damage. Nya barely got out in pain. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands forming Saikerga. It hit Grisor's hand. Shion ran in front of Nya for her defense. He was unaffected by it. "No way, Saikerga didn't work," Zack responded. _"I need to think of something quick, it's to soon for Bao and Chajiru,"_ Kimmi thought.

'Faigar' Hakase shouted. Grisor fired Faigar at Shion. Nya pushed her out of the way but her bag got caught in the attack including their spellbook. "Nya," Shion cried, "You have to go back to the mamodo world." Nya started disappearing as she cried. "You can't leave not now," Shion shouted. Nya was trying to tell her he loved her. _"I love you two,"_ Shion thought. Nya disappeared except for the bowtie that was left.

"Nya you're really gone forever," Shion cried. "Yes good riddance two," Grisor said. "No its not," Zack said taking off his black jacket. "Not as long as we're still here," Kimmi said. "All you're showing is weakness," Grisor said. "It's not weakness, it's what gave them strength," Zack said, "Just like I'll show you with our determination." "Please its just a matter of time before Grissor takes his thrown," Hakase said. "Never, because we'll stop you," Kimmi said. The orange spellbook shined brightly in her hands.

'Magma Garan' Hakase shouted. Grisor summons a casma of lava erupting. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared around them protecting them. More casmas appeared around them. _"There's only one way out and that's through them,"_ Kimmi thought, _"But how, how do we beat them."_ Just then her eyes changed a little. "I…I know the answer," Kimmi said. "What?" Zack asked. "Not only that but I know more to the past," Kimmi said, "Zack we can win." "Alright," Zack said.

They ran strait torward Hakase. "Let's make an impossible catch," Kimmi said, 'Saizaruk'. Zack glowed as they split up. 'Faigar' Hasake shouted. Grisor fired a Faigar at them. Zack easily dodge it with ease by jumping in the air. Grisor grabbed Zack in the air. "No Zack," Kimmi responded. Grisor threw him down. Saizaruk worn out as he got up. 'Magma Cascade' Hakase shouted. Grisor summoned lava into a giant fireball. It fired lava at them at all directions. 'Ra Seshield' Kimmi shouted. Ra Seshield appeared and took the attacks and shattered.

"I don't know how but I just instantly know what to do," Kimmi said. "Don't worry," Zack said. "Don't get so quick to loose," Grisor said. "I won't lose," Zack said. "That's right," Kimmi said. "You see Kimmi and I are from the future, one of which is where humans and mamodos can live together in peace," Zack said. Shion heard them. "What makes you think you have a chance," Grisor said. "Because my dad is the heir of wander of the mamodo world Bao, making me the heir as well," Zack shouted. Shion heard them and was shock remembering what they said about the objects being the second strongest next to the wanders of the mamodo world.

"Nice lie but it won't matter," Grisor said. "No we're stronger than that," Zack said. "That's right, we're the best team out there," Kimmi responded, 'Saikerga'. Zack fired Saikerga at them. Grisor blocked it. "We'll win," Kimmi said, 'Saikerga'. 'Faigar' Hakase shouted. Grisor and Zack fired their attacks at each other. There was an explosion as Zack and Kimmi still stand.

"We're strong cause of our friends, some we know from the future. Others that we came cross with, or still to meet," Zack said. "That's right we're the best team there is because we know all the secrets of this battle," Kimmi said, 'Saikerga'. Grisor took hit then aimed at them. 'Faigar' Hakase shouted. Faigar fired at them. They dodge each attack. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands forming Saikerga. Grisor took hit then went for the attacks.

'Dino Faigar' Hakase shouted. Grisor gathers a ball of magma in each hand. 'Ra Seshield' Kimmi shouted. Zack's hands glowed as Ra Seshield appeared. The attacks hit it but the shield broke. Zack and Kimmi dodge the attacks. They dodge another attack. 'Faidoruk' Hakase shouted. Grisor fired a stronger version of Faigar' Zack and Kimmi dodge it again but Zack was now at the edge.

'Faigar' Hakase shouted. Grisor fired Faigar at the ground bellow Zack causing it to collapsed. Kimmi grabbed him. "Don't worry Zack I got you," Kimmi said. Shion then jumped on Hakase forcing him to let go of the mirror. It hit the ground and crack in many ways. Shion kept Hakase away from the mirror for them.

She went after the mirror until cords from Hakase's mechanical hand and stopped her. "No, I already let down the one I most care about," Shion said. She continued to the mirror. Hakase stopped her and kicked her aside. Grisor knock her out. Hakase grabbed the mirror and faced them. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands forming Saikerga. It hit the ground causing an explosion. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack formed and fired Saikerga. Hakase and Grisor dodge it.

"Zack we're ready for our most powerful spell," Kimmi said. "Right," Zack said. 'Gigano Faidoruk' Hakase shouted. Grisor transformed to a stronger version. "The seventh spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Bao Saikerga'. Bao Saikerga fired from Zack's mouth. Bao and Grisor collide as they faught. The mirror cracked more then shattered. Bao engulfed Grisor as he convert back to normal. His book burned from the power of Bao and Grisor's damage. They celebrated the victory they had thanks to their efforts.

The next day at school things were back to normal as it can get. "Shion is transferring to another school as we speak," the teacher said. Kimmi left to check on her. "So you're going," Kimmi said. "Yeah," Shion said. "I wish you the best of luck," Kimmi said, "And so does Zack." "Thanks, and I'll keep what you said close to my heart," Shion said, "I do believe that Nya and I will be reunited. "That's good," Kimmi said. They said their goodbyes for now.

* * *

**A/N:** Not as long as I hope, but with some cut backs you see why. Oh well it was a four part Saga. So if you add the lengths of all four it was worth the reading. For a short bit Kimmi did get glimpse of the Answer-Talk ability but don't forget its not fully developed. Anyways I'm skipping episode 36 since its suppose to be a competition between Naomi and Zatch, but Zack doesn't need to prove anything to Naomi. So on to 37 and 38 for the next chapter.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We finally get to see Wonrei and Li-en in the past," Zack said.

"You're sure excited about that," Kimmi said, "Although we have to help Li-en save Wonrei."

"I can't wait to see them in action," Zack said.

"Zack are you even listening?" Kimmi said.

"Yeah, yeah have to save Wonrei, I know but we still get to see them in action against Zabas," Zack said.

"Yeah, but we have to fight them two," Kimmi said.

"Level 26: Battle in Hong Kong," Zack said, "Can't wait to try out my new spell, cause of this."


	26. Level 26: Battle in Hong Kong

_**Level 26**_

_**Battle in Hong Kong**_

_(**A/N:** During Flashbacks if the character is speaking in the present time but its still in flashback it'll be in (), in normal text so you know when its coming from the present time) _

In Hong Kong in a building a woman with black long hair tied in two buns covered by a red and whitish-pink cloth in a red long shirt with flower and gold design with whitish-pink pants and red shoes name Li-en, entered the room where her father Li-Akron was at. "Father tell me where Wonrei is," Li-en demanded. "Li-en listen to me," Li-Akron said, "As of today that man is no longer a concern of yours." "But he is and that's why I have to know now answer me," Li-en responded. "It's time to open your eyes Li-en," Li-Akron said turn to face her, "He's not human."

"Father you took away my one true partner. I can never forgive you. I can't even think of you as my father anymore," Li-en said clutching her fist, "You're going to tell me where you hid him even if I have to force it out of you." Li-en tried and kicked her father, but Li-Akron caught her kick. "You ungrateful child, you don't understand what a parent endures," Li-Akron responded.

He pushed her leg away and with one chop of his hand knock her down to the ground. "In one week Wonrei will be banish from this country and will be escorted out of here on my boat," Li-Akron said, "Until he's gone you will pay a visit to your grandmother in Japan. While there it'll give you time to cool."

At the cell, a mamodo with white spiky out hair with white clothes and a bag containing his book was remembering the time with Li-en. This mamodo was Wonrei. _"This is fine. Yes," _Wonrei thought as his reason for this was to protect Li-en from the battle, _"This is as it should be."_

In Momochi city 3 days later Kimmi Zack and Suzy were heading home. Kimmi was checking the orange spellbook and trying to figure out what happened back during the mirror battle. "Hey Kimmi I was wandering if you're doing anything this Sunday?" Suzy asked. "Not really why?" Kimmi asked. "Well I was thinking we have a girls time out and go to the movies," Suzy said. _"Still nothing, I was hoping for something on about what happened that day, or something from the future by now, but nothing,"_ Kimmi thought. Even Zack was preoccupied. _"How much longer until we have to help Li-en save Wonrei,"_ Zack thought.

"So are we going to go?" Suzy asked Kimmi. "What?" Kimmi responded holding the book out. "Put that book away and listen," Suzy said. Li-en happened to be walking by and saw the book. _"A spellbook, they have one?"_ Li-en thought. "If you carry that book like it's so important, some thief will see it and think its valuable then try and steal it," Suzy said.

Just then Li-e ran and jump above them and took the orange spellbook from Kimmi's hands._ "Was that Li-en and did she just stole…"_ Kimmi and Zack thought, "She just took the spellbook and getting away." Zack rushed off and after shaking Suzy off her leg, Kimmi fallowed. "Kimmi that was Li-en," Zack responded. "Yeah and taking our orange spellbook means only one thing," Kimmi responded.

Li-en took a turn and made sure Zack and Kimmi were fallowing. Li-en had the book in front of her and punch the ground. Kimmi went for the spellbook and grabbed it. "I apologize for stealing your book but I had two," Li-en responded, "I also apologize for the disrespect I showed you." Zack arrived and stopped in front of her. "My name is Li-en, and I see you are the owner of this book, and I have a favor to ask of you. You probably think I'm crazy, and I know it's a selfish thing to ask of you. But…" Li-en said looking up crying, "I'm so desperate I don't know what else to do. I don't want to lose my friend Wonrei, and I need your help to bring him back to safety."

Of course Zack and Kimmi agreed to help and went to the park to talk about it since it was closer. "All father's have a bad side, but I guess mine is alittle worst," Li-en said as she was on one of the swings along with Zack, "He's a real criminal." "I have an uncle whose sort of like that," Zack said with the memory of Zeno taking Zatch's memory still playing in his head. "Pleasing a guy like that has to be hard," Kimmi said. "And it doesn't matter what man I date he disapproves," Li-en said.

…_Flashback…_

_Li-en was on a date and told the man her father's name. "Did you say Li-Akron," he responded, "Excuse me, there's something I need to do. Like run for my life." "Wait," Li-en responded but he already left._ ("All of them, the instant I tell them my father's name they ran away," Li-en explained)_._

…_End of Flashback…_

"Only one didn't run away like the others," Li-en continued, "When I told Wonrei who my father was, it didn't seem to bother him at all." "And Wonrei is the one you ask us to help you save right?" Zack asked. "That's right, and he's a mamodo just like you," Li-en said.

…_Flashback…_

_Li-en was eating all the food on the plates. _(I met Wonrei when I was stuffing my face to forget an ex-boyfriend," Li-en explained)_. "It's bad for your health to eat that way," Someone said. Li-en looks to see Wonrei next to her seat watching her. "It's none of your business. Leave me alone," Li-en explained. She went for the rice when Wonrei grabbed her hand. "I don't know what you're so upset about, but you really should take better care of yourself."_

_"Who do you think you are," Li-en said getting up and trying to break from his grip, "I'll eat as much as I want. I'll eat, eat and eat till my stomach explodes if I want." Wonrei showed no sign of letting go. "Let me go," Li-en demand as she kicked Wonrei around the neck area._

_He didn't flinch or even tried to block her kick. She stopped and asked, "Why didn't you try to block it?" "If it makes you feel better, kick as much as you want," Wonrei said. Li-en look at him confused at first._

_Later outside near a pond Li-en explained about why she was upset including about her father. "I see, so that's why you were so upset. "So that's why you were so upset," Wonrei said. "If my father saw you with me like this, your life will be endanger two," Li-en said, "You should leave quickly." "I feel sorry for you Li-en," Wonrei responded. "Huh?" Li-en responded._

_A couple of birds flew by the pond and one hit the water. "You're like a bird trap inside a cage. When you should be soaring through the clouds," Wonrei explained. "Even if I escape from my bird cage, my father will follow me anywhere I try to go," Li-en pointed out. "You give up to easy, why don't you try spread your wings?" Wonrei asked._

"_No one ever talked to me like that, you're the first to care," Li-en said smiling. Wonrei's spellbook glowed catching them off guard. "Look at your book, it's glowing," Li-en said. "You're the one," Wonrei said._

…_End of flashback…_

"He means you're his human partner, the book's owner," Zack said, "You two have a real bond Li-en." Li-en knew about this as Wonrei told her the same thing.

…_Flashback…_

_They tried out the first spell and gain devastating results. "What in the world?" Li-en responded, "What in the world is this power? Wonrei?" Wonrei stood and turned to her. _("That's when Wonrei told me about the battle to determine king of the mamodo world," Li-en said)_._

_"I can't believe this is happening now, and you are chosen to be the owner of my book," Wonrei said, "My goal is to win the battle and become king of the mamodo world. But if you enter these battles you might be hurt two. If you can, I ask you to fight beside me." "Of course…I'll do it," Li-en responded as Wonrei look up, "Lets make you king of the mamodo world together. I'll help you fight." "Thank you," Wonrei said._

_Next few days Wonrei gave Li-en special training to prepare for the battle, in return she taught him Kong Fu. "White King, tiger claw, tail of a cage dragon, snatch an eel, palm of a great man," Li-en called out moves. Wonrei performed them perfectly. "Your aim is great, with your new martial arts, no one will be able to defeat you," Li-en said._

_Then they battled against one of the mamodos and won as it's spellbook burned and it disappeared. _("We were unstoppable. We brought down every mamodo that challenged us. I thought Wonrei would be king of the mamodo world for sure," Li-en said, "Then something happened.")_. Li-Akron was watching the battle and everything that happened through his limo._

_Then a few days later Wonrei told her, he want to quit battling. "What do you mean?" Li-en responded, "How can you say you want to quit after how far we come? Don't you want to become king of the mamodo world?" Wonrei look as if he was struggling. "You're important to me. I don't want you to get mix up in a battle and get hurt," Wonrei confessed. Li-en was shock and cried hearing it._

…_End of Flashback…_

"That was it, Wonrei disappeared right in front of me," Li-en said. She started crying as she knew her feelings now. "You really like Wonrei a lot," Kimmi said. Li-en nodded. "There she is." Someone shouted.

They look to see two men in suits coming their way. "My father's henchmen," Li-en said, "I'm going to reserve a plane ticket for both of you. I'll be waiting for you at the departure lobby, at the Momochi Airport, tomorrow at 9:30." She ran off with then two henchmen fallowing. "Well Zack," Kimmi said. "Let's do it," Zack said. "Alright," Kimmi said.

At the island in the cell Wonrei was in. He remember more to what happened which was why he was in there. As there was laughter in the background. _"Don't move,"_ he remember Li-en said.

…_Flashback…_

_There was a baby bird that landed on his head as he use the mirror to see it. It was at Li-en's home in Hong Kong. Li-en manage to get the chick off Wonrei's head. "Oh poor thing, you fell out of your nest didn't you? I'll return you to your nest," Li-en said, "Wonrei will you help me?" Wonrei agreed as she climb on his hands to stand so he can push her up. "That's good," Li-en said blushing._

_She put the baby chick in its nest with its brothers/sisters. She was on the tree without Wonrei keeping her up. "When you grow up you will be flying around the skies as free as you want," Li-en told them as she look up in the sky._

_That day during the battle. "You did it, you defeat another mamodo," Li-en said. Wonrei grunted as he turned to her revealing to be injured. "No Wonrei, you're hurt," Li-en said immediately went to treat Wonrei. Li-Akron was watching the whole thing._

_Back at her place she treated him. "Li-en, why do you keep insisting in helping me this much?" Wonrei asked, "After today's battle, don't you understand this battle is very dangerous?" "Well, cause you were the one who set me free from my bird cage,"Li-en said started to put some of the stuff away even though she was hurt herself, "And you never left my side. It feels good, it fills up my heart. I want us to continue fighting together."_

_Li-en placed her hands on her chest and Wonrei saw the sore on her hand. "Your hurt, will you be alright," Wonrei said grabbing her hand making her blushed. "Yeah I'll be fine," Li-en said, "Its only a scratch." Wonrei was still concern about Li-en's safety in the battle._

_Later Wonrei met up with Li -Akron and his men. "I know you take part in dangerous battles with those creatures. It is no matter to me. What is unforgivable is for you to get my daughter mix up in your selfish crusades," Li-Akron explained, "What makes you think you can protect her?" Wonrei look at Li-Akron. "Believe me, if my daughter were ever injured…" Li-Akron threatened. "I will do whatever you asked," Wonrei said. "You are very clever, I will make sure you do," Li-Akron said turning away thinking, "You will never see my daughter again."_

…_End of Flashback…_

Wonrei was still in the cell. _"It is better this way," _Wonrei thought. That was the full story of what happened.

The next day at Momochi city airport Li-en waited for Zack and Kimmi. The announcer gave a final warning about the departure of the plane to Hong Kong, as time was closing in. Li-en look up to see that Zack and Kimmi were nowhere in sight. "I guess I was asking for to much. Now that I think about it, it was a stupid request. Mamodo are all natural enemies, and even if they're not fighting, they have to be foolish to take a request this dangerous," Li-en said, "I guess I have to save Wonrei alone."

Someone grabbed her shoulder. "You came to help," Li-en responded turning hopping to see them. Instead there were two henchmen from the other day. "You thought you can get away from us huh? Think again," the big guy said. Li-en tried to run but he grabbed her arm. "No way, let me go," Li-en demanded. "Don't think we're going to be nice just because you are the boss' daughter," the man said. "Let go," Li-en demanded thinking about Wonrei, "Let go!"

Kimmi opened the orange spellbook as it started shining. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Zaker fired from Zack's mouth and hit the two henchmen but not Li-en. They were forced to let go of Li-en causing her to fall onto the ground. She got up and saw them. "Its you," Li-en responded.

Kimmi walked up wearing a light pink shirt and blue jeans and brown sneakers, and Zack wearing his usual. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves yet," Kimmi said, "My name is Kimmi Takamine, it's a pleasure to meet you." "And mine is Zackary Bell, but you can call me Zack," Zack said, "Okay lets go save Wonrei now." Li-en cried with joy and hugged Zack saying, "This is great, you don't know happy you made me. You guys are two generous, I'll owe you the rest of my life."

Once in Hong Kong they took a boat to the island. Zack had his jacket and shoes removed as he acted as propeller. They headed to one of the islands Li-en believed is where her father was holding Wonrei.

On the island it was heavily guarded with guards and weapons. They were at a hiding spot as Zack got his jacket on and Kimmi got her spellbook out. "This is where my father's organization stores their gold and valuables," Li-en said. She look out at the sight of how many guards there were.

"Without a doubt, this is where Wonrei is being held I just know it," Li-en said turning to face Zack and Kimmi, "Both of you know this is where the real danger starts. Are you two sure you want to go through with this?" "We're sure, besides my power is Lightning/Shields so it'll be fine," Zack said stretching a bit. "Besides even if we choose not to go, you will go ahead no matter what," Kimmi said. "Yes," Li-en answered, "I'm going in." "Then so are we," Zack said setting himself.

"Right," Kimmi said, 'Saiker'. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saiker. Saiker fired and hit some of the men. "What do you want?" one guard asked. Li-en Zack and Kimmi made their appearance. "I came here to win back Wonrei," Li-en said.

"The boss' daughter," another said. "I don't care if she's the boss' mother. We don't know who she's working for. She could be working undercover for the police," the first one said loading, "We can't let her get away." They started shooting at them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Zack stuck his hand out as Raseioshi. The bullets bounced off the shield as it protected them.

_"Wonrei,"_ Li-en thought. 'Giga Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Once the shooting stopped Giga Raseioshi surround the guards. Electricity shock them from the inside causing them to let go of their guns. _"Wait for me," _Li-en continued thinking as she took the guards out once the barrier was gone, _"I'm coming for you. I will save you."_ Wonrei could hear the noises from the summit where his cell was at but didn't know who was causing it.

Li-en took down another guard as they chased after the last one. He pulled some lever causing logs attach to ropes to come at them. 'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted. Zack formed Zakersword and cut through one. However one of them managed to hit Li-en at her side. "Li-en," Kimmi responded. "Are you alright Li-en?" Zack asked.

"Poor saps, don't you realize that monster lied to you and just using you to get free," the guard said. Li-en struggled to look up at him. "After I rescued Wonrei, then we'll find out if he's a person who lies or not," Li-en explained. "Person…he's a mamodo don't you know that," The guard responded. Zack clutch his Zakersword as Li-en groaned. "You can tell without even talking to him. He has the eyes of a liar and a cheat," the guard said, "The eyes of someone who steals from his own mother." "That's not true," Li-en said. "Eyes of someone who takes advantage of everyone he meets," the guard continued.

"That enough!" Li-en shouted. She shot up and started beating the guard up with Kong Fu, mainly with kicks. "You don't know him, Wonrei doesn't think of only of himself. He's a kind person who tries to understand the hearts of others. He told me I'm important to him and I believe him," Li-en said as she use the final moves on the guard, "Why can't any of you understand Wonrei." The guard collapsed on the ground. Li-en felt sharp pain in her side and fell two.

"Kimmi recovery spell," Zack responded getting in position. "No matter what Li-en don't dodge this spell," Kimmi said, 'Baofojio'. Lightning fired down and stopped above Zack's hands. He threw the lightning at Li-en. Li-en was fully recovered thanks to the spell. "I know Wonrei is good, I know it," Li-en said. "Yeah and we know it two," Zack insured her.

An armor mamodo with wings on his back, name Zabas, was flying toward the island carrying his human partner Galliont. "I can feel it, its close," Zabas said, "Just as I thought, that island. A mamodo is there." They headed toward the summit of the island.

"Baofojio should have healed your injuries including one from that log," Zack explained. "Thanks a lot guys," Li-en said getting up. "Come on we're almost there," Kimmi said. "There's only one way up," the guard said about to smash the controls to the elevator. "Kimmi," Zack reacted. "Not this time," Kimmi said, 'Raseioshi'. Raseioshi surround the controls.

The guard hit it with the rock but was shocked by the electric charge and forced to let go of the rock. "I wouldn't have tried that again if I were you," Zack said. "Not unless you want to be shock every single time," Kimmi finished. The guard ran not even trying it again. Kimmi and Zack canceled out Raseioshi once he was gone. "You stopped him from smashing the controls," Li-en responded. "It wasn't that hard," Zack said shrugging. "We better use it while its still usable," Kimmi said. "Right," Li-en said.

At the summit Zabas took down the rest the guards heading to the prison. "I'm sure the mamodo is in there," Zabas said. They heard the elevator starting up. "Someone is coming up," Galliont said. "Yes but I feel…" Zabas started. "What is it Zabas?" Galliont asked. "Just there's another mamodo on their way up," Zabas said, "Play our cards right we can take care of two mamodos in one blow."

Zack Kimmi and Li-en were on the elevator up. "That light is from the summit," Kimmi said. "Finally, we're almost there," Li-en said. "Kimmi, I remember something, isn't there suppose to be another mamodo waiting for us?" Zack asked. "Yeah your right, but we better wait till we get there before finding out who," Kimmi whispered.

They reached the top where Zabas and Galliont. "Welcome friends, this is going to be your last stop," Zabas said. "I'll stop when I'm ready. Who are you, and where's Wonrei?" Li-en asked. "Armor mamodo and wings, that must be Zabas," Zack said taking off his black jacket. "Oh so you know about me," Zabas said. "And are you talking about the mamodo locked up in that jail cell?" Galliont asked. "That guy haven't moved since we got here," Zabas said, "We'll get him later. We thought it would be fun taking care of you first."

Kimmi put the black jacket in her bag. "Let's get this over with," Kimmi said, 'Saiker'. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saiker. Zabas used his wing to block the hit as there was an explosion. "Li-en this is probably a good time for you to get Wonrei," Kimmi said. "We can hold these two off," Zack said. They headed to face Zabas from in front of the cell. "I…I'm sorry," Li-en said heading to the cell. "Do you really think you can stop us with that puny attack," Galliont said. Zabas opened his wing revealing to be unharmed. "That's not even our strongest spell," Kimmi said.

Li-en ran toward the prison cell. _"Wonrei, I came to save you," _Li-en thought starting to see Wonrei in the cell, _"We're going to fight together Wonrei." _Li-en made it to the cell and grabbed the bars. "Wonrei," she shouted. Wonrei look up to see Li-en who was really happy to see him, but he wasn't as glad. "Why did you come here Li-en?" Wonrei asked. Li-en look at him confused.

'Garuk' Galliont shouted. Zabas started spinning in a tornado at Zack and Kimmi. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Zack stuck his hand out as Raseioshi appeared. Zabas hit the shield but was unaffected by the electric shock. "So you have that kind of defense," Zabas said, "However if this is your best defense. I hate to see the rest of your spells." _"He did not just insult our spells," _Kimmi thought. "Maybe the mamodo in the jail cell is stronger," Galliont said. "Yeah you just might be right Galliont," Zabas said.

"Hey Zabas," Zack shouted, "You're not going to attack Wonrei when he can't even fight back, and I'm not going to let you get away for insulting our spells." "And you're going to stop us?" Zabas asked. "2 girls and 2 mamodos this will be interesting," Galliont said. "You're not getting away," Zack said. 'Oru Wingar' Galliont shouted. Zabas fired spiraling attack at them from both hands. "Call this a weak spell," Kimmi said, 'Saikerga'. Zack swiped his hands forming Saikerga. "Please," Zabas said controlling his attack's movements. Oru Wingar moved away from Saikerga and came at them. "That's just what we wanted," Zack said. 'Ra Seshield' Kimmi shouted. Ra Seshield appeared and took the hit and bounces it back.

"So you two have some skills," Zabas said. "Zack told you, you're not going anywhere," Kimmi said. "That's right so you better get ready for a real battle," Zack said, "Kimmi our combination spells." 'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted, 'Saizaruk'. Zack formed Zakersword as his body gave off a yellow-orange glow. 'Garuk' Galliont shouted. Zabas spinned after her. Zack successfully block with Zakersword. The orange spellbook glowed for a while for a new spell.

"Wonrei why aren't you coming out to fight? Hand over the spellbook quick, break up those hand-cups," Li-en said and looks down, "I want to fight together with you. I don't care about anything else, not even if I get hurt." She heard Wonrei moved from inside the cell and look up to see his back was turned. "Wonrei, I'll fight with you because I care about you," Li-en said crying with a blush visible.

Wonrei struggled as he heard her response knowing he had to lie for her to go. "Li-en I hate you," Wonrei lied then said, "Just leave me alone." Li-en was surprised hearing the lie. "Just go, just get out of here quickly," Wonrei said which basically confirmed that what he said about hating her is a lie.

Zack blocked another attack successfully. "He still hasn't given the girl his spellbook," Galliont said. "We should just deal with those two," Zabas said. "Not unless I stop you," Zack said as Saizaruk started wearing out. "And so far Zack been doing a pretty good job up till now just doing that," Kimmi said.

"Hurry, just hurry up and leave," Wonrei told Li-en. He looks up to see Li-en was turned around and acting as his shield. "Li-en…what are you…" Wonrei responded. "Wonrei I don't like lies. I told you what I feel for you and that was no lie," Li-en said, "That's why I'm going to protect you."

Zabas set himself as they had a plan to get around Zack. _"He's up to something,"_ Zack thought. "Stop it, Li-en don't, you could get badly hurt. Get out of here quickly," Wonrei demand. "What's the matter Wonrei? If you hate me so much, why are you so worried about me getting hurt?" Li-en asked turning her head to him, "Huh?" Wonrei didn't know how to answer that.

"Wonrei," Kimmi shouted, "How long are you keep hurting Li-en? Zack and I helped her get here, we know what's going on between you two. We even used our recovery spell on her to heal the injuries she gained getting here. Does that even matter to you?" "Li-en is here because she wants to fight besides you in all your battles," Zack said. "She'll sacrifice everything. Whatever it takes to help you retrieve your dreams to become king," Kimmi said. "You can't let that go to waiste, not after how far you two got," Zack said, "If you cherish Li-en, then you need to protect her in all your battles. You need to become her shield any way you can." "Protect her," Wonrei responded remembering…

…_Flashback…_

_"Wonrei what kind of king you will become?" Li-en asked. "Well, I want to become a king who will protect everyone," Wonrei said. "I think that's a wonderful dream," Li-en responded._

…_End of Flashback…_

"You want to become king and you won't even protect Li-en," Zack shouted, "What kind of king won't protect one person in a dangerous situation and runs from them?" Wonrei was shocked by Zack's words. "That was amusing," Galliont said. "I'm about to cry. Losers going on about dreams and kings," Zabas said, "They deserve each other. Stupid girl and her pathetic mamodo. Now then, lets blow you guys away." Zack remained in stance.

'Garuk' Galliont shouted. Zabas started spinning but went above then at Li-en and Wonrei. Zack just smirked determining that. Wonrei struggle with the hand-cups. "Li-en the fourth spell," Wonrei said then broke them and threw the book, "Here!" Li-en grabbed the book from between the bars and opened it. 'Go Boren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei's fist powered up as he punch through the bars and hit Zabas.

Wonrei stepped out with an arm around Li-en and the other one he use for the punch was glowing. "Thank you Li-en, from now on I'll always protect you. And together, we'll walk down the path toward on becoming king," Wonrei said as Go Boren started wearing out, "But first the mamodo who called you stupid is going back to the mamodo world where he belongs. Are you ready?" Li-en smiled and answer, "I'm ready."

Zack released Zakersword knowing there was no need for it. "Let's watch Kimmi," Zack said. "Yeah," Kimmi agreed. Wonrei and Li-en set for battle. Zabas got up with half of his head armor broke off. "So much from one lucky punch," Zabas said. 'Oru Wingar' Galliont shouted. Zabas fired Oru Wingar. "Don't under estimate how powerful I can be," Zabas said controlling the spells movements so it be unstable, "Let's see how good you are evading this attack." "Li-en stay behind me where its safe," Wonrei said. "I'm okay," Li-en responded.

Wonrei breathed as he went into stance and stuck his hands out. "Double Palms That Captured the Wind," Wonrei said starting to direct the attack around them. Zabas tried another approached. "Defensive hands that stopped the flaming spheres," Wonrei said directing the attack still. "I'm trying my normal attacks but nothing seems to work," Zabas said redirecting the attack again. 'Rerudo' Li-en shouted. A glass like shield appeared in front of Wonrei and protect them from the attack.

"We definitely need more speed and power, launch it again and don't be nice this time," Galliont said. "They're not going to find this so easy to block," Zabas said. 'Garuk' Galliont shouted. Zabas started spinning rapidly at them. "Lets finish the girl," Zabas said going toward Li-en. "Enter the akurso the tiger of Orio," Wonrei shouted jumping in front of the attack and stopped it with his hand, "The claws of a hero that defeated the evil dragon." Wonrei grabbed Zabas stopping his spin and forced him back. "You will not lay one finger on Li-en," Wonrei said.

Zabas went for another attack. Wonrei jumped and kicked him away. "What are those moves he's using?" Zabas wandered, "And what is that technique." He spins at them but Wonrei pushed him away. "Kong Fu," Wonrei and Li-en answered._ "There's no other fighting technique they will use,"_ Zack thought.

"Galliont," Zabas said. 'Garuk' Galliont shouted. Zabas spin as he headed off. "Now Li-en," Wonrei said. "I'm ready," Li-en responded, 'Go Boren'. Wonrei jumped and ran after Zabas. As Zabas turned Wonrei jumped and punched Zabas down to Galliont knocking both out. Li-en closed the spellbook and Wonrei took an ending stance showing the fight was over "And the battle is over," Zack and Kimmi said as Kimmi already had the orange spellbook closed.

"Are you guys okay?" Li-en asked. "Yeah we're fine," Zack said putting on his black jacket. "Thank you Kimmi Zack, your words helped guide me to the proper decision," Wonrei said, "And thank you for helping Li-en get this far I don't know how to ever thank you." "Li-en really deserved the thanks, if it weren't for her passion, we wouldn't have made it this far," Kimmi said. "We should tell them," Zack said. "Tell us what?" Wonrei asked.

Kimmi and Zack explained about their predicament. "So you two aren't from this time?" Li-en asked. "No, but we don't want to give too much about the future," Kimmi said. "Yeah," Zack said. "We understand," Wonrei said. "Zack what kind of king are you planning to become when you return to your time?" Li-en asked. "Well, my goal is kind of like yours Wonrei, but I'm planning to become a kind and strong king who will protect everyone," Zack said. "That seems like a good goal for a mamodo who can defend with shields and willing to help others," Wonrei said. "Thanks," Zack said.

They heard noises coming from the elevator. "Maybe we should of use Zaker on that last guard instead of Raseioshi," Zack said. "Don't worry we'll take care of things from here," Kimmi said, "You should go now, you have enough." "If we leave now, you'll have to fight by yourselves. It's too dangerous. "But they're all chasing Wonrei, besides our book was glowing brighter earlier during our two spell combination," Kimmi said, "Which is a good timing two."

"Thanks for everything," Li-en said as they knew what they were talking about. "Kimmi's right, let's go Li-en," Wonrei said kneeling down for her to climb on. "Thank you Zack and Kimmi, I wish you luck returning to your time," Wonrei said. "Same here," Li-en said. "Thanks," Kimmi said. Wonrei jumped down from the cliff safely without letting go of Li-en.

"So Kimmi what's the new spell?" Zack asked. "Oh right lets see," Kimmi said opening the spellbook. "It doesn't matter since I'm the only one who can fly," Zabas said. "Better yet Kimmi lets test our new spell out," Zack said. "Right," Kimmi said opening the orange spellbook. 'Garuk' Galliont shouted. Zabas spin rapidly after them.

"The 12th spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Teosaiker'. Zack swiped his hands together and a giant trail of energy formed a stronger version of Saiker and Saikerga. "This is different from the other two spells," Zabas said blocking it. However Teosaiker forced him right into Galliont. Their book burned instantly. "Wow, Teosaiker is stronger than both Saiker and Saikerga," Zack responded. "Yeah, hopefully Li-en and Wonrei got off safely," Kimmi responded.

Down bellow Li-en, who was carrying the bag with Wonrei's spellbook, and Wonrei were facing Li-Akron and more of his henchmen as well as the boat Li-Akron arrived on. "Tell me Wonrei, I want to know your attentions with my daughter," Li-Akron said. "Li-en and I are staying together," Wonrei explained, "Even without your blessing." "You think I'll just hand my precious daughter to a creature like yourself?" Li-Akron asked. "I will protect Li-en no matter what comes our way," Wonrei answered, "It doesn't matter what kind of enemy we'll face, I'll never again be pulled from Li-en's side."

Li-Akron threw his pipe down and grabbed a handle of something from the henchmen. "Even if that enemy is me?" Li-Akron asked. He pulled out his sword and threaten to cut Wonrei with it but Wonrei didn't move from his spot. "I will no longer run away," Wonrei responded. Li-Akron froze in place. Li-Akron saw that in Wonrei's eyes. "You're very foolish," Li-Akron said. He pulled back and didn't strike back.

"Father I…" Li-en said. Li-Akron kicked the boat off shore to float on water. "Some stupid fool left a boat here unattended," Li-Akron said, "Since it's not mine, it's not my place to make sure no one takes it without asking." Li-Akron left as it was his way of saying they can use the boat. "Father wait," Li-en said. "Get out of here, you sicken me," Li-Akron responded. "Father at the top of the mountain there are two friends of ours name Kimmi Takamine and Zackary Bell," Li-en said, "They fought for us and saved our lives. So I want you to let them go. And father…" Li-en said starting to cry, "Father thank you." Li-Akron didn't say anything but the two henchmen nodded to her in reinsurance.

They got off the island on the same boat together. "Isn't it great how everything worked out Wonrei?" Li-en asked. "Yes Li-en it's all thanks to you Zack and Kimmi," Wonrei agreed. "And I got so much to thank them the next time we see them," Li-en said. "There's one more thing I must thank them for two," Wonrei said remembering Zack's dream. _"To become a kind and strong king who protects everyone,"_ Zack said back then. "I know that at least in the future there are mamodos who would choose a proper path on becoming king," Wonrei said, "Cause of them, I found a new strength and courage and hope that there are others fighting in this battle that feels the same." He look down at Li-en before they kissed. Wonrei still thanking Zack and Kimmi for what they did, mentally.

Kimmi and Zack headed home where they had some unfinished business to deal with Suzy. "Let's see: Brago, Sherry, our moms, Kanchome, Folgore, Schneider, and now Wonrei and Li-en," Zack said, "That just leaves Bari, Gustav, Kiddo, Dr. Riddles, Penny, Uri, Byanko and Alvin before the ancient mamodos." "Yeah but at least we have a new attack spell we can use," Kimmi said.

* * *

**A/N:** It took long enough getting it this way. Episodes 37 and 38 were one of my favorite episodes. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading it. Teosaiker will replace Saikerga as Zack and Kimmi's main attack. Anyways I was thinking I make Zack's Birthday be on the chapter when they fight against Bari. Or at least when they find Pamoon's stone tablet. Just that they had to fight on Kimmi's birthday.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We get to go to a hotspring," Zack said.

"We can relax later, we have a battle to win," Kimmi said.

"Ah, but I want to relax," Zack said.

"We can relax later," Kimmi responded, "But first we have to fight an invisible mamodo and a hunter."

"Level 27: The Invisible Mamodo and The Skilled Hunter," Zack said, "We will win this battle."


	27. Level 27: Invisible Mamodo and Hunter

**Level 27:**

**Invisible Mamodo and Skilled Hunter**

Zack was at a raffle and tried to win a yellowtail but lost. Everyone else won. "Why am I here again?" Zack asked. "Why you are so upset little one," someone said. Zack turned to face a man. "I was just trying to win a yellowtail but I didn't get one," Zack said. The man gave him his prize which was a hot spring.

They went to the hot spring together. "To bad our moms couldn't come, the prize was meant for 4," Zack said. "Yeah but at least we'll have peace," Kimmi said, _"Until we have to fight that invisible mamodo."_

Zack and Kimmi had their own springs being opposite. "Ah this spring feels great on my muscles," Zack said sitting back, "With the battles and Kong Fu training my muscles felt so tense." Kimmi was relaxing two. "Nice place to sit back and clear my head," Kimmi said. Zack tried the massage chair next feeling relaxed.

Zack and Kimmi headed back to their room as a panther mamodo name Baransha left something for them. "What do you know a flier," Kimmi said, "Must be time for that battle Zack." "Ah, but I was finally relaxed," Zack said. "After the battle you can return to the hotspring," Kimmi said. "Oh yeah that's right," Zack said. _"Zack enjoyed that hot spring a little too much,"_ Kimmi thought. They headed out for the battle.

They passed through the bridge to where they know the battle will be. _"This guy is an expert in hunting and camouflage so our best chance is with our shields,"_ Kimmi thought. Baransha and Garza waited them.

They finally reached the area. "Okay now we should be okay with our shields," Kimmi said taking out the orange spellbook. 'Okeru' Garza shouted. Baransha fired sonic attacks from her mouth. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi surround them as Okeru bounce off it. "To easy," Zack said. They headed to the bridge but another Okeru fired and destroyed the bridge.

"Hah now they're stuck and that shield can't defend them forever," Garza said. Zack and Kimmi reached a certain area for battle. 'Go Riaruk' Garza shouted. Baransha turned invisible and went for the hunt. Baransha landed in front of them. 'Okeru' Garza shouted. Baransha fired her attack at them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared and protected them from the attack.

'Okeru' Garza shouted. Baransha fired Okeru at them again but at a different shot. 'Ra Seshield' Kimmi shouted. Ra Seshield appeared in front of them. Okeru hit the shield and bounced back. Baransha quickly dodge the attack. "How are you defending against an invisible enemy?" Garza asked. "Because we know what will happen before you do," Zack said.

They heard Baransha and turned. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands forming Saikerga. Baransha dodge it as Saikerga hit some rock. Zack and Kimmi headed off and saw a dear. "Nice try but won't fall for that," Kimmi said, 'Zaker'. Zaker fired from Zack's mouth. Garza dodge it. _"They have experience,"_ Garza asked. They then heard Baransha came at them. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swipe his hands forming Saiker. Baransha dodge the attack with ease. They attack again but Baransha dodge it.

Now it was dark out as they were at a dead end. "Even though we know when they attack we still can't get a direct hit," Kimmi said. "Hey Kimmi I found those nuts my dad said that stink like garbage," Zack said holding them. "Yeah but we don't have anything to use to attract them," Kimmi said, "Wait I think I do." She pulled out her robes from her bag.

"They should be out of energy by now," Baransha said coming at them with Garza fallowed. They found Kimmi's robes and Baransha grabbed it with her mouth. "Ah it stinks," Baransha said dropping it. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Zaker fired and hit Baransha directly. "Aren't you a little too tired?" Garza asked. "No way, we're all fueled up," Kimmi said.

'Go Riaruk' Garza shouted. Baransha went invisible and came at them. Zack fallowed Barasha by smell. Zack finally took her out with a kick. Garza tried to run with Baransha but Zack still fallowed them. He led them to the bridge which was down. "Now for my attack," Zack said. "It doesn't matter the hunters always get their prey," Garza said. "Oh yeah then fight this," Kimmi said.

'Gigano Gadoruk' Garza shouted. Baransha gained body armor for her strongest attack. "That's only a Gigano class spell," Zack said. "We can take that down," Kimmi said, 'Teosaiker'. Zack swiped his hands together forming Teosaiker. It hit Baransha causing major damage. Baransha was forced back into Garza forcing them off the cliff. "As long as we have Teosaiker we can win," Kimmi said.

The sun rose as they headed back to the hot spring. "Ah that feels really good," Zack said back in there. Kimmi could hear him from the girl's section. _"I guess this is the best way to relax for a mamodo,"_ Kimmi thought. After they relaxed they had breakfast and enjoyed their day off.

* * *

**A/N:** Not much to work on, but there's a new pole about having a fanfiction story that will carry on from where the TV series left off. Especially since there are differences of the results of what happen in Faudo, like Ted Mommon and Bari's book were untouch as Earth's book was burned. I mean they stopped the TV series right after Faudo was destroyed by Zatch's Bao. Also the fact Zatch's book already went gold.

* * *

Next Time...

"Kanchome is seperated from Falgore," Zack said.

"And he joins the circus," Kimmi said.

"Ah great while that's going on I'm with my mom and Naomi tries to force me to play with her," Zack said.

"At least you don't have to fight a mamodo," Kimmi said.

"Level 28: Kanchome's new sister," Zack said, "They'll be fine with their new spell."


	28. Level 28: Kanchome’s new sister

**Level 28:**

**Kanchome's new sister**

In some town Folgore goes through his tour and being surrounded by fans doing autographs. Kanchome waited kind of glad not being a super star. He found a bowel of candy and got onto the truck to eat it before it took off leaving Folgore behind. Folgore chased after him but couldn't keep up.

In Momochi city things were back to normal. "See you later Zack," Kimmi shouted. "Bye Kimmi," Zack said. "Hey Zack what are you doing?" Tia asked. "Oh hey Tia, not much," Zack said. "I really got to go, I'm going to be late for school," Kimmi said running out. "Is Kimmi like that every morning?" Tia asked. "No, just the mornings when she has too much to do," Zack said, "Its not easy living on our own." "Megumi and I can relate with that somewhat, except with her it's dealing with being a pop-star," Tia said, "Even now she's doing another music video."

Somewhere in Spain Kanchome was stuck doing performance in a circus until he can find Folgore. Kanchome made his appearance as the duck-face boy. "His first trick is to dance on top of a giant ball," the man said. It rolled to Kanchome but he stopped it. "You're joking right?" Kanchome asked, "You really expect me to dance on top of this thing?" "Yes just as we rehearse," the man said.

Kanchome jumped on it and tried to keep balanced as it rolled then fell off it. The crowd laugh at him as he gave them joy. Then Kanchome tried to juggle and failed getting hurt as everyone laugh. Kanchome went to the back crying. "I'll never see Folgore, never again," Kanchome cried. He missed Folgore. Then the man came in and told him that it was it for the day. Kanchome was let to play for a job well done.

He was on a board on wheels rolling through town. He stopped when he saw a girl playing with a doll. "Hey what are you doing?" Kanchome asked coming up. She didn't answer as she hold up her toy. "My name is Kanchome, what's yours? I'm a clown at a traveling circus," Kanchome said. He tried to make conversation but she didn't move. Kanchome tried to juggle for her but failed. One hit him causing the girl to laugh.

"Tomtom-man I'm teaching him how to fly," The girl said. "I guess he's a slow learner isn't he," Kanchome said. "Kanchome," she said. "Yeah," Kanchame responded. "It's great you make people laugh, but it's better one day if you make them all cheer," she said. "You know what I always want a little brother," Kanchome said thinking she was a boy. "Really, to bad because I'm a girl," the girl said. "What I meant is that I want a little sister two," Kanchome said, "What's your name sis?"

"Rushka," Rushka answered, "Are you really going to be my big brother?" "Yeah, I mean you don't seem like it," Kanchome said. He showed her how to be happy about it. "I'm very happy," Rushka said.

She showed Kanchome to her place where there were a lot of sheep. Rushka called on a lady called Lilly from inside the house. They went through introductions before Rushka went to work with the sheep. "She really has to take care of all those sheep?" Kanchome asked. "Yes all by herself," Lilly responded. "What are her mom and dad doing?" Kanchome asked. "She lost both of them some time ago," Lilly said. Kanchome was shocked hearing that. It turned out the sheep are what she has left of a family. Kanchome remember when Rushka asked about him being her big brother.

At Momochi city park Zack showed Tia with Schneider fallowing to the park. "That's odd, she normally tries to force me to play with her today," Zack said. "Who are you talking about?" Tia asked. Naomi stopped right in front of them. "Hey Zack you owe me a play day," Naomi said, "For cutting our race short." _"Why me?"_ Zack thought. "And whose the girl?" Naomi asked. "Oh that's my friend Tia," Zack said.

Naomi look at Tia closely. "You have a weird taste in friends Zack," Naomi said, "Your shoes are normal compare to her." "Zack who is this person?" Tia asked getting angry. "This is Naomi, she tries to make me play with her and her friends every other day," Zack said. "Only because you always say your busy," Naomi said, "I doubt you're that busy since you're with this girl." "Well yeah, but we're not like dating or anything," Zack said. "But the day at the amusement park was fun," Tia said as Zack didn't want to answer, "Well, it was, wasn't it?" "Well yeah…" Zack said.

"It was," Naomi said. "I even packed him a home cook lunch," Tia said. "Schneider helps me out here," Zack said. "Mey?" Schneider responded. Naomi was getting jeaolous as Tia bragged about making it. "Well Zack brought back something for me from Hong Kong," Naomi said. "Hey wait you hated what I brought back from Hong Kong," Zack said referring to the meat cake that she thrown away, "How about we just play together? There's no problem with that." "Okay," Naomi said. "Sure as long as she doesn't make fun of my clothes."

At Lilly's place Kanchome found out about something or someone. "Well Rushka has nothing to worry about now that she has me for a big brother," Kanchome said. "What?" Rushka asked. "Yeah no more worries, I'll take those thieves on single-handedly," Kanchome said. Rushka smiled happy to hear that.

Just when they started eating something big landed making some noise outside. At the barn a demon mamodo name Bago and his partner Fredo were stealing Rushka's sheep. "Yum, I just love little sheep," they could hear Bago said. Kanchome look at Rushka and found her scared. "Not a problem Rushka," Kanchome reinsured.

Kanchome came out to deal with them to find Bago was a mamodo. Kanchome was scared of him. "You were about to say something kid?" Fredo asked. They heard Rushka screamed as Kanchome look at her as Lilly kept her close. "Listen here, you can't take those sheep away," Kanchome said. Then he started singing invincible Kanchome which was like invincible Folgore just with his name.

"You shouldn't be out in your pajamas, why don't you go back to bed like a good little boy," Fredo said. "Shows what you know, these aren't pajamas these are what I wear everyday," Kanchome said. Bago roared scaring Kanchome as he went running scared. Kanchome made a weapon out of newspaper but when he use it, it didn't do a thing.

Bago had all the sheep in the bag at that moment. "No stop you can't do this," Kanchome said grabbing Bago's tail. "Well actually we can, there is no one here who can stop us," Fredo said, "Epecially not you duck boy. Better you stay out of this." Bago threw Kanchome aside with his tail. Bago was going to eat him but Kanchome pleaded nbot to do it. They flew off with all the sheep.

Rushka was crying and holding Lilly as Kanchome watch. There was nothing he could do without Folgore and his spellbook. Kanchome headed back the circus for the rest of the day. Kanchome saw how Rushka was crying as the sheep was her only family. Kanchome remembered his promise to Rushka about her sheep will be safe. "Who am I kidding, I never succeeded in anything," Kanchome cried, "I just want to bring a smile to a lonely girls face. But I couldn't even do that right."

Kanchome finally calmed down and got up not wanting to be a looser. "Lilly where do they take the sheep? You must know where they hang out," Kanchome asked. Lilly told him about a cave. Kanchome rolled off on his board. What he didn't know was Folgore wasn't far behind on his motorcycle wearing a helmet.

Folgore caught up with Kanchome. "So you're going to fight them on your own?" Folgore asked, "You don't think it's a little crazy?" "Doesn't matter, a big brother got to do what a big brother got to go," Kanchome answered. "Huh? Big brother?" Folgore asked. "That's right, those are Rushka's sheep they stolen and she's counting on me to bring them back," Kanchome responded.

"I don't know, it's a big job for such a little guy," Folgore said, "Like how are you going to bring the sheep back? Can you even carry one sheep?" Kanchome stopped realizing he had a point. "No, It was a pretty stupid idea, I just want to make Rushka smile again," Kanchome said and turned to Folgore knowing who he was as he took off his helmet, "Folgore you think you can help me?" "Course I will," Folgore responded. "Oh Folgore," Kanchome responded. "You become so brave my little friend, you're going to be stuck with me to the end of life," Folgore said.

They reached where Bago and Fredo was at. "Well, well so your back. And I see you brought your what animal trainer?" Fredo asked. "You don't know who I am, its me Folgore," Folgore said, "I'm taking you down." "Oh is that so then you decided to be Bago's dinner, go Bago," Fredo orderd. Bago came out to fight as Kanchome and Folgore was ready to fight.

At Momochi City Kane Hiroshi and Miroshi went up front about the pop quiz. All three got 0's as Suzy got 10%. Kimmi on other hand got a 100. _"I guess it helps that I herit my dad's genius," _Kimmi thought. Schneider was there celebrating. "Wait Schneider, why are you here, and not with Zack?" Kimmi responded. Schneider handed a note. Schneider tried to explained that Tia left to help Megumi and Zack headed off to train. "Matter mine, I can't understand one thing he says," Kimmi responded. Schneider bit down on Kimmi's hand. "Schneider why did you bite me," Kimmi

Meanwhile Kanchome and Folgore's battle started. 'Poruk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome transformed into a giant horned monster as he headed toward Bago. "Now are you going to give back those sheep or do I have to take them back?" Kanchome asked as Bago step toward the cave. Kanchome tried a karate chop on Bago, then he screamed in pain as he hurt himself instead. Fredo figured out that dispite the transformation Kanchome was really weak.

'Fureido' Fredo shouted. Bago breathed fire through his mouth at them. Kanchome transformed back to normal but Folgore took the hit as the spellbook was thrown out of the way and wasn't hit. Kanchome started singing ironman Folgore song and Folgore shot up and sang with him. 'Fureido' Fredo shouted. Bago fired another Fureido attack as Folgore pushed Kanchome out of the way.

"Now how about this," Fredo said, 'Rin Fureido'. Bago fired rings of fire from his mouth. Kanchome remember from the circus when he had to jump through the ring of fire and caught on fire. This time Kanchome jumped through the rings without any problems. Folgore was impressed from the past when Kanchome could hardly do a thing right.

"Enough of this monkey business, now for a counter attack," Folgore said, 'Koporuk'. Kanchome transformed again but this time he shrunk as Fredo and Bago couldn't find him. Kanchome climb on Fredo's pants and unbuckled the belt causing the pants to fall. Fredo pushed him aside and pulled up his pants.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome transformed into Fredo except Kanchome's transformation had a long forehead. But it was good enough to fool Bago. "Now, now don't let him confuse you," Kanchome said fooling Bago. "This is insane just crush him you idiot," Fredo said. "Whose an idiot," Bago said punching Fredo.

'Bareido' Fredo shouted. Bago fired spikes from his mouth forcing Kanchome back as he transformed back to normal. 'Gigano Bireido' Fredo shouted. A ray fired from Bago's mouth at Kanchome and Folgore. They ran out of the cave and dodge the attack.

"This was harder than I thought it would be," Kanchome said. "Hard, try impossible," Folgore said. "What are you saying, we just quit?" Kanchome asked. "Kanchome, I am one of the biggest stars in the world, but even now and then I know when to call it quits," Folgore said.

"I see you're still here, we'll take care of that," Fredo said as he and Bago came out. Folgore grabbed Kanchome and ran. Then Kanchome saw Rushka come at Fredo. "Wait, Rushka," Kanchome responded. Folgore turned to see her. Rushka grabbed Fredo's leg. "Leave my big brother alone, and give me back my sheep," Rushka demanded. Fredo kicked Rushka away from him.

"Rushka don't," Kanchome shouted running toward her. "Kanchome wait," Folgore said. _"Sorry Folgore but even if its impossible I have to try for her sake,"_ Kanchome thought. He remember when he met Rushka and how Kanchome said he'll be her big brother. Kanchome ran to Rushka and protected her. Kanchome's spellbook glowed catching FOlgore's attention. He checked it out and found the third spell.

"Enough of this, blast them Bago," Fredo shouted as Bago's mouth shined as did his book. "Here goes the third spell," FOlgore shouted, 'Dika Poruk'. A puff of smoke appeared and what look like a giant Kanchome appeared in front of them. "Tell me I'm seeing things," Fredo responded. "What happen Folgore, how come everybody got so small?" Kanchome asked. "We didn't get small you just got big," Fo lgore shouted as Rushka was shocked. Kanchome started jumping in fear as he was afraid of heights.

'Gigano Bireido' Fredo shouted. Bago fired Gigano Bireido from his mouth but it didn't seem to do a thing to Kanchome. "Impossible the kid is still standing," Fredo shouted. Now Kanchome was glad to be giant. They fired more attacks but it didn't do a thing to Kanchome. Folgore figured out that the spell was really a projected image of Kanchome as the real one was with them.

Folgore went for Bago's spellbook then leaving Kanchome's. 'Fureido' Fredo shouted. Bago fired a Fureido that covered the area. Folgore went into the flames. Folgore came out with only few burnts including the whole in his pants where his underwear was visible. Bago went for the girl but Kanchome pushed her out of the way getting hit himself. Folgore use the moment to get the spellbook and threw it into the flames. The book burned as Bago disappeared (which is odd because the flames were from Bago's attack and mamodos can't burn their own books).

The next day Kanchome said goodbye to the circus and Rushka. Kanchome showed some of the tricks he learn in the circus for everyone that he manage to learn. They headed off. But on one of their stops Kanchome got on a boat for the same reason he got on the truck as the boat sailed off without Folgore to Antartica.

* * *

**A/N:** That was fun, and I still find it funny how Kanchome ended up in Antartica.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"Apollo arrives without Rops," Zack said.

"It means only one thing," Kimmi said.

"Yeah Uncle Zeno burned Rops' spellbook," Zack said.

"Not only that but we learn more about who your uncle and his partner was in the past," Kimmi said.

"Level 29: Farewell for now Rops," Zack said, "There has to be a connection of what happen between Uncle Zeno and Dad in the past and why we're here."


	29. Level 29: Farewell for Now Rops

**Level 29:**

**Farewell for Now Rops**

"Come on Kimmi, let me come with you," Zack said. "No," Kimmi said. "But today is the day…" Zack said. "I know about today Zack, but the answer is still no," Kimmi said. She took off leaving Zack. "No fair, I was hopping to learn about Uncle Zeno in the past," Zack complained. Zack still fallowed her pulling on his black jacket and red shoes.

At school Kimmi was surrounded by Suzy Hiroshi and Miroshi. Kimmi noticed Zack was hiding. "Zackary Bell," Kimmi said. "Sorry Kimmi but come on, it been a long time since our trip to England," Zack said, "At least I didn't bring Schneider." "Fine just keep in hiding," Kimmi said.

Meanwhile a car pulled up in school. Apollo step out wearing a suit without Rops. Kimmi and Zack went through their usual day. "Long time no seek Zack Kimmi," Apollo said. Zack and Kimmi turned to see who it was. "Apollo," Zack and Kimmi responded. "Nice to see you two, you look well, I'm sure you know why I'm here," Apollo said. "Considering Rops isn't here it has to do with his book being burned," Zack said looking around.

At lunch Zack and Kimmi went to meet up with Apollo. "So this is the school you're going to here in my time," Apollo said. "Yeah, although I wish the uniforms were different," Kimmi said. "I understand how that feels," Apollo said holding up his tie. "So you're president of your family company now?" Kimmi asked. "Yeah," Apollo said.

"Apollo the mamodo that took down Rops, he look like a younger version of me right?" Zack asked. "Yeah, but only on the outside, in the inside he's different," Apollo said. "That's Zeno alright," Kimmi said. "Odd enough he seems to know a little about you Zack," Apollo said. "Huh?" Zack responded. "It was three weeks ago in Holland," Apollo said.

…_Flash Back…_

_ Rops and Apollo was going around the town. "So Rops where do you want to go now?" Apollo asked. Rops was intense and looking at someone. "Hey Rops what's wrong?" Apollo asked. He saw what look like Zack but was Zeno. "Zack…no wait, Zack was wearing a black jacket, this one is wearing some cloak not to mention he's younger," Apollo thought and said, "Hey Zack." "You got the wrong guy, don't estimate me as the clown of a mamodo," Zeno said. "Definetly not Zack, he's has evil in his eyes," Apollo thought._

_ "So tell me, have you seen Zackary lately?" Zeno asked. "He knows Zack's full name," Apollo thought. "I just wander if you destroy his book?" Zeno asked. "No, we battled, but Zack and his partner Kimmi over power us," Apollo said. "Please they over power you, then you must be weak," Zeno responded. "Lets go Rops I have a bad feeling," Apollo said. Rops jump on him._

_ "Don't you want to battle?" Zeno asked. "We have no interest battling someone like you," Apollo said. "How naïve, no wander you lost," Zeno responded. He snap his fingers and Duffort walked up holding Zeno's spellbook. _

…_End of Flashback…_

"Dufort," Zack responded. "I figure you might know the human partner's name," Apollo said. "Trust me, there's more to Dufort than meets the eye," Kimmi said. "Yeah I knew he was hiding something," Apollo said. "You don't know the half of it," Kimmi and Zack said.

…_Flashback…_

_ They were set for battle. 'Rigron' Apollo shouted. Rops used Rigron to throw wooden post at Zeno and Dufort. They didn't move as they missed. "If you're not going to take this seriously I'll burn your book," Zeno said aiming with his hand. 'Zaker' Dufort shouted. A white Zaker fired from Zeno's hand. "Rops look out," Apollo said getting Rops away. He saw the difference between Zeno's and Zack's Zaker. Zaker hit the windmill as rubble fell above Apollo and Rops. Apollo dodge each one carrying Rops._

…_End of Flashback…_

"It was almost like fighting you, but they were still able to counter attack," Apollo said. "Dufort has ability to know an answer to any problem he face," Kimmi said, "Combine that with Zeno's lightning attacks, and it makes sense that they defeated you." "Yeah, if only I noticed that earlier," Apollo said.

…_Flashback…_

_ "Isn't this fun Dufort?" Zeno asked, "It been a while sense we had a good fight." "Something about that guy, is giving me the weirdest feeling," Apollo thought as he shouted. 'Rigrosen'. Rops fired chain weapons at Dufort. Dufort took them by surprise by walking around each attack._

"_Rops this is it, we have to use our most powerful spell," Apollo said as Rops agreed, 'Dino Rigron'. Dino Rigron fired from Rops hands and pulled out multiple boulders. 'Zaker' Dufort shouted as Zeno aimed. Zaker fired from Zeno's hands and manage to hitone rock that hit the others causing to cancel out._

_They attack Apollo causing him to let go of the book. The book hit the ground as Dufort pinned Apollo to a windmill. "I have the ablility to sense an enemies movements and strengths, and I sense you have a strong mind and you can sense danger. You're intelligent in kene strategies," Apollo said, "But most of all, your heart is too cold, I can only imagine amount the hatred in your heart."_

_Dufort threw him aside with Rops. Zeno's spellbook glowed as Zeno prepared to attack. 'Giga…" Dufort started. "What, why use a Giga spell against these weaklings," Zeno said. Instead Dufort switch spells, 'Zaker'. Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and burned Rops' spellbook. "Rops no," Apollo shouted as Rops disappeared._

_Rops was crying as he didn't wanted to leave just yet. Apollo and Rops hold each other one last time. 'Zaker' Dufort shouted. Zeno fired another Zaker at Rops' spellbook burning it instantly as Rops was gone. Zeno and Dufort disappeared leaving Apollo there._

…_End of Flashback…_

"Its not forever," Zack said. "Huh?" Apollo responded. "Remember Kimmi and I aren't from this time," Zack said, "So trust me when I say its not forever. You just need to wait until the battle is over to see what I mean." "We know Zeno, and let me tell you he's not going to be like that forever either, but first his book needs to be burned," Kimmi said. "I'll take your word," Apollo said.

Apollo headed off saying his thanks to them. "No matter what we're going to make sure the future we grew up in happens," Zack said. "Yeah, even if it means battling your uncle," Kimmi said. "That's right, no matter what," Zack said.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go, that's the chapter.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"Happy Birthday to me," Zack said.

"Some Birthday, we're battling again," Kimmi said.

"What are you talking about, we're battling against Bari," Zack said, "Now's is the perfect time to test how strong we become since being send back in time."

"I hope so," Kimmi responded.

"Level 30: Bari a Strong Opponent," Zack said, "A test to see if I have the strength to become a strong and kind king mamodo that protects, and on my birthday."


	30. Level 30: Bari A Strong Opponent

**Level 30:**

**Bari A Strong Opponent**

'Gireido' someone shouted somewhere in Russia. A green mamodo name Donpocho fired spikes from his belt at a mamodo that look like his whole body was made out of armor name Bari. 'Zonis' Bari's partner Gustav shouted. Bari fired a vortex from his antennas at Donpocho. They destroyed the side of the building they were fighting at as Donpocho's partner Goman watch.

"That's enough, I surrender," Donpocho said. "Surrender, there is no surrender in the battle to decide king," Bari said. "What ever you win," Donpocho said. "You fool in this battle there's only victory or oblivion," Bari said. Donpocho ran in fear but stop at an edge. "And its not very hard to see its your faith," Bari continued. 'Gigano Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari fired a stronger and bigger version of Zonis from his antennas. It blew Donpocho away as his book burned instantly.

In a forest Bari was dissatisfied. "How long is this going to happen, tell me Gustav, how many more spineless weaklings must we face, isn't there one mamodo who stand a chance against me for king?" Bari asked. "You're always dissatisfied Bari, even after a great battle," Gustav said, "Why is that?" "You tell me," Bari responded.

Gustav smoke his cigarette. "You're behaving like a spoiled child. You have taken all the other children's toys and you still want more," Gustav said, "What is it you want Bari?" "Want, how am I suppose to know what I want," Bari answered, "What I do know is that I don't want this. Waisting my time and energy against mamodos that isn't worth my time."

"So you want a worthy opponent?" Gustav asked. "You think you can find me one?" Bari asked. "Someone as strong as you are. There is one I heard of a mamodo in Japan," Gustav said, "His name is Zackary Bell, but he prefers the name Zack. His power is lightning/shields. He and his partner isn't from this time, but when they came here, they had 9 of their spells with them, and is able to gain some more. And with that power no one who has come there to face them has come back. They also say he knows Kong Fu." Bari imagine Zack as some big mamodo master in Kong Fu. "Sounds intriguing I say lets go to Japan," Bari said. They headed off to Japan. Once there they made plans of where to battle as they pass an abandon building.

Meanwhile Zack woke up. Zack look at the calendar. "Hey it's my birthday," Zack shouted. Zack ran down with joy. "I know why you're happy," Kimmi said. "Yeah its my birthday," Zack said. "Yeah that's true, but isn't today when our dad's are suppose to fight Bari?" Kimmi asked. "That's right, I can't believe I forgot," Zack shouted.

Kimmi headed to school as Zack went to the park. "Naomi free day, best birthday ever," Zack said, "I guess I should practice Kong Fu." Bari had the car stopped when he saw Zack. "That's the mighty Zackary Bell, he's small," Bari said. Zack over heard him. "Hey, I maybe small, but I know my way around," Zack said. He turned around and saw it was Bari. "No way, I can't believe it," Zack said circling around. "So you're Zackary Bell," Bari said. "Yeah, but I prefer being called Zack," Zack said.

Bari tried to grab Zack but Zack dodge him. "You're fast," Bari said. "I told you, I maybe small, but I know my way around," Zack said. "I challenge you to combat, to determine whose spellbook is stronger," Bari said. "Uh correction the spells from the spellbook comes from the power of the mamodo," Zack said, "Just powered up by the help of the human partner." "What?" Bari said. "Apparently he knows more than meets the eye," Gustav said. "You're lucky, today happens to be my birthday, so I'll agree to it," Zack said. "We'll meet at 3 o'clock, at the abandon factory," Bari said.

Kimmi headed out after school. Kimmi refuse to catch a dinosaur as she headed off. She found Zack. "Bari challenge us," Kimmi said. "Yeah, we have to fight him," Zack said, "He's different in the past, his armor is untouch," Zack said. "Must because he haven't fought that one mamodo yet," Kimmi said. "I think we have a better chance," Zack said, "They're strong, but we're stronger. And we already ended a battle against Brago in a draw, and that's with only when we had 9 spells." "Yeah, and we have gain 3 more spells since then, Giga Raseioshi, Chajiru Baofodon, and Teosaiker," Kimmi said. "Yeah," Zack agreed.

Bari and Gustav headed to the abandon factory. _"Zack wasn't what I expected, but if he was able to dodge my grab, I wander what else he can do,"_ Bari thought. They entered the building finding humans already there. Bari and Gustav attach them and scared them all off but one girl.

"Please no, no," she cried. "I told you to get out, and I won't tell you again," Bari said. "There are others," the girl cried. "Pathetic human, let's put an end to her depress," Bari said. 'Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari fired Zonis from his antenna. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Zack's hand glowed as Raseioshi appeared around the girl, protecting her.

Bari stopped his attack seeing Zack and Kimmi, only difference was that Zack wasn't wearing his black jacket. "So there you are at last," Bari said. "You said you won't hurt others if we fight," Zack said. "She was just in the way," Bari said.

"You better get out of here," Kimmi told the girl. "I can't leave my friends behind," She said. "Don't worry, we'll save them and deal with this guy," Zack said. She left trusting them. Zack turned at Bari. "That look in your eye, I can tell you're burning with determination," Bari said, "But maybe you're a fool who is way over his head." "You don't know who you're up against," Zack said. "You maybe incredibly strong, but Zack and I know all "You maybe incredibly strong, but we're just as strong, not to mention we have one advantage you don't," Kimmi said referring to the same advantage they had against Brago, which was the fact they knew all of Bari's present spells.

_"The girl has that kind of determination two, not to mention I have this weird feeling she has some hidden ability,"_ Gustav thought. "Let's get this battle started," Zack said. "Alright then let's," Bari agreed. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saikerga. 'Garazonis' Gustav shouted. Bari started spinning 360 with wind spinning around him like a drill. Saikerga collided with Bari as one tried to over power the other. Finally Saikerga manage to break through Bari's spells as he was forced back. Bari got up after Saikerga. "That was a good start but now lets get serious," Bari said.

_"Luckily we used Saikerga there, I didn't think it would be a good idea to reveal Teosaiker so fast,"_ Kimmi thought. 'Zonis' Gustav shouted. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Bari fired Zonis as Raseioshi appeared around Zack and Kimmi. "That spell won't help you this time," Bari said. 'Doru Zonis' Gustav shouted. A drill of vortex appeared around Bari's hand. He used it to break through Raseioshi easily.

"Now for you," Bari said going after Kimmi. 'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted. Zack formed Zakersword to attack Bari. Bari caught it in his hands. "Kimmi now," Zack shouted. Kimmi ran toward the stairs. "So that's how you like to play," Bari said pushing Zakersword back. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted. Zack let go of Zakersword and his body glowed orange as he kicked Bari aside. Zack used his time to allow Kimmi to the room where the girl's friends were.

"Why are they so concern about protecting those two lives, when they should be worried about their own lives," Bari said. "Maybe there's more to Zack than meets the eye," Gustav said. Bari aimed his antenna behind him. 'Zonis' Gustav shouted. Zonis fired as Bari flew into the wall. "I believe you have Zack's spellbook," Bari said. "Kimmi now," Zack shouted. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Zaker fired from Zack's mouth forcing Bari out of the hole but grabbed the edge. Zack broke the window down. "When I get back launch Baofojio," Zack said carrying the girls. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Kimmi said.

Bari got up and into the room but Kimmi got infront of him. "Now Zack," Kimmi shouted. Bari tried to grab Kimmi but something made him froze. Zack got the girls to the ground. "Now my turn," Zack said going back up.

Bari had Kimmi beat up as Bari wasn't impressed. Zack jumped in and pushed Bari out of the room. "Kimmi now," Zack said positioning himself. 'Baofojio' Kimmi shouted. Baofojio fired down and Zack direct it at Kimmi as it made contact. Kimmi got up feeling recovered. "Good thing we have that recovery spell," Zack said. "Yeah that's for sure," Kimmi said.

All Bari and Gustav saw was a flash from Baofojio and saw that Zack and Kimmi were up. "I wander, was that flash might have been from a recovery spell," Gustav said. "That just make the battle more interesting," Bari said. "Let's do this," Zack said. "Right," Kimmi agreed, 'Saiker'. Zack swipe his hands together forming Saiker. Saiker fired down and hit Bari.

"They're persistence," Gustav said. "Don't give them compliments, I'll crush them with one blow," Bari said. "Even with the power of your fist they fight back," Gustav said. "I'm going to destoy those guys," Bari said. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack fired Saikerga at Bari. Bari deflect it with his fist.

'Garazonis' Gustav shouted grabbing Bari's leg. They spinned at Zack and Kimmi. They tried escaping but Bari stuck his leg out and destroyed the wall coming at Zack and Kimmi. He manage to hit them. "You can't win," Bari said stop spinning. Bari started attacking Zack but he blocked each one. Zack blocked one fist with both hands. "I'm warning you," Bari said going for another strike. Bari forced back. 'Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari fired Zonis to the ground destroying it.

'Gigano Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari fired Gigano Zonis at Zack and Kimmi. "Kimmi our reserve attack," Zack said. 'Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swipe his hands together forming Teosaiker. "Hah, so they had a stronger attack," Bari said. It cut through the attack saving them from the attack. "They saved themselves with that one attack," Bari said as Zack and Kimmi appeared unharmed.

"The 7th spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Bao Saikerga'. Zack's mouth opened as Bao Saikerga fired from it. 'Zarushield' Gustav shouted. A shield with spikes on top appeared. Bao Saikerga still bite down on them.

"Kimmi how much strength from within do you have left?" Zack asked. "Few more shots, maybe to cast Charjiru if we have to," Kimmi said. "My frustration still remains," Bari said, "Are you two done with your weak attacks?" "Heh, just be lucky Bao isn't in his true form yet," Zack said. "That's right Bao, is only in its weakest form," Kimmi said, "Its true form is enough to send you back in the mamodo world in no time."

'Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari fired Zonis at Zack and Kimmi. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared and protected them from the attack. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted. Zack's body glowed orange as he came at Bari. "Why won't you just loose," Bari said going for the punch. Zack blocked it with one hand and Kick him. Bari went for another attack but Zack and Kimmi disappeared.

Zack and Kimmi were out of range. "Kimmi reserve strength, we're going to need it," Zack said. "Okay," Kimmi said. "Luckily we have one more Ultimate spell that Bari doesn't know about," Zack said.

Zack went to fight Bari as they went hand on hand combat. "Kimmi now," Zack shouted getting in position. 'Charjiru Baofodon' Kimmi shouted. Charjiru Baofodon appeared above Zack's hands. "Be ready for this attack, it's fueled by determination," Zack said. "And we been building up our determination from the start," Kimmi said. Charjiru Baofodon glowed with power. 'Zarushield' Gustav shouted. Zarushield appeared but when Zack threw it down Charjiru Baofodon cut right through it.

"Did it work?" Zack asked. "No it didn't," Bari said still standing. "No way," Kimmi said. "He took both Bao and Charjiru head on, how can he still be standing," Zack said. Bari went on into his attacks but Zack blocked each one. "Why won't you go down," Bari said trying to kick Zack. Zack dodge it with ease. Bari went for the final blow but Zack blocked it with both hands with ease. "How is it I can't finish you?" Bari shouted.

"Zack right," Gustav said, "What is your goal in this battle." "I don't have a goal for this battle, as Kimmi and I are from the future, we been stuck here in your time fighting this battle because it's the only way we can survive until we can go home," Zack said. "I see, so that's why you're so determine to not lose," Gustav said, "But if you were fighting this battle to decide king, what kind of king you'll become?" "My answer is this," Zack said, "I want to become a strong and kind king that will use my strength to protect everyone of the mamodo world."

"Some ambition, you said you had one advantage over us, my guess is you knew all the spells Bari has, and spells yet to come," Gustav said. "That's right but there is one more thing, that you Bari must listen to," Zack said, "You're goal is suppose to become a strong king who can take down any opponents that gets in your way."

"Strong king huh? Sounds about right for me," Bari said, "And you said you would use your strength to protect others?" Zack nodded as he stood there. "Since we're even strength even when you can't use a spell, I'll call this a draw," Bari said, "You're first mamodo to with stand my might, and still able to attack back. But the next time we meet, that won't be the case. Consider that as my gift to you Zack. You did say today was your birthday after all." Bari and Gustav left leaving the two alone. "It's a draw then," Zack said. "Our second draw, but a draw," Kimmi agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** This is interesting, I wanted to make sure this was good. Anyways I'm just going to skip to Kimmi finding Pamoon sealed in the stone. Besides, its not like two episodes that was suppose to be next will appear next time.  


* * *

Next chapter...

"I'm with Tia and I go back on all the mamodos I met," Zack said.

"Yeah but I found the stone tablet containing Pamoon," Kimmi said.

"That will be interesting," Zack said.

"Yeah and why Tia making it worst," Kimmi said.

"Level 31: Stone Tablet Containing Pamoon," Zack said, "Oh we're so going to pay later."


	31. Level 31: Stone Tablet Containing Pamoon

**Level 31:**

**Stone Tablet Containing Pamoon**

Kimmi walked home with Suzy. "Thanks for coming with me Kimmi," Suzy said, "I never thought you would go shopping." "What? I do to go shopping," Kimmi responded, _"Besides I need to find him."_ Kimmi found the shop with a stone tablet. There was a carving of a mamodo on it. "It been a long time," Kimmi said, "Pamoon."

In England more test was on the stone tablet as Professor Takamine watch about it. Apparently the elements were new to them. _"Kimmi said it was a mamodo sealed in stone," _Professor Takamine thought, _"Maybe she knows more about it."_

At the Takamine house Tia and Zack played alittle. "So Zack, you're 9 now right?" Tia asked. "Yep," Zack said. "So why are we waiting for Kimmi again?" Tia asked. "She's bringing home something that could make a difference in this battle," Zack said.

"Speaking about the battle how many mamodos you think you battle so far?" Tia asked. "Huh, to many to keep count," Zack said, "But not all the mamodos I met I battled, and I don't mean just you Tia. In fact some you're going to meet later on." "Well why you think you were picked on to fight?" Tia asked. "Well at first it was out of curiousity you could say because I was new, and someone no one ever met," Zack said, "But it then grew into other causes." "Well what kind of powers they have?" Tia asked.

"There was one who can use ice, one who can use plants, then one who was force to fight against her own will, one who can control earth, one who was superfast, one who can control a robot with flowers, there was 2 mamodos who were very strong and ended as a tie one of them had power to form vortex, like I said there were others that we knew were friends," Zack said remembering each one including Brago and Bari. "That's incredible Zack," Tia said. "Well there is one I know you're going to get along with, he has power up spells that strengthen his fist and kicks which comes in handy because he not only knows Kong Fu, but he also mastered it," Zack said. "Oh cool," Tia said.

"Zack I found him, help me out," Kimmi shouted. "Kimmi found him," Zack said running down. "Wait Zack who are you talking about?" Tia ask going after him, "Zack!" "Finally, finally, finally," Zack said heading down.

Meanwhile 14 people were getting on a plane to meet Zack and Kimmi. Two of them were Dr. Riddles and Kiddo, meaning the other 12 were the majestic 12. They headed off to recruit them.

Back at the house Tia was surprise seeing the stone tablet. "This is what you were so excited about?" Tia asked. "You don't understand it now, but trust me when the time comes you're going to see why and then some," Zack said. "I found him at the store exactly where he's suppose to be," Kimmi said. "Why do you keep calling it him?" Tia asked. "Tia I won't explain it clearly, this is big, no huge, this guy one one 41 others that will be a big turnaround in this battle," Zack said, "They're going to help mamodos put aside the battle for king in order to help each other out." "There was one other we saw in England, but that one will be an enemy, this one will be at first, but becomes an ally," Kimmi said.

"So what do we do now," Tia asked. "I don't know actually, I don't want to get him mad," Zack said. "Me neither but we can't just do nothing," Kimmi said, _"Especially not before Byanko gets to him."_ "Hey Kimmi you do realize what this means though right?" Zack asked. "Yeah, that it won't be long until those two make their appearance," Kimmi said. "Who? Who?" Tia asked. "Let's just say you and Megumi are going to meet them two," Zack explained, "And more." "Well I'm going to try somethings," Tia said.

Tia put it in cold water then slept with it. Tia threw pepper onto it and everything else to get it to work._ "We're so going to pay for this later,"_ Zack and Kimmi thought. "That's it I'm smashing this thing," Tia said with a jackhammer. "No, Tia don't," Zack said stopping her. "Let go Zack I want to smash it. "Zack keep Tia away from here for a while before she does something we're going to regret later," Kimmi said. "Right, come on Tia," Zack said pulling Tia out.

"That wasn't nice," Tia said. "Nice, you were about to do something stupid," Zack said, "How about the three of us train since Schneider is here." "Hey that sounds like a good idea," Tia said.

Meanwhile on the plane Kiddo was watching out. Dr. Riddles pull through a photos of Tia Kanchome and stopped at Zack. _"Zackary Bell, and Kimmi Takamine, the two who knows more answers than I do,"_ Dr. Riddles thought. The photo was Zack putting on his black jacket after Kong Fu training.

Kimmi tried to get contact of her grandfather but couldn't. "Of course he'll be busy with Demolt,"Kimmi said then turned to Pamoon, "Right now our objection is you." The stone tablet sat there peacefully.

Meanwhile Tia Zack and Schneider were having a foot race around the mountains. Tia was throwing mudballs at Zack as he dodge each one. "This is nothing, I had to defend against worst," Zack said. Zack took them through some rocks in the river to jump on. _"My endurance may have improved since coming to the past, but I'm still no where in comparison to the level mom and Wonrei would be," _Zack thought remembering things from the future.

They stopped after a bit. "We should use one on one sparring," Tia said. "Oh you don't want to spar against me," Zack said. "Oh yeah lets see how you handle this," Tia said as she started punching Zack who blocked each one. Zack and Tia spared against each other. Zack's Kong Fu against Tia's aikido. At the end it was a draw. "I wander how everyone else is doing," Zack said.

In Antarctica, Kanchome was amongst the penguins waiting for Folgore. Folgore was on the hunt to find Kanchome while being admired by fan girls. Li-en and Wonrei were on their way to somewhere. Li-en fell along the way but Wonrei helped her up. Sherry was waiting for Brago as he had gone off to who knows where. Brago was at a beach where he found another stone tablet but through it into the ocean. In the future Arrow and Leon helped out around the area. They were missing Zack the most being his cousins. Rei was still waiting for news on Kimmi.

"So Zack, why is it you want to become a strong and kind king who protects everyone?" Tia asked. "Because I was inspired to by others who wanted to become either a kind king, a king who protects etch. Although the strong part was more because I didn't want to depend on my shields to protect everyone forever, I wanted to also protect with my own strength," Zack said, "The inspiration mostly came from the stories from this battle."

Kimmi look at the stone tablet totally confuse. _"If only I had dad's answer talk ability, then maybe I have a better chance,"_ Kimmi thought. She went ahead and made dinner for when Zack comes home when there was a phone call. It was Professor Takamine. At the same time the stone tablet was stolen. "Hey this is delicious," Tia said. "Kimmi's specialty," Zack said. "Zack are you ready?" Kimmi asked. "Yeah," Zack answered.

At the airport Dr. Riddles and Kiddo arrived at the airport and ready to face Zack and Kimmi for an interesting battle. Shame part was that they couldn't get past the security. They were pulled away for questioning. At a cave of some sort, 2 mamodos stood in front of rows of stone tablets.

* * *

**A/N:** That was fast and fun. I thought I include Leon Arrow and Rei. You have to read Battle Against the Darkness to know why I add Rei into it. Anyways here you go.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"Finally Dr. Riddles, Kiddo...and the Majestc 12" Zack said.

"Yeah but what do they mean by both of us having abilities and powers?" Kimmi asked, "Is he reffering to what happen during the mirror battle?"

"I don't know, but it'll be interesting with Dr. Riddles intellegence and our knowledge pinned against each other in battle," Zack said.

"I hope so, because something evil is stirring," Kimmi said.

"Level 32: Knowledge and Answers," Zack said, "I wander what kind of power the two spells we gain has."


	32. Level 32: Knowledge and Answers

**Level 32:**

**Knowledge and Answers**

That night Kimmi saw the stone tablet was missing. "So the time has come," Kimmi said. "Yeah," Zack said. "You ready for it," Kimmi asked. "Ready as I can be," Zack said, "But I wish we could at least kept Pamoon out of it." "Same here but its fate," Kimmi said.

The next day Dr. Riddles was doing a magic show for the kids. They were curious of how Kiddo was talking thinking he was a dummy. Then he had birds carry Naomi off for the fun of it as Dr. Riddles laugh.

"Kimmi are we ever going to see the future again?" Zack asked. "Yeah we will, I just don't know how," Kimmi said. "Oh," Zack said. "But hey I think I know what happen during the mirror battle," Kimmi said. "Really what?" Zack asked. "Well I'm 13 now, and I'm at the age where I develop faster than ever," Kimmi said, "Growth spurt for example." "Oh so you think it has to do with that?" Zack asked. "Maybe, it's just a theory, but since my dad had the answer-talk since after the battle for king, I may have somehow inherit that power," Kimmi said, "The question is how to fully activate it."

The doorbell ring at that moment. "Oh yeah, with all the excitement I almost forgot about Dr. Riddles and Kiddo," Zack said. "Yeah same here," Kimmi said. "So you do know a lot about this era," Kiddo said, "So you must be Zack, and you must be Kimmi. The doctor told me about you, and is waiting right outside," Kiddo said. He fell over to the unknown.

Zack and Kimmi came out to the mist. "So good of you to accept my invitation," Dr. Riddles said. "Dr. Riddles," Kimmi said. "That's right, the one who knows all. You must be the two time travelers stuck in the past." "Just get on with the Majestic 12," Kimmi said. "Alright then let's start," Dr. Riddles said. 12 people appeared next to them.

"Laser Eyes, whose lasers can cut through concrete, and blind his enemy," Dr. Riddles said. A guy with head and eye armor shoots off his Laser. "Rocket Foot, he can run at the speed of 300 mph, and Kick his enemy with great force," Dr. Riddles introduced. Then a guy was running at high speed. "Flying Feet, a soldier with the ability to fly," Dr. Riddles said. A warrior was flying through the sky.

"Second Sight can see everything with his great vision," Dr. Riddles said. A guy in a suit stands around some kind of writing. "Dinosaur Arm, with the power to crush his enemy to dust," Dr. Riddles continued. A man with some kind of dinosaur head on his arm. "Future Wander, who can see into the future," Dr. Riddles said as a man was seeing into the future.

"Psychic Jungle, a wild man with telekinetic powers," Dr. Riddles said. A wild man was moving things with his mind. "Fire Elbow who can breathe fire at will," Dr. Riddles said. A man was breathing fire during which. "Lady Susan, because she smells nice," Dr. Riddles said as a woman stand there with the sweet scent. "Blizzard Thing, a young one who can freeze things," Dr. Riddles said. A man was breathing ice that was freezing things.

"Tremor mole who can dig underground at high speed." A man dug out of the ground at that moment. "Their leader Telepathy Radar, who can increase the power of the majestic 12." A man with an antenna on his head sends waves at them. "And the question is who the odd man out is?" Dr. Riddles asked. "Lady Susan," Kimmi said. "That's right now it's our time to go," Dr. Riddles said as they left. "At least we only have to face Dr. Riddles," Zack said.

At the airport Dr. Riddles and Kiddo were enjoying fried rice. Dr. Riddles fooled Kiddo into a trick of how to eat rice. The Majestic 12 headed back to America. "Hey Doctor, what powers does that mamodo has?" Kiddo asked. "A combination of Lightning and Shields," Dr. Riddles said, "Not only that but he knows Kong Fu." "He's that strong?" Kiddo asked. "Yes, and it'll be at equal ground since both us and them know about the secrets of the mamodo world," Dr. Riddles said.

The next day they set for battle. "So Kimmi would you like to activate that mighty ability of yours?" Dr. Riddles asked. "More than anything," Kimmi said. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Zaker fired from Zack's mouth at Kiddo and Dr. Riddles. 'Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. A canon appeared in Kiddo's mouth and fired some kind of attack. The two attacks cancel each other out.

Both Zack's and Kiddo's spellbooks shined even after the first two spells. "You are as strong as they say," Kiddo said. 'Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo's fist transformed into giant fired that rocket out at them. They dodge the first attack but the fist continued after them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared around them. "Kimmi more strength," Zack said. "Right," Kimmi said as the orange spellbook shined brighter. The fist bounce off the shield.

"Now Zack," Kimmi said. "Right," Zack said jumping in the air. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Zaker fired from Zack's mouth and hit the ground causing dirt to fly up everywhere. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swipe his hands forming Saiker. 'Zemaruk' Dr. Riddles shouted Kiddo's body split in half as he dodge Saiker.

"You have memories of stories of our time, but what good are they when you can't get the memory you need at that moment," Dr. Riddles said as he to strike the orange spellbook away from Kimmi's hand. Zack faced Kiddo ready for anything. "Here's a riddle to activate your ability Kimmi," Dr. Riddles said, "The top half is red and the other half is green what is the name of my cat?" "Red-&-Green," Kimmi said. "That's right," Kiddo said.

"Riddle number two how is the answer-talk ability born in someone?" Dr. Riddles said. "You have to die, then be brought back to life," Kimmi said, 'Saikerga'. Zack swipe his hands together forming Saikerga. "Yes that's right," Dr. Riddles agreed, 'Zegaruga'. Another cannon appeared in Kiddo's mouth firing a stronger version of Zegar. The attacks collided in even strength.

"Riddle number three: How is it then, you have the ability?" Dr. Riddles asked. "Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands forming Teosaiker. It collided with Saikerga causing an explosion. "My dad had the power years before I was born, so I inherit and started activating it when we were in a life threatening situation," Kimmi answered looking up. Her eyes were in the form of the answer-talk ability.

"That's correct," Dr. Riddles said, 'Am Zegar'. Kiddo was next to them as his fist change form. 'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted. Zack countered attack with Zakersword. "Now that you have that ability active how are you going to use it?" Dr. Riddles said. "By using it to win against you," Kimmi said. "That's right. Our power just keep getting stronger," Zack said. The orange spellbook shined for not one new spell but two.

'Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted. "Let's use it," Kimmi said as they dodge Zerusen fired from Kiddo's arms. 'Giga Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Giga Raseioshi appeared around Zerusen. Zerusen hit the wall and bounce back into the ground. "The answers are clear now," Kimmi said, "Including how to use our new spells." "Looks like they got more than answer-talk ability," Kiddo said. "Yes, apparently the rebirth of Kimmi's answer-talk ability helped them find new powers," Dr. Riddles said.

"SO what kind of power does they have?" Kiddo asked. "Who knows Zack's power is lightning/shield so it could be anything," Dr. Riddles said, "The only one who knows the answer already is the one we're facing." "Let's try out our newest combination," Kimmi said. "Right," Zack responded. "The 13th spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Giga Zakersword'. Zack formed what look like another version of Zakersword. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted. Zack's body glowed brighter yellow-orange from the new spell.

Kiddo came at them for attack. "Zack imagine Giga Zakersword getting bigger," Kimmi shouted, "Then slam it down like you do with Charjiru Baofodon "Right," Zack said. Giga Zakersword grew in size. Zack slam it down as attack as Kiddo barely dodge. 'Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. Zegar fired from the cannon in Kiddo's mouth. Giga Zakersword decreased in size as he used it to block it.

'Koburuk' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo got on all four and opened his mouth that became like stairs. Just then miniature Kiddo's walked down the stairs to help them. They appeared around Zack and Kimmi. They attack Zack trying to make him release Giga Zakersword. Zack released Giga Zakersword but on purpose. "Now I can take care of you free handedly," Zack said throwing them off. "Zack is quiet skilled with Saizaruk," Dr. Riddles said. Zack gather all the Kiddos and threw them off.

"Lets see you fight this," Dr. Riddles said, 'Zegaruga'. Zegaruga fired from the cannon in Kiddo's mouth at Zack and Kimmi. Zack blocked it with his body alone. Saizaruk worn out at that moment. "Okay now lets see what that second new spell can do," Dr. Riddles said. "You're going to hate this one," Kimmi said. 'Ganzu Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. A new cannon appeared and fired multiple small bullet version of Zegar. "No need to waist the 14th spell for this spell," Kimmi said, 'Raseioshi'. Raseioshi appeared around them and protect them from the Ganzu Zegar. Once it was over Zack came at them.

"I hope you have a better plan," Kiddo said. "Yes I do," Dr. Riddles said, 'Raja Zerusen'. Kiddo's two fist transformed into one giant fist that fired at them. "Zack stuck your left hand out in front of the attack like you're going to grab it," Kimmi said. "Okay," Zack said doing so. "The 14th spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Charjiru Baoshield'. A giant claw similar to Bao's appeared and grabbed Raja Zerusen.

"They caught it," Kiddo said. "Yes apparently the 14th spell is a spell that summons the claw of their strongest spell Bao Saikerga, that can defend against powerful attacks," Dr. Riddles said, "Maybe spells that Ra Seshield couldn't. Zack use the claw to throw it down and ran after Dr. Riddles and Kiddo. They ran around as Zack chased after him. "Get back here," Zack shouted. The hands return to Kiddo but they were still being chased. Zack manage to grab Kiddo.

"Now lets see you handle this spell," Dr. Riddles said, 'Gigano Zegar' A canon appeared in Kiddo's chest but Zack threw him in time before he could attack. Kiddo fired a twister out of his chest at Zack. "For this spell we only need the 9th spell," Kimmi said, 'Ra Seshield'. Zack summoned Ra Seshield. Gigano Zegar hit the shield and bounce back at Kiddo throwing him who knows where.

"Now its over," Kimmi said closing the book, "Now tell me how exactly do I master the answer-talk ability?" "Well to be honest I don't know this one," Dr. Riddles said, "You see the only ones who does are those who has the ability." "That doesn't help, the one in this era whose suppose to know about it is suppose to be the human partner of an enemy," Zack shouted. "Well I better go find Kiddo," Dr. Riddles said.

"Wait," Zack said, "There's a major battle about to happen, you know about it right?" "That's correct," Dr. Riddles said, "I'm gathering up allies as we speak, but you probably know that as well." "That's right, but take my word your best shots are 5 more mamodos," Zack said, "You recognize their names, they are Tia, Schneider, Kanchome, Wonrei and Brago." "That's right, you need to find a man name Kalf Sunbeam for us," Kimmi said, "You know why to that two." "Yes, Schneider's human partner," Dr. Riddles said, "I was planning on seeing those you mention."

"Don't be surprised if Brago and his partner Sherry denied your offer though but they have a major part in the battle only they have," Kimmi said, "But when you do find them tell Sherry this, don't forget our advise. She'll know what we're talking about." "Very well, I'll trust you with that," Dr. Riddles said, "I'm guessing you don't want Kiddo to know about Brago." Zack shook his head no. "You're going to find out why when you meat them," Kimmi said, "But focus on the other four we mentioned in that order, they're our best chance. And we'll need help from a former human partner name Apollo." "Right fair well friends," Dr. Riddles said.

* * *

**A/N:** Cool huh? Anyways Kimmi's answer-talk is more stable than what Kiyo's, but not fully stable just yet. Like the two new spells because they're good. I thought I give Zack one attack and one defense spell for the battle against the ancient mamodos. Clever huh? Review please

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We'll have to master the answer-talk ability on our own," Zack said.

"Wait isn't Suzy being manipulated?" Kimmi asked, "And we're invited to party host by Milordo Z!"

"That's not Milordo Z, that's Zophis in a goofy helmet," Zack said.

"That's the last thing we need," Kimmi said.

"Level 33: Zophis' Power," Zack said, "So the struggle has began."


	33. Level 33: Zophis’ Power

**Level 33:**

**Zophis' Power**

The mamodo with armor on his face and his partner that was also masked headed toward the stone tablets. With some kind of power they lit the room with some light that released three of the mamodos. They were summoned to deal with Zack and Kimmi.

Meanwhile Zack and Kimmi were trying to figure out how to use the answer-talk ability on their own. Somewhere else Sherry and Brago were fighting a mamodo that can freeze the area around them. 'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted. Giant gravity force pulled down on the mamodo and his partner. 'Scape Gishield' the partner shouted. A shield surround around the mamodo and his partner protecting them from the spell. They escape as it shattered.

'Lagikor Fang' the partner shouted. The mamodo blew ice into the ground. A giant wolf spirit attack from bellow Sherry. Brago pushed her out of the way and had his arm damage. 'Ganzu Gikor' the partner shouted. The mamodo fired multiple icesickles from his mouth. "This Battle won't end until one of us is left," Sherry said. Brago blocked each one as Sherry dodge those after her.

Brago got close to the mamodo and its partner. 'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Gigano Reis fired from Brago's hand and hit both of them. The book burned instantly as the mamodo disappeared within the attack. "The weak ones are out now, now only the strong and cunning remain," Sherry said. "The one we're after should be stronger now," Brago said. "I'll just continue to hunt them down what ever the cost," Sherry said.

At the Takamine house Zack and Kimmi tried to figure out the answer-talk ability when the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," Zack said. Zack opened it and found Suzy out there with a blank expression. _"That expression, I know it from somewhere,"_ Zack thought. Suzy let herself in and went up to Kimmi's room. Kimmi also noticed the blank expression. _"Manipulation,"_ Kimmi thought as her answer-talk ability was active. Suzy gave Kimmi the letter and headed out.

"Kimmi was Suzy…" Zack started. "Yeah she's being manipulated," Kimmi said. Suzy hit herself in the head on the wall and was back to normal. "Zack you what this means right?" Kimmi asked. "How can I forget, Zophis," Zack responded. "We should go," Kimmi said. "Yeah," Zack agreed.

They made it to the old mansion. Kimmi was wearing a light green shirt with blue jeans. They entered the mansion ready for anything. They found the main room with people standing in place. Once the music started everyone started dancing. The main door opened as the mamodo and girl from before appeared. "Zophis and Koko," Zack said. "Welcome Zackary Bell, and you must be his human partner Kimmi Takamine," Zophis said. "We are your host for this evening, welcome," Koko said.

"I would introduce myself as Milordo Z, but you seem to know our real names as mine are Zophis," Zophis said. "Kimmi," Zack said. "You want us to join you right?" Kimmi asked. "That's right, your ability is crafty as I was told," Zophis said, "We thought we be nice but it seems not be the case." "What do you take us for?" Zack asked, "We know all your spells and we know all the answers."

"That's what we been hoping for, we want your power to join us," Zophis said. He send the humans out of harms way. "We'll never join the likes of you," Zack said. "Why not we believe in the same thing as you. A king must have pure heart and the strength to defend others," Zophis said. "Cut it out, we know what you did to Sherry," Zack said. "I don't know what you're talking about," Zophis said. "Fine play your mind games, but we're not joining you," Kimmi said.

Zophis clapped his hands and 3 ancient mamodos and their manipulated partners appeared. "If you join us, I'll offer them to you," Zophis said. "No way, those are ancient mamodos and human partners being manipulated," Zack said, "I'm giving you one warning, there will be mamodo out there besides Brago and I that will come in lengths to stop you." "That's right true friendship is those that are willing to help a friend out," Kimmi said, 'Zaker'. Koko and Zophis dodge it. "You don't understand the situation," Koko said.

Zophis aimed with his hand. They dodge the stone mamodo as the others came to attack. 'Ganzu Garon' the partner shouted. The boy mamodo fired spikes from his hands. 'Gigaruga' the other partner shouted. The armor mamodo fired spiraling single attack. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Zack's hand glowed as Raseioshi appeared protecting them. "We can't give up just yet," Kimmi said. "That's right," Zack said.

'Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swipe his hands forming Teosaiker. Zophis force one human to take hit as the armor mamodo's book burned. "True to your reputation, you fight well," Koko said. "You should get rid of your useless emotions, it'll be your demise," Zophis said. "What you call foolish is my strength," Zack said.

'Random' Koko shouted. Zophis fired a ball of explosive power at another mamodo. It disappeared two. "I'm warning you, your plan will fail, no matter how great the number or strength you have," Zack said. 'Rond Radom' Koko shouted. Zophis fired a whip of explosive energy from his hand. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi surround the final mamodo and his partner saving them.

Zophis aimed at Zack. "I should of made it clearer, your useless emotions will be the end of you," Zophis said. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. 'Random' Koko shouted. Both Zophis and Zack fired their attacks that cause great explosion. "We under estimated you," Zophis said. "And we came all this way two," Koko said. "There are others, who believe in the same thing I do," Zack said. "Well you won't get in the way, I promise you that," Zophis said. The mamodo stood against them.

'Ei Garon' the partner shouted. A spike ball and chains tied Zack up but he broke free. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Zaker fired from Zack's mouth burning the book. "You don't have to fight for Zophis anymore," Zack said. _"Sherry take them down when the time comes,"_ Kimmi thought, _"We'll deal with the army of ancient mamodos."_

'Dioga Teoradom' Koko shouted. Zophis fired multiple attacks at the mansion to destroy Zack and Kimmi. 'Charjiru Baoshield' Kimmi shouted. Charjiru Baoshield appeared and protect them from the attack. "They won't win this battle," Zack said as he and Kimmi helped the three people out of the rubble.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We go back through memory lane of all our adventures," Zack said.

"Not just any adventures, but the adventures we had in the future," Kimmi said.

"Sure makes me miss the future," Zack said.

"Same here," Kimmi said.

"Level 34: Memory Lane," Zack said, "I hope things works out in the end."


	34. Level 34: Memory Lane

**Level 34:**

**Memory Lane**

"Hey Kimmi, it snowed last night," Zack called out. "I see," Kimmi said looking out the window, "I guess you want to call anyone that's not busy over to play." "Why not we're almost half way through the battle," Zack said, "And we already met 4 of our closest friends and our moms." "That's for sure," Kimmi said.

…_Flash back in the previous chapters…_

(Kanchome's New Sister)_ Kanchome started singing ironman Folgore song and Folgore shot up and sang with him. 'Fureido' Fredo shouted. Bago fired another Fureido attack as Folgore pushed Kanchome out of the way. _

(New Old Friend Name Schneider)_ Schneider jump off and licked Zack. "Schneider what are you doing here?" Zack asked. "Meru mey," Schneider responded. "Well its nice to see…" Kimmi stopped as Schneider bit her, "Ow." "Schneider don't do that, Kimmi's nice," Zack said trying to stop him._

(TagTeam Battle)_ They went on a plane ride they were big enough for. The moment they got on and it started Tia started screaming in fear. She was riding with Kimmi as Zack was with Megumi. "You're not scared are you Zack," Megumi said. "Nope," Zack said. "Then lets scare Tia," Megumi said as she started rocking the plane._

(Helping Nana Baba) _He reached a hill over the city and took out his lunch. "A good day of relaxation, just how I like it," Zack said. "Sounds like you had a good day," someone said. Zack turned to see the woman that passed by Naomi. "Yeah actually I did," Zack said, "By the way, my name is Zackary Bell but you can call me Zack." "My name is Nana Baba," Nana Baba said, "Mind if I eat with you Zack?" "Sure," Zack responded. They shared some of their lunch with each other._

…_End of Flashback…_

"And let's not forget our friends and family in the future," Kimmi said. "Yeah, Leon, Arrow, Daisy, Rei, Padma, and Sam," Zack said. "I remember when we first came together," Kimmi said.

…_Flashback Battle Against the Darkness…_

(Reunited) _"Ok, now we have 4 mamodos that need a human partners, and we happen to have 4 people who are up to the job," Zatch started his explanation. "Even though 3 of us are half humans half mamodos ourselves," Sam mention. "Yes um, Sam, that's correct," Zatch agreed, "now, for you to know which one is your human partner, you just have to…" He stopped when Kimi picked up Zack's spellbook as it glows and she was able to read the first spell. "Sorry honey it looks like that makes it obvious what they need to do," Tia told Zatch who was pouting because he was about to get to that._

_After a few tries they were finally paired up. Daisy was with Padma, Leon was with Sam, and Arrow was with Rei. "Why your name is 'Arrow'?" Rei asked Arrow. "I don't know, daddy was the one who name me." "Great," Rei respond looking at his parents as they shrugged. "Ah, Kiyo the lunch we made is going cold, and even if the mamodo's don't mind, the others will," Megumi told Kiyo. "Right," Kiyo responded, "ok everyone, before the children try to unlock all their spells let's eat."_

…_End of Flashback…_

"I miss them," Zack said. "Me two, but at least we were reaquaintance with some of our old friends," Kimmi said, "And we helped them learn teamwork." "No matter if it was in the future or in this time, it helped them and us get stronger," Zack said. "That's for sure," Kimmi said.

…_Flashback…_

(Battle Against the Darkness) _"The 6th spell, 'Saizaruk'" Kimmi shouted. Zack's body glowed in an orange color without any lightning. "Oh this is interesting," Ted said he use his high speed to attack, but Zack was just as fast as he blocked it (Saizaruk is Zack's body enhancing spell like Rauzaruk but without the lightning), then Zack threw Ted aside as if nothing. "Ok, ok, you win," Ted shouted._

_Kimmi had a bright idea but needed to check something. "Zack, if you activate Saizaruk first you can't use any spells right?" Kimmi asked. "Yeah, I think so," Zack answered. "Is it the same for Zakersword?" Kimmi asked. Zack thought back for a moment and answered, "I don't know, I never tried it, usually when the other spells activate I need my hands free or something that cause me to let go of it," Zack answered. "Well lets give it a try," Kimmi responded. Zack got into his swordsman position. "The fourth spell, 'Zakersword'," Kimmi shouted as Zakersword appeared in Zack's hand. Kimmi didn't flip a page as Saizaruk was on the page next to Zakersword. __"Please work,"__ Kimmi thought then shouted, "The sixth spell 'Saizaruk'." Zack's body glowed not just orange but bright yellow from Zakersword._

"_Let's finish this," Tailong responded. "The 8th spell, 'Baofojio'," Kimmi shouted as the lightning came down at Zack who had his hands up toward the spell as the lightning stopped there. "So they did get a new spell," Lien responded. "They must of earn it during the battle," Wanrei responded._

"_Kimmi we need to test this spell out before we use it," Zack explained. He separated his hands and the lightning hit Zack. "Zack are you alright?" Kimmi asked. The lightning stopped and Zack appeared unharmed, Infact all of his injuries had healed. "Cool our 8th spell is a healing spell," Kimmi replied. "More than that, my power has returned as well," Zack explained. "How about we end this charade?" Tailong asked Genso. "Yeah lets show these two a real spell," Genso responded, 'Zaou Giruerudo'. A giant shark appeared and went for an attack. "Kimmi pore your strength from with in into the spellbook and lets give our 7th spell a shot," Zack told her. "Yeah, lets do this," Kimmi agreed as the spellbook shined brightly, "The seventh spell, 'Bao Saikerga'." Zack's eyes went white like when he use Zaker and opened his mouth as what looked like Bao Zakerga except orange appeared and struck the shark._

"_Thanks Arrow," Rei answered rubbing Arrow's head. The indigo spellbook glowed as a new spell appeared. "A new spell," Rei said opening the spellbook. "Miberna mi Mikerga, connect and fire?" Rei read and asked. "Maybe my Mom and Dad know," Arrow responded. "maybe," Rei answer and closed the spellbook as the group leaves._

"_Now use your new spell now," Elli shouted. "The 7th spell," Sam shouted as the book shined with power, 'Jigadirasu Migazaker'. Leon raised his hands in the air as a thunder goddess like Zeno's strongest spell appears and it fired Zakergas and Migazakers at each of enemies till the spellbook was hit and burned. Sam closed the book as the battle was over. "That's that the spell book burned," Earth said._

_(TagTeam Battle Zackary Bell) "Fine then lets see them handle this attack," Hige said, 'Oru Dogurak'. They fired their attack at Zack and Kimmi. "Running won't work so we can only defend," Zack said. "Yeah especially since our second shield worked," Zack said. "Are they joking they're letting us beat them," Purio said._

"_Actually if Zack's strongest defense could bounce your attack back, then ours can stop yours in its track," Tia said. "Huh?" they responded. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared as it block and cancel out Oru Dogurak. "Tia," Zack said. "And Megumi," Kimmi responded. "Do you think they're a tag team two?" Purio asked. "We saw the lightning bolt and knew you needed us," Tia said. "So lets work together," Megumi said…_

_Zack let Tia down once they were safe. Zack kneeled down and look strait ahead for Tia. "Lets go for it Tia," Zack said. "Alright," Tia agreed. "Kimmi the first spell," Zack said. "Megumi us two," Tia said. "Okay, they responded. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. 'Saisu' Megumi shouted. Tia swipe her hands together forming Saisu. Zaker fired from Zack's mouth. The two attacks combine and hit them burning Zoboron's book._

(Battle In Hong Kong)_ During one of Li-en's flashbacks…__Li-en was eating all the food on the plates. _(I met Wonrei when I was stuffing my face to forget an ex-boyfriend," Li-en explained)_. "It's bad for your health to eat that way," Someone said. Li-en looks to see Wonrei next to her seat watching her. "It's none of your business. Leave me alone," Li-en explained. She went for the rice when Wonrei grabbed her hand. "I don't know what you're so upset about, but you really should take better care of yourself."_

"_Who do you think you are," Li-en said getting up and trying to break from his grip, "I'll eat as much as I want. I'll eat, eat and eat till my stomach explodes if I want." Wonrei showed no sign of letting go. "Let me go," Li-en demand as she kicked Wonrei around the neck area._

_He didn't flinch or even tried to block her kick. She stopped and asked, "Why didn't you try to block it?" "If it makes you feel better, kick as much as you want," Wonrei said. Li-en look at him confused at first._

_Durring the battle against Zabas…"We definitely need more speed and power, launch it again and don't be nice this time," Galliont said. "They're not going to find this so easy to block," Zabas said. 'Garuk' Galliont shouted. Zabas started spinning rapidly at them. "Lets finish the girl," Zabas said going toward Li-en. "Enter the akurso the tiger of Orio," Wonrei shouted jumping in front of the attack and stopped it with his hand, "The claws of a hero that defeated the evil dragon." Wonrei grabbed Zabas stopping his spin and forced him back. "You will not lay one finger on Li-en," Wonrei said._

_ Zabas went for another attack. Wonrei jumped and kicked him away. "What are those moves he's using?" Zabas wandered, "And what is that technique." He spins at them but Wonrei pushed him away. "Kong Fu," Wonrei and Li-en answered.__ "There's no other fighting technique they will use,"__ Zack thought._

_ "Galliont," Zabas said. 'Garuk' Galliont shouted. Zabas spin as he headed off. "Now Li-en," Wonrei said. "I'm ready," Li-en responded, 'Go Boren'. Wonrei jumped and ran after Zabas. As Zabas turned Wonrei jumped and punched Zabas down to Galliont knocking both out. Li-en closed the spellbook and Wonrei took an ending stance showing the fight was over "And the battle is over," Zack and Kimmi said as Kimmi already had the orange spellbook closed._

"_Are you guys okay?" Li-en asked. "Yeah we're fine," Zack said putting on his black jacket. "Thank you Kimmi Zack, your words helped guide me to the proper decision," Wonrei said, "And thank you for helping Li-en get this far I don't know how to ever thank you." "Li-en really deserved the thanks, if it weren't for her passion, we wouldn't have made it this far," Kimmi said._

…_End of Flashback…_

"It seems that every time we team up with Wonrei and Li-en, we gain a new spell," Kimmi said. "Yeah I know, first Baofojio and Bao Saikerga, then our 12th spell Teosaiker," Zack said, "If only I was conscious when Bao Saikerga and Zaker are use like the rest."

…_Flashback…_

(Battle in Hong Kong) _"The 12th spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Teosaiker'. Zack swiped his hands together and a giant trail of energy formed a stronger version of Saiker and Saikerga. "This is different from the other two spells," Zabas said blocking it. However Teosaiker forced him right into Galliont. Their book burned instantly. "Wow, Teosaiker is stronger than both Saiker and Saikerga," Zack responded. "Yeah, hopefully Li-en and Wonrei got off safely," Kimmi responded._ (I'm sure the other's grew stronger two," Kimmi said.).

(Kanchome's New Sister) _"Enough of this, blast them Bago," Fredo shouted as Bago's mouth shined as did his book. "Here goes the third spell," FOlgore shouted, 'Dika Poruk'. A puff of smoke appeared and what look like a giant Kanchome appeared in front of them. "Tell me I'm seeing things," Fredo responded. "What happen Folgore, how come everybody got so small?" Kanchome asked. "We didn't get small you just got big," Fo lgore shouted as Rushka was shocked. Kanchome started jumping in fear as he was afraid of heights…Folgore figured out that the spell was really a projected image of Kanchome as the real one was with them._

_Folgore went for Bago's spellbook then leaving Kanchome's. 'Fureido' Fredo shouted. Bago fired a Fureido that covered the area. Folgore went into the flames. Folgore came out with only few burnts including the whole in his pants where his underwear was visible. Bago went for the girl but Kanchome pushed her out of the way getting hit himself. Folgore use the moment to get the spellbook and threw it into the flames. The book burned as Bago disappeared._

…_End of Flashback…_

"The only one who hasn't battle is Schneider," Zack said. "Yeah but don't forget, Schneider did become helpful in the future two," Kimmi said. "Yeah, won't be long until Sunbeam and Schneider are united," Zack said.

…_Flashback Battle Against the Darkness…_

_ 'Meru Mey' (Sudoruk) Schneider yelled transforming into his 1st form and striking her, but the fake Kolulu pushed back. "Hahahahaha, I told Zophis that won't work," the fake mamodo shift shape into a dark hair female mamodo. "What gave me away?" she asked. "For one thing Kolulu been staying in the human world, for a year," Zatch told her, "Plus, when you said you wanted to join us and help us that were a dead give away. Kolulu hates fighting; she can't stand even the thought of it." Zack stuck his hand out, after hearing his dad's answer. "I don't think I'm in a mood for a battle right now any way," Didra 'Magnemaruk' She disappeared._

…_End of Flashback…_

Kimmi was heading off to school. "Hey lets not forget how many other friends we met that wasn't able to continue," Zack said. "Yeah but I don't think that it matter with the future we lived in," Kimmi said.

…_Flashback…_

(Mamodo Guard that Recovers) _Then the Tank was about to crash on the car where the statue and Danny's book was at. Danny manage to stop it before Kimmi could cast Raseioshi. "Zack destroy this thing," Danny said, "I can't hold it forever. And I'm just protecting the Statue."_

"_Kimmi lets do it," Zack said. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and hit the tank destroying it. Danny took damage from the blast. The statue was safe but Danny's book was burning. Danny started disappearing. "Ah well when you got to go you got to go," Danny said._

_Mr. Goldo walked over to the spellbook and place his hand on it. 'Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny fully recovered from his injuries. "Why?" Danny asked. "Because I want you to go back in your best," Mr. Goldo said, "I'm proud of you Danny, very proud." "You're loosing it old man, that's the first time you didn't call me Danny-boy," Danny responded. "That's all over with because as far as I understand, you're not a boy anymore," Mr. Goldo said._

"_Hey pull yourself together, there's nothing to be crying about," Danny said, "I lost my shot to become mamodo king, and I never felt happier. And I don't know why." "You did your job, and finally admit who you are. You're my son, Danny," Mr. Goldo said hugging him. The book was burned to nothing as Danny disappeared with it shock. _

(Farewell for Now Rops)_Dufort threw him aside with Rops. Zeno's spellbook glowed as Zeno prepared to attack. 'Giga…" Dufort started. "What, why use a Giga spell against these weaklings," Zeno said. Instead Dufort switch spells, 'Zaker'. Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and burned Rops' spellbook. "Rops no," Apollo shouted as Rops disappeared._

_Rops was crying as he didn't wanted to leave just yet. Apollo and Rops hold each other one last time. 'Zaker' Dufort shouted. Zeno fired another Zaker at Rops' spellbook burning it instantly as Rops was gone. Zeno and Dufort disappeared leaving Apollo there._

…_End of Flashback…_

"I will find uncle Zeno if it's the last thing I do," Zack said, "And we'll find our way back to the future if it takes me all my strength." "Mey?" Schneider responded. Zack headed to school and once Kimmi came out. "Hey Zack what's up?" Kimmi asked. "I was thinking of what happen to Shion Nya and Lori Kolulu," Zack said.

…_Flashback…_

(The Ancient Mirror Battle)_ 'Faigar' Hakase shouted. Grisor fired Faigar at Shion. Nya pushed her out of the way but her bag got caught in the attack including their spellbook. "Nya," Shion cried, "You have to go back to the mamodo world." Nya started disappearing as she cried. "You can't leave not now," Shion shouted. Nya was trying to tell her he loved her. __"I love you two,"__ Shion thought. Nya disappeared except for the bowtie that was left._

(Kind mamodo name Kolulu)_ "Kimmi the first spell," Zack said. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted without being told twice. Lightning fired from Zack's mouth and hit Kolulu's book. It burned as Kolulu started disappearing. "Thank you Zack Kimmi for understanding, Zack please make sure you work hard to reach your goal. Our world needs a king like that so we won't have to fight this battle," Kolulu said, "Lori if you talk to your parents about how you feel, I'm sure they will understand." "I will Kolulu," Lori said. "And I'll be watching you no matter what because we're sisters right?" Kolulu asked. "That's right," Lori responded._

"_Kolulu," Zack said. "Zack I now remember what you said about there being mamodos in this battle who rather be friends than enemies, I wish you luck into finding them," Kolulu said. "I will find them, and believe me, they're as kind as I am," Zack said. "I believe you Zack," Kolulu said before she was gone for good. "Don't worry Kolulu. Because the one who would end this battle is my dad, and even though he's gone, his legacy still lives inside of me, just as my mom's," Zack thought. The orange spellbook glowed for a new spell._

…_End of Flashback…_

"I promise, I'm going to become a kind and strong king who protects everyone," Zack said. "I know you will, you have that kind of strength and heart," Kimmi said. "That's right we have protected and fight strong opponents," Zack said.

…_Flashback…_

(Battle for the Future Began)_ 'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Giant stronger version of Reis fired from Brago's hand at Zack and Kimmi. "Its over," Brago said but then noticed the orange spellbook was shining as much as his. "The 5th Spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Saikerga'. Zack swiped his hands forming Saikerga at Gigano Reis. The attacks collided and canceled each other out._

(Bari A Strong Opponent) _"Zack right," Gustav said, "What is your goal in this battle." "I don't have a goal for this battle, as Kimmi and I are from the future, we been stuck here in your time fighting this battle because it's the only way we can survive until we can go home," Zack said. "I see, so that's why you're so determine to not lose," Gustav said, "But if you were fighting this battle to decide king, what kind of king you'll become?" "My answer is this," Zack said, "I want to become a strong and kind king that will use my strength to protect everyone of the mamodo world."_

…_End of Flashback…_

"At the end we just keep getting stronger," Zack said. "Yeah and everyone else two," Kimmi said. "then we Pamoon and lost him," Zack said. "Yeah and with Dr. Riddles and Kiddo's Appearance and our encounter with Zophis then the biggest Battle is just around the corner," Kimmi said. "The battle against the ancient mamodos," Zack said. "At least we have friends we can count on," Kimmi said. "Yeah," Zack agreed.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought I use both Zackary Bell and Battle Against the Darkness for this Chapter.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"Penny comes to town and she's not happy seeing me," Zack said.

"Why is she angry with you?" Kimmi asked.

"She blames me for what happen to my dad," Zack said.

"We don't even know what happen to him or how we get here," Kimmi said.

"Level 35: Penny's Rage vs. Zack's Determination," Zack said, "Things just seem to get worst."


	35. Level 35: Penny’s Rage vs Zack’s Determi

**Level 35:**

**Penny's Rage vs Zack's Determination**

Kimmi was putting the books away until she reached the orange spellbook. She remember Zophis from that day. _"I can't believe we're that close to the big battle,"_ Kimmi thought then ask Zack, "Hey Zack you're not planning to go to school with me are you?" "Ah Kimmi have you already forgotten," Zack said. "What?" Kimmi asked. "Today is the day Penny comes to town," Zack said. "Oh yeah, I forgot about her," Kimmi said, "See when the time comes." "Okay bye," Zack shouted. Kimmi headed to school.

At school there was a fitness test that Kimmi's class. Kimmi did the long jump and landed 13 ft 5 inch from the starting point. _"Not as close as my dad's, but at least its an improvement,"_ Kimmi thought. "So Kimmi, you think you're all that don't you," Hiroshi said. "Not really," Kimmi said. "Well I'm not going to lose to a girl like you," Hiroshi said, "I challenge you to a contest, and of course I'm going to beat you in every event they have." _"Why me,"_ Kimmi thought.

"I'll take it up two," Kane said. "Me two," Miroshi said. "Are you guys serious about competing against me," Kimmi responded. "Come on Kimmi, you can represent all the girls in our school," Suzy said. "That's what I'm worried about," Kimmi said.

"I think we should make it a little more interesting," Kane said, "Maybe we can wager our side dishes for each event."_ "I wish today wasn't the day we get special delivered lunch,"_ Kimmi thought. "Grilled eel on the 50 meter dash," Hiroshi said, sirloin steak on the side jump, and mellon smoothies on the handball toss." "And the strawberry upside down cake for the back strength exercise," Kane said.

First event was the 50 meter dash. It started off well as Kimmi and Hiroshi manage to end it as a draw. Next was the handball toss. Kimmi manage to win but the ball didn't go as far as she hoped. On the side jump Miroshi won with his incredible agility. On back strength Kane didn't give up pulling until he won and his back gave out. _"I just hope none of our other friends find out about this,"_ Kimmi thought referring to the friends she and Zack saw in the past.

In town a light blue hair mamodo that was setup in two weird piggy tails name Penny and her partner name Uri was in town. Penny was singing some song about being in love. "Penny isn't the mamodo you keep talking about disappeared before the could begin?" Uri asked referring to Zatch, "But the one who replaced him might know something right?" "Yeah that's right, he must know something," Penny said.

Her stomach growled making her embarrassed. "I'm really hungry, aren't you hungry, aren't you hungry Uri?" Penny asked. "Oh come on Penny what's up, you ate 20 minutes ago," Uri said. Penny smelled something delicious as a truck with the strawberry upside down cake was near by. "Let's dig in," Penny said. Uri took out Penny's spellbook. 'Akur' Uri shouted. The truck was hit with some kind of water attack. Penny was ready for lunch.

Meanwhile Kane was waiting for his cakes. Miroshi finish the steaks. Kimmi was enjoying her 2 fried eels and four smoothies. _"To bad they'll never come. Kane really push it for those cakes,"_ Kimmi thought. Just then the announcer brought bad news about the cakes being eaten. Kane was on the ground crying. _"I guess that means Penny is in town,"_ Kimmi thought.

Meanwhile Penny and Uri left to search for Zack to find out what happen to Zatch. "Now lets find that mamodo that took Zatch's place in the battle," Penny said. "We don't even know what he looks like, all we know is his name from the stories we heard, Zack," Uri said. "We'll find him, after all how many other mamodos goes by the name Zack," Penny said.

"Hello," someone said. Penny turned to see Zack in his custom clothes. Penny turned bright red. She thought for a second that it was Zatch. "Hey my name is Zackary, but you can call me Zack," Zack said. "My name is Penny," Penny said, "Wait you're Zack." "Yeah that's my name," Zack said, "I overheard you guys, so you're looking for me?" Zack asked. "Yeah you know what happen to a mamodo name Zatch Bell?" Penny asked. "Well I know him, but I don't know what happen tohim," Zack said. "But rumors told that you replaced him in the battle to decide king," Penny said. "Yeah…you see there was some mix-up, and I just accidentally ended up in this battle," Zack said.

Penny was shocked hearing this. "Sorry that I couldn't help you, but I got to go," Zack said. He turned around to leave knowing that there's a chance that Penny will chase after him. Penny landed on the ground crying. "Looks like we hit a dead end," Uri said. "I'll get him, he must know something and I'll get it out of him even if I have to burn his book," Penny shouted with anger. They ended up chasing Zack as he headed to school.

In school the teacher was going over Romeo and Juliet when Zack came in. "Kimmi she's right behind me," Zack shouted. Penny broke in with anger scaring everyone else. All of Kimmi's classmates thought it was the ghost of Juliet. Kimmi grabbed the orange spellbook and ran outside. Penny fallowed right after them.

They made it to the pool to battle since it was empty. Both sides were out of breath. Zack took off his black jacket for battle. "I don't get it, why are you mad at Zack?" Kimmi asked. "He lied to me about not knowing what happen to Zatch," Penny shouted. "I didn't lie, I really don't know what happen to him," Zack said. "That does it," Penny shouted.

"Wait a second we do know one thing about Zatch though," Kimmi said. "Really," Penny responded. "Yeah you see Zatch was send here like he's suppose two, but sometime before the battle started his existence disappeared along with someone whose suppose to be his partner," Kimmi said, "We just got caught into the battle with no reason." "So it's your fault for what happen to him," Penny shouted. _"She took it the wrong way," _Kimmi thought.

"Uri read the spell," Penny shouted. "Give me a break," Uri said, 'Akur'. Penny fired a jet of water from her hand at them for an attack. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Zack's hand glowed as Raseioshi appeared around him and Kimmi. "Uri don't hold back on them," Penny ordered.

"_We know Zaker won't work so lets use something else,"_ Kimmi thought, 'Saiker'. Zack swipe his hands together forming Saiker. "Hah, you think that attack will do anything to me," Penny said. 'Ashield' Uri shouted. Penny formed a spinning shield of water. Saiker hit the shield and was absorbed.

'Ak Spreid' Uri shouted. Water pored down from the shield and form wave of water at them. Just then Kimmi's answer-talk ability activated. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared again protecting them "That annoying shield," Penny shouted. "We're not down yet," Kimmi said.** '**Oruda Kuran' Uri shouted. Streams of water fired up. "Zack get ready, we're going to use our 9th spell." "Are you sure?" Zack asked. "Yeah," Kimmi said, 'Ra Seshield'. Ra Seshield appeared in front of them. Oruda Kuran hit it with it's power. "Nice shield but I can go around that," Penny said directing the attack. Kimmi and Zack use the moment to dodge the attack.

Meanwhile the frog like mamodo name Byanko was watching them. He was impressed by Penny's power and thought she won until Zack and Kimmi appeared unharmed. "We used Ra Seshield to act as our decoy to dodge," Kimmi said, "Unlike you I have all the answers I need to win." Penny then noticed that Kimmi's eyes had changed.

"Doesn't matter now tell me where Zatch is," Penny said. "I don't know where he is, I don't even know what happen to him," Zack shouted. "I'm going to smash you to pieces," Penny shouted. 'Akur Gyro' Uri shouted. Penny fired multiple water sickles at them. They dodge it with ease.

"Kimmi lets see how she handles Kong Fu," Zack said. "Okay," Kimmi agreed, 'Saizaruk'. Zack's body glowed orange from the spell. "You can't dodge me ice sickles," Penny said throwing more. Zack calmed down as he started blocking each attack. 'Akuruk' Uri shouted. Water formed claws on Penny's hands and feet. She did a somersault at Zack who dodge it easily. Zack and Penny came at each other fighting. Zack blocked all of Penny's punches and it was the same the other way around. "I hate you for taking Zatch away," Penny said. "Would you listen to me, how can I take Zatch away when I don't know what happen to him," Zack said.

Finally Saizaruk worn out. "Looks like your spell faded," Penny said as the claws disappeared and she return to Uri. "Uri, lets finish this," Penny said. Uri opened the spellbook as it shined brightly. "We'll take you down with our strongest spell," Penny said. 'So Giaku' Uri shouted. A dragon of water appeared behind Penny as she raised her hands. "Kimmi dragon vs. Dragon," Zack said. "Right the 7th spell," Kimmi agreed, 'Bao Saikerga'. Bao Saikerga fired from Zack's mouth. The two spells collided as Bao and So Giaku bite down on each other trying to cancel the other out. "Come on Bao," Kimmi shouted.

At the end Bao won in the battle and came down at Penny. Just then Byanko jumped in front of them to use his spell. However his partner wasn't there to help so Byanko was on his own, but they got away. Bao disappeared as the battle was over. "Zack you do realize what this battle means," Kimmi said. "Yeah, the battle against the ancient mamodos is about to begin," Zack said. "Zack no matter what, we can't lose this battle," Kimmi said. "Right, to much is on the line," Zack agreed.

Two days later, Byanko showed Penny to the hide out where Zophis and Koko were waiting. "Milordo Z I brought Penny," Byanko said. "I been expecting you Byanko, Penny," Zophis said, "You seem distress." Byanko bowed to Zophis knowing him and Milordo Z. "Why are you stooping so low to him?" Penny asked. Then Penny saw why when she saw Zophis' eyes.

Zophis then showed Penny the rows of ancient mamodos still sealed in a stone tablet. Zophis explained about the mamodo who turned all of those mamodos into stone tablet with their books. They needed Byanko and Penny to be the commander of the ancient mamodos. And with the stone of moonlight Zophis reserect all of them for Penny to command including some to use against Zack and Kimmi.

* * *

**A/N:** Today is my birthday, and the last thing you expect me to do on my birthday is updating a story, right? But in reality you guys reading my stories and sending reviews is good enough to me for a reason to update a story. Besides no matter how hard it is updating a story, its also entertaining for me.

Also you know how hard it is to find the second half of this battle. I had to go with the Japanese episodes with english subtitles because the only ones I found in english was separated in 4 parts and they only had part 2 and 3.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We take a time off from all the battles," Zack said.

"It's only temporary, who knows when we'll be attack by the ancient mamodos," Kimmi said.

"Yeah but at least we'll have some fun," Zack said.

"I don't know Zack, there are others who was attack," Kimmi said.

"Level 36: Kick the Can," Zack said, "We can only wait and see."


	36. Level 36: Kick the Can

**Level 36:**

**Kick the Can**

In some forest Baransha and Garza were fighting one of the ancient mamodos. "They're very good even against a hunter like us in a forest like this," Garza said, "Even more amazing they don't have any fear of me at all." "We never fought anyone like him before," Baransha said.

The mamodo and his partner jumped at them. "Garza," Baransha shouted. "We will finish them Baransha," Garza said, 'Gigano Gadoruk'. Baransha jumped at the mamodo with new body armor. 'Gigano Razor' the partner shouted. A pyramid fired from the mamodos mouth at Baransha. Baransha started spinning that destroyed the pyramid and hit the mamodo. The mamodo bit down on Baransha's armor. "His will is incredibly strong, as if he's taking his anger out on us," Baransha said. "Don't quit keep fighting Baransha," Garza said.

They were about to hit the ground as someone shouted a spell and an attack fired at Baransha. Baransha landed next to Garza. "What is going on here?" Baransha asked. They were face to face with several ancient mamodos and Byanko. "We finally made it, ribbit, loose sight with them for one second and they start fighting with out you," Byanko said. "What reason do these mamodo have for teaming up in the battle for King?" Garza asked. "These mamodos don't care who becomes king, all they care about is destroying your book," Byanko explained. There was a huge explosion in the forest as Baransha's book started burning.

At Momochi City Zack and Kimmi headed to the park. "Hey Kimmi relax, the ancient mamodos aren't going to attack right away," Zack said. "Yeah but we got to be on guard," Kimmi said. "But until then lets have some fun," Zack said. "Fine," Kimmi agreed, _"If only there was a way to contact everyone involved in this part of the battle, but the only ones we could contact is our moms and we can't even get a hold of them."_

Somewhere in some mountain range Sherry and Brago were fallowing a path when Sherry stopped. "Taking a break already," Brago said. "What are you talking about, I can keep on going as far as you can," Sherry argued. This time Brago was the one stopping. "I told you I don't need rest," Sherry said, "We're losing time Brago so let's get going." Brago didn't respond which caught her attention. Then he turned to her. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Brago finally said.

Finally Zack and Kimmi made it to a tree to stop at. "Hey Kimmi use your answer-talk to find the memories of when the ancient mamodos will attack," Zack said. "I would, but I can't seem to turn it on unless we're in battle," Kimmi said. "Ah, but I was hopping to find out when, so we know how much time we have of playing," Zack said. "Now whose the one worried about the ancient mamodos," Kimmi said. "Well sorry I want time for some fun," Zack responded.

"Zack Kimmi," Suzy shouted as she and Schneider ran toward them. "I came to visit and noticed you left your lunch," Suzy said carrying a bag. Schneider started licking Zack. "Hey Kimmi lets play a game together," Zack said. "Okay I know just the game," Kimmi said, "Kick the can." Suzy and Ponygon set two cans down and kicked them. "That's not how you play kick the can," Kimmi responded.

Kimmi drew a circle around the can she got out to play with a stick. "It been so long since I played I forgot the rules of the game," Suzy said. "First we decide whose it," Kimmi said. Let's draw straws and the last one left is Schneider's," Kimmi said. "Mey," Schneider said. "And whoever chooses the shortest one wins," Kimmi said. They each drawn a straw. "And this one is Schneider's," Kimmi said holding up one in his. They compared sizes and found Zack's was shortest. "Look's like I'm it," Zack said.

"Now count to 20," Kimmi said as they headed off. Zack started counting to 20. Then he finished counting. Zack went looking. "I think it would be a good idea to go back after a while," Zack said.

He heard noises and found the teacher's wife with some remote control. "Hold on you're not playing," Zack said. "What are you playing?" she asked. "I'm playing kick the can," Zack said. "Well I don't mind playing," the teacher's wife said. "Well you better hope I don't get to the can first then," Zack said. They started running to the big tree. Zack made it to the can. "I found the teacher's wife," Zack said.

Next he found Kane and Miroshi that once again wanted to play while at the same time on the hunt for Dinosaurs and UFO's. Once Kimmi got to the can she saw there were three more people. "Zack," Kimmi said. "Ah Kimmi, you probably wander why these guys are here," Zack said. "Gee I wander why," Kimmi said. "Well I saw them while looking for you Suzy and Schneider, and they wanted to play," Zack said.

"Here we go," Suzy shouted as she was running their way, "I'm going to tag everyone and set them all free." _"She got kick the can mix up with freeze tag,"_ Kimmi thought. "I found Suzy and Schneider that's everyone," Zack said. "Now since Zack found the teacher's wife first she's it," Kane said. "No please I can't be it," the teacher's wife responded, "I hate being it." "I'll be it, so that the game will be played right," Kimmi volunteered, _"And hopefully no more extra players."_ Everyone agreed to it.

Kimmi counted to 20 after everyone ran. Kimmi walked off to find everyone. The teacher's wife was the first to go after the can. Kimmi was at the can as she ran. "Darling," Someone shouted. "My husband," the teacher's wife said. The teacher was running with a flat screen tv as they were checking if the range of the remote is right. "I found the teacher's wife," Kimmi said.

Then Kane and Miroshi came at her from both ends. "You can't stop both of us," Kane said. Kimmi placed her foot on the can. "I found Kane, I found Miroshi," Kimmi said. They stopped right in front of her in defeat.

"Now for Zack Schneider and Suzy," Kimmi said walking off. Suzy and Schneider went for the can then. "This time I'm sure I'm playing the game right," Suzy shouted. "Suzy hold on there's still fruit in that can," Kimmi shouted. Suzy and Schneider froze. Kimmi ran and placed her foot on the can. "I found Suzy, I found Schneider," Kimmi said. "Looks like we lost Schneider," Suzy said. "Meru mey," Schneider agreed.

Zack headed out of his hiding spot for his opportunity. Kimmi was looking for him. "You'll never catch me Kimmi," Zack shouted running. "Oh yeah," Kimmi shouted going after him. They ran as fast as they could heading to the can. Sadly as Zack got the lead Naomi got to the can first. "Wait Naomi, where did you come from," Zack responded.

They had lunch in a form of a picnic after a long day of playing. "This is so much fun, I wish Leon and Arrow was here," Zack said. "Yeah with you and Leon competing against each other it would be fun," Kimmi said. "And I wish all our friends were here two," Zack said, "And I mean all of them." "Yeah it would be fun if we had all our old friends helping," Kimmi said as they were referring to those that haven't appeared yet.

Everyone left after a bit. "Okay Zack, no more playing around, back to what we were waiting for," Kimmi said. "Oh yeah, Penny and her army of ancient mamodos," Zack said. They made it to the sand castle ready. Kimmi had the orange spellbook out.

"I told you I'll be back," Penny shouted when she jumped down but notice Zack's spellbook, "Wait have you been waiting for me this whole entire time?" "Maybe," Kimmi and Zack said. "Well good thing two because I'm here to destroy your book," Penny said, "I like to introduce you to my army of mamodos from a thousand years ago," Penny said. 3 mamodos jumped down from a flying mamodo.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"So they now appeared," Zack said.

"Yeah and we have no choice but to fight them," Kimmi said.

"We know what they're up two, but we have to hold off until our best allies comes," Zack said.

"Don't worry, with our spells, experience, your skills, and my answer-talk ability our chances increase," Kimmi said.

"Level 37: The Ancient Mamodos," Zack said, "We will survive this battle."


	37. Level 37: The Ancient Mamodos

**Level 37:**

**The Ancient Mamodos**

The ancient mamodos landed with their human partners. One had armor on his head name Dogmos. Another mamodo with armor on its head and cape name Boru Bora. Then there was one with wings nameErujyo. "Kimmi," Zack said. "Yeah I know," Kimmi responded. "They were all revived to wipe out all the remaining mamodos," Penny said.

They ran at Zack and Kimmi. 'Garon' Boru Bora's partner shouted. Boru Bora fired a chain attack. Zack and Kimmi dodge it with ease. "Kimmi let's move," Zack said. "Right," Kimmi said fallowing. The mamodos fallowed them. Boru Bora caught up with Zack, but Zack tripped him before they could use a spell then knock him to his partner.

Finally they reached their battle ground. "This is perfect," Zack said. Penny and Uri was right behind them. "Now you're going down," Penny said. "Forget it Penny," Zack said. "Yeah, that's right, we're the ones with the advantage," Kimmi said as her answer-talk ability active. _"Those eyes again, how is it she can do that," _Penny thought. "You probably wander about my eyes," Kimmi said, "Its called the answer-talk ability. And whenever Zack and I are in a dangerous battle it activates."

"So what, how does that has to do with beating us?" Penny asked. "Because whenever we're stuck on a problem we don't know the answer two, The answer-talk ability lets me see the answer in my head," Kimmi said. "Like in this battle, if you throw us an attack and we don't know what spell will work against it, the answer-talk gives Kimmi the answer to which spell to use," Zack said.

"Like I said, so what, just knowing the answers isn't enough," Penny said. 'Garon' Boru Bora's Partner shouted. 'Guransen' Dogmos' partner shouted. 'Biraitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted. Boru Bora fired Garon, Dogmos hit the ground and a canon appeared that fired boulders, Erujyo fired arrow like laser from his hands. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared around them protecting them from the attacks.

"See being turned into stone really bubble up their anger," Penny said. 'Bireorudo' Erujyo's partner shouted. Erujyo fired a ring like laser at them and shattered Raseioshi. "You see these mamodos were turned into stone by Gorem of the stone," Penny said. "We know the story already Penny, even how these human partners are able to read the mamodo's spellbooks," Zack said. "Oh so what Milordo Z said was right," Penny said, "He told me you were from the future, and know the past, but I guess I should of believe him." "Another thing, Milordo Z isn't his real name, its Zophis," Zack shouted, "The mamodo who manipulates others for his own use." "You're through," Penny said.

'Guransega Kobra' Dogmas' partner shouted. Dogmas hit the ground and a Kobra made out of earth fired from the ground at them. 'Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands together forming Teosaiker. Teosaiker broke through Guransega Kobra. 'Giga Zakersword' Kimmi shouted. Zack formed Giga Zakersword and it grew and Zack slam it down.

"Nice spell, but its not enough," Penny said. The mamodo stood up after the hit. "Kimmi Giga Zakersword didn't work," Zack said. "Don't worry we still have other spells to use," Kimmi said. Erujyo and Boru Bora ran at them. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands forming Saikerga. It hit Boru Bora forcing him back. 'Ganzu Biraitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted. Erujyo fired multiple Biraitsus at Zack and Kimmi. 'Giga Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Giga Raseioshi appeared around Erujyo. Ganzu Biraitsu hit the borders and bounce back. Erujyo tried to dodge it but was shocked. "That won't work," Penny said. Erujyo appeared barely damage.

Zack and Kimmi tried running but the mamodos fallowed. They stopped at one point. "Now lets try and take care of them at once," Kimmi said, 'Bao Saikerga'. Bao Saikerga fired from Zack's mouth for attack. 'Daibara Biranga' Erujyo's partner shouted. 'Gigano Garanzu' Boru Bora's partner shouted. Erujyo fired a laser like monster as Boru Bora fired a giant drill. Bao destroyed the drill but the Erujyo's spell cancel Bao out along with himself. "Bao," Kimmi said.

"Now you're good as goners," Penny said. "We're not down just yet," Kimmi said. "Please I told you knowing the answers aren't enough," Penny said. 'We'll show you," Zack said. 'Garon' Boru Bora's partner shouted. Boru Bora fired Garon at them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared blocking it. "You still have the strength to fight," Penny said. "We're not like you," Zack said. "That's right, your power is filled with rage, but ours is filled with determination," Kimmi said, "As long as we have Zack's skills, my answer-talk, our power, and experience…" "We can fight," both her and Zack said.

"With what, your one Ultimate attack failed," Penny said. "Who said that was our only Ultimate attack," Zack said. "Huh?" Penny responded. "Kimmi use Charjiru," Zack said getting in position. "Right the 11th spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Charjiru Baofodon'. Charjiru Baofodon appeared above Zack's hand. "Another of those lightning swords of yours," Penny said. "This is no ordinary Zakersword, this one is grows even more powerful as my determination grows," Zack said. 'Gigano Garanzu' Boru Bora's partner shouted. Boru Bora fired Gigano Garanzu a the sword. Zack slammed Charjiru Baofodon down as it cut through Gigano Garanzu.

"You cut through that spell but left yourself open for attacks now," Penny said, "No way you have strength from within for another spell." "I told you, we're not done yet," Zack said. "That's right we're just growing stronger," Kimmi said. "How can you still be able to fight," Penny said. "Because we're not fighting for ourselves, we're fighting for all the mamodos that had there books burned in this battle," Zack said, "Yoppopo, Danny, Rops, they all fight their very hardest and had their books burned. And then there were those like Nya and Kolulu who were forced to fight against their wills just when they thought they can escape it all." "We're fighting for all who either lost fighting, or those who gave up fighting for the what they believe in," Kimmi said, "Because we made a promise of a future that Zack and I grew up in, and we're not going to lose all that now."

"Well nothing you can do now," Penny said. 'Baofojio' Kimmi shouted. Zack waved his hand into the air. Baofojio fired down from the sky and stopped above his hands. "What are you going to do with that?" Penny asked. Zack turned and threw Baofojio at Kimmi. "You just attack your own human partner, that was waist of an attack spell," Penny said.

"It wasn't an attack spell," Kimmi said. "Huh?" Penny responded. Kimmi appeared recovered after using two Ultimate Attack spells. "In fact, Baofojio is our recovery spell," Zack said. "Recovery spell," Penny responded. "Yeah, this whole time we been delaying you," Zack said. "And from our doom either. You see, we're not fighting alone, there are other's out there who will fight with us," Kimmi said.

"So what there are over 40 different mamodos out there each with their own power, you won't survive," Penny said. 'Guransen' Dogmas' partner shouted. 'Ganzu Biraitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted. 'Garon' Boru Bora's partner shouted. All three ancient mamodos fired their attack spells.

'Seioshi' Megumi's shouted from the side. Seioshi appeared around Zack and Kimmi as the attacks bounce off them. Tia and Megumi were on the grass above from where Zack and Kimmi were "You're right Zack, you're not fighting this alone," Tia shouted. "Not when you have powerful friends like us, right?" Megumi said. "Yeah," Zack and Kimmi responded.

* * *

**A/N:** three updates in one day for one story. That's pretty good. And good way to use Zack's spells. I rarely have Baofojio in use, and now that I put it in use be lucky that I did. And I bet I surprised you with Kimmi able to use Charjiru Baofodon. or not.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"Tia and Megumi enters the fight," Zack said.

"Yeah and they have Giga la Seioshi and Saifojio," Kimmi said.

"Looks like Dr. Riddles and Kiddo are looking for those we requested, as well as others," Zack said.

"Yeah but we still need to help Tia and Megumi win this battle," Kimmi said.

"Level 38: Light of Hope," Zack said, "All our efforts in this battle won't go to waist."


	38. Level 38: Light of Hope

**Level 38:**

**Light of Hope**

"Wait, what, huh, uh?" Penny responded. "Didn't we just tell you, we're not fighting alone," Zack said. "That's right, we're a team," Tia said, "Megumi." "Right," Megumi agreed, 'Saisu'. Tia swipe her hands together forming Saisu that hit Penny. She appeared unharmed but a little shaken up.

Tia and Megumi jump down to Zack and Kimmi. "You two alright?" Megumi asked. "Yeah," Kimmi said. "By the way thanks for telling Dr. Riddles about me Zack," Tia said. "So Dr. Riddles did meat up with you," Zack said. "Yeah, we battled him of course, but then he called us and told us where to find you," Megumi said, "He also told us to tell you, that during the time he's hunting for other allies, he's narrowing down the others you requested."

"How many others you requested?" Tia asked. "Uh, let's just say you know two of them personally, one of them only I knew from this time, and one that his human partner that has a grudge against Zophis," Zack said. "Wow, you know a lot of teams," Megumi said. "More than you think," Kimmi said. "Anyways when we arrived at your house, you weren't there so we decided to check the park, luckily we saw your Bao Saikerga and Charjiru Baofodon as we came closer to here," Megumi said.

"So you have allies, it just means more enemies of mine," Penny shouted. _"Good thing she doesn't know about her future,"_ Zack and Kimmi thought. "Megumi let's use that spell," Tia said. "Right," Megumi said. 'Gigano Garanzu' Boru Bora's partner shouted. Gigano Garanzu fired at them. "You'll find this spell familiar to Zack's 10th spell," Tia said. 'Giga La Seioshi' Megumi shouted. A green dome surround Boru Bora. "Another type of shield," Penny said. "Yeah, you see its like Zack's Giga Raseioshi, minus the electric shocks," Megumi said.

Gigano Garanzu hit the wall bounce back and hit Boru Bora. 'Saisu' Megumi shouted. Tia swipe her hands firing Saisu. It hit Boru Bora's spellbook burning it. "That's great, hey did you get a recovery spell two?" Zack asked. "Yep, we figure you knew about our new spells," Megumi said. Boru Bora disappeared as his partner pass out. "By the way Kimmi, Dr. Riddles told us your answer-talk ability, how you can know any answers to any problems you face," Megumi said. "Yeah, but I'm still learning how to use it," Kimmi said. "But it came in handy so far," Zack said.

Just then Dogmas and Erujyo fired their attacks at Zack and Kimmi. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared protecting them from the attacks. "That was the last of my strength from within," Kimmi said. "Megumi now let's use our recovery spell," Tia said.

"Right the fifth spell," Megumi shouted, 'Saifojio'. Tia summon a sword above her hands. "Kimmi you know what to do," Tia said. "Yeah," Kimmi said. Tia threw it at Kimmi. The sword hit her then the top spin as Kimmi was fully recovered. "I trust you know the power," Megumi said.

"Yeah I do," Kimmi said getting up, "Tia Megumi listen the other mamodos requested, no matter how weak or strong they are they play a crucial part in this battle as of you and now Zack does. Only together we can defeat the over 40 ancient mamodos. Will you be willing to work with any of them that is willing to help?" "Of course," Megumi said. "If you say they play a crucial roll in this battle against the ancient mamodos, then we will work with them," Tia said, "As long as we share the same enemies, the we're allies then right?" "Yeah, that's right," Zack said. "Then its official," Kimmi said, "We're fighting together as a team." "Let's win this," Zack said.

"Hit them with full force," Penny shouted. Erujyo and Dogmas went after them. 'Ganzu Biraitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted. 'Guransega Kobra' Dogmas partner shouted. Erujyo fired Ganzu Biraitsu at the group. And Dogmas fired Guransega Kobra. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared and blocked the attacks.

They added more power that pushed back the spells. "Kimmi lets use our newest defense spell," Zack said. "No wait, I have a good idea of how to win this battle using Tia's Defense and our attack," Kimmi said. "I'm up to it," Megumi said. "Yeah me two," Tia said. "What ever we'll win," Penny said.

"Tia Megumi use Giga La Seioshi around those two ancient mamodos," Kimmi said, "Then we'll strike down with Charjiru." "I get it, with that we surely will win," Tia said. "Yeah," Megumi said.

Ma Seshield finally broke under pressure as there was an explosion. 'Giga La Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Tia's hands glowed as Giga La Seioshi surround Dogmas and Erujyo. "So what if you use that shield, we'll just not attack," Penny said. "Yeah but what if we attack while they're in that dome?" Kimmi asked. "Then we'll attack back, oh wait we can't," Penny realize as their attacks would just be bounce back.

"Now for our strike," Zack and Kimmi said. 'Charjiru Baofodon' Kimmi shouted. Zack summoned Charjiru Baofodon that glowed once more. Then Zack brought it down for an attack. Giga La Seioshi cancel out when it was to late for Erujyo and Dogmas to attack Erujyo and Penny saved their partners but Dogmas' spellbook was burned.

Penny called the flying mamodo. It grabbed her Uri Erujyo and his partner and flew off. "Next time we said we have more allies they better listen," Megumi said. "That's right," Tia said. "Alright guys as of now we're a team," Kimmi said sticking her hand out, "and with more allies that will be able to help us out, we will win." "Right," they responded as they put their hands on Kimmi's.

"Oh that reminds me, the human partners should be free by now," Zack said. "That's right I almost forgot Zophis' control can only last as long as the book is intact," Kimmi said. "Wait what?" Tia and Megumi responded.

They checked up on the humans that had no memory of what happen. "Kimmi," Megumi said. "As soon as the book is burn their will is freed and they have no memories of the battle," Kimmi said. One of the men brought out what was suppose to be his daughter's present but it was broken. "Sir look through your pockets," Kimmi said referring to Dogmas' partner.

He did so and found a small piece of symbol. "As I thought," Kimmi said. "What?" Tia asked. "I know where Zophis is hiding, but we need to wait," Kimmi said. "What do you mean?" Megumi said. "Yeah shouldn't we go burn Zophis' book and free the ancient mamodos and human partners right away?" Tia asked. "Trust us, there are few more things to deal with first," Zack said. _"Not to mention something tells me Sherry will soon know,"_ Kimmi thought closing her eyes. When she opened them, it was as if her answer-talk ability was turned off.

In Africa Byanko waited with his army of mamodos waiting for one mamodo heading their way. They didn't know was that the mamodo they were waiting for was Brago and Sherry, and they were about to face their loss.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"Alright Brago and Sherry get's to fight," Zack said.

"You have to feel bad for the ancient mamodos fighting Brago, they don't know who they're dealing with," Kimmi said.

"Tell me about it, when we battle against them they only had 3 spells and it ended as a draw," Zack said.

"Yeah but three of the ancient mamodos did put up a good fight at first," Kimmi said.

"Only because Brago had Sherry stayed back," Zack said.

"Yeah and when she went in to help him fight,it's three strikes and Byanko and the fourth ancient mamodo we know as Alm is out of there," Kimmi said.

"Level 39: Brago vs. The Silent Rulers" Zack said, "To bad we're stuck at home waiting during the whole time this was happening."


	39. Level 39: Brago Vs The Silent Rulers

**Level 39:**

**Brago Vs. The Silent Rulers**

Brago and Sherry stopped seeing the mamodos. "I see, since they know they're no match for us, they're banding together huh?" Sherry responded. "I don't care if they team up or not, it makes no difference to me how many of those weaklings attack us," Brago said. "In that case mow them down," Sherry said, "We'll show them nobody can get in our way." "These opponents are weak, I don't even need you to take care of them," Brago said walking up to the mamodos.

"Hey are you giving up already?" Byanko asked. "You fools, do you really think you can take me down, with your mediocre fighting strength?" Brago asked. "You make me sick you over confident jerk, ribbit. You'll regret talking to me like that, ribbit," Byanko responded. "He certainly has courage, but it'll be his down fall," the Flying mamodo said.

"Hey we don't want interference from you over there," The big one told the fourth mamodo known as Alm. "Fine with me, I don't even want to be here," Alm responded. The turtle mamodo pushed Byanko off. The big one pulled out a sword as his arm has a shield. "Those three were a team once, silent rulers they once were called, they were feared in the battle a thousand years ago, they were mean then, and they are mean now," Alm explained. The three silent rulers went at Brago for battle.

At Momochi City in the Takamine house, Tia was tangling Kimmi in bandages. "Come on Tia, I didn't take that much damage," Kimmi complained. "Oh please, you need it," Tia said. Zack tried to walk out of the room. "Zackary," Tia shouted, "I haven't finish treating you yet either." "Trust me Tia, Kimmi and I didn't take that much damage," Zack said. Tia got him with the bandages. "What's wrong Zack; don't you want to the best possible care?" Tia asked. "I don't want to answer that," Zack said.

Megumi came in with cake and tea. Then she helped Zack and Kimmi out. "So if you know where we should go, then what are our next moves?" Megumi asked. "Well there's something that has to happen before we go, but we can use the time to get ready for the trip," Kimmi said, "Zack and I knew someone in the future who been in the ruins, but since we haven't been there we still need a layout of the area." "Well how do we do that?" Megumi asked. "By finding the book with the information we need," Kimmi said.

She showed them to her grandfather's studies. "The person we went to England to meet, is a teacher of archeology for an University," Kimmi explained then pulled out the book she was looking for. "I guess it helps that we know what we're looking for," Tia said. "Then lets get started," Megumi said.

In Africa, Brago's battle was just starting. 'Gashield' the big mamodo's partner shouted. The mamodo went for an attack with his sword but Brago dodge it with ease. "Nice going, lets see you dodge this," the mamodo shouted as he went for a swing. Brago dodge it again. The more the mamodo tried to attack the more Brago dodge. Then Brago jumped into the air and kicked him. 'Goruk' The turtle like mamodo's partner shouted. He spined as a ball with spikes at Brago. Brago jumped to dodge him and then block the attack. Brago threw the mamodo to the side. Then the winged mamodo went for an attack but Brago duck dodging him.

"Weaklings, fight like you mean it," Brago shouted. The turtle like mamodo went into a ball and started spinning but then he went underground the ground bellow Brago cracked. 'Geinzen' the mamodo's partner shouted. Chains popped from under ground bellow Brago. Brago tried to jump out of the way but was caught in the chain. 'Ganzu Giraitsu" the flying mamodo's partner shouted. That mamodo fired multiple attacks at Brago. Then the big mamodo went for an attack with a sword but it shattered at contact. The chain also released as Brago was unharmed.

Zophis recognize Brago's and Sherry's power as if they were seeing the battle up close. Zophis was looking forward to see them again. She and Koko laughed evilly as they might have something planned.

Sherry was watching the battle. Sherry understood Brago more than anyone because of their time together. She was thinking about Zophis. "I can finally battle it out with you," Sherry said with rage.

At the Takamine house they were going over everything about the ruins. "Hey Kimmi," Zack said once Tia and Megumi were out of the room. "Yeah," Kimmi said. "You think Brago and Sherry are fighting against the ancient mamodos?" Zack asked. Megumi was about to enter but stopped. "I don't know but I wouldn't be surprised if they were," Kimmi said, "In fact I feel sorry for any ancient mamodos that challenges them."

"Yeah, they're no push overs that's for sure," Zack agreed, "In fact I would feel sorry for any ancient mamodos that challenges Bari two. If only he and Gustav played a role in this battle two." _"They must be thinking of one of those teams they suggested to Dr. Riddles as well as another team they fought,"_ Megumi thought.

Back at Brago's fight the three mamodos prepared for something new. The three mamodos surround Brago from three ends. 'Robu' all three partners shouted. Crystals that appeared on the three ancient mamodos send sound waves that created a field of Ultra ground cracked under the sound waves.

"Brago why are you hesitating?" Sherry asked running into the field. The three partners tried stopping Sherry. She faught through them avoiding the weapons. Meanwhile Brago noticed he couldn't hear any sound. Brago was attack as he couldn't hear them coming. Sherry continued fighting.

Meanwhile Tia's watch gone off. "Megumi TV, TV," Tia said. Megumi ran out remembering. "Tia stay here and helped," Megumi said as she left. "Where's Schneider?" Tia asked. "He's looking for his partner, but don't worry he's safe," Zack said, "Come on let's get back to work." "Right behind you," Tia said. At the same time Schneider was looking for anyone that will read his book.

In Africa Sherry entered the barrier and dodge the flying mamodo as best as she could. "Sherry," Brago responded. No matter how she was knock down by the big mamodo Brago push the mamodo out of the way.

Sherry and Brago were now back to back as they were set. The turtle like mamodo came at them. 'Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago fired Reis from his hand that hit the mamodo. 'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago fired Gigano Reis with his other hand at the flying mamodo causing damage. 'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted. Beam fired from both of Brago's hands and formed a giant sphere with colorful lights going around the center. The spell not only hit the third mamodo but it broke the barrier and cause all three spellbooks to burn. Byanko and Alm left as the battle was over.

At the Takamine house, Kimmi took a break from studying and made everyone dinner. "Zack Tia, dinner's ready," Kimmi shouted. "How is it Kimmi balances everything out so well," Tia asked. "Well when you live on your own, you have to try and balance things out," Zack said. Schneider came home in time for dinner. "Dig in," Kimmi said. "Thanks," Zack said. "Yeah thanks Kimmi," Tia said.

In Africa Sherry and Brago were done. "The hearts of those humans were being manipulated," Brago said. "Yes by the mamodo name Milordo Z," Sherry said. "Milordo Z isn't involved in this Battle, there is only one mamodo that can manipulate the hearts of others," Brago said, "And you know him." _"A mamodo manipulating people's heart like my dear friend Koko. Koko's heart who isn't into battle making her cruel and forcefully into the battle. That mamodo is the worst of the worst,"_ Sherry thought, "Zophis!"

"_I bet that mamodo Zack and his partner new about this two,"_ Brago thought. _"What I said before, about opening your heart to beyond what others say, it's both a clue and a warning about what will happen when you do face Zophis," Kimmi said, "If he can manipulate your best friends heart, he can make her say and do things that can trick you into loosing the ability to launch spells."_ Those were the words Brago remember Kimmi told Sherry.

At the ruins Zophis and Koko finally removed their mask revealing to be the ones Sherry and Brago were looking for. And confirming what Zack and Kimmi knew the whole entire time during the battle. They think they have the battle won with their army but what they started is a cause for some to stop them.

* * *

**A/N:** You didn't think I wouldn't include what Kimmi said to Sherry in Level 2, did you. I just wanted to show that at least one of them remember what Kimmi said. And with Sherry in a bad mode about Zophis, I thought that at least Brago would show that he remember since he was there two.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"Won't be long," Zack said.

"Yeah I know, just waiting for Schneider to bring Dr. Riddles' note," Kimmi said.

"Yeah but my mom is getting annoyed with the wait," Zack said.

"Good thing today is the last day of waiting," Kimmi said.

"Level 40: Dr. Riddles Message," Zack said, "Other than Brago and Kiddo, Kanchome and Wonrei are the only ones left."


	40. Level 40: Dr Riddles’ Message

**Level 40:**

**Dr. Riddles' Message**

A few days back in Antarctica, Kanchome was trying to keep warm with the penguins. However they were disturbed by him and kicked him away. Kanchome had to go get food for the leader. Along the way he saw Dr. Riddles and Kiddo with some fish. "Are these what you're looking for?" Dr. Riddles asked referring to the fish. "Exactly that's right," Kanchome answered, "How did you know that?" "Because Dr. Riddles knows everything," Kiddo said.

"I believe your name is Kanchome," Dr. Riddles said, "You're looking for the owner of your book." Just then they heard Folgore's song in the distance as a ship came with Folgore on it. Folgore was frozen in ice. He fell off the ship and landed on Kanchome who was glad to see him.

On the fourth day everything was set. "Ready to fight some ancient mamodos Zack?" Kimmi asked. "Ready as I can ever be Kimmi," Zack said. Zack met up with Schneider. "Schneider, trust me when I say, today will be your lucky day," Zack said. "Meru mey!" Schneider responded.

Meanwhile Tia and Megumi were making lunch for Zack Kimmi and themselves. "All done," Megumi said as she finished Tia's and Kiyo's. They went over the schedule and rearrange them to take weeks off to help Zack and Kimmi.

"Hey Tia are you curious as I am about the other mamodos Zack and Kimmi mention," Megumi said. "A little, but Zack said that 2 of them I know two, and one of them he knows, is a good friend," Tia said, "I wander if that one mamodo he's talking about is the same one he told me about once that also, that is a master of Kong Fu." "I don't know, maybe. Zack and Kimmi does seem to know a lot of mamodos," Megumi said, "I overheard them mention one name Bari. But he can't be it because they said that it's a shame that he doesn't play a role in this battle." Tia finished up Zack's box lunch with the Yellow-Tail head making a mess.

Megumi headed to an school in a car with a driver as she still have a basic life when she's not busy. Once there girls made a joke about the photographers trying to take pictures of Megumi at school and how its different from the rest of them. Of course photographers were just doing that. Luckily she had one friend in school that helped her out.

Zack and Kimmi were packing up. Tia entered seeing them packing. "What you're already packing?" Tia asked. "Yeah, one thing we're waiting for happens today," Zack said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner I could of warn Megumi," Tia shouted, "And what is the one thing we're waiting for anyways?"

"Well since today is the day we're waiting for no harm to tell you now," Kimmi said, "What we're waiting for is a letter from Dr. Riddles that includes some plane tickets to the closest place to the ruins." "That's all, why do we have to wait for that?" Tia asked. "Mostly because we're waiting on an update on two of the mamodos we suggested," Zack said, "Other reasons has to do with tickets, but that's a secret to keep until the trip."

"Well I brought lunch Megumi and I made," Tia said. They enjoyed the lunch, especially Zack since his was a yellow Tail Head. "By the way I didn't see Schneider," Tia said. "He's on the hunt for his book's owner," Zack said.

Meanwhile Schneider was enjoying the lunch Zack set up for him. Schneider look back at his book but went back to his lunch. At the same time Sunbeam was waiting for his moment to introduce himself to Schneider.

At school Megumi finished her lunch and saw it was time to leave. "So leaving early again huh?" one of the girls from before teased, "Wow you really have it tough, you work hard so you don't fall behind in your studies." "Megumi don't let her bother you," Megumi's friend told her. "I would like to just go to school and study like normal, like the rest of you," Megumi said, "But singing…singing is the path I chosen for myself. Its what I aspired to do. So I do my best, I want to see how far I go as a professional singer, therefore…" Megumi apologized before leaving but she didn't know was that she made the girls feel bad.

Megumi left but knew there was one more thing to do, and that was to help Tia and Zack. In the car ride to the next stop Megumi requested time off. It took the manager by surprise but after she begged for it he agreed.

Schneider was showing his book around as usual. A dog ran out of no where and took Schneider's book. It kept running with Schneider fallowing. Sunbeam stopped the dog. He made the dog let go of the book. Sunbeam look at the pages and was able to read the spell as Schneider was nervous about it

At the house Tia fell asleep as Kimmi covered her up. "Come on Zack, we're not done yet," Kimmi said. "Yeah," Zack agreed. Meanwhile Kane Hiroshi Miroshi and Suzy arrived from after school to give Kimmi their notes. Hiroshi's notes were all doodles about baseball though. Miroshi was the same but with UFO's. Suzy did write things down but nothing important. Kanes was a flip art about dinosaurs.

A ticket fell to the ground. "Hey this is a ticket to a Megumi concert," Zack said said. They bought one for each of them but Kimmi. Now it was sold out. "Okay guys, thanks for everything but we should get things done," Kimmi said. Tia woke up from all the commotion. "Sorry for waking you up," Kimmi said. "Its okay," Tia said, "Anyways don't worry about the concert, I can help you get in." "Thanks," Zack said.

Schneider came in at that moment. "Schneider," Tia said. "Schneider, do you have something for us?" Zack asked. "Meru~meru mey," Schneider answered. He turned around revealing his spellbook was gone and there was a not. "Schneider's book is missing," Tia said. "It means he met his human partner, but just as importantly, Schneider has the message we been waiting for," Zack said taking it.

"Kimmi, its here," Zack shouted, "Schneider found his partner, and he brought Dr. Riddles' note that we been waiting for." "What, bring it here," Kimmi said. She pulled out the plane tickets and the letter.

"Hello my name is Dr. Riddles but you know that already don't you Kimmi, I already located Milordo Z's hide out, but I bet you already knew where that was. You probably spend the days researching on the ruins," the note read, "The good news is I found the mamodo you suggested that transforms. Now I'm going to find the place where mamodo that knows Kong Fu, I bet you want to keep them a surprise for Tia and Megumi. Anyways, I'm searching for others that may help two. Also I'll tell the your friends that we're now looking for about the others you suggested except for the one of the black book. I thought since you didn't want Kiddo to know, that you might not want them to know just yet. As you already figure I've been also informing them about your answer-talk ability, Kimmi. You already know about how to handle the ancient mamodos so I don't feel like I need to warn you."

Later on Dr. Riddles and Kiddo are going to Li-en and Wonrei's place where they're greeted. "I hope you and Zack survive, you're strong but your spells aren't in comparison of you know Milordo Z as Zophis, but many realize it yet probably, until we meet up together I'm counting on you to last that long. The answer-talk I believe can help you so far without any knowledge of how to use it at will, but I believe that you maybe able to use it for more purposes in this battle," the note finished.

Later at Megumi's concert Kane Suzy Hiroshi and Miroshi were surprise to find Kimmi and Zack there. "I'm going to take an extended break, starting tomorrow, don't worry I just need a break but its not a vacation. I'm going to face difficult times during this break and there might be times I might want to call it quits. But I truly believe I'll grow as a person during this break. Just please believe in me. And I'm going to miss you, the best fans in the world," Megumi announced.

Everyone cheered for her including her classmates that came for her. The concert started with out a hitch as Megumi sang. On a boat to South America Kanchome and Folgore waited to meet up with everyone. At Li-en's grandparent's place, Li-en and Wonrei agreed to help once they knew about Zack and Kimmi fighting two. Dr. Riddles also told them about Kimmi's answer-talk ability while at it. Brago and Sherry were on their way to South America as well to fight Zophis.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We made it," Zack shouted.

"Yeah and lets not forget whose waiting for us that's an ally," Kimmi said.

"How can I forget Kanchome and Folgore?" Zack said.

"Yeah and the trip itself is an adventure," Kimmi said.

"Level 40: To the Ruins," Zack said, "The real battle starts now!"


	41. Level 41: To the Ruins

**Level 41:**

**To the Ruins**

Zack Kimmi Tia Megumi and Schneider were on the plane to their destination. Kimmi was wearing a light pink t-shirt with blue jeans. Megumi was wearing her acquired clothes. "I don't get something, why are we the only ones on this plane?" Tia asked. "Because this plane had been preserved for just the five of us," Kimmi said. "What?" Tia and Megumi responded. "You'll see when we reach our destination," Zack said.

When they finally reached their last stop Apollo was waiting in a car for them. "Megumi, Megumi come on, come on," Tia shouted as Zack and Kimmi were already gone. "Alright I'm coming," Megumi said.

"Been a long time Apollo," Kimmi said. "Yeah I know, I heard you have the answer-talk ability," Apollo said. "Yeah thanks to Dr. Riddles help, we have learn how to tap into its power when its active," Zack said. "Well at least you're using it for the right causes," Apollo said. Tia and Megumi were on the step's a little confuses. "Hello there," Apollo greeted. "Hi," Megumi responded. "Oh yeah, you haven't met, this is Apollo," Zack said.

On the car ride to the dock. "I see so Apollo was the one who preserve the plane ride for us," Megumi said. "Yeah, when suggested you and other groups to look for, we also mention Apollo so that he can preserve us the trip here," Kimmi said. "No matter how many times we meet someone you knew, it still surprises me of how many teams you knew," Megumi said. "Well like I told Kimmi before, I'm kind of glad Kimmi has the answer-talk," Apollo said. "Hey there's the boat," Zack said.

All but Apollo took the boat down the river. Tia been slapping any mosquitoes trying to bite her until Megumi finally came with the bug spray. Zack and Kimmi were look ahead. "You know whose waiting for us," Kimmi said. "Yeah Kanchome and Folgore," Zack said, "We're going to need their help the most."

They had to walk the rest of the way until they reached the cliff that was across from the ruins. "There it is," Megumi said looking through some binoculars. Zack pulled out his. "Hey Zack since when did you have Binoculars?" Tia asked. "I packed a pair before coming here," Zack said. "Hey I want a look," Tia shouted. "But I'm not done looking through them," Zack responded. "Come on," Tia said. "Their security bound to get tighter from here out," Kimmi said, "Not to mention there's the maze of halls."

They heard rustling in some bushes that put Tia and Megumi on guard. "They're here," Zack said. "About time too," Kimmi said. "Huh? Whose here?" Tia and Megumi said. Those in the bushes jumped out revealing to be Kanchome and Folgore. "Hey guys," Folgore said. "Yeah hi," Kanchome responded. "Kanchome you made it just in time," Zack said. "Yeah, of course," Kanchome said.

…_Flashback…_

_ 'Raja Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted. There was an explosion as Dr. Riddles Kiddo Folgore and Kanchome were fighting some ancient mamodos led by Byanko. 'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. A cannon appeared on Kiddo's chest and fired Gigano Zegar at a ice mountain top. It fell on top of Byanko and the ancient mamodos. Next thing Byanko saw was what look like Dr. Riddles flying away with Folgore and Kanchome. They soon fallow leaving the real group there._

_ Dr. Riddles called back what was a toy. "So those were the thousand year old mamodos?" Kanchome asked. "Exactly just as I said, they seem to be out there to stop us," Dr. Riddles explained, "And they'll be back. Kimmi knows it, but no matter how much damage they take they comeback as strong as ever. Its caused by something that Zophis is using." "Then you can destroy it right?" Kanchome asked. "Yes, and you're coming along two," Dr. Riddles said. "Huh? Why me I'll just be in the way," Kanchome responded._

"_But Kimmi and Zack suggested you two specifically," Kiddo said. "Huh?" Kanchome and Folgore responded. "Yes along with 1 more mamodo ally that we haven't yet to see but they seem to know well enough to know they will help us out," Dr. Riddles said, "As I told you before, Kimmi has awaken her answer-talk, which will help us out because she'll know the answer to any difficult situation you'll be in." "But why did they requested me?" Kanchome asked. "Because they know you, and believe in that your powers will come in handy. And I believe in it two," Dr. Riddles said._

…_End of Flashback…_

"But now I'm not so sure, I was expecting there will be a lot more of us," Kanchome said. "Trust me Kanchome, how many of us doesn't matter, I know a few mamodos that can take down a whole army at once, all by themselves even if they don't join," Zack said, "It's not just about the strength in numbers that matter, but also the strength in our own power. Besides the four of us right now is just as good." Kanchome look and saw Tia who was trying to act casual as she recognized Kanchome and he recognized her two.

"Ahh its her, Tia the strangler," Kanchome shouted. "Hey who do you think you are calling me names, you better watch what you say," Tia said. "Hey guys calm down, now is not the time to consider the past," Zack said. "She use to pick on me all the time in the mamodo world," Kanchome responded. "That's not true," Tia said. "I said cut it out," Zack said.

"Tia did you?" Megumi asked. "Don't worry, Folgore here to rescue you," Folgore said holding Megumi. "Oh no you don't," Kimmi said dragging Folgore away. "Hey no Kimmi no fair," Folgore said.

"I'm impress you didn't run away crybaby Kanchome," Tia said. "Hey I got news, I'm a whole lot stronger," Kanchome argued back. "Tia trust me, Kanchome is telling the truth," Zack said, "Besides remember that promise you made. No matter how strong or weak that mamodo is you agreed to work with them." "That was before I knew crybaby Kanchome was in this," Tia said. "Even if I didn't suggested him, Dr. Riddles would of found him anyways," Zack said. "He'll just get in the way, what use is he anyways?" Tia asked. "Just as useful as our shields," Zack said, "You just don't know it yet." "Tia still we did promise Zack and Kimmi that we'll work with any mamodo that is willing to help us in this battle," Megumi said. "Fine," Tia said.

Some birds scared Kanchome to where his heart was about to burst. "Are really sure Kanchome is that useful?" Tia asked. "Trust me, Zack and I knew what we were doing when we suggested Kanchome to Dr. Riddles," Kimmi said.

They made it to the ruins finally. _"So this is what its like being at the entrance,"_ Kimmi thought. Kanchome was shaking with fear. "Calm down Kanchome, it'll be fine," Zack said. "I don't know Zack it look like he was about to cry," Tia said.

"Kimmi, your probably could guess, but Kanchome isn't as weak as he use to. He's a whole lot stronger," Folgore said. "Yeah I know, Tia and Zack grew a lot to, and not just from our battle with Dr. Riddles. But Zack grew from every other battle we face, no matter if it was growing stronger, or growing wiser," Kimmi said, "In fact our battle against Dr. Riddles reminded us just that." "And both of us learn a couple new spells cause of that fact," Megumi said. This made Folgore nervous as he and Kanchome were dancing with Dr. Riddles and Kiddo.

They headed into the ruins quietly. Kimmi guide them with the maps. "Hey why don't we use your answer-talk to get around, instead of just trying to figure our way a…" Folgore was knock out before finishing by Kimmi. "Be quiet, besides I can't turn on off my answer-talk ability that easy considering I have to learn how it works through trial and error," Kimmi said, "Now as for what Dr. Riddles said about some device, its actually called a stone of moonlight, it acts just as Dr. Riddles said it does and more." "So when you said we have something else to worry about as well, you were talking about the stone," Megumi said. "That makes sense," Tia said.

Just then there was an explosion as part of the wall collapse. "Zack, look," Kimmi said. Zack did so and saw Alm and a dragon like mamodos name Gallios. "It's Alm," Zack said. "Wait you know one of them," Kanchome said. "The small one is Alm, we know him from the future, the other one however is Gallios," Kimmi said, "The girl is Alm's partner Mamiko, and the baseball player is Quen." "So now what?" Tia asked._ "Good thing I remember this plan,"_ Kimmi thought, "Kanchome your up. Just lore them away from here." "Kimmi are you loco, that's an unfair choice," Folgore said. "Kanchome is the only one who can do it," Kimmi responded.

Kanchome look at the two mamodos and remember what Dr. Riddles said. "I'll do it," Kanchome said, "After all I'm the only one who can right?" "Right," Kimmi said. "Are you sure?" Megumi asked. "Leave it to me," Kanchome responded. "Are you sure, you're sure?" Folgore asked. "Yeah," Kanchome responded.

"Gather around everyone, what I'm about to tell you is crucial to the plan," Kimmi said, "Alm's power is to fire a beam from his fist but he can do more than that, and Gallios can enhance his power and fired water out of his mouth. But both can be evaded with right spells, even for Kanchome. Kanchome you are to lead them to this chamber." Kimmi pointed it out. "We can't get hurt right?" Kanchome asked. "If you fallow my directions correctly you won't get hurt," Kimmi said, "The main thing is to use your first spell, Poruk. You mainly need to show us your courage."

After explaining the plan Kanchome and Folgore entered the room. "Hey you thousand year mamodo," Kanchome shouted. They look over to the intruders. "You may out number me, and maybe scarier than me. But I'm not afraid of you and everyone needs me and that is what matters," Kanchome said even though his legs were shaking with fear, "I'm not a crybaby, I'm Kanchome the invincible." Alm and Gallios roared at Kanchome scaring him and Folgore.

Gallios went for an attack but Kanchome and Folgore manage to dodge him barely. Kanchome tried to run but he was running in place. 'Neshir' Mamiko shouted. Alm fired a beam from his fist. Folgore grabbed Kanchome and they dodge. They went through the tunnel with Alm, Mamiko, Gallios, and Quen fallowing them.

The other group were taking a different tunnel two the room. "Kanchome is doing great so far," Zack said. "Let's just hope they continue to fallow him," Kimmi said. "That's right," Megumi agreed.

Gallios tried to attack but Folgore and Kanchome dodge him again. They made it to the stairs first. 'Poruk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome transformed into a wheel with a center. Folgore jumped into the wheel and they rolled down. _"Turn into a wheel and roll down the stairs," Kimmi told them._

They made it to the bottom with a crash. Next was a passage above on the other side. 'Poruk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome transformed into a raffling hook with his body and feet as rope. Folgore twirled him around and threw him at the top. Once Kanchome had grip on top he transform back to normal and pulled Folgore up with his feet. Alm Gallios and their partners hit the ground. _"Then change into a raffling hook and once you reached the top transform back to normal," Kimmi explained. _Then Alm and Gallios went after Kanchome and Folgore through the tunnel with Mamiko and Quen fallowing.

Zack Kimmi Tia and Megumi were waiting for them. "Shouldn't we try and help them Kimmi?" Megumi asked. "No they'll go for help if they knew there was more of us," Kimmi said.

Gallios and Alm thought they had Folgore pinned at a dead end. They went for an attack right then. _"Then I want Kanchome to transformed into what look like a dead end of a tunnel causing them to fall into the room," Kimmi explained. _When they hit the wall it was push back revealing to be Kanchome. And since Mamiko and Quen was on Gallios they fell with them to the floor bellow. Kanchome and Folgore landed back into the tunnel.

"Kimmi I just remember something, wasn't there suppose to be a third mamodo?" Zack asked. "Oh no," Kimmi responded. The third mamodo was right behind Kanchome and Folgore catching everyone off guard.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah that was good. I didn't want to make updates on christmas but this is what came up. Oh well here you go.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"The two way battle begins," Zack said.

"Yeah and we're caught in a tag battle with our moms," Kimmi said.

"No matter what we can't let them win, and we can't go easy on them like our fathers did," Zack said.

"That's right we know better than that," Kimmi said.

"Level 42: All or Nothing Battle," Zack said, "I like to see them handle most of the spells we gained while here in the past."


	42. Level 42: All or Nothing Battle

**Level 42:**

**All or Nothing Battle**

The third mamodo stood behind Kanchome and Folgore. Kanchome and Folgore turned to see the mamodo. It tried to punch them but Kanchome and Folgore manage to dodge it. Kanchome dragged Folgore behind the mamodo and its partner. "Can you hear me Kimmi, I'll take care of this one and you take care of the other one," Kanchome shouted. "Right, what ever you say Kanchome," Folgore agreed. "Go for it," Zack shouted.

Kanchome got the mamodo's attention. Then they ran as the mamodo and its partner ran. "Schneider you go two," Zack said. "Mey," Schneider agreed and climb the stairs to the top. Gallios recovered and tried to go after them. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi appeared around the entrance. Gallios bounce off the shield. Alm Mamiko and Allen started recovering as well.

They got up and ready to fight. 'Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. Alm fired a stronger beam at them. 'Degaruk' Allen shouted. Gallios horns aim in front of him and came at Zack Kimmi Tia and Megumi. Kimmi's answer talk ability activated. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi appeared around them but shattered from the power of the spells. "Now what?" Megumi asked.

Zack and Kimmi ran up close range attack on Alm. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands firing Saikerga. It hit Alm and forced him back a few feet. Kimmi and Zack went for another attack. Mamiko tried to help him but Alm order her to stop with his hand. 'Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swipe his hands together firing Teosaiker. Alm flew back further. "Now for the other mamodo," Kimmi said. Gallios then went for an attack on them. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Zack's hand glowed as Raseioshi appeared around them. Gallios hit the shield and was shocked as well as bounce back.

Alm recovered from the hits. "Alm cut the act, I know you're not being manipulated by Zophis," Zack shouted. "So what I been told is true, you do know the answers to any problem," Alm said, "You two have a better chance in becoming mamodo king than the other two." "Wait he can talk?" Megumi asked. "Yeah and apparently Zack and Kimmi knew it two," Megumi said.

'Ganjes Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. Alm punch the ground multiple times as many Neshirugas fired from underground. Zack and Kimmi helped Tia and Megumi dodge all of them.  
"Is that all you got, then maybe I was wrong," Alm shouted. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack swipe his hands firing Saikerga. Alm dodge the attack with ease. "Come on that can't be the best you can do, fight," Alm shouted. "Kimmi, I want to fight this guy, with our latest combination," Zack said.

Folgore Kanchome and Ponygon where running for their lives. The mamodo cut them off at the front. Kanchome look at the mamodo's seeing hole in his helmet. 'Amuruk' the partner shouted. The mamodo's fist powered up as he send a punch at them. 'Poruk' Folgore shouted. In a puff of smoke they disappeared.

Kanchome had transformed into a wall as Folgore jumped after the book. 'Amuruk' the partner shouted. The mamodo punch Folgore getting him out of the way. Kanchome started singing Iron Man Folgore and soon enough Folgore jump up and sing with him. The mamodo was also singing two until he got back to being serious. "I'm sure we can win," Folgore said. "I'm sure you're right but that mamodo seem sad to me somehow," Kanchome explained.

Somewhere in some mountains Brago and Sherry were fighting another mamodo. 'Oru Fareiga' the partner shouted. Some kind of red beam fired at Sherry and Brago. 'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago summoned Gigano Reis with his hand. "That's an insult if you think you can stop my attack with just that," the mamodo said. He controlled the attack causing it to go around Gigano Reis. Brago easily blocked it with his free hand.

"Hey no one can stop my attack with their bare hands," the mamodo responded. "Now who is insulting who?" Brago said, "Get serious." "Ah, attack," the mamodo said. 'Ganjes Garufei' the partner shouted. The mamodo hit the ground and fired attacks from underground and came at Brago and Sherry. "Hah, now you can't go anywhere without leaving your human partner defenseless," the mamodo said.

"Brago take off," Sherry said. Brago went after the mamodo as Sherry dodge the attacks. Sherry dodge each attack with ease. "She dodge it, but how, how can she not be afraid of that attack as if they were nothing?" The mamodo asked.

"That's simple," Brago said. He was aiming at the mamodo catching them off guard at his close range. "Obviously the girl improved a lot as an adversary," Brago explained. 'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted. Brago fired Dioga Gravidon at them. Not only did it burned the spellbook but crumble the cliff they were on. Brago got the human partner out of the way though.

Sherry turned to see Dr. Riddles and Kiddo watching. "Stop we surrender," Kiddo shouted. "We came with word from the mamodo name Zackary Bell and his partner Kimmi Takamine," Dr. Riddle also shouted. "Zack and Kimmi huh?" Brago said. "We haven't heard of those two in a long time," Sherry said.

At the ruins they were set to fight again. "Kimmi," Zack said. "Right, we'll fight with your skills," Kimmi said. 'Akur' Allen shouted. Gallios fired a jet of water from his mouth. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi appeared protecting them even though the room filled with water. "Zack," Kimmi said. 'Ganjes Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. Alm punched the ground and Ganjes Neshiruga fired from underground.

They were swept into the water. Gallios attack causing them to fly up to where it was dry. Gallios tried to shake them off by hitting the wall. "What are you doing attack now," Alm shouted. Gallios went for an attack. "You think you have the advantage but lets see you handle this," Kimmi said, 'Giga Raseioshi'. Giga Raseioshi surround Gallios and shocked him. "Megumi, create a barrier when we release the spell," Kimmi said. "Okay," Megumi agreed. Zack release the spell and jumped. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

'Saiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swipe his hands forming Saiker. It hit the hole but not enough to make it bigger. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Zaker fired from Zack's mouth and hit the wall making it bigger (**A/N:** You should recognize it, they tried something similar against Hyde and Eido).

They dived into the water and went through the hole. It took them to another room. Once dried off Gallios Allen Alm and Mamiko crashed into the room. "Lets go Kimmi, lets use it," Zack said. "Let's finish this off once and for all," Kimmi said, "Megumi Tia use your shields on my call." "Leave it to us," Megumi agreed. "Alright the 13th spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Giga Zakersword'. Zack formed Giga Zakersword._ "So this is Giga Zakersword, an enhance version of Zakersword that allows Zack to increase and decrease its size at will,"_ Tia thought.

Zack went after them. 'Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. Alm fired Neshiruga at Zack who easily blocked it with Giga Zakersword. 'Gar Degaruk' Allen shouted. Gallios spin rapidly at Zack. "The 14th spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Charjiru Baoshield' Zack used let go his left and and Charjiru Baoshield appeared and grabbed Gallios. "Incredible," Megumi said. "So that's their 14th spell," Tia responded. Zack spin rapidly causing the claw to spin. Mamiko Allen and Alm were suck into a twister as they were thrown into another room.

Meanwhile Kiddo and Dr. Riddles were walking away from where Sherry and Brago was staying at. "What now Dr. Riddles since we can't get Brago to join our side?" Kiddo asked. "Well it is a problem, but at least they took in Kimmi's suggestion well and they seem impressed when they found out about her answer-talk but it wasn't enough to get them to join," Dr. Riddles said. Apollo driving his car pass by them.

At the ruins Tia Zack Megumi and Kimmi made it to the room again. Just then Giga Zakersword grew then Zack slam it down. Zack went for the book as Alm prepared to attack. "Now Tia and Megumi," Kimmi shouted. "Alright," Megumi agreed, 'Seioshi'. Seioshi surround Zack and Mamiko. "Human from bellow," Alm shouted. 'Ganjes Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. Alm punched the ground sending multiple Ganjes Neshiruga attacks. "Hah, now because of your barrier you have no way to escape," Alm said.

Then he saw that Zack had dodge each one. _"How is it he knows when and where to dodge," _Alm thought. "Yes, he's loosing his cool," Kimmi said. "How is it you know how do dodge and block my attacks?" Alm asked. "Because Kimmi and I aren't from this time. We're from 15 years further in the future. And I know all your spells and attacks because you were our ally," Zack said, "And even the plain field we only been using some of the 5 spells we gained while here in the past. Giga Raseioshi, Giga Zakersword, and Charjiriu Baoshield," Zack said.

"Huh?" Tia responded, "Kimmi?" "Yeah, Zack wanted to win with his own skills and his own skill had improved along with each spell we gain," Kimmi said. "But that's only 5 spells," Tia said, "You have 9 others better than that." "You're forgetting what kind of spells we have gained," Kimmi said, 'Teosaiker' Zack swipe his hands together firing Teosaiker. Gallios went to attack as Teosaiker hit.

Meanwhile Kanchome Folgore and Schneider ran from the mamodo they were fighting. They turned and when the mamodo look Kanchome was gone. The mamodo and his partner moved forward. 'Gigano Amuruk' the partner shouted. Schneider jumped on the mamodo's helmit as he tried to punch Folgore. Folgore ducked as the mamodo punched through a wall.

Kanchome tripped the partner causing the book to go flying. Folgore tried to get the spellbook but the mamodo punched him and Schneider to the other side of the wall. Kanchome ran to him and sang ironman Folgore until he was up again. "Okay this time we'll use Koporuk they seen you transform into the wall so many times they wouldn't expect you being small enough to burn their book," Folgore said.

The mamodo ran at them. 'Koporuk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome shrank and ran with a match while Folgore and Schneider distract them. Kanchome lit the match with the ground and jumped onto the book and burned it

Zack dodge another attack. 'Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. Alm fired his attack at Zack. 'Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted. Zack swipe his hands firing Teosaiker. The two attacks collided forming an explosion. 'Giga Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Zack formed Giga Raseioshi around Gallios shocking him. Zack landed in front of Kimmi Tia and Megumi. "Why are you wasting time?" Alm shouted. "I'm not wasting time, you're the one fighting a battle that should of ended a thousand years ago," Zack shouted.

"Well I wander how you handle this spell," Alm said. 'Egudorisu Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. A pyramid appeared above them for an attack. "We only use 4 of our spells," Kimmi said. "What?" Alm responded. "The 11th Spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Charjiru Baofodon'. Zack waved his hands in the air and Charjiru Baofodon appeared. Zack slam it onto Alm's most powerful spell. The two cancel each other out.

'Gigano Diagaruk' Allen shouted. Gallios gained armor for an attack. "Tia Megumi, now," Kimmi shouted. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared. Gallios hit it and the armor broke off. "Good thing I save up my strength for the biggest spells," Megumi said. They look to see Megumi had Alm's and Gallios' spellbook. "Kimmi told me you guys will be to focus on big spells that you wouldn't see me going for your books," Megumi said, "That's what you get for underestimating the answer talk ability."

Meanwhile Kanchome manage to burn completely the mamodo's spellbook. Kanchome Folgore and Schneider celebrated their victory. "Maybe after the battle we can be friends," Kanchome told the mamodo. It nodded and cried with joy that it'll have a friend from this time.

Back at the room Alm's and Gallios' spellbooks burned as they started disappearing. "I guess I shouldn't be surprise I lost," Alm said, "You said you were from the future right?" "Yeah, Kimmi and I are," Zack answered. "Heh, well I hate to admit it but those 5 spells you gained in this time era are quiet powerful," Alm said, "However you might want to consider all your spells next time. The other mamodos are much stronger." The wall collapse revealing the tower.

"Listen, I don't think the answers of fighting a mamodo battle is not enough, you need the right power," Alm said then pointed at Zack, "You might have a better chance than your friends, I can tell you that for sure. You have the strength and the will. But that won't be enough. You'll need more to win." "Right," Kimmi said.

"Wait have you met a mamodo who could manipulate gravity with cast of his spells?" Zack asked, "His partner looks like some rich girl who can defend herself from any mamodos?" "I know what you're talking about, and yeah I saw them awhile back," Alm said, "They took down one of the best tag teams of mamodos that was turned into stone, as if they were nothing. In fact he has what it takes to fight most of us ancient mamodos if he wanted to."_ "That be Brago,"_ Zack thought.

"One more thing, why can't they burn each other's books?" Megumi asked. "They can't or rather they can't directly," Kimmi said, "If they aim directly at another mamodo from a thousand years ago the human partner is unable to read the spell. And if they try anything else they're led to believe they will be turned into stone because of Zophis' manipulative power." "What but I saw someone being turned into stone," Alm said. "You saw what Zophis wanted you to see, with the help of the stone of moon light," Zack said. "That makes sense," Alm said.

Gallios first disappeared to nothing as his book was gone. Alm's was close to burned to nothing. Then Alm's book was gone as he disappeared. "Now I see," Tia said. "Huh?" Zack said. "You said you knew Alm from the future, which means you either had to battle him, or he helped you out. But now I see it was that he helped you out in the future," Tia said. "Yeah, Alm was a good friend," Kimmi said.

"Hey you guy it's us," Kanchome shouted. They turned to see Kanchome Folgore and Schneider. They greet each other as Kimmi deactivate her answer-talk. Folgore placed the guy down. "Lets go fight some more enemies," Kanchome shouted. "Not now we should rest and regain some more of our strength from within," Kimmi said.

Soon enough the human partners finally regain consciousness. "Where am I?" Allen asked. Megumi responded and ran to them. "Where am I?" Mamiko asked. "Long story," Megumi said. "Well you know me, Paco Folgore," Folgore said as he went on describing himself, "It was I my friends who saved you because believe it or not you were evil and I was good." It turned out Mamiko and Allen were big fan of Folgore's _"I hate this guy,"_ Kimmi thought. _"Saw that one coming," _Zack thought.

Finally the third one woke up, he splash water on his face. Megumi gave them instructions to where to find Apollo. "You guys aren't coming?" Mamiko asked. "We're busy freeing others that were being controlled by you," Kimmi said.

The other two went off. Mamiko headed off but stop. "Wait a minute, there is still something I have to say to you. Its not clear to me exactly what this is about. But I feel I was lock up in darkness," Mamiko explained, "It was like a horrible nightmare, and you came along to save me. I just want to say thanks for doing it. In fact thanks to all of you." Allen and the other man agreed and thanked them. "No problem, that's what we came here to do," Zack said. The three headed off to find Apollo.

In another room 3 mamodos waited with their partners. One was a little girl mamodo with purple hair and horns sticking out Leila with her partner Alber. The other was the tallest one name Dalmos and his partner Elizabeth. Finally a mamodo with a V shape head and a V shape body name Victoreem and his partner Mohawk Ace.

Victoreem and Mohawk Ace got up catching Leila's attention. "Where are you going? You're not allowed to act alone you know?" Leila asked. "There been a lot of noise coming from the water," Victoreem explained, "I just want to see what's happening." "Alright, you can go ahead then," Leila agreed turning back to the toys she was playing with, "I think I just want to stay here and play." Victoreem and Mohawk Ace headed off to battle the group.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"Of all the ancient mamodos why do we have to deal with Victoreem," Zack said.

"That's just it, we're suppose to fight him next," Kimmi said, "Not to mention you have to do the Very Melon Dance."

"No way, no way, no way, I'm not going to do the Very Melon Dance," Zack said.

"We don't have much of a choice," Kimmi said.

"Level 43: V for Victoreem," Zack said, "I don't know if its a good thing or a bad thing that Arrow isn't here."


	43. Level 43: V for Victoreem

**Level 43:**

**V for Victoreem**

The group arrived at a room with a balcony to the outside. "Ooh it's the sky," Tia shouted. "Yeah," Zack said. "Look at it Folgore," Kanchome said. Folgore laugh with joy as he enjoyed it two. "Ah feel the fresh air," Megumi said. "It feels great to see the sky," Kimmi said. "That's for sure," Megumi said.

Kanchome found a stream of water. "Hey guys look, water," Kanchome said. They headed to where Kanchome was at. "It's coming from the underwater arena we fought at," Zack said. "After all no one can't survive without water, even when they're being manipulated," Kimmi said. "That's for sure," Megumi said. "Lets rest up here until we can use our spells again," Kimmi said. Everyone agreed to it.

Zack got a drink of water out of the stream. _"Good thing dad isn't here to ruin this water,"_ Zack thought. Kimmi and Megumi checked over the maps. "By the way Zack, whose the 5th mamodo?" Kanchome asked. "Mey?" Schneider responded. "He's a kind mamodo, who will protect his friends," Zack said, "He and his partner both know Kong Fu. But they're more experience and masters of it than I am. Also there is more between him and his partner, but I'm not going to give the full detail."

"Well when is he suppose to join us?" Kanchome asked. "Yeah I'm curious about that as well, shouldn't they be here by now?" Tia asked. "Not right now, but soon and with Dr. Riddles and Kiddo two," Zack said. "Come on Zack when is that suppose to be?" Tia asked, "What are their names anyways." "Fine I'll tell you their names, but that's it," Zack said, "The mamodo's name is Wonrei, and his human partner's name is Li-en. But there is more to it between those two than that. But you'll get to see what I mean when you meet them." Zack said.

"Hey guys leave Zack alone. You'll get to meet them soon, but not right away, just like you'll get to meet Schneider's human partner," Kimmi said. "Whatever," Tia said. "You can't blame them for being curious about who we'll be working with," Folgore said, "Everyone lets has some fun with dancing." "What?" Megumi responded. Tia shouted at him for it. "Ah, Folgore didn't you bring Melons?" Kimmi asked. "Oh that's right, I brought enough for everyone," Folgore said holding up two. "And I brought some other necessaries," Megumi said.

Megumi cut up one of the melons and gave everyone one. "Hmm, delicious," Zack said. "Yeah that's for sure," Kimmi said. Megumi helped Schneider out with his._ "If only Leon and Arrow were here,"_ Zack thought.

Victoreem and Mohawk Ace arrived to see they were eating melons. "Victoreem," Victoreem shouted. No one was listening. "VICTOREEM," he shouted again but nothing. Megumi was the first to noticed Victoreem as he was angry and his spellbook was shining brightly. "An enemy is here," Megumi told everyone. They turned to see Victoreem standing there still angry. "Kimmi," Zack said. "Yeah I know," Kimmi said, _"Victoreem."_

Victoreem calmed down after that as the glow stopped. "Now you seem to understand, I won't be mad at you as long as you pay attention to me," Victoreem said, "My name is Victoreem, Gorgeous Sir Victoreem, Now I want you people to try saying it. Victoreem…" "Gorgeous Sir Victoreem," Everyone said. "Remember it well because it's the name that will send you to your doom," Victoreem shouted.

Everyone was scared by it but Folgore thought of something. Folgore walked up to Victoreem casually. "Go ahead Folgore," Kimmi said knowing what he's up to. "Don't worry," Folgore responded. Folgore walked up then stopped. "We're so sorry, its all our fault," Folgore said. "I see, but I'm still going to blow you guys away," Victoreem said.

"I have a gift for you Gorgeous Sir Victoreem," Folgore said taking out a melon piece and plate that caught Victoreem's attention, "Here is a melon. Please enjoy it as our gift." Victoreem walked forward to the melon. Then he stopped at the melon. He kneeled down and panted at it like a dog checking a meal it wants. He took it and ate it down to the peal and drop it.

"Very," Victoreem shouted. He started dancing around for the very melon song. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zack sang with the same stance. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zack sang with the same stance. "Melt in your mouth…Very melon," Victoreem sang while making punches. "Very Mellon," they did the same. "One two, one two…very melon," Victoreem sang while swinging his arms. "Very Mellon," they did the same. "Raw, raw…very melon," Victoreem sang. "Very melon," they sang walking away. "Bring me more," Victoreem finished.

"That was annoying," Kimmi said. "Hey, what was that about," Folgore said. "Sorry," Kimmi said. "I'll take care of you once and for all," Victoreem said. "Great, he's mad again," Zack said. Victoreem got into position to attack then. "Fire when ready," Victoreem said. 'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted. Victoreem fired a v shape laser from his head. Kimmi pulled Zack out of the way dodging the attack.

"My Beautiful attack, look at how it leaves it's V mark," Victoreem said, "And yet, I'm still angry that you dodge my attack." _"This isn't good," _Kimmi thought as her answer-talk activated. "This is an easy task taking 3 enemies down at once," Victoreem said, "I know that you're low of strength from within from your previous battles."

Kanchome and Folgore ran up to him at that moment. They apologized as Folgore pulls out another melon and plate and gave it to Kanchome. "Here," Kanchome said. Victoreem walked toward it and stopped and walk again and stop and walk again until he was close to it. "Okay, I'll take it," Victoreem said. _"This guy is so gullible," _Zack and Kimmi thought. Victoreem at it down to the peel again.

He started dancing around for the very melon song. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zack sang with the same stance. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zack sang with the same stance. "Melt in your mouth…Very melon," Victoreem sang while making punches. "Very Mellon," they did the same. "One two, one two…very melon," Victoreem sang while swinging his arms. "Very Mellon," they did the same. "Raw, raw…very melon," Victoreem sang. "Very melon," they sang walking away. "Bring me more," Victoreem finished.

He started dancing around for the very melon song with Folgore dancing two. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zack Schneider and Kanchome sang with the same stance. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zack Kanchome and Schneider sang with the same stance. "Melt in your mouth…Very melon," Victoreem sang while making punches. "Very Mellon," they did the same. "One two, one two…very melon," Victoreem sang while swinging his arms. "Very Mellon," they did the same as Folgore and Megumi join in. "Raw, raw…very melon," Victoreem sang. "Very melon," they sang walking away. "Bring me more," Victoreem finished.

Tia Kanchome and Ponygon use the moment to attack Victoreem. Zack took a vine and tied Victoreem up. "No fair you trick me," Victoreem said. "Ah stop being a big baby," Tia said stepping on the orb on the corner of the V which was his sensitive area. They wait to get the spellbook.

"I have enough of you people," Victoreem said. The book shined as Mohawk Ace remember when Victoreem drawn on him for anger. 'Maguru Yo-Yo' Mohawk Ace shouted. Victoreem's arms turned into yoyo's with buzz-saw that cut through the vines. They manage to dodge the attack. Then the yoyos turn back to normal with Victoreem.

"Since I, Gorgeous Sir Victoreem, was assaulted I'll make you regret for the rest of your short lives," Victoreem said, "You're going to see how scary I can truly be," Victoreem shouted. Just then his head detach with the body and levitated above them. And then his head spin rapidly in a complete sphere as his body took a V stance. "Everyone around either Zack or Tia," Kimmi shouted.

Kanchome and Folgore went behind Tia and Megumi as Schneider went behind Zack. Both got into position. 'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted. Maguruga fired everywhere in all directions. "Now," Kimmi shouted, 'Raseioshi' 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Raseioshi surround Zack Kimmi and Schneider as Seioshi surround Tia and Megumi. "Thin barriers won't stop my attacks," Victoreem said. The walls and floors were destroyed by the attack.

"Kimmi we should use Giga Raseioshi," Zack said. "No let's wait it out," Kimmi said. Seioshi started cracking at that point. "Kimmi," Zack said. "Hold on Zack," Kimmi said. Finally Victoreem's body was shot down. Victoreem scream in pain as his head hit the floor. "Megumi Folgore, you're down to 1 spell right?" Kimmi asked. "Yeah," Folgore said. "That's right," Megumi said, "What about you?" "I'm good for a while with spells 1-8," Kimmi said.

Zack Tia Schneider and Kanchome ran at Victoreem's body. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Zaker fired from Zack's mouth and hit Victoreem's head. It went flying and hit Mohawk Ace. "Where is the rest of my body?" Victoreem asked. He saw what he thought was his body walk toward him. He attach his head to the body. He tried to go to the others but the body turned and went to Mohawk Ace. It tried to steal the spellbook.

Just then he felt sharp pain and look to see Zack Tia and Schneider was attacking his body. He look to see Kanchome's face on the body. Victoreem detach from Kanchome and aimed at Zack Tia Schneider and his body. 'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted. Maguruga fired from Victoreem's head. "Guys, run," Zack shouted. Tia and Schneider ran with him. Maguruga hit Victoreem's body causing him more damage.

Kanchome retreated just to find out Folgore can't use anymore spells. "Its okay, we still can win," Kimmi said. Victoreem attach with his body and was set to attack. "Power of anger to my right arm," Victoreem shouted. 'Charuga' Mohawk Ace shouted. His right arm orb glowed. "Power of Hatred to my left arm," Victoreem shouted as Mohawk Ace shouted the same spell. His left arm orb glowed. "My strength to my right shoulder," Victoreem shouted. Mohawk Ace shouted the spell as that orb glowed. "My pride to my left shoulder" Victoreem shouted. Mohawk Ace shouted the spell as that orb glowed.

Zack ran at him full speed. 'Maguru Yo-yo' Mohawk ace shouted. Victoreem's arms turned into Maguru Yo -yo. Zack dodge all the attacks with ease. Victoreem retreated his arms after a bit but the orbs were still glowing. "The power of my beauty to my final glow," Victoreem shouted. 'Charuga' Mohawk Ace shouted. Just then Tia threw rocks at the final orb. Finally both the orbs and the book stop glowing as Victoreem fell. Zack retreated to the others.

Victoreem got up and got back into stance as the orbs glowed. 'Chaaguru Imisudon' Mohawk Ace shouted. A giant V-shape laser fired at them. "We can handle it," Kimmi said. "Right," Zack said. 'Bao Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Bao Saikerga fired from Zack's mouth and hit the spell. Chaaguru Imisudon manage to push through Bao however everyone got out of the attack range. It pushed part of the wall outside. Meanwhile Sunbeam was heading that direction when he saw the results of the attack.

Kimmi barely stood from Bao. "Okay we still have one combination left," Kimmi said. Victoreem was celebrating that their strongest spell couldn't compete against his. "After Bao Saikerga, I'm unable to use Baofojio," Kimmi said, "So Megumi Tia, we're going to need your Saifojio."

Schneider went to the hole left by the last spell and called out for Sunbeam. "Its futile," Victoreem said. He started powering up again. "Now Megumi," Kimmi said. "The fifth spell," Megumi shouted, 'Saifojio' Saifojio appeared above Tia's hands. "Hey you, what kind of spell are you using?" Victoreem shouted. Tia threw it to Folgore but Victoreem couldn't see it.

"I'll tell you what that spell is," Kimmi said standing, 'Saifojio is a recovery spell that lets me use a spell or two." "Why should I worry when your strongest spell fails in comparison to mine," Victoreem said. 'Bao Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Bao Saikerga fired into the air and headed straight up. Victoreem guessed that they were going to attack from above so he bend back 45 degrees. 'Chaaguru Imisudon' Mohawk Ace shouted. Chaaguru Imisudon Fired up at Bao Saikerga. Bao went higher dodging the attack. Both spells hit the ceiling but it look like Bao cancel out.

Rubble fell where Chaaguru Imisudon hit causing smoke. Victoreem called them stupid and laugh at them. Victoreem went to burn the spellbooks but saw what he thought was his spellbook on the ground. "Mohawk Ace didn't I always told you to protect my book?" Victoreem asked. Then he saw Mohawk Ace was holding his spellbook.

Just then he was a drawing of Kanchome's face on Mohawk Ace's belly. "Get it now, they hit the blond hair one instead. They made it look like they cast their strongest spell, but the one transformed into the spell to trick me into firing my spell, then he took down Mohawk Ace and transformed into him," Victoreem said. He knock down Mohawk Ace thinking he was Kanchome. "You were close," Kanchome said revealing to be the spellbook Victoreem was holding.

Kanchome transform back to normal and took Victoreem's spellbook. "Kimmi gave me a marker to draw on your partner then I transformed to look like your book," Kanchome said. Victoreem tried to go at Kanchome but Zack kicked him down. "Please let me sing my song one last time?" Victoreem asked.

He started dancing around for the very melon song. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zack Schneider and Kanchome sang with the same stance. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zack Kanchome and Schneider sang with the same stance. "Melt in your mouth…Very melon," Victoreem sang while making punches. "Very Mellon," they did the same. "One two, one two…very melon," Victoreem sang while swinging his arms. "Very Mellon," they did the same. "Raw, raw…very melon," Victoreem sang. "Very melon," they sang walking away. "Well good," Victoreem finished as his book burned and he disappeared.

"Okay we should go to town," Kimmi said, "It won't be long until Dr. Riddles and Kiddo comes with the ones we told you about, Wonrei and Li-en, so our best chance is to meet them at town. We can rest up there as well." "Sounds good," Megumi said. "It makes me feel better to know more friends are coming," Folgore said. Schneider went to the balcony and started shouting out to Sunbeam._ "He's calling Sunbeam, well there is one more obstacle to deal with,"_ Zack thought.

Leila Alber Dalmos and Elizabeth entered the room to find Victoreem nowhere. "I don't see Victoreem anywhere," Leila said. Everyone turned to see who had arrived. _"Aunt Leila,"_ Zack thought. "Are you guys by chance the intruders?" Leila asked, "If that's the case, well I guess you defeated Victoreem."

* * *

**A/N:** Luckily I saved the very melon song on a seperate word document. Because writing the lyrics and and the dance wasn't easy when I did it. I just made changes to fit this story. I just copied the the thing and paste it to the document holding the chapter.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We have to deal with Dalmos," Zack said.

"Not easy when we're fighting in a room full of sand," Kimmi responded.

"At least Aunt Leila is here," Zack said.

"All we need to do is hold them off for Folgore Kanchome Tia and Megumi to leave and for Schneider to find Sunbeam," Kimmi said.

"Level 44: Battle on the Sand" Zack said, "We just need to be patient to win this and the next few battles."


	44. Level 44: Battle on the Sand

**Level 44:**

**Battle on the Sand**

Dalmos and Elizabeth walk up to them. Kimmi's answer-talk ability activate again. "There," Kimmi said pointing at a hole in the wall. They ran toward the hole. 'Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted. A torpedo fired from Dalmos' chest at them. They manage to dodge the attack. 'Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted. Another Begirusen fired from Dalmos' chest at them. They took a turn dodging the attack. Megumi fell along the way but Kimmi helped her up as they dodge another attack with another turn.

They made it to a room full of sand. "Kimmi this isn't good," Zack said. The sand made it impossible to move. 'Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted. Another Begirusen fired at them. Zack took off his jacket and block the attack. Zack manage to throw the torpedo aside. _"The oldest mamodo amongst the other mamodos must be the one future,"_ Leila thought.

Zack look to see Leila grabbing her rod. "Everyone stop," Zack shouted. "Are you crazy?" Tia asked. "They're about to attack," Kanchome said with Schneider agreeing. "Trust me I know what I'm talking about," Zack said. 'Migron' Alber shouted. A laser fired from Leila's rod and hit the wall creating a hole. _"Nice to know I can trust Aunt Leila,"_ Zack thought.

"I'll end it with the next one," Leila said as she aim. "No," Megumi responded. "Wait a minute," Kimmi said. Alber tried to shout the spell but couldn't. Dalmos look to see Leila was aiming at him. "Leila what's wrong, why are you directing my attack at me?" Dalmos asked. Leila knew then what she was told was true. "Why are you guys still standing around, hurry up and escape through that hole before the sand blockades it," Leila said.

"I won't let you do this," Dalmos said. Leila send her crest of her wand at the wall with a energy attaching both ends and pulled her and Alber to the others. 'Amu Begir' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos' arms became like torpedos as he send them at the group. Leila beat it in time. 'Mishield' Alber shouted. A moon shape shield appeared and block the punches. "Its not going to last," Kimmi said. "Unless our hearts are connected our true power can't come out," Leila said. "Leila I know why you're doing this," Kimmi said. "That's right I figure you might," Leila said.

'Saga Berirusen' Elizabeth shouted. Smaller torpedoes fired from Dalmos' body and went underground. Leila called off Mishield and aim. "Leila aim at the wall," Kimmi said. "Right," Leila said aiming. 'Migron' Alber shouted. Migron fired from Leila's rod and hit the wall. Rubble fell on top of Dalmos stopping the attack.

"Folgore Megumi take Tia and Kanchome and get out of here," Kimmi said, "Zack I will help Leila defend off that guy," Kimmi said. "No we should fight to," Megumi said. "Don't worry, we'll have Schneider," Kimmi said. "What are you talking about Schneider is useless without his spells," Tia said. "Trust me I know what I'm talking about," Kimmi said.

"We should go," Folgore said. "What?" Megumi responded. "Without being able to use our spells we'll just get in the way. Don't forget Kimmi has her answer-talk as well as Zack's own skills," Folgore explained, "Besides there are still those friends Zack mentioned we need to meet up at town."

"I don't care, if Zack is staying, I'm staying two," Tia said. Zack and Kimmi nodded and wrapped the orange spellbook in Zack's jacket. "Tia catches," Kimmi said throwing it. Tia caught it and was confused. "Tia, Zack can't disappear if you have his spellbook," Kimmi said. "But why you gave me his jacket two?" Tia asked. "Tia remember the first day we met, I left my jacket at the corner. I told you that I won't leave my jacket behind just to run away," Zack said, "So this time its my promise that we'll be back." "Fine then, I'll keep both safe," Tia said.

Everyone headed off knowing what to do. Dalmos started getting ready to break out. Once they were gone all was left was Schneider. "Alber please try and break free from Zophis' control," Leila said.

Zack turned to face Schneider. "Schneider go find your partner," Zack said. "Mey?" Schneider responded. "You heard me, go find your partner, he should be here by now," Zack said, "We'll be fine, but right now you need to find him that way you can help us out." "You traitor, I'll get you for this," Dalmos shouted breaking out. Schneider headed out to look for Sunbeam. "Schneider is looking for his partner," Zack said. "So we just need to delay this guy," Kimmi finished.

'Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos fired Begirusen at Schneider. 'Mishield' Alber shouted. Mishield appeared in front of them. Begirusen hit the shield and broke through Zack saved Leila then. Dalmos jumped unto a part of the wall above the sand. "Why did you guys stay, what good can you really be without a spellbook?" Leila asked. "We can't leave you alone," Kimmi said.

"I'm going to rip you apart," Dalmos shouted. 'Begiruk' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos' armor changed to where he had chest armor and upper armor. "He's in battle mode, looks like he decided to become more serious," Leila said.

'Detorsa Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted. Another torpedo fired from his chest that had drills on one half. It hit the ground and burrowed under it. "Zack lets go," Kimmi said. They headed to the top of the rubble. A whirlpool of sand started forming with drills spinning in the center.

The sand around the whirlpool pulled into it with everything on it. Including the rubble they were standing on. "This is why I was trying to tell you to run away. What good you guys can do when you don't have a spell to use," Leila explained.

"Leila aim at his feet, Zack can handle some of it," Kimmi said. "Right," Leila said aiming. 'Migron' Alber shouted. Migron fired from Leila's rod and hit the ground bellow Dalmos' feet. He fell into the sand causing the attack to stop again.

Leila got them out of the whirlpool. "Go Zack," Kimmi said. Then Leila moved to in front of Dalmos. Dalmos found Zack behind him and knew they were up to. 'Migron' Alber shouted. Another Migron fired from Leila's rod at Dalmos. Zack jumped out of the way just when Dalmos broke free and dodge it.

Zack climb up the wall after Dalmos. Just then Dalmos turned to Kimmi to attack. 'Mishield' Alber shouted. Mishield appeared in front of Kimmi. "Now," Kimmi said. They dodge the explosion of the shield breaking.

Zack landed back on the sand as the drill torpedo started spinning again. "Now I got the advantage," Dalmos said.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"Go Schneider," Zack shouted.

"This will be Schneider and Sunbeam's first mamodo battle," Kimmi said.

"Yeah and they're doing great," Zack said.

"At first they do, but then Dalmos takes advantage of his strenght uptill Schneider's second spell," Kimmi said.

"Level 45: Schneider's Lightning Speed," Zack said, "Dalmos better be ready to loose."


	45. Level 45: Schneider’s Lightning Speed

**Level 45:**

**Schneider's Lightning Speed**

"Aren't you the little one that run away," Dalmos asked. "Meru~meru mey," Schneider shouted. Sunbeam nodded and opens the spellbook. 'Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted. Pongon grew silver body armor on his head and back and on his feet. "Let's go Schneider," Sunbeam said. Schneider jump up to the ceiling and hit a pillar. The pillar fell into the drill and damage it useless.

"Meru~meru mey," Schneider said landing next to Zack. "Good job Schneider," Zack said. Dalmos came at Schneider full speed. Schneider jumped off into battle. Dalmos tried to punch Schneider but he jump out of the way then hit him. "You want to talk about speed," Dalmos said. The jets on his back fired giving him speed. No mater what Schneider was able to out run him and hit Dalmos. Dalmos ended up falling into the center of what was the Sand whirlpool.

Sunbeam walk up to Kimmi. "You must be Kimmi Takamine," Sunbeam said, "I believe you know who I am." "Yeah that's right Mr. Sunbeam," Kimmi said. "Sorry I'm late, but you know that Schneider had to decide," Sunbeam said. "Yeah I know," Kimmi said. "Sunbeam and Kimmi," Zack said running to them. "I have a job back at home but if it's my faith," Sunbeam said.

_...Flashback…_

_Sunbeam was doing his work as an engineer. _("I was a mechanic engineer and one day a strange group came to visit me," Sunbeam said). _Dr. Riddles came to visit him. "Hello my name is Dr. Riddles," Dr. Riddles said. "The number one sushi-maker in the world," Kiddo said. "That's a lie," Sunbeam said. "Dr. Riddles told me himself," Kiddo said. "Kidding," Dr. Riddles said._

"_What about that sushi you made me one time?" Kiddo asked. "That was Soy sauce mix with pudding," Dr. Riddles answered. Dr. Riddles told Sunbeam about the battle to decide king. Sunbeam agreed to meet Schneider. _

_ Then that day when Sunbeam stopped the dog and got Schneider's book back. Sunbeam look and found that he could read the spellbook. "How about it Mr. Sunbeam," Dr. Riddles asked as he walk up with Kiddo on his shoulder. "Yes, I can read it," Sunbeam answered, "You must be Schneider, also known by the name Ponygon. I am the true owner of this book. I'm Kalf Sunbeam." Schneider was unsure about it. "Schneider this is good, you now can help Zack Kimmi and all their friends entering this battle," Dr. Riddles said._

_ Schneider was shaking from his decision. Sunbeam placed his hand on Schneider's head. "You're very frighten of fighting aren't you?" Sunbeam asked. "But why would Zack and Kimmi suggested you?" Dr. Riddles said. "A grulling battle is about to begin and you must decide to fight or not," Sunbeam said. Schneider shook his head._

"_Dr. Riddles I'm not going to force Schneider to fight a battle he doesn't want to fight in," Sunbeam said, "But if this Zackary Bell and Kimmi Takamine say he has a part in this battle, maybe then there is hope for Schneider after all." "Maybe you're right," Dr. Riddles said and took out an envelope, "Schneider, take this to Kimmi, she knows what its for, and about."_

…_End of Flashback…_

"So you knew to come because of what we told Dr. Riddles?" Zack asked. "That, and I believe that Ponygon will make the right choice," Sunbeam said. Just then Schneider went into offense. Kimmi's answer-talk react as well. "Watch out guys, this battle is far from over," Kimmi said.

"At the wall," Kimmi said. Dalmos broke through the wall ready to fight once more. "Now I'm mad, battle formation," Dalmos said. 'Begiruk' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos went into battle mode. "Ready Schneider," Sunbeam said. "Mey," Schneider agreed.

"Let's go Schneider," Sunbeam shouted. Schneider jumped at Dalmos for a hit. However Dalmos blocked Schneider's attempt and tried again but couldn't break through Dalmos' defense. He tried again and again but failed. "Even with your speed you can't match his power," Dalmos said then punch Schneider to the ground. Schneider manage to stand back up.

Schneider tried to attack but Dalmos kept pushing him down to the ground. Schneider got up and kept attacking each time not giving up. Schneider remember everyone fighting their best as all he could do was watch. Then remember Kimmi telling everyone to go but him. Schneider tried two more times but was blocked and push to the ground.

Schneider's armor started cracking as he got up. Schneider tried one more strike and hit Dalmos' armor. "With each attack the same result," Dalmos said punching Schneider to the ground. "Come on Schneider, show him what you can do," Zack shouted. Just then Dalmos' armor cracked from the impact. Schneider got up tired of just standing and waiting and letting his friends get hurt.

"I'm touch, but not that touch," Dalmos said aiming with his hand. 'Ganzu Begir' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos' arm turned into a gun that fired multiple attacks. Schneider dodge each attack successfully. "Go Schneider," Zack shouted.

Schneider land some blows at Dalmos. Then Dalmos punched Schneider to the ground. "Kimmi, direct me with your answer-talk," Sunbeam said. "Right," Kimmi said. They heard Schneider calling for help as Dalmos laugh. They look to see that Dalmos was stepping on Schneider.

Sunbeam went to Schneider's aid. "Zack go two," Kimmi said. "Right," Zack said heading off. "If I ran out on Schneider I'll be a totally un-cool person," Sunbeam said picking up some sand. Then he threw it into Dalmos' eyes. Dalmos started trying to punch something that he couldn't see until Zack blocked one of the blows. "Zack," Sunbeam said. "I'm okay," Zack said.

"Are you alright Schneider?" Sunbeam asked. Schneider answer him yes at the moment. "Weaklings, I knew you're not strong enough to inflict any real damage to me," Dalmos said, "Why won't you just surrender to me already?" "You don't know us at all," Zack said, "Schneider and I both don't know when to give up." "That's right, Schneider been through suffering, and grew," Sunbeam said.

Dalmos went at them full speed. Schneider's spellbook shined brightly for a new spell. "Sunbeam use the new spell," Kimmi said. "Alright, the second spell," Sunbeam shouted, 'Go Sudoruk'. Schneider's armor changed to gold and red with a horn to go with it.

Schneider went to attack and broke through Dalmos' defense. He broke through Dalmos' armor. "That's it Schneider," Zack shouted. "Elizabeth I want you to use as many spells as you can," Dalmos said, "I'll show them real power." 'Giroro Amu Begir' Elizabeth shouted. Blades appeared on Dalmos' arms for an attack. He went to attack but Schneider dodge it. Then block another attack with his horn.

Dalmos tried to attack some more but Schneider dodge and block. "Schneider don't try and dodge every attack, just block it," Sunbeam said. Dalmos went for another attack but Schneider blocked it. "Now move in on his chest, give him one final sharp blow," Sunbeam said. Schneider did so and made hit.

"Quickly more spells," Dalmos ordered. Elizabeth moved away and Kimmi knew why. "Sunbeam," Kimmi shouted. "I know, Schneider," Sunbeam said. 'Begirubao' Elizabeth shouted Schneider move away right before Dalmos created an explosion with his body. "How did he knew the affects of the spell," Dalmos said, "No it was the human partners, but how did they tell him." _"Their hearts are connected that's how," _Zack thought.

Sunbeam send mental attacks as Schneider to attack and dodge. Schneider did so and got to attack. _"He's vulnerable from attack from behind,"_ Sunbeam thought and send the message to Schneider. Schneider send the final blow from behind Dalmos. "Groovy," Sunbeam said.

Dalmos started getting back up. "Not yet, I still have more spells," Dalmos said. "No its over," Sunbeam said. Sunbeam had Dalmos' spellbook. "All throughout this battle Schneider been telling me that he'll get you away from your human partner so I can get the spellbook," Sunbeam said. Sunbeam burned it as he and Schneider walked away. The battle was over as Dalmos disappeared. Sunbeam threw the book as it burned to nothing.

Zack collapsed on one leg as his pain as Schneider collapsed as well. "Schneider Zack," Kimmi responded running to them. "They just took a lot of damage," Sunbeam said resting a bit. "Leila can you get the stone of moonlight fragment," Kimmi said. "I'll get them," Leila said as she and Alber left.

She and Sunbeam took Schneider and Zack to another room to rest up. "This is great Schneider, I knew you could do it," Zack said. "Meru mey," Sunbeam said. Kimmi's answer-talk was deactivated for now. "We need to hurry," Kimmi said. "I figure as much," Sunbeam said.

Leila appeared with the stone of moon light. "Here you go," Leila said handing a fragment of the stone. They held it at their chest and recovered. "Kimmi you need to back to town," Leila said. "I know," Kimmi said, "There are mamodos coming to meet our friends." "Yes I'm afraid so," Leila said. "It doesn't matter," Zack said, "We have more friends coming as well."

"Still we better go," Kimmi said, "Sunbeam Schneider." "Right go for it," Sunbeam said, 'Go Sudoruk'. Schneider turned into his second form. Everyone got on Schneider. "See you when we come back Leila," Zack shouted. "Right don't worry," Leila said. They jumped off to town. "Good luck," Leila said.

* * *

**A/N: **I change things up at the end on purpose since Zack and Kimmi already knew everything. Anyways the next chapter comes.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We head to town where the real battle begins," Zack said.

"Yeah but luckily Wonrei Li-en, Kiddo and Dr. Riddles made it in time," Kimmi said.

"And when we get there, we're set up to fight," Zack said.

"But why did Dr. Riddles bring the Majestic 12?" Kimmi asked.

"I don't know but we got to act together in order to win," Zack said.

"That's for sure," Kimmi agreed.

"Level 46: Battle At Town," Zack said, "Our numbers may have increase, but our enemies numbers haven't decrease."

**Level 45:**

**Schneider's Lightning Speed**


	46. Level 46: Battle at Town

**Level 46:  
Battle at Town**

Zack Kimmi and Sunbeam were riding on Schneider as he raced to town. "I still don't see any of those mamodos?" Sunbeam asked. "They're there, we just need to hurry," Kimmi said. Schneider ran full speed.

Meanwhile at Apollo's place, Tia was sitting in the balcony holding the orange spellbook which was wrapped in Zack's black jacket, as everyone else was inside. "Seems like none of you have any major all of you should rest," Apollo said then turned to Megumi, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm just worried about Zack and Kimmi," Megumi said.

"Its okay, as long as Zack spellbook is here he can't disappear," Tia said. "That's true, and there has to be a reason why they suggested Schneider to stay," Folgore said. "That's true," Kanchome responded. "You should rest Megumi, if you don't recover your strength from within, we can't use any of our spells," Tia said.

At the same time a flying mamodo caring some ancient mamodos and their human partners led by Byanko and his partner Alvin. "I am lucky –ribbit- it's some unexpected prey," Byanko said as Megumi walked out to Tia, "If I defeat them here, then Milordo Z will commend me. Let's do it." The armor mamodo helmet glowed for his attack spell.

Apollo sense trouble and look outside and saw them. 'Gigano Biredo' the armor mamodo's human partner shouted. "Tia Megumi get away," Apollo shouted throwing a chair. A laser fired down but the chair took the hit. Tia jumped as it exploded.

The explosion even affected Folgore and Kanchome inside as Apollo push stuff out of the way. "Are you okay?" Apollo asked. "Megumi?" Tia asked. "I'm alright," Megumi responded. "The sky," Tia said looking up and saw the flying mamodo, "Oh no." "Look out guys a mamodo," Apollo said. "We're still not strong enough to use any of our spells," Megumi said. Everyone left as the flying mamodo was about to land on Byanko's order.

Meanwhile Schneider was running high speed. _"We saw that attack earlier, its definetly them, I just hope we get there in time to help everyone out," _Kimmi thought as her answer-talk activated. _"Wonrei and Kiddo should be there soon,"_ Zack thought.

Apollo Tia Megumi Kanchome and Folgore were running away from the mamodos. 'Oru Ozuruga' another partner shouted as a green hair mamodo fired roses at them. They took a turn and jump out of the window dodging the attack. "When we all get down run to my car," Apollo shouted.

They landed on the ground safely and headed to the car. 'Gonde Shirr' the antenna mamodo's partner shouted. It spin right into the car destroying it. They tried it and the flying mamodo landed and blocked the other exit. "I did it –ribbit- I did it, yay. You guys are like rats trap in a maze," Byanko said as the group come together, "By the way, I noticed you haven't use any spells in quiet along time now, -ribbit-, could it be you human partners are out of strength from within?"

Tia kept Zack's spellbook safe. "I have to protect it," Tia said. She remember Zack and Kimmi handed her the orange spellbook and black jacket. _"My jacket is my way of promising I'll be back," she remember Zack said. _"Zack promise he and Kimmi will be back through his black jacket," Tia said "That's why…that's why…that's why I must protect the book and jacket that I was trusted with."

Tia felt air coming from a narrow alley. She kicked the pipe down and gone in it. "The little girl is getting away, -ribbit- go get her," Byanko shouted. The ancient mamodos run after her. "No we won't let you," Apollo said as they went to defense. However the mamodos jump above them but only the green hair mamodo went through as the armor mamodo got stuck blocking the antenna mamodo's way. Tia manage to get on the other side before the mamodo grabbed her from her hair. "You can't have it, I won't let you," Tia shouted.

Then Wonrei and Li-en appeared ready to help Tia. "Remember you have friends here," Wonrei said. "Huh?" 'Go Boren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei step on the ground that crushed as he swipe the fist that was powered up on the wall above Tia. The green hair mamodo took damage as she was pushed back from the spell.

"Who are you?" Tia asked. "Wonrei," Wonrei said. "Li-en," Li-en said and turned to her, "It's fine, we're here you're safe." "Wonrei and Li-en?" Tia responded remembering the names Zack told her and Kanchome earlier. Li-en kneeled down to Tia and touch Zack's back jacket that was still covering the orange spellbook. "Wonrei and I are friends of Zack and Kimmi. They were kind enough to help us in the past, so we came here to help you guys," Li-en said. "Yes, we're also the ones they mention to Dr. Riddles," Wonrei said, "We're on your side." Tia smiled already trusting them.

"So what? Big deal, you have two more friends, we still have more friends," Byanko said. The armor mamodo's helmet glowed again. Then rubble from the buildings broke apart and fell. Dr. Riddles "You'll need more friends than that," Dr. Riddles said as he and Kiddo then decided to make their appearance as Kiddo's spellbook shined brightly, 'Ganzu Zegar'. Kiddo fired Ganzu Zegar from a cannon at the rubble destroying them and forcing the armor mamodo back.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Dr. Riddles said taking off his hat as birds flied out. "His name is Dr. Riddles," Kiddo said. "The amazing doctor who knows everything," Dr. Riddles finished. "Oh, Dr. Riddles and Kiddo," Tia responded.

The antenna mamodo started spinning. 'Gonde Shirr' its partner shouted. A twister formed around the mamodo with Byanko on top. "I still have more friends," Byanko said. "Wonrei come with me at once," Dr. Riddles ordered as they ran to the mamodo. "Right," Wonrei responded.

'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. A cannon appeared on Kiddo's chest and fired Gigano Zegar'. The two attacks collided canceling each other out. Then Wonrei jump up for a kick. 'Go Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei's kick was powered up as he kick both the antenna mamodo and Byanko. "We're save," Folgore shouted. "Uh-huh?" Kanchome agreed. "They made it," Megumi responded. "Yeah, the final two allies we been waiting for," Apollo agreed.

"My friends can still fly in the air," Byanko said. The flying mamodo came down and grabbed Tia and flew back up. Tia shouted as she been held captive. Everyone couldn't help but watch as Tia been carried off. "Quiet, you better not scream again or else…" Byanko couldn't finished as he hit the ground.

"_Now what, I still have to protect the book and jacket,"_ Tia thought. Tia saw Megumi and tried throwing it to her. "Tia," Zack shouted. Tia stopped and pull the book and jacket back to her she look to see a flash of light jumping through town. "Wonrei," Li-en said as she saw it. Wonrei look as well. "Look," Kiddo said. "Uh-huh," Dr. Riddles said.

Finally the light reached to Tia revealing to be Schneider carrying Zack Kimmi and Sunbeam. "Zack, you made it in time," Tia said. "Take my hand," Zack said stretching his hand out. "Okay," Tia responded grabbing it. "Now Zack," Kimmi said. "Huh?" Tia responded. Zack climb on without stepping on Tia's face. Zack continued till he was on the mamodo. "Tia the book," Kimmi said. "Here," Tia said giving her it. "Thanks for keeping the book safe," Kimmi said removing Zack's jacket. "No problem," Tia said.

"Kimmi," Zack shouted widening his hand. "Right," Kimmi responded, 'Saikerga'. Zack swipe his hands together forming Saikerga. Saikerga hit the flying mamodo forcing it to let go of Tia. Tia started falling until Zack caught her while having hold of the mamodo's face. Schneider moved bellow them. Zack swing himself and Tia a little before letting go. "Now," Kimmi said. Schneider moved as she caught Tia and Zack.

Schneider gave them a safe landing on the ground. Kimmi and Sunbeam got off Schneider before he revert back to normal. Kimmi put Zack and Tia on the ground safely. "Way to hang on Tia," Kimmi said. "Kimmi," Tia said.

Megumi and the others walk up. "Kimmi, Zackary," Megumi said. "Nice to see you both here," Folgore said. "Yeah, luckily along the way here my answer-talk activated again, although I wish I could turn it on and off at will," Kimmi said. "Hello there," Wonrei greeted. Zack and Kimmi turned to him and Li-en. "Li-en Wonrei," Kimmi said. "You guys made it," Zack said.

Byanko was throwing a fit and assemble all the ancient mamodos with him and their human partners. Kimmi's answer-talk react at the moment. "Hold on guys we still have to deal with the enemy," Kimmi said. "Kimmi's right, the best moment right now is that I will go first diverting them, then you take them down when their guard is down," Dr. Riddles said.

"Let me guess, you're going to do that with the help of the majestic 12," Kimmi said. "That's correct," Dr. Riddles said. _"This is so stupid," _Kimmi thought. "Now Open your eyes, open your ears," Dr. Riddles said as the group other than Kiddo fell anime style, "For the majestic 12." 11 of the 12 ran up to them as one laser fired at Byanko.

"Laser Eyes, whose laser eyes can cut through concrete and blind his enemies," Dr. Riddles said. Laser Eyes appeared shooting off his lasers. "Rocket Foot, he can run at the speed of 300 mph, and Kick his enemy with great force," Dr. Riddles introduced next. Rocket foot appeared running at top speed. "Flying Feet, a soldier with the ability to fly," Dr. Riddles introduced next. Flying feet flew around them. "Second Sight, can see everything with his great vision," Dr. Riddles introduced next. Second Sight was seeing some kind of writing. "Dinosaur Arm, with the power to crush his enemy to dust," Dr. Riddles introduced next. Dinosaur Arm roared acting like a dinosaur.

"Future Wander, who can see into the future," Dr. Riddles introduced next. Future Wander was looking into the future. "Their leader, Telepathy Radar, who can power up the powers of the majestic 12," Dr. Riddles introduced next.. Telepathy Radar was powering the other's power. "Also the big talent, the huge talent, the Lady Suzan, she smells good," Dr. Riddles introduced next. "But wait there's more. Fire Elbow, Blizzard Thing and Tremor Mole," Dr. Riddles finished. The remaining three appeared doing their thing. "Hahahahaha, now my friends you met the Majestic 12," Dr. Riddles said.

"Wait a minute," Byanko said. "You in the back," Dr. Riddles said. Byanko count them and got 11. "I counted 11, why are they calling the majestic 12 if there are only 11 of them?" Byanko asked then called them scams. "Its Psychic Jungle," Zack said. "He's suppose to be on vacation in Miami," Kimmi said. "That's correct," Dr. Riddles said.

Just then Psychic Jungle jumped out of the brushes of grass carrying a volleyball. "Psychic Jungle is back," Psychic Jungle announced. "I'm touched did you cut your vacation short to help us?" Dr. Riddles said. The other 11 ran to Psychic Jungle, as he run to them. Then Psychic Jungle trip and fell and they ran to him asking, "Are you alright." Most of the group were crying over their friendship other than Zack and Kimmi mostly.

"Now that all 12 of you are here lets start the battle," Dr. Riddles said. They were set for battle at the moment. "First a riddle, who's the odd man out?" Dr. Riddles asked. Byanko look at the Majestic 12 and was about to pick Lady Susan but changed his mind. "There's only one wearing a suit so its future wanders," Byanko said. "Sorry, but it's flying feet because he can fly," Dr. Riddles said.

"Besides I count 2 guys wearing suits," Kanchome said. "No Kanchome I counted 3," Folgore said. The three were Future Wander, Second Sight, and Telepathy Radar."We are the majestic 3, the suit wearing trio are we," they sang. "Hmm, you know, I think they're dumb," Tia responded.

"Now who ever gets it wrong gets punished," Dr. Riddles said, ""Lightning Eye start." Lightning eye fired a laser but it only blinded them. "I guess the secrets out," Dr. Riddles said, "Well then Rocket feet dazzle them with your dazzling speed." Rocket foot ran high speed around the enemy. "He's doing great," Folgore said. "Not right now," Kimmi said. "Huh?" He look to see Rocket Feet taking a breath and collapsed. 'Oruga Birega' the partner shouted. Armor mamodos fired lasers at Rocket foot. Rocket Foot ran past Tia Megumi Li-en and Kimmi. "See what I mean," Kimmi said. "No point of having speed if you just run out of energy to run immedietly," Zack said.

"The ancient mamodos were stronger than I thought," Dr. Riddles said, "No matter, "Flying Feet, Dinosaur Arm, and Second sight, I want the three to work together." The three headed into battle. "That's it, if one person couldn't do it then teamwork is the only option," Folgore said. "Hey where they go?" Kanchome asked. Flying feet turned and flew into the distance. "He left us," Everyone said.

"Second sight, use your ability," Dr. Riddles said. Second Sight jumped in front of them and looks aTt the writing around them and turned pink before disappearing. They watch as Dinosaur Arm started punching the ground. 'Oru Ozuruga' one shouted as the green hair mamodo fired roses at it forcing it to nowhere.

"Dr. Riddles trust me their not going to last in this battle," Kimmi said. "Kimmi trust me they're going to pull through," Dr. Riddles said. "Yeah but…" Zack said. They look at the remaining 12. Freeze thing froze him. Future wander and Telepathic radar were telling jokes as Firearm was running around on fire. Mole destroyed his drills hitting the rock. Psychic Jungle was playing volleyball and flirting with the enemy. Everyone fell over anime style. "This I promise the enemy will put his guard down," Dr. Riddles said.

"I understand I do but its no use," Sunbeam said. "The Majestic 12 is down to 0," Folgore said. They look and 6 of the Majestic 12 were out cold. "No not yet there still the girl," Dr. Riddles said. _"Oh no," _Kimmi and Zack thought. "Lady Susan show them what you can do," Dr. Riddles shouted as Lady Susan jumped.

She started hitting her chest in front of the enemy. Everyone watch with a disbelief look. Dr. Riddles and Kiddo got from behind the enemy. 'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo fired Gigano Zegar from the canon on his chest. It hit the enemy sending them to the ground. "I told you it would work, and Kiddo and I were there to seal the deal," Dr. Riddles shouted.

"Okay, now lets get serious," Kimmi said opening the orange spellbook. "Right," Zack said. 'Giga Zakersword' Kimmi shouted, 'Saizaruk'. Zack formed Giga Zakersword as his body glowed a bright yellow-orange. "You know what to do Zack," Kimmi said. "Right," Zack said. going into battle. Zack stopped once close enough. Giga Zakersword increased in size as he slam it down on the antenna mamodo sending it flying, then Giga Zakersword decrease to normal size.

"Attack him immediately go," Byanko ordered the armor mamodo. 'Oruda Birega' the armor mamodo's partner shouted. Armor mamodo fired lasers at Zack. "Zack dodge them," Kimmi said. "Right," Zack said. Kimmi directed Zack where to dodge each laser. 'Gigano Bireido' the partner shouted. The mamodo fired Gigano Bireido at Zack. "Zack block block it," Kimmi shouted. Zack block it successfully with Giga Zakersword. "He blocked it," Kiddo said. "Giga Zakersword is an enhance version of Zakersword, and combine with Saizaruk the spell increases the power of Giga Zakersword," Dr. Riddles said.

Giga Zakersword increased in size as Zack slam it down sending the armor mamodo flying as well. "Use your most powerful spell, do it," Byanko ordered the last of his mamodos. 'Raja Rigurosen' the partner shouted. Vines fired hit the ground and summoned a giant man-eating rose under Zack as he let go of Giga Zakersword. Byanko cheered in victory.

"Wonrei, Li-en, you know what to do," Kimmi said closing the orange spellbook. "Right," Li-en and Wonrei responded. Byanko stopped cold hearing them. 'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei summoned a giant spirit of a three tail tiger. It attack the green hair mamodo's attack destroying it.

Byanko collapsed as he lost. "So my green pho, still want to fight?" Dr. Riddles asked. Byanko look to see Dr. Riddles and Kiddo were holding the three spellbooks that were burning that weren't Kiddo's. Byanko and Alvin took off in defeat on the flying mamodo.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"A night off from the crazy battles," Zack said.

"Yeah and with all our friends," Kimmi said.

"News on Brago and Sherry, and even something on Bari and Gustav," Zack said.

"Yeah, and it was a shocker to everyone when they found out we were evenly match with Brago," Kimmi said.

"At least we get to enjoy the night off," Zack said.

"Some night off, you're active half the night," Kimmi said.

"Level 47: A Long Night," Zack said, "After what's been going on, we need this night off."


	47. Level 47: Long Night

**Level 47:**

**A Long Night**

That night everyone was at the apartment building for a break from the battle against the ancient mamodos. "At least everyone is safe after that battle," Kimmi said. "Yeah, and what a surprise that Schneider found his human partner," Tia said. "Meru~meru mey," Schneider responded.

"Nice to see you again Wonrei and Li-en, it's good to know we can trust you to help us out," Kimmi said. "Sure, when Dr. Riddles said you suggested us to help in this battle, how can we say no," Li-en said, "He even explained alittle about the answer-talk ability and what he knew about it." "Yeah Dr. Riddles did say in the note he left us he been telling everyone about it," Kimmi said.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get here, Dr. Riddles filled me in on the details, you been through a lot," Wonrei said. "Yeah, we haven't reached our goal yet, but now we're more ready for the next time," Kimmi said, "With Wonrei's and Kiddo's power combine with the rest of ours we can win this." "Yeah without a doubt," Zack said.

"By the way, Kiddo and I met some mamodos that seem to know you two, Zack and Kimmi," Dr. Riddles said, "Including the one you told me about lastly." "What are you talking about?" Tia asked. "So you came cross with them," Kimmi said. "Yes, for those who don't know, Kimmi Zack told me about a mamodo whose human partner has a deep grudge against Zophis, they're not going to join the group, but they will fight in this battle," Dr. Riddles said, "The mamodo most of you known as Brago, and his human partner name is Sherry." "Wait huh?" Tia responded as she Kanchome Kiddo and Schneider look at Zack.

…Flashback…

"You're asking us to join forces with you," Sherry said, "If you met Zackary Bell and his partner you know our answer." "Yes they warned me that it might be no," Dr. Riddles said. "Then why did they suggest you to come here," Brago said. "Well, there is something they wanted me to tell you," Dr. Riddles said, "Rather a reminder about something they told you." "If you're referring to what they told us how to deal with Zophis, we do remember," Sherry said. "It doesn't mean we're going to help you," Brago said, "I'm not going to waste my strength making up for your weakness."

"That maybe so, but so you fully understand, Kimmi has grown herself since you last seen her," Dr. Riddles said, "She has awaken her own ability called an answer-talk ability. What it does is that when ever Zack and Kimmi are in a dangerous situation, Kimmi will be able to know how to get out of it as the answer comes to her through the answer-talk." "That maybe, but Brago and I can handle things alone," Sherry said, "And do us a favor and remind Zack and Kimmi, Zophis is our enemy and we'll defeat him alone." Dr. Riddles and Kiddo headed outside as Sherry close the door behind them.

…End of Flashback…

"Wait Zack you and Kimmi actually knew Brago?" Tia asked. "Yeah…and we had to battle them two," Zack said. "What? You battle against Brago?" Tia Kanchome Kiddo and Schneider responded. "It was shortly after we got stuck in the past, and even when they only had three spells, we could only ended it as a draw," Kimmi said. "There isn't a mamodo who doesn't know about Brago, he's suppose to be the strongest," Wonrei said. "We only manage to end it in a draw, they're probably a lot stronger since then," Zack said.

"By the way Dr. Riddles, you mention there were others we knew," Kimmi said. "Oh yes, I met a mamodo that claims to battle against you that also ended in a draw," Dr. Riddles said. "Well the only other battle we had that ended in a draw was against a mamodo called Bari," Zack said. "Wait I heard that name before, you were talking about him before we came here," Megumi said. "Yeah but I already know he denied the offer, he's not the kind that will agree to work with others," Kimmi said, "At least not yet."

"More importantly the problem is Zophis," Dr. Riddles said. "Right," Kimmi said. "He's always a step ahead of us somehow," Zack said. "That's what we need to focus on right now," Dr. Riddles said. "We'll be fine once we put our strength together, just fight like we did today and we can't lose," Tia said. "That's the spirit Tia," Zack said, "By the way, thanks for keeping both my book so safe." "Uh yeah, and thanks for saving me earlier," Tia said. "Not a problem," Zack said.

"You got to be kidding me," Kanchome said. They turned to see Kanchome and Schneider were listening to Kiddo who had a plate of pudding and soy sauce out. "No its true, Dr. Riddles showed if you pore soy sauce on pudding like this," Kiddo said poring soy sauce on the pudding and then mix them together, "It taste like sea urchin." "Not this," Zack responded. Kanchome was the first to try it. "Taste like sea urchin, delicious," Kanchome said. Schneider started wanting some but Kanchome pulled a joke by pretending to hog it. "You think Kiddo learn by now," Zack thought.

Later everyone was relaxing a bit. Li-en treated Wonrei's wounds. Tia helped Megumi out treating Kimmi and Folgore. Apollo was getting an export for those who were manipulated out of there and to their home countries. Kanchome Schneider Kiddo and Zack played for a bit. "I still can't shake the feeling I'm related to Zack somehow," Tia thought watching Zack. "Doesn't that feel better Wonrei?" Li-en asked. "Yes, thank you Li-en," Wonrei responded. "I know I'll ask him while treating his wounds," Tia thought.

Zack stopped for a bit and was about to take off his jacket. "Oh Zackary," Tia said. Zack look to see Tia dress as if she was a nurse. "Uh what is it Tia?" Zack asked. "I want to tend to your wounds," Tia said. "Ah that's okay, I don't need it," Zack said. "Oh come on Zack just let me," Tia said. "I'm telling you, I'm fine," Zack responded trying to back away. "Come on Zack just let me help you," Tia said. Everyone had to watch as Zack tried getting away from Tia.

Finally Megumi stopped Tia giving Zack a break. Zack decided to go outside for a bit as Kiddo and Schneider copied Folgore doing the bridge. "Hey guys look what I have on," Kanchome said wearing Zack's black jacket. "That's Zack's jacket?" Tia responded. "I hope you got his permission to wear that," Kimmi said. "Nope, he left it on the chair, and I decided to try it on," Kanchome said, "Odd it fits me so well though."

"Kanchome!" Zack said coming in to see Kanchome wearing his jacket, "Take off my jacket." "Why you're not wearing it, and you left it out," Kanchome said. "Take it off," Zack said louder. "Zack doesn't like it when someone tries on his jacket behind his back," Kimmi explained. "Well I'm not going to just yet, this jacket makes me feel cool," Kanchome said. "Give it back," Zack shouted as he ended up chasing Kanchome around for his jacket. Zack finally jumped on Kanchome and pull off his jacket. "Next time you want to try my jacket on ask," Zack said. "Got it," Kanchome responded. "It still surprises me that Zack can be as ruthless as Tia sometimes," Megumi thought as she noticed that.

"So Zack what kind of spells are we going to get?" Kanchome asked. "What?" Zack responded. "Come on, you're from the future right, so you must know," Kanchome responded. "That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you," Zack said, "I don't even know what kind of spells I haven't unleashed." "Yeah but come on," Kanchome said. "No," Zack said. "Not even one?" Kanchome asked. "Not even one," Zack answered. "I figure Kanchome would ask Zack about that one day," Kimmi thought.

At the ruins Byanko explained to Zophis about the ordeal. "I understand what happen Byanko," Zophis said. "Yes sir," Byanko responded. "Putting together what you said and what Leila told me, I understand why the mamodo in the castle disappeared," Zophis said then turned to the ancient mamodos, "I want everyone to be on guard. Later on I'll give you a special warning signal, which will serve us as an alarm. That's all!"

Zophis and Koko was about to leave when Byanko ribbit about something. "Master Zophis, there must be more," Byanko said. "What do you mean?" Zophis asked. "Shouldn't we go back? Take care of those guys in town?" Byanko asked. "Not yet, if we leave them alone tf we leave them alone they'll eventually make their way to the castle," Zophis answered, "Because of this it'll be best to fight the enemy here in our home ground. So that once and for all we can exterminate them all." "Boy is he good," Byanko thought. "More importantly we have a question we need to answer," Zophis said as his eyes went demon like, "Whether or not we have a traitor amongst our mamodo." He look directly at Leila who was acting casually with the other ancient mamodos.

At the house Li-en and Wonrei were staring at each other knowing each other's feelings. "Just look at Li-en and Wonrei," Megumi said, "I love that you're so close." They turned to her surprised and blushed. "You think so?" Li-en asked. "Yeah, when I'm watching you two, it makes me kind of jealous," Megumi said.

"Hey guys," Kanchome said walking up to Li-en and Wonrei catching their attention, "Let's see you kiss." Megumi Sunbeam and Kimmi were shocked as Dr. Riddles laugh nervously. "Close friends smooch," Kanchome said then hugged himself making smooching sounds, "Isn't that right?" Li-en and Wonrei look down blushing even more.

Sadly Folgore was standing next to the table between Li-en and Wonrei. "Kanchome that's no way to ask, that's rude. This kind of thing should be asked politely and with elegance," Folgore said then demonstrated, "Wonrei kiss her big guy." That made them blushed even more as Li-en ran out to the balcony to cool off. "Who knows the ladies better than Folgore?" Kanchome said. "That's enough from you two," Kimmi said grabbing Kanchome and Folgore.

Once Li-en was outside she manage to catch her breath but found Zack was out there star gazing. "Why are you out here alone Zack?" Li-en ask. "Just star gazing Li-en," Zack said, "No matter if there's clouds or not I like coming out to watch the stars. It helps clear my head and keeps me focus." "I see so its like a hobby of yours," Li-en said. "Yeah you could say that," Zack said, "No matter what goes on, I just like to take time to stare up in the sky at night to see the stars." "I know how you feel, it's the same with Wonrei and I before coming here. Just the two of us together, not having to worry about things," Li-en said, "Most of it was thanks to you and Kimmi." "Just helping a friend out," Zack said.

After a bit they wentin to join the rest. Although Zack was getting on Kanchome about earlier. "Hah, if anything goes wrong, I'll just use my power to fool the enemy," Kanchome said. "Hey don't get cocky Kanchome," Zack said, "You're not the only one with resourceful spells." "Yeah that's right, Zack and I have our recovery spells if you forgotten," Tia said. "Not to mention all the spells the rest of us have," Kiddo said.

"By the way Zack, what happen in England?" Tia asked. "Huh?" Zack asked. "You know at that forest," Tia said, "What happen after Megumi and I left." "Oh, well it's kind of a long story," Zack said remembering that day. "Well what happen?" Tia asked. "We found a clearing in the forest where a crater was," Kimmi said, "While there, let's just say Zack learn about something we needed to know." "More like gain memories," Zack thought.

"That's all, nothing new?" Tia asked. "Well we did gain Charjiru Baofodon during the time as well," Zack said. "It's hard to explain considering I don't even fully understand what happen," Kimmi thought. "Well at least we know more of what happen there," Megumi said. "Yeah, also after gaining Charjiru Baofodon we had counter a dancing mamodo name Yopopo and his partner Djem," Kimmi said, "We ended up helping them against a mamodo that was after them. But Yopopo's book got burned when he push an attack away from Djem only enough where his book was burned."

Later, when everyone was asleep Kimmi was waiting outside looking at the stone of moonlight. "Having trouble sleeping Kimmi?" Dr. Riddles asked. "Dr. Riddles," Kimmi said. "That's the stone of moonlight right?" Dr. Riddles asked. "Yeah but it lost its glow," Kimmi said, "Actually, when the mamodo name Leila gave this to us, it was Zack's and my first time seeing it up close," Kimmi said. "I understand, but if we're to stop what ever Zophis is plotting we need to rest up," Dr. Riddles said. "Yeah you're right," Kimmi said heading in.

Inside Tia and Megumi were sharing one room one bed asleep. Kiddo Kacnhome Schneider and Zack were sharing another room asleep as well. Falgore was wide awake in his room on his bed, while Sunbeam was asleep in his. In another room Li-en had the bed with her hair down while Wonrei was in a futon, both asleep. Dr. Riddles was thinking of the battle as he look up to the sky.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We're back at the ruins with more help, and a new strategy," Zack said.

"Yeah but apparently Zophis was expecting this," Kimmi said, "There are more guards and obsticles than before."

"Not like we can't handle them," Zack said.

"Yeah but the last obsticle makes my answer-talk go crazy," Kimmi said.

"Level 48: Back in the Ruins," Zack said, "Our team is stronger now than ever."


	48. Level 48: Back in the Ruins

**Level 48:  
Back in the Ruins**

The next mourning Zack walked out in the balcony to see the sun rise with much on his mind. "You're up early," Kimmi said walking up to him. "I woke up early thinking about the battles coming up," Zack said. "Yeah, same here," Kimmi said, "The toughest battles over all against the ancient mamodos."

"I still can't believe after what we been through in our time to stop Zophis, we have to do it again," Zack said, "Only this time its in a ruin castle, instead of tomb inside of the pyramid." "Yeah, but this time is more different than back then," Kimmi said, "We're a whole lot stronger than back then, and even though our numbers are smaller, Zophis is on his own in his plot." "Right, not to mention we're alot stronger than we were back then, and only the number of our friends changed," Zack said. "Right," Kimmi said.

Later everyone was getting ready to head to the castle ruins once more. "Any luck with your answer-talk?" Apollo asked Kimmi. "No, but I know the moment we get into a difficult battle it'll activate," Kimmi said. "Kind of makes me glad to know you're using that ability to help free the ancient mamodos and their partners, not like Dufort who use it to help Zeno win battles without being harmed," Apollo said. Kimmi nodded to him as she understood.

"Kimmi," Zack said. "I know Zack, time to go," Kimmi responded. "Good luck everyone, becareful," Apollo told them. Li-en and Wonrei hold hands as Tia Kanchome and Schneider group up with Megumi Folgore and Sunbeam. "Just make sure you all come back safe," Apollo said. "Don't worry, we'll be back," Zack said. "Yeah don't worry Apollo," Tia agreed. "Nothing bad can happen while the invincible Kanchome is around," Kanchome said. "You're just a crybaby," Tia said strangling Kanchome. "Got it, I'll try and not get in your way Tia," Kanchome responded. "There is no worries while Dr. Riddles is around," Kiddo said. "But never lower your guard," Dr. Riddles said. "Kimmi, we better get going," Sunbeam said. Kimmi turned to face them knowing what to say. "Alright on our way to victory," Kimmi shouted.

They headed off as Apollo watch them wishing to go with them. He took out a medalion holding a picture of Rops inside. "Rops, Kimmi and the others have left. To protect the future of the mamodo world, where I hope you're happy," Apollo thought then put it away, "Unfortunately a bitter battle awaits them. If it were possible, I'll go with them two. Its funny, their back's are small (Mainly Zatch Tia Kanchome Kiddo and Schneider), yet they carry but we're asking them to carry all our fates on them. I think they can handle all the burden. All I can do is hope for their safe return. Rops I know you're probably lonely right now, but for all our sakes, I don't want our friends to join you back in the mamodo world. The future depends on it." Apollo watch as everyone disappeared from his view.

At the ruins Zophis and Koko were enjoying a meal. "I wander what Sherry and the others are doing right now?" Koko asked. "The last time I check, they were still hold up in town," Zophis answered, "I don't know their current wareabouts." "Oh," Koko responded looking at her fork. "No need to worried Koko. Its set up so that as soon as they get moving I'll recieve information," Zophis said.

"I never said I was worried," Koko said. "But it does concern you?" Zophis responded. "Its just, Sherry was the only friend I had before I met you," Koko responded. "Lets invite them to a party, in a near future," Zophis suggested, "We'll make special preperations." "Sounds great, I can just picture her being tormented as she is torn apart," Koko responded.

"However, before that..." Zophis said. "Huh?" Koko asked. "If we're going to have a party, we need to clean up," Zophis said getting out of his chair. "You think those children will be back?" Koko asked. "They'll come, I'm quiet possitive," Zophis said.

Outside the ruins the group hid in the forest as two mamodo guards protected a hole heading inside. Kimmi took a rock and threw it into tall grass near the mamodos. The mamodos went to where they heard noise giving the group the chance to go in. Kanchome stopped to make faces before Zack pulled him in.

Once in the ruins they went into one of the rooms and stopped at a rubble near a passage to the hall. Zack climb up to check to see if there were any mamodos. "All clear Kimmi," Zack said jumping down. "Is everyone alright?" Kimmi asked. "Looks like we made it this far without being noticed," Sunbeam said. "Hopefully we can get far as we can without any resistence," Dr. Riddles said.

"Passage ways don't seem to be guarded by any sentries," Zack said. "Yeah, but my guess is that the further we go, the more sentries we'll face," Kimmi said, "We don't want to be found right away, considering they might get stronger as we go. We're taking the long way in where the enemy might not think we'll go." "But do you know the way, I mean can you guide us around even without your answer-talk being active Kimmi?" Sunbeam asked. "Even if my answer-talk was stable, I wouldn't need because I been studying up on all the passages and learn memorize my way around," Kimmi said. "Alright Kimmi," Tia said.

"So now lets go over our plans," Dr. Riddles said, "First the castle which is in the deepest area in the ruins. Once we get there we need to destroy the stone that emits the moonlight." "After that, just leaves to take down Zophis," Kimmi said. "Although we'll just be helping out as Brago and Sherry will do the rest," Zack thought to himself. "Our final objective and our most important one is that we come out of this alive," Kimmi said, "Do you understand?" "We do," Zack said. "Yes," Wonrei Tia Kanchome Kiddo and Schneider agreed. They headed off into the passage.

Along the way Kimmi stop them where there was a turn. On the hallway of the turn a mamodo that look like he had a armor head and his partner was on guard. Neither were watching so Kimmi signal Zack Megumi Tia Sunbeam Schneider Dr. Riddles and Kiddo to go to other side and wait. The mamodo thought he heard something and look but didn't see anything so he look away.

As soon as the mamodo look away Kimmi signalled Wonrei Li-en Kanchome and Folgore to go to the other side then she soon fallow. The mamodo heard something again and look. This time Kanchome came out making faces. "Hey the enemy," the mamodo said. Folgore grabbed Kanchome and ran while the mamodo and his partner fallowed. "We have intruders they went that way," the mamodo said.

Another mamodo saw the group coming his way. 'Gigano Daizor' the 1st mamodo human partner shouted. The mamodo fired a pyramid formed from his body. 'Gigano Bureiga' the second partner shouted. The second mamodo fired a beam with what look like pluses at the group. "Everyone to the sides," Kimmi shouted. Everyone went to the sides dodging the attacks. The two attacks collided causing an explosion.

Then Kimmi and Zack covered one end where one mamodo was at, while Wonrei and Li-en cover the other. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. 'Boren' Li-en shouted. Zaker fired from Zack's mouth at the first mamodo. Wonrei punch the air sending small weaker versions of Go Boren. Once they were free they ran toward one direction. During the time Zophis knew they were in the ruins.

The first mamodo was in range of the group as they ran. 'Gigano Daizor' the partner shouted. The mamodo fired another Pyramid at them. The group dodge it by dropping to the floor near the corners where the attack could miss them. They went up the stairs once dodging the attack. Zack stopped part way spreading out his hands. "Kimmi do it," Zack shouted. "Okay," Kimmi responded opening the orange spellbook, 'Saiker'. Zack swipe his hand forming Saiker. Saiker hit the ceiling causing only small rubble to fall. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted. Zaker fired from Zack's mouth and hit where Saiker hit this time big rubbles fell and blocked the entrance.

"Alright," Kimmi said. They headed up but Dr. Riddles and Kiddo was watching. "Nice use of your weak spells Kimmi," Dr. Riddles said as Kimmi stopped, "That was combination you learn here in the past am I correct." "Yeah, Zack and I learn alot while being in this time," Kimmi said, "Unfortunetly so has our enemies." "That maybe true, but I would guess you grown through your experience as well," Dr. Riddles said, "Not only in strength but also in wisdom." Kimmi remembered all the battles she and Zack faced in the past. Mainly against Brago, Grissor, Bari, Kolulu, Rops, and the ones they had so far against the ancient mamodos during their first trip. "In results, you have shown more capability than even me with what your knowledge and experience," Dr. Riddles said, "With and without the answer-talk." "Thanks Dr. Riddles," Kimmi said.

They headed up the stairs where everyone was hidding on the sides of the passage. "The enemy three in the hall," Megumi explained to Kimmi. In the hall there was a human-like mamodo, a fluff-like mamodo, and a centipede mamodo. "Our aim is the entrance at the front," Kimmi said. "We need to form a combination of our powers and break through with minumin spells needed. Don't chase those at flee wait for pursuit is unnessessary. Here we go," Dr. Riddles said as Kiddo jump off his shoulder, 'Zegaruga'.

Zegaruga fired from a cannon in Kiddo's mouth and hit the human like mamodo. 'Go Rairon' the fluff mamodo's human partner shouted. The mamodo send whips of energy at the group. "Kimmi," Zack said stretching his hand out. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi suround Zack Kimmi Dr. Riddles and Kiddo. "Wonrei," Li-en said. Wonrei jumped over the shield, avoiding contact of it, and came at the mamodo. 'Gar Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei spinned like a cork screw and kick the fluff mamodo.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted. Schneider changed into his second form and hit the centipede mamodo with his horn. The human partner fell back into a wall. Kanchome was transformed into the wall and use a match to burn the centipede mamodo's spellbook. The mamodo disappeared as its human partner disappeared.

Then two more mamodos appeared including one large mamodo that stopped in front of Kanchome. "How did you like that?" Kanchome asked. "Nice going Kanchome," Folgore responded. The mamodo punched Folgore into a wall. 'Amu Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo's fist transformed into Amu Zerusen and punched the mamodo into the wall next to where Folgore hit.

A demon like mamodo fired some kind of fire attack at Tia and Megumi. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared and blocked the attack. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack jumped above Ma Seshield and swipe his hands forming Saikerga. Saikerga hit the mamodo causing it to pass out. The two remaining mamodos who was the small human-like mamodo and the big one ran away with their human partners. "Okay, this is as far as we got last time, so lets continue on like we been doing, as a team," Kimmi said. Meanwhile Zophis decided to greet the group personally.

They finally reach what look like the exit. "That looks like the exit," Kimmi said. Her answer-talk decided to turn on then causing her to stop. "What's wrong?" Zack asked. "My answer-talk turned on for some reason, like a warning," Kimmi said. "Now that you mention it, its getting hot in here," Tia said. Zack decided to take off his jacket partly because it was hot, mainly because of the fact Kimmi's answer-talk activated.

They headed out the passage to see a room with a bridge over molten lava. "Its lava," Kimmi said. "No wander why its hot," Megumi said. "Kimmi I don't like this, first your answer-talk went active and now this," Zack said. "Yeah but we can handle this," Kimmi said. "Its still weird how your answer-talk remained inactive uptil now," Sunbeam said.

They went ahead and cross the bridge. "Its true, my answer-talk did remain inactive uptil now, as if it wanted me to remember something," Kimmi thought as her answer-talk remained active. "Well, well, I see your answer-talk lives up to its abilities," Zophis said. "That voice," Zack said.

Zophis appeared right above them. "It been a while, has it Kimmi, and lets not forget Zackary Bell," Zophis said. "Zophis," Zack and Kimmi shouted. "Zophis," Megumi responded. "Its him," Sunbeam said carrying Schneider. "Zophis," Dr. Riddles said. "Kimmi," Zack said widening his hands. 'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted. Zack swiped his hands firing Saikerga. Zophis disappeared dodging the attack.

Zophis appeared behind them laughing. "You're naive as ever holding backTeosaiker when it shows more promise than your pathetic spell Saikerga," Zophis said. "What did you say?" Zack said. "Calm down Zack, Zophis is just saying that to get on your nerve," Kimmi said. "Ah Kimmi Takamine, as smart as ever I see," Zophis said, "Last time I wasn't fully aware of your answer-talk ability, but now I know enough that even though it can give you answer to any problem, its quiet unstable."

"Zophis we're going to free all the mamodos and human partners you have manipulated," Zack shouted. "Didn't I advise you to get rid of those worthless emotions," Zophis said. Kimmi's answer-talk react to Zophis' words. "Guys watch out," Kimmi shouted.

"I choose to appear now was to say goodbye to you," Zophis said. 'Random' Koko shouted. Zophis fired Random from his hand. Random hit one of the pillars holding the stairs up. The stairs started collapsing as Zophis continued his attacks on the bridge. Everyone tried to stay put.

* * *

**A/N:** So that the next chapter be long with the introduction of 3 of the supreme 4 mamodos I decided to stop this chapter where the episode ended. Don't worry, the next few chapters after the next one will be only devided between the battle against the 3 mamodos. Meaning that the two episodes against Tsaoron would be one chapter, the 2 episodes against Belgim EO will be one chapter, and the 3 against Pamoon will be 1 chapter.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"The group is divided into 3," Zack said.

"Yeah and we got to face 3 of the supreme four mamodos," Kimmi said.

"Tia and Wonrei against Tsaoron, Kiddo and Kanchome against Belgim EO," Zack said, "And Pamoon is hiding somewhere controling his stars to attack us as well as Schneider and Sunbeam."

"All of us has a tough battle ahead Zack, just be lucky we don't have to face Demolt right now," Kimmi said.

"Level 49: 3 of the Supreme 4," Zack said, "The battle against the supreme four begins."


	49. Level 49: 3 of the Supreme 4

Level 49:3 of the Supreme 4

'Poruk' Folgore shouted grabbing Kanchome. Kanchome transformed into a hangglider and flew right for Dr. Riddles and Kiddo.

"Everyone time to go to Plan E," Dr. Riddles shouted after grabbinhg Kanchome's hand.

'Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei's legs powered up as Li-en climb on his back. Wonrei jumped to the rubble Megumi and Tia were on. Wonrei grabbed them and continued jumping.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted. Schneider changed into his second form. "Kimmi Zack," Sunbeam said climbing on Schneider's back, "Hya." Schneider jumped to the rubble Kimmi and Zack were on. Kimmi and Zack climb on before going to the remaining stairs that were starting to collapse.

The rubble fell into the lava as the race to one of the three passages began. "Kanchome we're falling," Folgore said as Kanchome had a hard time staying in the air.

"Well I'm not a bird you know," Kanchome said. Wonrei jumped on each rubble that was falling. "Dr. Riddles I think I can make it to that passage way," Kanchome said heading to one of the passages on the side.

"Wonrei to the side," Li-en said.

"I'll try," Wonrei said jumping off the last rubble strait to the passage on the other side from where Kanchome was going.

They manage to slid in safely. "Where are the others?" Wonrei asked.

"Kiddo Kanchome and Dr. Riddles are over there," Megumi said pointing to the passage on the other side. Dr. Riddles Kiddo Kanchome and Folgore manage to made it safely.

"Where are Zack and Schneider?" Tia asked.

She saw Schneider carrying Kimmi Zack and Sunbeam as he ran up the stairs. Schneider manage to out run the end of the stairs that were still collapsing. Then the stairs collapsed in front of them. Schneider took a big jump to the entrance of the passage. They manage to slid in the passage safely.

"Alright," Tia shouted.

"Great landing guys," Li-en shouted.

Zack Kimmi and Sunbeam waved toward everyone showing they made it safely. "Wow we did it," Kiddo said.

"Yes, we did," Dr. Riddles said.

_...Flashback..._

_Last night they were discussing their plans. "The most important thing is working together as a team. So we can attack the enemy at their weakest point," Dr. Riddles said. _

_"Otherwise known as plan A," Kimmi said, "If we can combine our power we can be incredibly strong. We need to use our power at its fullest."_

_"Yes but our opponent isn't stupid, he'll attack us over and over again with variety of spells and traps," Dr. Riddles said, "There probably be a time where the group become scattered and seperated but even then we can't fight alone. At least take the hand next to you and work together as two. Other known as Plan E our Emergency Plan." _

_"This way our chance of surviving is doubled or trippled," Kimmi said, "Our most important objective is to make it out of this alive."_

_...End of Flashback..._

Last of the rubble hit the lava as the groups headed their own way. "I see, this group is quiet skilled to make it this far," Zophis said. The three groups headed into the rooms coming up. "However they're walking into the trap I have plan for them all along. All their variety of spells cannot save them from the faith I have in store for them," Zophis said, "Now I leave the rest to you, my deadly mamodos from a thousand years ago, the supreme four mamodos."

Zack and Schneider's group, they faced several stars levitating above them. "Kimmi, those stars," Zack said.

"Yeah I know," Kimmi said, "Looks like the battle against the 4 supreme mamodos begins."

"What are these Kimmi?" Sunbeam asked.

"Sunbeam quiet," Zack said.

One of the stars fired a laser at them. They manage to dodge the attack as more laser fire from the stars.

Meanwhile Kanchome's and Kiddo's group face a mummy like mamodo that was spinning around in his chair. Kanchome Folgore and Kiddo screamed in fear.

"This mamodo seem quiet different from the ones we faced before," Dr. Riddles said, "The Battle begins."

Tia and Wonrei's group were on guard. They were facing a human like mamodo with a very long pole and his partner wearing some kind of cloak like shirt. They both grinned at the group as they had a challenge. Something about the human partner's eyes were different from the rest of the human partners for the ancient mamodos.

The stars continued firing on Zack Kimmi Schneider and Sunbeam. They continued to dodge the attack.

'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted. Raseioshi appeared around them blocking the attacks.

"These stars belong to a mamodo name Pamoon," Zack said, "He's hiding somewhere in under the floor firing by sound."

"Kimmi can't you lock onto where the mamodo is at?" Sunbeam asked.

"I'm trying but I have to stay focus for the answer to come to me, which is hard when these stars can fire at any direction," Kimmi said.

The stars fired and broke through Raseioshi. Everyone ran to safety behind pillars as Sunbeam tried to calm Schneider down.

"Kimmi try and clear your head, focus on only finding where the mamodo is," Sunbeam said, "I don't know much about your answer-talk, but right now we need it more than ever." The stars fired breaking through the corner of the room to plan their next move.

Meanwhile Folgore Kanchome Dr. Riddles and Kiddo were still facing their enemy as the mamodo spin rapidly. "Lets not wait around we should attack first," Dr. Riddles said getting Kiddo's spellbook ready. Folgore on other hand walk past him to the mamodo.

"Would you mind if we pass through?" Folgore asked. The mamodo stopped spinnin and face them.

"My answer to you is NO!" the mamodo screamed. Folgore cried in fear. "Unless you perform to me," the mamodo said.

"Huh?" the group responded.

"I am a mamodo from a thousand years ago. I am Belgim EO, one of the four supreme mamodo. I'm very powerful you know," Belgim EO said.

"What are the four supreme mamodos?" Kiddo asked.

"Well it means he's stronger than any of the mamodos we face so far," Dr. Riddles answered.

"I was turned into stone for a thousand years, and was quiet bored," Belgim EO said, "If you entertain me, I might let you through. A song or anything is fine."

"Do you mean it? Obviously you ask for a song because you know I'm a super national star," Folgore said.

"Folgore it'll be sitch for you, that's what he wants. SIng one of your hits," Kanchome responded.

"However," Belgim EO interupted, "If I find it boring I'll destroy you." Kanchome and Folgore once again cried in fear and huddle each other. "Now lets start the performance," Belgim EO said.

"Folgore I beg of you please do your best. If I were you I wouldn't mess up this song," Dr. Riddles said, "While you stall us time, I'll watch and conduct a plan. Mean time I would rehearse if I were you."

In the other room, Wonrei Li-en Tia and Megumi were still facing their opponent. "Tia Megumi, take another step back," Li-en instructed.

"Huh?" Tia and Megumi responded.

"At first glance, it seems their vulnerable. But there's no opening," Wonrei explained.

"If we take one step in that weapon's radius, they'll attack us before we can do anything about it," Li-en finished.

The mamodo hit the ground with his pole. "So your not stupid enough to jump in without thinking. I'm Tsaorun one of the four supreme mamodos," Tsaorun said, "Welcome, I'll be your attacker for this afternoon. This staring contest is getting annoying."

Tsaorun prepared to attack with his pole. 'Erudo' his partner shouted. Tsaorun's pole extented into attack. Li-en Wonrei Tia and Megumi manage to dodge the attack.

"No way, so that spell makes his pole strong?" Megumi responded.

Tsaorun started trying to attack Wonrei with his pole. Wonrei blocked each attack. "Oh your quiet skill," Tsaorun said, "That's to bad." Tsaorun went for a head on attack that came right at Wonrei.

'Rerudo' Li-en shouted. Rerudo appeared in front of Wonrei and shattered being hit by the pole. Wonrei manage to get away from the attack though.

"What a weak defense spell," Tsaorun said. Li-en use the moment to go after Tsaorun's partner. "That woman, she's heading toward my book," Tsaorun acted worried.

"If that human's heart is being manipulated, then my power should be enough," Li-en said then jump, "I got to take him down." Li-en went for a kick. Tsaorun's partner stopped Li-en's kick with his arm. "He block my kick as if it was nothing," Li-en responded then jump back, "But if his heart is being manipulated so he might be able to block simple attacks."

Li-en tried other attacks but the man blocked each one. "I don't think he is being manipulated," Megumi said as she and Tia watch, "Other wise he wouldn't be doing this, his fighting moves are perfect."

The man stopped another of Li-en's kicks and hit her. Then he went to attack Li-en. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted as Tia aim her hands at Li-en. Seioshi surround Li-en as the man only hit the dome.

"Oh I see," Genso said.

"He can talk," Li-en responded.

"So you have quiet a command of the martial arts," Genso said going for the attack.

Seioshi disappeared but Wonrei blocked, then Genso launch attacks as Wonrei blocked each one. The man found an opening and hit Wonrei on his side sending Wonrei back. Li-en Tia and Megumi went to Wonrei's side.

"As expected mamodo are tough, now you have my interest. Otherwise I find this battle boring," the man said.

"Who are you and why are you able to talk?" Megumi asked.

"Even your questions is boring," the man responded, "My answer is that I'm being manipulated." They were shock by the man's response. "When Zophis gave me this book he told me about the battle to decide king, but that didn't matter to me. What matters was that I would be able to fight stronger opponents. As for connecting my wavelengths to the book he just merely touch me," the man said taking off the robe like shirt and came at them, "That's right I choose to participate in this battle. My name is Genso, and I no longer satisfied fighting weak humans."

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi suround Tia Megumi Li-en and Wonrei. Genso hit the shield causing it to crack.

"He cracked it with his bare hands," Tia responded.

"Imposible how can a human be strong enough to face a mamodo?" Megumi responded as well.

"Humans that go after power without distinguishing between good and evil," Li-en explained.

'Go Erudo' Genso shouted. Tsaorun's pole powered up more than it did before to hit and shatter the Seioshi.

Genso then went to attack. 'Rerudo' Li-en shouted. Wonrei formed Rerudo, but Genso went around him and hit Wonrei from behind.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted as Genso went for another punch. Ma Seshield appeared but Genso stopped his attack cold.

"Now Tsaorun, now," Genso shouted as Tsaorun went to attack, 'Zaou Giruerudo'.

Tsaorun summon a shark like spirit from his pole. The Zaou Giruerudo hit Ma Seshield and broke through sending Tia and Megumi back.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, I been working on other stories and taking a break. Mainly at first was Prince Zatch Bell which is now close to Zackary Bell. Anyways the next 2 chapters would be similiar to the TV show because its about the battle against Tsaorun and Belgim E.O. except anything that has to do with Zack and Kimmi.

* * *

Next chapter...

"Wonrei's in trouble," Zack said.

"Don't worry our moms is there," Kimmi said.

"Yeah but they sure could use mom Charjiru Seshirudon," Zack said.

"At least they have Saifojio," Kimmi said, "Meanwhile the rest of us are having our own problems."

"Level 50: Li-en's and Wonrei's Promise," Zack said, "Heart and strength is better than power and strength."


	50. Level 50: Lien's and Wonrei's Promise

**Level 50: **

**Li-en's and Wonrei's Promise**

Kanchome and Kiddo's group dealt with Belgim E.O. Folgore was to scared to sing.

Stars levitate above Zack and Schneider's group. "Kimmi we need to find Pamoon," Zack said.

"I know, just give me a moment," Kimmi said.

The stars fired at them at that moment. 'Ra Seshield' Kimmi shouted. Ra Seshield appeared in front of them. The lasers hit the shield and bounce back at the stars that dodge the attack.

Meanwhile Genso and Tsaorun came at Tia and Megumi after their shield broke. Wonrei went to attack them trying to stop them. Wonrei manage to dodge both Genso and Tsaorun's attacks. However both Tsaorun and Genso both hit Wonrei.

"Ah," Wonrei gasp in pain.

"Wonrei," Li-en responded.

Wonrei threw Genso and Tsaorun far from them. They landed on their feet as Wonrei almost collapsed in pain. "Wonrei," Li-en Tia and Megumi responded.

"All three of you get back," Wonrei ordered, "I don't think Tia's attack spells will work on them. I will stand in front of you and blocked them."

"You can't not by yourself," Megumi responded.

"Wonrei you have to let us help you," Tia responded.

"They can break Ma Seshield so easily, then imagine how much damage they can eventually cause to you," Megumi said.

"Please just do what I told you," Wonrei responded.

"Yes just do it," Li-en told Megumi and Tia.

"Huh?" Tia and Megumi responded.

"Wonrei, you do know what's best don't you?" Li-en asked.

"I do Li-en sorry," Wonrei responded. Wonrei got up and headed to fight.

"Li-en how can you let Wonrei do this if you care for him," Megumi said, "You told me about it last night, the story of how you and Wonrei met."

Li-en remember that time from teaching Wonrei Kong Fu to her agreeing to fight and the day she met Zack and Kimmi and got them to help her save Wonrei, with the battle against Zabas and then they left.

"The two of you were separated when you met Zack and Kimmi, and they helped you find each other again," Megumi said, "You know if Wonrei gets hurt both of you will get hurt."

"Wonrei is doing this to protect us, besides even though we loved each other destined to be separated one day," Li-en said.

Megumi was surprised as she almost forgot that was the same fate for her and Tia. _"That's true, but something about Zack and Kimmi always made me wander about our faith,"_ Megumi thought.

Wonrei stopped in front of Genso and Tsaorun.

"So you decided to fight against me alone," Genso said, "A brave and foolish decision."

"Perhaps but I won't let you touch my friends," Wonrei said.

"Oh, can you do that?" Genso asked.

"I don't feel like fighting the same way the people like you do, who fight for fun," Wonrei responded.

"Huh, interesting, I know those eyes. They're saying even though I destroyed you, you're determine to defeat us," Genso said, "I'm going to enjoy fighting mamodos. Let the battle begin!"

"Wonrei no," Tia responded.

"Tia," Megumi said as she and Tia move in front of Li-en.

"Megumi Tia," Li-en responded.

"Sorry Li-en, you told us to back off but we can't," Megumi explained as Tia set herself, "We have to try and do something."

"Megumi don't," Li-en shouted.

Wonrei turned to them hearing Li-en.

"Well are we fighting?" Genso asked as his spellbook started shinning.

"_This shield may not be as powerful as Zack's Charjiru Baoshield, but hopefully it can still do the job," _Tia thought.

'Zaou Giruerudo' Genso shouted.

Tsaorun summoned Zaou Giruerudo to attack again.

'Giga La Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Giga La Seioshi surround Tsaorun and his attack spell as it hit the barrier.

"Who do you think we are," Genso said.

Tsaorun pushed his Zaou Giruerudo through the barrier shattering Giga La Seioshi.

Zaou Giruerudo came down sending Li-en Megumi and Tia back. Wonrei ran to them and stop Tia and Megumi's fall as Li-en wasn't effected badly being behind them.

Wonrei laid them down as Li-en shook Megumi.

"Li-en please take care of them," Wonrei said walking off.

"I will," Li-en responded.

Megumi moved alittle only to find she couldn't get up.

"Megumi Tia try not to move, you got hit by a direct attack," Li-en said.

"But you and Wonrei need us," Megumi responded.

"Let me ask you this, even if Wonrei and I are separated, what do you think will be left behind?" Li-en asked them.

"Huh?" Megumi responded.

Li-en whispered the answer to them and got up and got ready to launch Wonrei's spells as Wonrei prepared himself.

'Ganzu Boren' Li-en shouted.

'Ganzu Erudo' Genso shouted.

Tsaorun send multiple Go Erudos with his poles as Wonrei blocked them with multiple Go Borens. Genso got from behind Wonrei and kicked him. Wonrei manage to recover and came at Genso as they started fighting.

"Wonrei watch out for his sneak attacks from behind," Li-en shouted as she remember something from after meeting Zack and Kimmi.

…_Flashback…_

_The arrived where Li-en's grandparents were living which was where they were staying at. _

"_Oh you're here, welcome Li-en," her grandfather greeted._

"_Wonrei this is my grandfather," Li-en introduced._

"_Hello thank you for having us," Wonrei greeted._

"_Li-en I know you got pretty but I didn't know it was to catch the attention of this husband of yours," Li-en's grandfather said._

"_Huh, what are you talking about…I mean you're absolutely right," Li-en responded. They laughed a little. _

…_End of Flashback…_

'Gar Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei jumped and started spinning with Gar Regaruk for a kick. Tsaorun blocked the attack and send Wonrei back.

…_Flashback…_

_Wonrei and Li-en's grandfather were getting ready to head off for farm work. Li-en stop them wandering if they were coming back. Wonrei and Li-en blushed staring at each other before Li-en's grandmother pulled her away._

…_End of Flashback…_

Wonrei was charging at Tsaorun, who was coming at him, as Li-en shouted, 'Go Boren'.

'Go Erudo' Genso shouted.

Tsaorun and Wonrei collided with their spells.

…_Flashback…_

_Wonrei and Li-en's grandfather were working hard as Li-en's grandfather told Wonrei to take good care of Li-en._

"_Wonrei," Li-en shouted running to them, "I brought your lunch. Sorry for the wait."_

"_it's a pretty early lunch isn't it?" her grandfather responded. _

_The three of them had a picnic, then Li-en and Wonrei rested under a tree where two baby birds landed on Wonrei's head and he watch Li-en sleep._

…_end of Flashback…_

Tsaorun and Wonrei broke as Wonrei was pushed back.

Megumi noticed that Li-en was crying as they watch the battle.

"Wonrei please get up, Wonrei," Li-en shouted as their spellbook shined brightly.

…_Flashback…._

_Li-en's grandfather Li-en and Wonrei were heading home for the day._

"_Wonrei I have to tell you something. I never been happier my whole life. To be able to live with you like this," Li-en said walking ahead of him but stopped, "But I know it can't last like this forever."_

"_One day our seperation will come," Wonrei agreed, "Even if I win all the battles, I'm still a mamodo and you a human."_

"_Don't say it, who said a mamodo and human can't live together. Who says," Li-en responded crying and hugged Wonrei, "No I want to live with you forever." _

"_Maybe there's hope that we might be able too," Wonrei said._

"_Huh?" Li-en responded._

"_Remember about our friends Zack and Kimmi, how they aren't from our time, they said they had info that they don't want to reveal just yet, maybe it has to do with our future together," Wonrei said, "Even if not we can leave our hearts with each other. That way no matter what happens in this battle we can remember this place.:_

…_End of Flashback…_

Wonrei got up remembering those words, _"The ideal king I plan to become, is a king who protects, and this is an ideal I'll carry out. Li-en's heart will give me the strength to carryout the dream, and even if we are separated for good, my heart will always be with Li-en and her heart will always live within mine."_

"Wonrei this is the last spell," Li-en shouted, 'Rau Dibauren'.

'Zaou Giruerudo' Genso shouted.

Tsaorun summoned Zaou Giruerudo as Wonrei summoned Rau Dibauren. The two spells collided as one tried to over power the other. Wonrei lost control as Zaou Giruerudo broke through Rau Dibauren and came down on Wonrei as well as Li-en Megumi and Tia.

"Was my spell two strong? I blew away the women two," Genso said with a grin on his face.

Then he saw that Wonrei was standing in front of Li-en Tia and Megumi as he protected them from the attack and took damage. Megumi and Tia remember what Li-en told them of her answer about the love Li-en and Wonrei shared and the image Wonrei will leave in Li-en's heart.

"_Now I get it," _Tia thought, _"Zack must of knew Wonrei in the future, which was part of the reason why Zack want's to become a kind and strong King who'll protect, because Wonrei is willing to protect all of us even at the risk he and Li-en will be separated."_

Tia's spellbook shined as Tia and Megumi wanted to give Li-en and Wonrei their strength.

Genso took out a fragment of the stone of moonlight to recover his strength from within for a full power attack.

"That glow, it has to be the stone of moonlight Kimmi was talking about," Li-en said.

"Not only it gives back your strength," Tia said.

"It reenergize your strength from within," Megumi responded.

Li-en set to launch a spell to find the spellbook wasn't shining as she was out of strength from within. Wonrei still went to fight with Li-en coming to him.

Megumi tried to standup but still couldn't.

"Don't move Megumi," Tia said as she was able to stand up and walk, "Concentrate on the book and leave the rest to me."

"Tia," Megumi responded.

"Just pore your feelings into the spellbook, we can't allow Wonrei to loose to those two," Tia said, "We'll never allow that to happen right Megumi?" Tia asked.

"You're absolutely right Tia," Megumi said. Tia's spellbook shined brightly sending a strong light out of it.

"What's that?" Tsaorun responded seeing it.

"The fifth spell," Megumi shouted, 'Saifojio'.

Tia wave her hands in the air as their strongest Saifojio appeared above her.

Li-en and Wonrei turned to see the spell.

"Let it hit you," Tia shouted throwing it at them.

The Blade of Saifojio went through Li-en and hit Wonrei with Li-en still connected to Saifojio.

"Why are you just standing there, can't you see that glowing Genso?" Tsaorun asked.

"Don't freak out on me, we're still the strongest team out here," Genso responded, 'Zaou Giruerudo'

Tsaorun summoned Zaou Giruerudo to attack.

"Its like Zack Baofojio, all of your wounds are healing up," Li-en said, "Our book regain its glow so now we can use your spells."

"It's more than that," Wonrei said.

"Yes energy is filling our hearts of power from our friends," Li-en agreed.

Saifojio disappeared as Wonrei and Li-en prepare to attack thanking Tia and Megumi mentally.

'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted as Wonrei summoned their strongest and hugest Rau Dibauren yet. Rau Dibauren took Zaou Giruerudo and beat it. Rau Dibauren finished it off sending Genso and Tsaorun back and burned Tsaorun's book instantly.

Genso got up injured until Wonrei stood in front of him.

"Well done sir, Tsaorun is gone, but its okay. You can use your spells against me, if you have any left," Genso said.

"No, no need for that," Wonrei said.

"Oh really, then lets fight," Genso said going for a punch. Wonrei blocked Genso's fist with his own. Genso was caught off guard by Wonrei's determination.

"I already told you, I don't like the kind of people who fight for fun," Wonrei said.

Genso tried to over power Wonrei but Wonrei send him back to the wall.

"That's the result you get every time, if you try and hurt those I protect," Wonrei said.

Li-en ran to help Wonrei as he turned around and did his stance after the battle ends. Megumi envy them for their love between each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update, started working on other stories as well. I find it Ironic that in one of Li-en and Wonrei's flashbacks in the episode I use for this chapter Wonrei had two baby birds on his head, because in episode 37 and 38 in Wonrei's flashback, he had a baby bird on his head two. I made little changes but most of it was the same. I thought I include Li-en saying how Saifojio is working like Baofojio since Zack and Kimmi did use Baofojio on her in the Battle in Hong Kong chapter.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"Our moms, Wonrei's and Li-en's battle is over but the rest of us are still fighting our enemies," Zack said.

"At least we haven't have to deal with Pamoon's stronger spells yet," Kimmi said, "Kanchome Folgore Kiddo and Dr. Riddles has alot more problems than we do."

"We still need to find Pamoon," Zack said, "I just hope something turns out better in their battle."

"That's for sure," Kimmi said.

"Level 51: Win with One Loss," Zack said, "I will make sure Kiddo will have the future I grew up in."


	51. Level 51: A Win with One Loss

**Level 51: Win with One Loss**

Kanchome and Folgore were holding each other in fear of Belgim E.O.

"So how long do I have to wait for this performance of your?" Belgim E.O. asked.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back when I practice a little bit," Folgore said.

Belgim E.O. yelled sending them back.

"Ironman Folgore, invincible Folgore, Ironman Folgore, he always saves the day," Kanchome singed nervously.

"Kanchome," Folgore responded.

"Folgore is amazing, he's a movie star and have a bunch of CD's out," Kanchome said and reminding Folgore of who he was, "Girls go crazy for him all over the world. So let me introduce…" Kanchome became scared at that moment.

"The one and only Parco Folgore," Folgore finished. The music started and Folgore started singing.

"Hey, hey lets dance all day, boing, boing," Folgore singed.

"Boing, boing," Kanchome repeated.

"Hey, hey lets dance all day, boing, boing," Folgore singed.

"Boing boi…ah," Kiddo said about to fall when Dr. Riddles stopped him.

"Boogey, boogey, boogey," Folgore singed.

Folgore started doing more of his dance then sang the same lines again.

"Looks like its going well Dr. Riddles," Kiddo said.

"Now since we don't have Kimmi's answer-talk, we must analize his movements and planned our next move," Dr. Riddles said.

Meanwhile Zack and Schneider's group tried to plan their next move.

"Well Kimmi do we know yet?" Zack asked.

"Yeah but the problem is that we need to get there," Kimmi responded.

At the same time Megumi was trying to get up but failed.

"Megumi," Tia responded.

"Don't try to move," Li-en told her.

"I'll be fine, but right now we need catch up with the others," Megumi said before passing out.

Back at Kiddo and Kanchome's side Kiddo and Dr. Riddles watch as Folgore and Kanchome started doing a duo. The song was now ending and Dr. Riddles didn't came up with a plan.  
"Maximum Maximum," Belgim shouted.

'Gigano Ryusu' his partner shouted.

An orb of ghost fired from Belgim EO's mouth and hit the wall.

'Ganzu Go Ryuga' she shouted again.

Belgim EO fired bullets from his body.

'Erumu Ryuga' she shouted.

Belgim EO fired flames from his mouth on the ground.

'Ryuzu Yo-yo' she shouted.

Belgim EO's arms became Yo-yo like as he swirl them around.

'Ryuzu Reedo Giroro' she finished.

Blades spinned around from Belgim EO's chair and all the attacks scared Kanchome Folgore Dr. Riddles and Kiddo.

"It was maximum good," Belgim EO explained, "In fact it was the best song I heard."

Folgore and Kanchome cheered as they did it.

"Can I sing along with you guys two?" Belgim asked, "I want to sing along, got a problem with that?"

"I guess its okay," Folgore responded, "Sure sing right after me."

"Okay," Belgim EO responded.

They started the song again but when they signal Belgim EO he singed and bit on his tongue and flew into the air.

'Dioga Ryusudon' his partner shouted again.

A stronger version of Gigano Ryusu fired from Belgim EO's mouth causing him to scream in pain even more. He fell and land on his side blaming Folgore for bitting his tongue. He ordered his partner Dalia to attack again.

Dr. Riddles step up and perform magic.

"Was that a performance?" Belgim EO asked.

"Certainly," Dr. Riddles answered.

"Show me more," Belgim EO requested.

Dr. Riddles was nervous about that as Folgore Kanchome and Kiddo tried to edge him on.

Meanwhile Li-en Wonrei and Tia were dealing with the fact Megumi passed out on them.

Finally Megumi regained consciousness to see Li-en and Tia in front of her.

"You woke up, how are you feeling?" Li-en asked.

"Tia Li-en, what happened?" Megumi asked.

"You passed out for a little while," Li-en explained.

"I did, oh I'm so sorry," Megumi responded.

"There's no need to apologize," Li-en told her.

"Megumi, don't push yourself, we'll move on once you're rested," Wonrei said.

"Thank you but really I'm fine," Megumi responded.

"Leave it to me, I'll carry Megumi," Tia said.

"The last Saifojio was powerful because I was mooned on how close of a bond Li-en and Wonrei shared with each other," Megumi thought.

"What should we do Wonrei, we got two stubborn kids over here?" Li-en asked after getting up and look at Wonrei.

"Well I wouldn't mind resting a little bit, it been a tough battle for all of us," Wonrei responded.

"That settles it," Li-en responded as well.

"Thank you Li-en Wonrei," Megumi thought.

Tia was thinking of how Wonrei protected everyone which remind her of how Zack and Kimmi did the same when they met.

"Wonrei make me your apprentice," Tia said.

Li-en and Wonrei turned to Tia surprised by her words.

"I'll learn Kong Fu and everything, please. I want to learn how to fight like you," Tia requested thinking how great Wonrei was.

"The king I desire to be is somewhat similar to Zack's as I want to become a king who protects, I think that's a good goal for a mamodo who protects with shields," Wonrei told Tia, "I'll try my very best to teach you everything and anything I can Tia."

"Really?" Tia responded.

"I can tell Tia has the kind of spirit Zack had when he told me he wanted to become a kind and strong king who protects, one that is motivated to keep working hard to reach that goal," Wonrei thought and said, "Lets move on once everyone is rested, I'm sure the others are thinking the same thing."

Meanwhile Kimmi was making a plan on what to do. "Okay Zack get ready," Kimmi said.

"Right," Zack responded.

Schneider freaked out causing the stars to fire on him.  
'Giga Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted.

Giga Raseioshi surround the stars causing the lasers to bounce off the walls. The stars were hit by their own attack as they were limited on movement.

"It worked," Zack responded.

"Yeah but until we find Pamoon it won't matter," Kimmi said.

Meanwhile Kiddo Kanchome and Folgore were edging Dr. Riddles. No matter what he said they made it worst.

"When is the next trick?" Belgim EO asked.

"Fine," Dr. Riddles said making everyone cheered, "Now its time for Dr. Riddles fun riddles."

Everyone was shocked by that.

"What about a magic trick?" Folgore asked.

"Well when you think about it, what if he said he want to do it two and fails," Dr. Riddles responded.

Everyone agreed to that two seeing the results in their heads, but Belgim EO was disappointed.

"Riddle number 1: where did the moon landing spacecraft, Apollo 11, landed after leaving the earth?" Dr. Riddles asked.

Folgore was confuse as the riddle was from a 20th century.

"I don't know," Belgim EO responded, "Maybe give me a hint."

"Lets see, it was a moon landing spacecraft," Dr. Riddles said.

"The moon," Belgim EO responded.

"That's correct," Dr. Riddles answered, "It was a difficult riddle so I hid the answer within the question."

Belgim EO's partner shouted many spells again showing his joy.

"So good, its so a good idea to hide the answer within the question," Belgim EO responded.

"So then you enjoy the riddle right?" Dr. Riddles asked.

"No," Belgim EO answered, "If you listen to the riddle carefully you can figure it out, but if the answer is already in the question then its not a riddle."

Dr. Riddles and Kiddo were shocked by Belgim EO's response.

"But I'll give you one more shot in entertaining me," Belgim EO told them.

They decided to spin around the room saying it was fun.

"Can I spin around with you guys?" Belgim EO asked.

"Join us," they responded.

Belgim EO started spinning around on his chair until he started flying into the air and hit the ceiling. Belgim EO fell and landed on his side. Belgim EO threaten them again and got back to normal. His partner laughed at him until ordered to stopped laughing. She shouted a spell but nothing came.

"Dalia recover your power with the moonlight," Belgim EO ordered.

His partner Dalia took out a fragment of the stone to recover her strength from within.

'Raaja Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Raaja Zerusen fired and hit Belgim E.O.

"How can you launch an attack like that are you crazy?" Folgore asked.

"What are you talking about if we don't take advantage of every chance we get. We got no way to dodge any of his attacks, this might be the only chance we get," Dr. Riddles said. He explained the plan as Belgim EO recovered.

'Dioga Ryusodon' Dalia shouted.

Belgim EO fired Dioga Ryusodon from his mouth at them.

"Kiddo lets go," Dr. Riddles said.

"Yeah," Kiddo responded.

'Ganzu Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo fired Ganzu Zegar at Belgim EO directly.

Dr. Riddles ended the spell and shouted "Teleportation!"

They disappeared when Belgim EO ended his spell.

Just then Kanchome transformed into Kiddo appeared behind Belgim EO and disappeared. Kiddo appeared again next to Dr. Riddles.

"As you can see we can teleport freely without a spell," Dr. Riddles said.

"Really?" Belgim EO said.

"Kidding," Dr. Riddles said.

Belgim EO was shocked by his response.

'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Gigano Zegar fired from the canon at his chest and hit Belgim EO. Belgim EO fell backwards and saw that Kanchome was behind him.

"That's actually Kanchome transformed into Kiddo to full you," Dr. Riddles said.  
"Then that's the case I'll have to attack them both," Belgim EO said.

'Ryuzu Reedo Giroro' Dalia shouted.

Blades appeared as Belgim EO's chair spin rapidly. Kanchome transformed back to normal.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transformed into the floor and headed toward Dalia.

"Kiddo now its your turn," Dr. Riddles said.

"Okay," Kiddo said running toward Belgim EO. He threw some rocks distracting Belgim EO.

"Then maybe I'll attack you," Belgim EO said pointing at Dr. Riddles.

Belgim EO and Dalia end their attack and went after Dr. Riddles. Kiddo tried to stop him but bounce off. Dr. Riddles ran up a ramp with Belgim EO fallowing. Belgim EO crashed the cliff and landed on his feet stood up and hit Dr. Riddles with the chair.

"Dr. Riddles," Kiddo shouted running to him.

"No Kiddo stay there," Dr. Riddles shouted, "Stick to our strategy."

"But," Kiddo responded.

"No buts, you'll only get one chance to win this battle, I'll be fine," Dr. Riddles said getting up shakily.

Belgim EO was trying to get his chair up. 'Zegaruga' Dr. Riddles shouted. Zegaruga fired from Kiddo's mouth and hit Belgim EO from the back.

"Kiddo try to distract him as long as possible," Dr. Riddles said running. He stopped when his injured body almost gave. He tried to stay up for Kiddo remembering when they met.

…Flashback…

Dr. Riddles failed to save a boys life and now was at his house researching all his books when Kiddo arrived. Kiddo was curious about the books Dr. Riddles had and what he did with them. Dr. Riddles explained he did nothing.

Kiddo suggest that Dr. Riddles help him in the battle and Dr. Riddles agreed, with a joke to add to it.

…End of Flashback…

'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo fired Gigano Zegar at Belgim EO. Dr. Riddles continued to launch spells as Kiddo fired them.

Finally Kanchome reached the book and Folgore tried to help him burn it. Belgim EO noticed them and was about to punch them. Dr. Riddles jumped to push them out of the way and was hit instead into a rock where he collapsed.  
"In the mamodo world, they need a good king, and I was planning to helped Kiddo to become but I have so much to teach him," Dr. Riddles thought.

'Gigano Ryusu' Dalia shouted.

Belgim EO fired Gigano Ryusu at Dr. Riddles. Kiddo jumped in front of the attack and took direct hit.

"Doctor don't leave yet," Kiddo shouted.

There was an explosion and Kiddo's book started burning at the corner in Dr. Riddles' hand.

Just then an image of Kiddo appeared and took Dr. Riddles' hat to him as the real Kiddo fight.

Kiddo shoved rocks into Belgim EO's eyes blinding him. Belgim EO grab Kiddo ordering Dalia to attack him.

'Gigano Ryusu' Dalia shouted.

Belgim EO was about to fire his attack when Kiddo kicked his mouth shut. That caused an explosion that saved Kiddo.

Dr. Riddles found it odd that Kiddo was fighting alone when he's always look at him for safety.

Kiddo Kanchome and Folgore went after Dalia but Belgim EO grabbed her.

"You need to use Koporuk to steal the stone of moonlight," Kiddo told Kanchome as they pass each other.

"Right," Kanchome agreed.

"Lets go," Folgore said when they were set, 'Koporuk'.

Kanchome transformed by shrinking in size. Folgore grab Kanchome and threw him at Dalia.

Meanwhile the image was talking to Dr. Riddles._** "Dr. Riddles, thank you for everything you done up to now, looks like the time has come for me to leave you," **_the image said,_** "I learn a lot from you on what is needed to become king."**_

Meanwhile Kiddo threw a giant rock into Belgim EO's mouth. Belgim EO hit him aside as Kanchome got the fragments.

"Now Folgore use Dika Poruk," Kiddo shouted, "You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah," Folgore responded.

"Read it," Kiddo shouted.

"Here comes the third spell," Folgore shouted, 'Dika Poruk'.

A giant image appeared that caught Belgim EO off guard. They started firing spell after spell at the image finding it useless.

_**"Its thanks to you I was able to take advantage over the situation. Thanks for playing with me, making me laugh, you made everyday fun," **_the image said,_** "You always will be my king. I grown up thanks too you, I turned a lot like you." **_Kiddo's spellbook glowed brightly even though it was covered in flames.

Belgim EO ordered for the strongest attack spell they had to destroy them all. 'Dioga Ryusudon' Dalia shouted.

A huge Dioga Ryusudon fired from Belgim EO's mouth that destroyed the image and came at everyone.

_**"Dr. Riddles I have to go now, and I think now would be a good time to read my new spell," **_The image said as he returned to the real Kiddo.

'Mikor Ma Zegaruga' Dr. Riddles shouted.

As Kiddo's body glowed a giant metal goddess appeared that cancel out Belgim EO's attack and took him out.

When it was over Kiddo's book was burned to nothing and Kiddo was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the long update, I been working on other stories.

* * *

Next chapter...

"Now its our turn to fight," Zack said.

"Yeah everyone else is done but us," Kimmi said.

"Not only that but we need to fight him, but we need to talk some sense to Pamoon," Zack said.

"That's hard to do when he's able to defend off all our attacks," Kimmi said, "Especially since your mom practically humiliated him."

"Level 52: Past's Fears and Future Aid," Zack said, "Even if it takes all my power I have to help Pamoon."


	52. Level 52: Past's Fears and Future Aid

**Level 52: Past's Fears and Future Aid**

"I'm so sorry about Kiddo, its because Folgore and I weren't strong enough, that's the reason we couldn't save Kiddo," Kanchome said. Then he took out a fragment of the stone of moonlight and gave it to Dr. Riddles. They were about to go when Dr. Riddles stopped them healing his body with the fragment and decided to fallow them.

At the same time Tia Megumi Wonrei and Li-en were in a different tunnel. Megumi manage to gain enough strength to move again.

Meanwhile Kimmi decided now was the time.

"Schneider I need you to run around for us," Kimmi said.

Schneider denied the idea but the stars fired at him making him run.

"Sunbeam use Go Sudoruk," Kimmi said.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted then dodge a laser.

Schneider changed forms and ran around too fast for the lasers to hit.

"Schneider run up the wall and hit the ceiling," Zack shouted and dodge a laser.

Schneider ran up the wall and hit the ceiling to fall.

"Okay Zack lets go get Pamoon," Kimmi said.

"Right," Zack said as they ran toward the area and dodge the rubble.

"Okay Zack this is where we need to get Pamoon," Kimmi said.

"right," Zack responded.

"Okay," Kimmi said, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zack's mouth and hit the floor creating a hole as Sunbeam and Schneider ran toward them.

"Ah just as I expected, that ability of yours is as useful as before," someone said.

A bright light appeared in the hole and Pamoon came out of the hole with Lance.

"Pamoon," Zack said.

"So you heard of me, then you must be the one from the future," Pamoon said, "Then you must know I'm from a thousand years ago and one of the supreme four mamodos."

Meanwhile Penny Byanko and their army of ancient mamodos on their flying mamodos were heading to the ruins.

"What did you say?" Penny asked.

"I said lately Alvin been acting cold," Byanko said.

"Alvin?" Penny asked.

"You know my human partner," Byanko responded.

"You mean that old guy right?" Penny asked, "So what's the problem."

"He use to eat snacks with me," Byanko said remembering back after they met and then how Alvin was quiet after joining Zophis, "But lately he doesn't talk to me."

"Maybe his teeth are bad, and just can't eat snacks," Penny said.

"Maybe, then again maybe not," Byanko said, "He doesn't talk to me during other meal times or any other time or smiles."

Penny realized that Uri was treating her the same way.

"You're imagining it," Penny denied it.

"Maybe," Byanko responded.

Penny thought of giving Uri and Alvin something to make them happy again but didn't want to admit that Uri was acting the same way.

Meanwhile in the ruins Uri gave Alvin some coffee.

"Alvin how did you get involved in this anyways?" Uri asked.

Alvin muttered his words saying, 'What do you mean?'

"In a way Byanko and Penny are still children, they need to learn much more," Uri said.

Alvin muttered something about that Uri couldn't understand.

At Zack's and Schneider's side they watch Pamoon.

"I'm sorry I kept out of sight, I needed privacy since it takes concentration to manipulate these stars," Pamoon explained.

"You handle them real well, like you have a thousand years to practice your technique and style," Sunbeam said.

"Thanks for noticing, by the way I've only been using my weaker spells," Pamoon said.

Kimmi's answer-talk reacted as something was coming.

"At first I move the stars using my fingers but now I can moved them like they're my arms and legs," Pamoon said.

"Be careful Zack, we can't afford going easy on him because he was our friend in the future, just like Alm and Victoreem," Kimmi said, "Especially since Pamoon is a lot stronger than them."

"Right," Zack said.

"Now Lance!" Pamoon shouted getting his stars ready.

'Faruga' Lance shouted.

The stars fired lasers at them from all ends.

'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted.

Zack stuck his hand out and Raseioshi appeared around them. The lasers hit the dome trying to break through.

"A barrier like that won't help against me," Pamoon said.

The lasers broke through the barrier in an explosion.

'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swipe his hands together firing Saikerga at Pamoon.

'Fashield' Lance shouted.

Stars surround Lance and formed a pyramid shape shield.

Saikerga hit the shield and the two spells cancel each other out.

"That was some spell, however you need more to beat me," Pamoon said.

'Faruga' Lance shouted. The stars fired Faruga at them. Kimmi and Zack dodge each one with ease as well as Sunbeam.

"Zack," Kimmi said.

"Yeah I know," Zack responded looking strait at Pamoon's eyes.

"_I understand the girl but her mamodo and the man dodging as well,"_ Pamoon thought, "It must be luck!"

'Faruga' Lance shouted.

The stars fired more Faruga at them. "Its not luck," Sunbeam said as he and Zack dodge another attack. Zack remember something from the future which was his flashback.

…_Flashback…_

_Zack was 5 years old and learning Kong Fu from Tia. "Reading an enemies' movements from their eyes?" Zack asked._

"_Yes not only it'll help you fight them hand-and-hand combat but it also helps you if you're caught fighting someone,"_ _Tia said, "Your father knows how to do this as well, and I think you should learn how if the time comes. Now I'll attack you and I want you to try and read my movements from my eyes._

…_End of Flashback…_

Pamoon set his stars to attack again as they fired Faruga. Zack Kimmi Sunbeam and Schneider dodge them again.

"_I know Pamoon's heart is full of fear, and I have to help him, but I can't hold back,"_ Zack thought.

Pamoon just recognize Zack at that moment. "Hey you!" Pamoon responded.

"Yeah?" Zack asked.

"When I was sealed in stone there were two mamodos and a girl who were with me, and one of the mamodos did weird things to me," Pamoon said.

"Ah," Zack and Kimmi remembering Tia doing all that when they found Pamoon.

"I can't believe I forgot about that," Kimmi said.

"You were with her when it happened and didn't stop her, it was plain humiliation," Pamoon shouted.

"Whoa wait, we didn't mean for her to do that," Zack said.

Pamoon aligned the star to attack.

"Who is that mamodo talking about?" Sunbeam asked, "And what did she do?"

"It was Tia, and it's a long story, but lets just say at the end we stopped her from doing something we could of regretted," Kimmi said.

"Now Lance," Pamoon said.

'Demu Faruga' Lance shouted.

Strait beam of lasers fired from the stars down and to the side creating a wall of lasers coming at the group.

"Sunbeam," Kimmi shouted.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Schneider changed into his second form.

"Schneider take down the side stars," Kimmi shouted.

Schneider hit the stars aligned to the side stopping them.

"Now get out of the way," Kimmi shouted, 'Teosaiker'.

Schneider jumped as Zack swiped his hands firing Teosaiker. Teosaiker hit all the Demu Faruga causing them to explode.

"Power up," Pamoon shouted as the stars formed an X aiming at them.

'Ekuseresu Faruga' Lance shouted.

A giant laser fired from the X at them.

Kimmi gained the answer to what to do with that spell. 'Ra Seshield' Kimmi shouted.

Zack summoned Ra Seshield. The laser hit Ra Seshield and the two spells cancel each other out with an explosion as Ra Seshield broke. Schneider got everyone out of the explosion saving them.

"Some things never changed," Kimmi said, _"In the future Pamoon was able to do a lot of damage with his power, now I can see why."_

"Pamoon please listen," Zack shouted, "Kimmi and I knew you from the future, you're not like this, you're only doing this because you're afraid!"

"You're right I'm fighting out of fear, and I wasn't like this in the past, let me show you what its like," Pamoon said preparing his stars.

"Kimmi lets use our combination spells," Zack said.

"Yeah good idea, with that we can create distance while attacking," Kimmi said.

"Schneider are you in?" Zack asked.

"Meru," Schneider responded.

Both spellbooks shined brightly.

'Giga Zakersword' Kimmi shouted, 'Saizaruk'.

"The second spell," Sunbeam shouted, 'Go Sudoruk'.

Zack formed Giga Zakersword as his body glowed yellow-orange, while Schneider changed into his second form.

Zack and Schneider went to attack.

'Orugo Faruzeruk' Lance shouted.

Stars attach themselves to Pamoon enhancing his body.

Schneider attack him first and was pushed aside.

Zack came down and as Giga Zakersword grew. Pamoon use Schneider to take the hit. "Schneider are you okay?" Zack asked.

"Meru Mey," Schneider answer getting up.

"Zack use your training to confuse him," Kimmi shouted refering to Zack's Kong Fu training.

"Good idea, Schneider fallow my lead," Zack responded.

They circled around Pamoon waiting for an opening as Pamoon remember the past

…_Flashback…_

_Pamoon was winning a battle against Gorem as his partner was Lance's ancestor Shelby. They were about to launch a final attack when they heard a little girl cry. They look to see that Gorem was holding a little girl._

_"If you attack him now, you'll hit me two," the girl said._

_"What should I do?" Pamoon asked._

_"I don't know," Shelby responded._

_"Please don't attack, that little girl is my daughter. Gorem is holding her hostage to force me into fighting along side him, as his human partner," Gorem's partner explained._

_Pamoon thought it was a trap and was about to attack but the girl screaming made him think other wise. Unfortunately it was a trap as Gorem captor Pamoon and his partner launch a spell that turned Pamoon and his spellbook into a stone tablet._

…_End of Flashback…_

_"I lost that battle because I was unable to become cold hearted," _Pamoon thought.

Just then Pamoon send whip of stars with energy attaching them to Kimmi and Sunbeam.

Zack and Schneider took hit but Pamoon tied them all up as Zack let go of Giga Zakersword. Saizaruk started wearing out at that moment.

"Pathetic of you to protect your human partner it doesn't matter as long as the book is safe," Pamoon said.

"I won't, I will protect them," Zack said.

"You talk as if you don't understand fear, my power was reborn from fear. The fear of being turned to stone, I'll do anything to not face that fate again," Pamoon said, "I saw someone who defied Zophis turned back into stone. I froze solid in fear, I rather be destroyed than to feel this again."

"_I got to talk to this guy,"_ Zack thought.

Pamoon separate some of the stars leaving them tied up. Then the stars started spinning above them.

"Zack your left hand in the air quick," Kimmi shouted.

'Dioga Farisudon' Lance shouted.

One giant laser fired from the ring.

"If the answer is right, then this will work," Kimmi said, 'Chajiru Baoshield'.

Chajiru Baoshield appeared under the laser.

"A dragon claw?" Pamoon responded.

"Its more than a dragon claw, its our ultimate defense," Kimmi said.

Dioga Farisudon hit the claw as it moved up to the ring of stars. "Zack close your hand," Kimmi responded.

Zack closed his hand and the claw closed on the stars canceling them out.

There was an explosion as Zack got up safely. "Lance recover your strength from within with the moonlight," Pamoon ordered.

Lance use the fragment of the stone to heal himself.

"Kimmi lets use Baofojio to recover our strength from within," Zack said.

"Okay, the 8th spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Baofojio'.

Baofojio fired down as Zack waved his hands in the air. Then Zack direct the spell at Kimmi recovering her strength from within a little.

"Kimmi I want to fight Pamoon with my level of skills with Saizaruk," Zack said.

"Are you sure?" Kimmi asked.

"Yeah, no Zakersword or Giga Zakersword, just my natural abilities," Zack said.

"Okay lets finished this," Pamoon said.

"The 6th spell," Kimmi shouted.

"Huh?" Pamoon responded.

'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted. Zack's body glowed an orange color as his natural abilities were increased.

Zack came at Pamoon with a punch. Pamoon manage to block it but was forced back. _"Where is this strength coming from,"_ Pamoon thought.

"_He doesn't know it now, but Zack's true strength comes from the fierce determination he gains in battle,"_ Kimmi thought.

Zack punch Pamoon into the air, then he jump up and kicked Pamoon into the floor.

"How can you be using a different fighting style than before," Pamoon said.

"Because the one before wasn't real fighting technique, my real technique is Kong Fu," Zack said, "The fighting technique that help me be strong and protect those I care for."

"Strong protect?" Pamoon asked then remember Zack saying about protecting everyone.

"Pamoon you don't have to be afraid, we're friends," Zack said.

"How can we be friends, you only just met me," Pamoon responded and summoned his stars.

'Demu Faruga' Lance shouted.

Demu Faruga fired from the stars at Kimmi Sunbeam and Ponygon. Kimmi used her answer-talk to know where to help them dodge.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon changed forms and blocked the attacks.

Zack went after Pamoon to attack.

"Now Lance," Pamoon said.

'Orugo Faruzeruk' Lance shouted.

The stars attach to Pamoon enhancing his body. Pamoon tried to stop Zack but he grabbed his arms.

"When Kimmi and I were in the same situation as you are now long ago," Zack said.

"What?" Pamoon responded.

"We were send to this time with out knowing why, or how to get back to our time. Our families, and the friends we made in the future, either didn't know us here in this time, or weren't born yet. We were mostly on our own having to meet some that were in the past," Zack said remembering everyone that's in the battle for king as well as Leon, Arrow, Daisy, Sam, Rei, and Padma, "But we eventually found all our friends that are fighting this battle, and we're still looking for some that we haven't seen yet. And Pamoon you're one of those friends. And because of that, I won't let you suffer anymore."

Zack and Pamoon broke apart as Saizaruk then worn out.

"You got courage, but can you take it all the way to defeat Zophis," Pamoon said.

"I can and I will, because in the future I grown up in, the mamodo world and human world are united and in peace with a good king," Zack said, "And I'm planning on that one day in my time as a kind and strong king who will protect everyone."

"You think you can do that, then lets see you handle this attack," Pamoon said summoning his stars together, "If you defeat this spell then maybe you can beat Zophis."

'Pendaramu Faruga' Lance shouted.

A giant 5 headed star monster appeared from the stars.

"Kimmi use Chajiru Baoshield again," Zack said.

"Okay Zack, put all your determination into this spell," Kimmi said as the orange spellbook shined brightly, 'Chajiru Baoshield'.

Zack stuck his left hand in the air and a giant Chajiru Baoshield appeared stronger than before.

The two spells collided and Chajiru Baoshield held its ground. Then the star monster changed shape into one headed monster. Zack grabbed his left arm trying to keep the spell back.

"You think you can become king with that strength?" Pamoon asked.

However Zack fueled the spell with more determination and causing it to stop the spell cold. Pamoon remember what Zack told Pamoon and how he showed it in battle. Just then Pendaramu Faruga started breaking apart and Kimmi cancel out Chajiru Baoshield as her answer-talk deactivated.

Pamoon walked up to Zack with a change of heart from earlier. "I can tell now that you have a strong will of determination, as well as a kind and protective heart," Pamoon said.

Pamoon summoned his stars in an X aiming at the ceiling. 'Ekuseresu Faruga' Lance shouted.

Ekuseresu Faruga fired up and hit the ceiling creating a hole.

"Zack, I'm sorry for what I did," Pamoon said, "Lance!"

'Fei Faruga' Lance shouted.

Everyone started levitating to the top. "I no longer have fragments of the stone of moonlight so I'm taking you were you can find them.

Meanwhile Tia Megumi Wonrei and Li-en were still heading to the room.

"Have we made it where the stone of moonlight is at already?" Tia asked.

"No but we should be a lot closer," Megumi answered.

"I'm sure we still have little ways to go," Li-en said.

Wonrei who was ahead of them stopped feeling a breeze. Wonrei check out the gap.

"What's the matter Wonrei?" Li-en asked.

"There's a wind coming from this gap," Wonrei said.

"Kimmi did tell us that there are hidden passage ways," Tia said.

They tried to push it and the wall opened like a door leading into a passage way.

Meanwhile Kanchome Folgore Dr. Riddles were still running to the room as well.

Pamoon led Zack and Schneider's group to the top of a roof near the remaining two rooms.

"All is left is the two rooms of the castle," Pamoon said, "Your name is Zack right?"

"Yeah, its actually short for my full name Zackary," Zack said.

"Were you telling the truth about my future?" Pamoon asked, "Especially about you being my friend?

"Yeah of course you even helped us out once," Zack said.

"Thank you," Pamoon said.

"Of course," Zack said.

"Be careful as you fight, I don't know is Lance will attack Zophis, but I'm with you," Pamoon said.

Just then there was an evil laugh. They turned to see Zophis floating above them.

"I see you decided to betray me Pamoon," Zophis said.

"Zophis," Pamoon said.

'Radom' Koko shouted from somewhere and Radom fired from Zophis hand and hit Pamoon's book out of Lance's hands. The moment it hit the ground it was engulfed in flames.

"To bad you have no time for a counter attack Pamoon," Zophis said.

Pamoon started disappearing at that point.

"Sorry Zack that I'm unable to fight along side with you," Pamoon said.

"I thought you were smarter than that, I didn't think you would throw away a high ranking," Zophis said.

"No, how much is a high rank if I'm alone. You just filled me with fear," Pamoon said and pulled Zack close to him, "Its thanks to this guy that I was able to see the light when he told me about his future. And thanks to you burning my book I no longer fear being alone."

'Radom' Koko shouted as Zophis aimed at Pamoon's spellbook.

Radom fired from his hand and hit Pamoon's spellbook as it burned to nothing quickly.

"Zack take care," Pamoon shouted as he disappeared.

"Lightning blond, you make me laugh, friends with that useless mamodo, don't make me laugh," Zophis said.

Zack clench his fist in anger.

"Zophis you're going down," Zack responded.

"I suggest you keep your anger in check if you don't you'll regret it," Zophis said.

"Keep it to yourself, we're going to regret it," Kimmi said.

"Let me explain your situation you're in, you're out number and over power," Zophis said snapping his fingers.

Most of the remaining ancient mamodos appeared then to face Zack and Kimmi. Zophis send the attack on them.

"Kimmi," Zack said.

"I got enough strength from within for our 4th and 6th spell combination," Kimmi said.

The ancient mamodos send attacks at Zack and Kimmi.

'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted, 'Saizaruk'.

Zack summoned Zakersword as his body glowed yellow-orange. He stopped the attacks easily with the two spells.

"I made a promise and I'll keep it," Zack said jumping at the mamodos.

"Ponygon help Zack out," Sunbeam said, 'Go Sudoruk'.

Ponygon change into his second form to help Zack.

They battle threw the ancient mamodos blocking each attacks.

Zack and Ponygon barely fought through the mamodos.

Just then Penny and Byanko arrived on their flying mamodos with more ancient mamodos.

"Hello Zackary, and good bye," Penny shouted.

The ancient mamodos fired their attacks at Kimmi and Sunbeam.

'Ion Gravirei' someone shouted.

Ion Gravirei appeared and press down on the attacks to the ground canceling them out.

"Ion Gravirei" Zack responded.

"Kimmi what was that?" Sunbeam asked.

"That's spell is known as Ion Gravirei," Kimmi said, "And there's only one team Zack and I know who has that spell."

They turned to see Sherry and Brago standing at an edge above them.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for this update.

Anyways I have this site I been working on info on every team and every team has their own page, with some extra info. The site is on my profile. Not all the pages are done but you can tell which ones are done because on the main page there is a copy of little of the background on the teams I finished under the name of Mamodo and Human partner that's in Hyperlink so you can click on the names and it'll take you strait to the page.

* * *

Next chapter...

"Sherry and Brago are fighting the ancient mamodos on their own," Zack said.

'Yeah what happen between Sherry and Zophis drives them on," Kimmi said.

"They sure can keep fighting," Zack said.

"Yeah but their battle leads us in a situation," Kimmi said.

"Level 53: Sherry's Choice," Zack said, "Great now how are we suppose to get into the room?"


	53. Level 53: Sherry's Choice

**Level 53: **

**Sherry's Choice**

Zack and Ponygon returned to Kimmi and Sunbeam as their spells worn out.

"Kimmi is that…" Zack asked.

"Yeah it is," Kimmi said, "Brago and Sherry."

Brago took Sherry and jump down.

"Hey Sherry Brago," Zack greeted.

"I see you're stuck in the past, boy with the orange book," Sherry said.

"Yeah," Zack said.

Kimmi's answer-talk reminded her of something.

"Ah Zack we might want to move back," Kimmi said, "Sunbeam Ponygon you two."

Kimmi pulled Sunbeam and Ponygon with Zack fallowing her.

"Her eyes are different from before," Brago said, "Something in them makes me curious."

"I noticed the same," Sherry said dragging Lance after them, "It must be that answer-talk."

Sherry threw Lance to where they stopped. Then she use her staff with a gem attach by a rope to create a line.

"If you want to survive this day, don't cross the line I just created," Sherry said.

Sherry and Brago left to battle against the ancient mamodos.

"Fine with me, prepare to attack my mamodos from a thousand years ago," Zophis shouted.

The ancient mamodos came at Sherry and Brago.

"Zack be careful," Kimmi said.

"Right," Zack said.

'Gigano Raizor' the mamodo with a head that look like a helmit's partner shouted. The mamodo formed a pyramid to attack with.

'Gigano Bogirga' the human like mamodo's partner from before shouted. That mamodo fired a beam with plus signs.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted as Brago set himself. Ion Gravirei pressed down on the spells canceling them out.

"This isn't a fighting team you can take down with long range attacks, we have to get closer and attack them," Zophis ordered.

'Girudoruk' another partner shouted as a red armor head and arms mamodo formed an attack with his head and arms.

He and two others came at Brago and Sherry. Brago stopped the one that was powered up with his bare hands but another mamodo jumped from him and came at Sherry. Brago threw the mamodo into the other stopping him.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis into the two mamodos.

An armor mamodo came down and fired multiple attacks from above that caused Brago and Sherry to dodge as another mamodo came at Sherry.

'Neshiruga' that mamodo's partner shouted.

The mamodo was about to fire a beam as Sherry but she kicked his hand into the air causing him to miss. Sherry hit him with her staff and kicked him into the ground. He was about to get up until Brago faced him.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis at the mamodo.

"You fools why are you attacking them one at a time, make use of your numbers why you think we formed a group, so we can attack as a team," Zophis ordered

The mamodos came at Brago and Sherry together.

"Brago," Sherry said, "Lets show them how we mowed down our enemies."

Brago went to attack in agreement.

'Borgirga' the blue hair mamodo's partner shouted.

The mamodo fired small beams at Brago who dodge them with ease and slam the mamodo into the ground.

An eel like mamodo went to attack Sherry but she dodge it.

'Go Rairon' the fluff ball mamodo's partner shouted. It fired a whip at Sherry to attack. She dodge them and fought through and knock down the mamodos that jump at her.

Brago faced a giant mamodo that look almost human like.

Byanko and Penny were scared of the two but Zophis ordered them to attack. They fired their attacks at Sherry and Brago. Brago grab the huge mamodo and used him as a shield from the attacks.

'Bidom Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

A stronger version of Ion Gravirei pressed down sending the flying mamodo into the ground with those on them. The beetle like mamodo and beast like mamodo jump after Sherry but Brago was behind them aiming with both hands.

'Rion Reis' Sherry shouted. 2 spiralling beam like version of Reis fired from both of Brago's hands and hit both as Sherry ducked.

"Wow they're strong," Sunbeam said.

"Yeah, that's for sure," Kimmi said.

They took down every mamodo that came at them. 'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago fired Gigano Reis at a mamodo coming at him.

'Gravirei' Sherry shouted. Brago was aiming at a human partner as Gravirei pressed down on him.

'Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago fired Reis at another human partner.

"Reis' Sherry shouted, 'Reis' as Brago fired Reis again and again.

Then a mamodo that look like he had a mask over his face came at Sherry. Sherry kicked him and threw him off.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago fired Gigano Reis at the mamodo sending him off.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted. Brago summon Ion Gravirei on top of the eel mamodo.

Byanko took Penny and ran off to safety.

"Hey Kimmi did you noticed their fighting style?" Sunbeam asked.

"Yeah and look why," Kimmi said.

'Reis' Sherry shouted and a human partner was forced on the other side of the line.

Sherry and Brago jumped to the other side of the line and their spellbook shined brightly.

Kimmi's answer-talk reacted giving Kimmi the warning. "Everyone get down now!" Kimmi shouted.

'Barber Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

Huge amount of gravity came down on the ancient mamodos. The floor under them collapsed and the walls going down with it. Spell books started burning instantly as mamodos under the pressure.

"Zophis we meet again," Sherry said looking at Zophis.

"How dare you do that to my warriors," Zophis shouted.

"Tell me where Koko is," Sherry demanded.

"You want to see her that badly do you?" Zophis asked, "To bad Koko has no interest in you Sherry."

"Sherry," Kimmi said.

"Stay there," Sherry said, "Leave the fight to us."

"Fine but don't forget what Kimmi told you," Zack said, "Opening your heart beyond what others says is the key to beating him."

Sherry turned to Zack who was standing there.

"Zack right, your partner doesn't seem to be the only one who gained more abilities," Sherry said, "You've become stronger as well."

"Yeah I have," Zack said.

"I'll remember what your partner told me I'll do my best," Sherry said. She and Brago left to fight Zophis in another area.

"Well there they go," Kimmi said.

"Yeah but we got another problem," Sunbeam said, "That spell of their's created a canyon where the door is.

"Ah, that's just great, and my answer-talk turned off after their spell as well," Kimmi said.

* * *

**A/N:** I changed the next chapter part in the last chapter so don't worry about this not being what you hoped.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"We get to the room where the light from the stone of moonlight shines through," Zack said.

"And we have to deal with Penny and Byanko," Kimmi said.

"Yeah but luckily Dr. Riddles Kanchome and Folgore arrived with the fragment of the stone of moonlight," Zack said, "Only problem now is we need to help Leila."

"Yeah but she's not allowing us to help her thinking she'll be turned back into stone if she leaves the light," Kimmi said.

"Don't worry we can help her," Zack said.

"I hope you're right," Kimmi said.

"Next Time: Leila's Pain," Zack said, "We got to help her no matter what."


	54. Level 54: Leila's Pain

**Level 54:**

**Leila's Pain**

They made it where the stone of moonlight's light was beaming down from a crack. Zack was wearing his black jacket again. "We need to use the light to recover our strength from within," Kimmi said.

"Right," Zack said.

"I don't think so," someone said.

They turned to see Penny and Byanko standing there.

"Penny!" Zack responded.

"Um before we start is that mamodo from before here?" Penny asked.

"Huh, Brago? No he left with Sherry to battle Zophis somewhere else," Zack said.

"I see, then you're going to pay for what you did to my precious mamodos," Penny responded, "Now Uri come out!"

"You two Alvin!" Byanko shouted.

Uri and Alvin came out of the rubble they were in.

"_Now is not the time for my answer-talk to be unavailable," _Kimmi thought.

"Now let me crush you," Penny said.

"Penny are you sure?" Uri asked.

"Yeah of course," Penny responded.

"Okay then," Uri said, 'Ganzu Akur'.

Penny fired Ganzu Akur at Zack Kimmi Schneider and Sunbeam dodge each attacks. Zack took hit of one of the attacks for Kimmi.

"Zack are you okay?" Kimmi asked.

"Yeah luckily these are just water," Zack responded.

Byanko wanted to attack but Alvin couldn't shout a spell.

'Akurga' Uri shouted.

Penny fired Akurga at Zack and Kimmi who manage to dodge.

'Akur Kiroro' Uri shouted.

Penny fired Akur Kiroro at them again.

"Penny wake up already," Zack shouted.

"Why you," Penny responded, "Uri use our most powerful spell."

'So Gia…' Uri was stopped as Kanchome transformed into the floor trip Penny and Folgore stole her spellbook.

"Kanchome Folgore Dr. Riddles," Zack responded.

Penny kick Kanchome toward them as Byanko took back Penny's spellbook and gave it to Uri.

Folgore and Dr. Riddles ran toward the others as well.

"I take it since Kiddo not here his book was burn," Kimmi said.

"Yeah he disappeared fighting," Dr. Riddles said.

"Kimmi I got a fragment of the stone of moonlight we can share its light," Kanchome said.

"Good idea," Kimmi responded.

They surround Kanchome and share the light recovering their strength from within.

"Now lets go to the main room," Kimmi said.

"I won't let you do that," Penny shouted as she Uri Byanko and Alvin stood in front of the light.

'Zaker' Kimmi shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit them forcing them back.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Schneider changed into his 2nd form. Everyone but Dr. Riddles climb on Schneider as he ran toward the light.

Just then Leila and Alber appeared in the moon light.

"Kimmi," Zack responded.

"I know," Kimmi responded.

Leila aimed at them as Zack's spellbook shined brightly.

'Migron' Alber shouted.

'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted.

Raseioshi appeared around them. Migron hit Raseioshi and over it. Schneider stopped in his path cause of the attack and everyone got off before he changed back. Dr. Riddles ran toward them in concern.

"Leila we're not enemies, we're friends," Zack shouted.

'Or Miguruga' Alber shouted.

Leila fired the top of her rod that grew and spin like a boomerang at them. It came at them full power.

'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swipe his hands firing Saikerga. The two attacks hit in an explosion. The crest returned to Leila's rod.

Penny and Byanko congratulate Leila for a good job. Penny launch her spells at them once more. 'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transformed into rubble protecting them.

"If only Penny didn't blame me for what happen to Zatch, we might be able to talk some sense into her," Zack said.

"Wait that's it, Kanchome you're up," Kimmi said.

"Huh?" Kanchome responded.

"We need you to fool Penny long enough by transforming into Zatch," Kimmi said, "After all you know what Zatch looks like."

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

A puff of smoke appeared again and Kanchome was transformed into Zatch.

"No way, Zatch," Penny responded.

"See I didn't do a thing to Zatch," Zack said.

"Zatchy-poo is that really you?" Penny asked.

"Ah yeah," Kanchome responded, "I'm here to become your friend."

"Really?" Penny asked, "You want to marry me?"

"No just friends," Kanchome responded. Just then Kanchome's face took form.

"Hold on a second, you're not Zatchy-poo," Penny shouted.

"So much for that plan," Zack said.

"Calm down Penny I'll take care of them," Leila said.

"Yes, lets let Leila handle this," Byanko said pulling Penny away.

"If you just calmly let me burn your book I promise that you won't suffer," Leila said.

"Leila we're not going to fight you," Zack said.

"Leila, you're thinking you'll be turn back into stone if we betray you right?" Kimmi asked.

"Zophis says I would," Leila responded.

'Raaja Migsen' Alber shouted.

Leila fired a stronger version of Or Miguruga.

'Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swipe his hands together firing Teosaiker. The two spells hit in an explosion.

The crest returned to Leila after the spells collided.

"I don't want to be turned back into stone," Leila shouted, "I don't want to suffer the pain of it again."

"Leila, Gorem's spell was broken the moment the moonlight touched you," Zack shouted.

"That's right, Zack and I knew Zophis from the future, we know he doesn't have the power to turn people into stone," Kimmi shouted.

"But I saw it myself," Leila said.

"What you saw was an illusion," Kimmi shouted, "An illusion he created through your fear from being sealed in stone."

"Zophis power can only last for a short time, in order for him to manipulate so many for a long time he needs something to increase his power," Zack shouted remembering it from the future, "That's why he created the stone of moonlight to do just that."

Leila remembered when she defied Zophis and he found out he made her think she was turning back into stone until he forced her into the moon light. Leila took her hand out of the light and though she saw it turned back into stone.

Kimmi's answer-talk reacted for a short time allowing her to see what Leila saw.

"What's going on?" Kanchome asked.

"The illusion is making her see her arm turned into stone," Kimmi said as her answer-talk deactivated.

"Alber hurry with the spell!" Leila shouted aiming.

Zack took off his jacket and ran up in front of Leila with his arms out.

"Leila if you really think you'll be turned back into the stone if the stone is destroyed, then go ahead and attack me," Zack said, "I won't use any of my spells to stop you."

"Is Zack crazy," Kanchome responded.

"No Zack is doing what he thinks is right," Kimmi responded.

"I'm warning you Zack," Leila responded.

"Go ahead, I can take it," Zack said.

Leila hesitated on deciding if to believe Zack or Zophis. Leila finally drop the wand on her decision.

"Leila what are you doing? Attack already," Penny shouted.

"Penny, I won't attack Leila but I will attack you if you don't wake up," Zack shouted turning to her, "I don't know what happen to Zatch, but what you're doing to Leila is far worst than anything else, and you don't even realize how much pain you're causing to Leila, or think about how she feels."

"Zack, what should I do?" Leila asked, "I understand now that you didn't see a thing happened when I took my hand out of the light you didn't see it turned back into stone. And if I go back to the mamodo world I don't know if the illusion will remained."

"Just trust me," Zack said.

Leila moved outside the light and saw that her body was turning into stone. She tried to break the illusion with her will but it didn't work. Then when she felt herself in darkness she felt a tear drop and something warm on her body that help broke the illusion.

She woke up seeing it was Alber holding her. She remember meeting Alber and how she wanted him to have a free will. "My words they're finally reaching you," Leila responded.

The group cheered as Leila was back to normal.

"Great job Zack," Kimmi said placing her hand on Zack's head.

"Yeah," Zack responded.

"Everyone, listen up, the mamodo protecting the stone of moonlight is really strong," Leila said.

"Demolt," Kimmi said.

Zack grinned and punch his hand.

"_You remember him Zack, and I know you can't wait to see how well you do against Demolt now working with other, now that we got 5 more spells,"_ Kimmi thought thinking of Giga Raseioshi, Chajiru Baofodon, Teosaiker, Giga Zakersword, and Chajiru Baoshield.

"Come I'll guide you upstairs lets burn the stone of moonlight together," Leila said.

"Hold on, before we do that we need to use the moon light to recover our strength from within to its fullest," Kimmi said, "We need our full strength to fight Demolt."

"You're right," Leila said.

They went under the stone of moonlight to recover.

Meanwhile Byanko was watching them. "Penny what should we do?" Byanko asked.

Penny didn't answer as the words Zack said echoed in her head.

Meanwhile Li-en and Wonrei were still helping Megumi up the stairs. They had to stop as Megumi was exhausted then continued on.

In the room bellow Kanchome and Folgore felt refueled and ran toward the stairs. Kimmi's answer-talk turned on.

"Hold on guys that's not the right stairs," Kimmi shouted.

It was to late as they fell through the trap door, but they manage to pull themselves up. They continued up the stairs.

"Kanchome Folgore, Kimmi just said those aren't the stairs," Zack shouted.

Just then they came rolling down the stairs on a boulder.

Kanchome and Folgore were in the moonlight recovering.

"So Zack Kimmi I'm guessing since you know those are fakes then you might know the real one is at," Leila said.

"Well Kimmi knows," Zack said.

"Give me a second," Kimmi said then knew which one and pointed at it, "Okay Zack aim at that statue."

"Right," Zack said turning that direction.

'Zaker' Kimmi shouted.

Zaker fired from Zack's mouth and hit the statue destroying it.

"Okay now we just wait for Kanchome and Folgore," Kimmi said.

"Good thing for Kimmi's answer-talk," Sunbeam said.

"Meru," Schneider responded.

"Hey you guys," Penny shouted, "The monster up there is incredibly strong, stronger than you ever seen. You'll never beat him even if you attack together, so take the moment to leave!"

"Thanks for the concern Penny, but we got something more than answers to beat Demolt," Kimmi said, "Lets just say Zack and I know what to do even without my answer-talk."

"Fine then go, just don't think I'll help you," Penny said turning around.

Zack smiled as Penny started showing the concern side of hers he knew.

"Hey Penny Byanko, if you ever decide to help us, we'll be happy to work with you," Zack shouted.

They headed up leaving the two to think about it.

Wonrei Li-en Tia and Megumi headed up the stairs until finally they saw a bright light. "It has to be the stone of moonlight.

"You know what I think, that light is coming from the room with the stone of moon light," Li-en said. She grab Wonrei's and they started staring at each other.

"Lets go, maybe these stairs will…" Megumi stop seeing that Li-en and Wonrei weren't paying attention and turned to Tia, "Tia why don't we go on ahead."

"Yeah," Tia agreed as they headed up.

They reach the room where three statues of three heads with light shining out of their mouth stood in front of the stairway on the other side.

"So you come," one said.

"Its about time," The other said.

"We been waiting for you," the center one said.

"Tia is that a mamodo?" Megumi asked.

"I don't sense any mamodo aura coming from them," Tia said.

"We are the three beautiful sisters that protect these ruins," the statues said.

Wonrei and Li-en came up to see them.

"I don't sense any mamodo presence coming from them," Wonrei said.

"Listen up, if you want to pass you must answer a question," the statues said.

"Question," they responded.

"it's a simple question but if you get it wrong," the statues said then flames fired from their mouth, "Now for the question, tell us whose the most beautiful one amongst you."

"The answer is easy," Wonrei said and look at Li-en and blush a little.

"Me," Li-en responded blushing two. Wonrei nodded yes to her.

Tia cleared her throat about that. "Wonrei, you're madly in love, so it makes sense you think Li-en is the most beautiful," Tia said. Then she thought of her being the most beautiful. "I think its Megumi," Tia said trying to hide it.

"Could it be the answer isn't limited to a girl," Wonrei said thinking he would be the answer then.

"Li-en you must answer this," Wonrei said. "You want me to answer?" Li-en responded. Li-en thought the answer was her as she picture herself with her hair down. "I can't say it, I just can't say it," Li-en responded, "Please don't make me say the answer."

"So who is the most beautiful?" the statues asked.

"I can't, I won't. I can't say I'm the most beautiful one," Li-en said turning red thinking it was her, 'Go Boren'. Wonrei's fist powered up as he struck the statues in one hit.

"You are?" was the last thing the statues asked. Wonrei sweat drop as the statues didn't know the answer. But at the same time Tia and Wonrei sense a mamodo coming from the room above.

In that room where the stone of moonlight is at where a monstrous mamodo name Demolt heard noises coming from that room.

* * *

**A/N:** I end it with the statue guardians since I wouldn't have to make the chapter short because of some cut backs. Anyways get ready for the battle against Demolt.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"Tia and Wonrei makes it to Demolt first," Zack said.

"Uh we didn't tell them much about how strong Demolt is," Kimmi said.

"Well Wonrei takes the hit when we get there, but at least Tia isn't the only mamodo with a recovery spell," Zack said.

"Ah Zack we're going to be busy," Kimmi said, "Don't forget Roberto isn't being manipulated."

"We can handle it, we got 5 more spells and your answer-talk," Zack said.

"Right, lets just give it our best," Kimmi said.

"Level 55: Guardian of the Stone," Zack said, "We can fight till the end if we have too."


	55. Level 55: Guardian of the Stone

**Level 55:  
Guardian of the Stone**

A monstrous mamodo known as Demolt was guarding the stone heard the explosion and turned to the entrance.

Meanwhile Zophis was leading Sherry and Brago to the battle ground.

'Radom' Koko's voice echoed catching Sherry by surprise.

Zophis fired Radom at her and Brago.

'Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Gravirei that press down on Radom to the ground for an explosion.

"Why are you wasting time with small spells Zophis, I know Koko is nearby, so lets fight for real," Sherry shouted.

"Sherry you must have patience," Zophis said going off again.

"I wander what kind of dirty trap he's setting for us," Sherry said.

Brago sense more power coming from the tower before they headed off.

Wonrei and Tia's group were close to the top of the stairs where the light was the brightest.

Demolt use the moment to block out the light with his wings confusing Tia Megumi Wonrei and Li-en.

'Zemoruk' someone shouted.

A claw fired into the room at them.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Seioshi appeared in front of them as Zemoruk hit the shield. Zemoruk broke through causing them to dodge.

"The Seioshi was shattered," Tia responded.

"We're at a disadvantage here in this narrow corridor we got to make a run to the hall above," Wonrei said.

Zemoruk retreated and they ran to the room.

Meanwhile Zack and Kimmi were leading the rest of the group to the room.

"Guys watch your back, Demolt is the strongest of the supreme mamodos," Kimmi shouted.

"What's the worry we still haven't met up with Tia and Megumi, you said it yourself about Wonrei, he's really strong," Folgore said.

"That's right," Kanchome responded before he trip and fall making Folgore fall as the rest of the group went to the other sides of the walls to dodge them.

"_They don't know what is in store up there, Wonrei and Zack's mom are strong, but they don't have the experience to fight Demolt or know his spells and that will lead to history repeating itself for Wonrei and Li-en,"_ Kimmi thought, _"Even with the spells Zack and I gained, and the answer-talk, we don't have Zakerzem or any spell like it, that will come in handy."_

They made it where the three sister statues were smashed to pieces.

"Wonrei Li-en Tia and Megumi were here," Zack said.

"Why was the statue smashed?" Kanchome asked.

"That's something I don't even know," Kimmi said, "And I don't even want to know."

"Strange," Leila said.

"Yeah the stone of moonlight isn't shining into this room," Zack said.

"And I know why," Kimmi said.

Tia Megumi Wonrei and Li-en try to see what was in the room but couldn't see a thing. Just then claws came at them as someone shouted, 'Zemoruk'.

They manage to dodge the spell leaving holes on the floor. Then more attacks came at them.

"Megumi!" Tia shouted.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Ma Seshield appeared and took the hits as Wonrei and Li-en slid behind it.

"I never seen such massive power," Megumi said.

Ma Seshield started breaking because Megumi wasn't focus. "Megumi I need more of your strength from within," Tia shouted.

"I'm sorry Tia, I was mesmerize by the attack I couldn't focus," Megumi said as the spellbook shined brighter and Ma Seshield grew. Then Zemoruk retreated again as a stronger spell came at them.

'Dioemur Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

A fist engulf in purple flames came at them.

"Look a strong spell is coming," Wonrei said.

"Hold on if we block this attack maybe they won't have enough strength from within to attack," Tia said.

However when the spell hit their shield it overwhelm Tia and Megumi causing them to loose conscious as Ma Seshield broke.

"Wonrei," Li-en responded when Wonrei jumped in front of them.

Demolt pull back his fist and a claw came at Wonrei as someone shouted, 'Zemoruk'. Zemoruk hit Wonrei directly in the stomach.

Zack had a weird feeling going down his spine at that moment. "Kimmi," Zack said.

"Yeah I can't explain it but I felt it two," Kimmi said.

Zack took off his black jacket and gave it to Kimmi in precaution. The moonlight shine through the room again. They ran upstairs to see that Wonrei was hit by Zemoruk. The claw retreated pulling out of Wonrei as he collapse and Li-en ran to his side.

Demolt roared as he beaten one of the intruders.

Meanwhile Sherry and Brago were still fighting Zophis. Koko kept shouting Radom as Zophis fired them, but Sherry and Brago cancel each one out.

At the room Demolt roared once more.

"Demolt," Zack said.

"Wonrei, Wonrei, hold on you can't leave me, Wonrei, Wonrei,:" Li-en cried over Wonrei's body.

"Kimmi we can use Baofojio, as well as Tia's Saifojio," Zack said.

"Yeah I know," Kimmi responded, "But where's Roberto?"

Demolt roared scaring most of the group except for Zack and Kimmi who were use to it. Instead the roar help activated Kimmi's answer-talk, and Zack's strength to increase.

A man walked out from behind Demolt's leg.

"_Roberto,"_ Kimmi thought.

Roberto turned to Tia and Megumi as his spellbook shined as he shouted, 'Zemoruk'.

Zemoruk came at Tia and Megumi.

"Oh no you don't," Zack shouted running to action.

'Ra Seshield' Kimmi shouted.

Zack got in front of them and summoned a strong Ra Seshield.

Zemoruk hit Ra Seshield and bounce back at Demolt with electric charge and hit him under the chin.

Leila use the moment to get behind Demolt and grab his tail and pull him strait into the wall.

"Whoa," Kanchome responded.

"Mey," Schneider responded.

Zack went to Wonrei as Leila took care of Tia and Megumi.

"Are you guys okay?" Leila asked Tia and Megumi when they got up.

"Yes, but what happened I was defending an attack," Tia responded, "Both Seioshi and Ma Seshield didn't work, and when our shield broke Wonrei jump in front of the attack."

"Is he okay?" Megumi asked as they turned to see that Zack was already arrived at Wonrei and Li-en.

"Kimmi our recovery spell on a double," Zack said waving his hands in the air.

"Right, the 8th spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Baofojio'.

Baofojio fired down and Zack direct it at Wonrei as Li-en moved so Wonrei could be hit.

"Looks like Zack and Kimmi started Wonrei's recovery, but they can't keep doing that and fight Demolt at the same time," Leila responded.

"Don't worry we'll handle it," Megumi said.

Leila threw them to Zack Wonrei and Li-en.

"Its okay Zack we can handle things from here," Tia said.

"Thanks," Zack said heading off to fight Demolt.

Tia and Megumi tried their Saifojio to finish what Zack started.

Demolt woke up and saw Tia and Megumi. He got up to attack once more.

"Hey Demolt," Zack shouted.

Demolt turned to Zack standing there.

"Why fight them when you can fight me?" Zack asked, "Or are you too scared to fight the one whose spell cause your attack to bounce back and hit you?"

Demolt went ahead and attack Zack instead.

'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted.

Zack's body glowed orange as he jump out of the way.

"Leila deal with the stone, leave Demolt to us!" Kimmi shouted.

"Okay," Leila responded, _"I don't know if Zack stands a chance but I don't want to question Kimmi's ability right now."_

'Oruda Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

Demolt's 2 claws became multiple claws stretch out.

Demolt went to attack Leila and Zack.

Zack dodge each attack as Leila dodge rubble from her attacks. One of the attacks separated Leila from Alber as Leila went back to him.

Kimmi saw this and her answer-talk reacted as the orange spellbook shined brightly.

'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted.

The glow in Zack's body faded as he swipe his hands together firing Saikerga.

Saikerga hit Demolt's arm causing him to stop.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Schneider changed into his second form and jump at Demolt to hit him right at the chin.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transformed into a wall hiding Wonrei, Li-en, Tia, Megumi, Dr. Riddles, and Folgore.

"Relax you can hide here until Wonrei heals," Kanchome said.

Schneider Sunbeam and Kimmi ran to Zack who was near Leila and Alber.

Schneider change back to his normal form and tackle Zack to lick him.

"Hey Schneider," Zack responded pushing Schneider a side.

"So everyone is working together now," Kimmi said.

"Yeah," Sunbeam said

"Kimmi I want you to use whatever power that answer-talk of yours has," Leila said.

"I know that's how we'll need to beat Demolt," Kimmi said thinking, _"Then there's Roberto."_

Meanwhile Zophis was still leading Sherry and Brago to the battle ground.

'Rond Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Rond Radom at them.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis. Rond Radom went around it and hit the wall causing a boulder to fall above Brago who broke it in half with one punch.

'Rond Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired another Rond Radom around them.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Ion Gravirei pressed down canceling out Rond Radom.

"If you don't stop stalling I'll take you down with one powerful spell even without Koko around," Sherry said.

"Don't you want to make sure Koko's safe before threatening like that, that's the reason you haven't use a powerful spell up to now," Zophis said and then lead them to an area where a helmet waits. Zophis put it on revealing a gem on it.

At the room Demolt was punching his chest.

"Roberto I know you're not being manipulated," Kimmi shouted, "Why don't you talk?"

Roberto started laughing at them.

"Looks like the secrets out, you're right I'm not being manipulated. Why in the world would I be controlled by anyone, I have a keen interest in what Zophis is doing, and it seems he takes a liking to me, he promise a certain reward to me," Roberto said.

Zack clutch his fist in frustration.

"If I help Zophis by protecting the stone of moonlight until he becomes king, he promise to give it to me. Can you imagine if I hook it up to a super computer, I would be able to hypnotize anyone, not as well as Zophis, but I'll still will be able to make soft headed idiots do my bidding. Zophis is a complete genius to create this thing I can't wait to use it, it'll make me almost as powerful as him," Roberto said, "Things are looking up for me as for now on. Remember this you punks, Roberto Vile is my name, and I'll be Zophis successor. Do what you want you can't harm Demolt and he'll take you down."

"We won't let you, these are our friends you're talking about," Kimmi said.

"I can't help myself it just fill myself with joy to think people will fear my name," Roberto said.

"Now Zack," Kimmi shouted.

Zack jumped up to Demolt.

'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swipe his hands together firing Saikerga that hit Demolt's arm.

'Rigon Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

Demolt's claws became nun-chucks to use. He use it to try and push Zack away.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Schneider changed into his second form and hit Demolt's hand just to be pushed away.

'Zaker' Kimmi shouted.

Zaker fired from Zack's mouth coming at Demolt who repelled it and almost hit Roberto who wasn't so happy about it.

Zack barely dodge another attack coming at him.

'Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swipe his hands firing Teosaiker. Teosaiker hit Demolt causing more damage.

Zack hit the ground hard but manage to stand up.

"Zack you already know where to attack, so focus there," Kimmi said.

"Right," Zack said.

"Useless, useless, as long as I have this you can't win against me," Roberto said.

"You may have the stone of moonlight but you don't have the kind of power Zack and I possess," Kimmi said, "We won't use to you."

"Same here," Leila responded and Sunbeam nodded.

Demolt was about to step on them at that moment but they dodge as Zack jumped.

Zack dodge attacks as Kimmi set herself.

'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swipe his hands firing Saikerga again that hit Demolt.

"Schneider create a distraction for Zack, act like a bug that he can't kill," Sunbeam said.

"Mey," Schneider agreed.

Schneider went to attack but Demolt kept him away and tried to stop Zack.

Leila jump to attack at that moment.

'Or Miguruga' Alber shouted.

Leila fired Or Miguruga at the stone and although she had it avoid one of Demolt's attack he manage to stop it and force Leila into the ground hard.

'Saiker' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swipe his hands firing Saiker that hit Demolt's chest. The stone heal the wound still.

Demolt hit Zack and Schneider directly into the ground.

"We have to help them fight Megumi," Tia said.

"No, I still haven't recover my strength from within, and Wonrei hasn't woken up yet," Megumi explained.

"Okay," Tia agreed

'Baofojio' Kimmi shouted.

Baofojio fired down and hit Zack recovering his body as he stood up.

"What about us?" Kanchome asked.

"You'll have to endure Kanchome," Folgore said.

"Yeah but…" Kanchome responded.

"You can protect everyone by acting a wall," Dr. Riddles explained, "Besides Zack and Kimmi hasn't yet to use their ultimate defense yet_." _

"Chajiru Baoshield," Tia remembered.

"That's right I almost, our Ma Seshield failed against one of their spells, but Zack's Chajiru Baoshield is several times stronger than it," Megumi said.

Demolt was about to step on Kimmi but Zack pulled her out of the way.

Zack jumped at Demolt remembering his time with Alm and when he disappeared.

'Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted.

Zack fired Teosaiker remembering Kido. He landed safely remembering Pamoon as he disappeared.

"I made a promise to almost everyone whose book was burned about the future Kimmi and I grew up in, and my goal is to become a strong and kind king who will protect everyone, all of which were motivated by those who fought hard. ," Zack said remembering his time with Leon and Arrow, as well as promising about waiting to Kolulu and Zemoruk being pulled out of Wonrei, "And in order to do both I need to make sure those like you don't succeed in your plan."

"That's right Zack, we can't allow anyone like them to continue," Kimmi said.

"Your attacks do as much damage as a fly to a hurricane," Roberto said.

"Zack you know where to go," Kimmi responded.

Zack ran behind Demolt and jumped as Roberto gave the order to finish them off.

Demolt strike down as Kimmi and Zack dodge it. 'Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swipe his hands firing Teosaiker at Demolt's weak spot.

Demolt hit Zack down to the ground.

Leila was impressed by Zack and Kimmi's growing power.

'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted.

Zack fired Saikerga into Demolt's weak spot once more.

Demolt strike down on the ground causing wind to blow Zack and Kimmi back Zack just jump right at Demolt.

"Mr. Sunbeam Leila create a pathway for Zack," Kimmi shouted.

Schneider helped Zack out as Leila aim at Demolt's feet.

'Migron' Alber shouted.

Leila fired Migron at Demolt's feet causing him to loose balance.

'Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted.

Zack fired Teosaiker into Demolt's neck causing more damage.

Meanwhile Sherry and Brago were struggling against Zophis as the gem on his helmet formed a barrier that even work against Dioga Gravidon.

They fired one Gigano reis after another that missed every time.

"As long as the stone remains intact in the tower my defense will keep protecting me," Zophis said.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted. Brago fired Dioga Gravidon at Zophis that didn't work.

At the room Zack dodge another of Demolt's attack. Demolt manage to hit Schneider but Zack kept dodging.

"_Where is Zack's power coming from?"_ Leila thought then saw that Zack's spellbook was shinning brightly.

"Its power being built up through their attacks, and determination," Folgore said.

"Yes of course, Zack's main source of strength is his will of determination," Dr. Riddles explained, "And with every Saikerga and Teosaiker, their determination grows stronger."

"You think they're planning to use Chajiru Baofodon?" Kanchome asked.

"No, although Chajiru Baofodon strength grows by the power of Zack's determination, I think they're setting up for their 7th spell Bao Saikerga."

Zack got into position ready to go.

'Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted.

Zack fired Teosaiker into Demolt's weak point.

"Don't think you're getting a chance to attack now that you're there," Roberto shouted, 'Hedyun Zemoruk'.

Horns popped out of Demolt's neck to attack. Zack jumped off the horns and got back into position.

'Bao Saikerga' Kimmi shouted.

The biggest Bao fired from Zack's mouth and hit Demolt forcing him down to the ground. Almost everyone had a hard time staying put against Zack's attack.

Zack landed on the ground as Kimmi barely stood.

Sadly Demolt was able to recover after the hit.

"That's not good," Kimmi responded.

"But he was hit by the largest Bao Saikerga ever launch," Dr. Riddles responded.

"Now you're going down," Roberto shouted.

Demolt went to punch Zack and Kimmi.

'So Giaku' Uri shouted.

Penny fired So Giaku to bite down on Demolt's arm stopping his attack.

"Penny!" Zack and Kimmi shouted.

"I hope you meant by your word about allowing us to help you if we join you Zackary Bell," Penny said.

* * *

**A/N:** A few necessary cut backs considering we're talking about Zack and Kimmi having to fight Demolt, so yeah Kimmi would know Roberto isn't being manipulated. I thought it would be necessary to use Bao Saikerga for the strike down on Demolt and then use Chajiru Baofodon to strike down Demolt after being hit three times by a spell that is about to appear in the chapter after the next. As for using Teosaiker and Saikerga in combination, since Teosaiker is Zack's best attack.

* * *

Next chapter...

"Penny and Byanko is helping," Zack shouted.

"Yeah, good thing two," Kimmi said, "We need all the help we can get."

"Eh, we got Chajiru Baoshield and Baofojio for an emergency," Zack said.

"Yeah but don't forget we can't keep using it," Kimmi said.

"Level 56: Penny's and Byanko's Help," Zack said, "All we have to do for now."


	56. Level 56: Penny's and Byanko's Help

**Level 56:**

**Penny's and Byanko's Help**

(**A/N:** To make clear before starting, during Alvin's flashbacks when he presently talk I'm using the method I used when Li-en presently talk during her flashbacks during the 'Battle in Hong Kong' chapter)**  
**

Demolt end his attack and So Giaku disappeared.

"We did it, we really did it," Penny responded.

"That's right, so can we go?" Byanko asked.

"Had enough tough guy," Penny shouted.

Demolt look at them scaring them.

"Penny," Zack responded.

"Take a break we can handle this guy," Penny said.

"Don't worry just get Demolt away from the stone," Zack said.

"Penny," Tia responded.

"Yeah, good thing they're on our side now," Dr. Riddles said.

"And knowing Zack, he'll keep his word about working with them if they joined our side," Kanchome said.

Demolt was ready to attack but Leila and Schneider ran around him.

"Penny attack, now," Zack shouted.

"Okay, Uri," Penny responded.

'Oruda Kuran' Uri shouted.

Penny fired Orudo Kuran at Demolt.

"Okay Zack let's help them," Kimmi responded.

"Okay," Zack responded.

'Zaker' Kimmi shouted.

Zaker fired from Zack's mouth and fuse with Penny's attack. The attack hit Demolt causing damage.

"A good combination of water and lightning," Tia said.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Schneider went to attack once more.

"Uri," Penny shouted.

'Ak Spried' Uri shouted.

Penny fired Ak Spried next at Demolt.

'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted.

Zack fired Saikerga at Demolt with Penny's attack causing damage again.

"The battle is over," Folgore said.

"No its not," Tia said.

"Huh?" They responded

"Just as Kimmi and Zack haven't use their strongest defensive spell Chajiru Baoshield," Megumi started.

"Demolt hasn't use his strongest attacks yet," Tia said.

"Even the spell that crushed Ma Seshield wasn't his strongest," Megumi said.

"And the spell that got Wonrei wasn't his strongest either," Tia said.

"Wait you think that's why Zack and Kimmi haven't use Chajiru Baoshield yet?" Kanchome asked.

"That might just be why," Dr. Riddles said.

Roberto decided then that it was time to take them down with Demolt's stronger spells. 'Ragiganto Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

Demolt's claw became a cannon with three spikes.

"Zack left hand," Kimmi shouted, 'Chajiru Baoshield'

Dragon claw appeared in front of Demolt's attack.

"Maximum," Demolt shouted as his attack hit Chajiru Baoshield, and attack three more times on Chajiru Baoshield not breaking through.

"Megumi we got to help them," Tia responded running.

"Right," Megumi responded.

"Then we'll deal with you two," Roberto said turning to Byanko and Penny, 'Dioerumu Zemoruk'

"Penny put your hands in front of you," Uri shouted.

Penny was shocked but did so.

'Ashield' Uri shouted.

Ashield appeared but Demolt's attacks broke through as they dodge.

"Uri you launch a spell without an order," Penny responded.

"I don't know what use I am but lets work together," Uri said thinking how Penny was selfish at first but it was Zack who made her see the light, 'Akur Kiroro'.

Penny fired Akur Kiroro at Roberto but Demolt blocked it with his hand.

Byanko cried as he wished he could help but couldn't because of Alvin.

"You're acting so uncool Byanko," Alvin said clearly finally, "You know why I decided to join forces with you in the first place."

…_Flashback…_

_It was at Alvin's house back when Byanko and Alvin met._

"_I am Byanko, super-cool Byanko," Byanko said proudly, "Lets join the battle to decide the next king of the mamodo world."_

_Alvin rocked in his rocking chair and said, "Don't wanna." _

_Byanko was upset by his response. _

(You were totally bummed out," Alvin said, "When I look at you I…I…I…I really to…pick that salad on top of your head.")

_Alvin picked one of the leaves of what use to be a four leaf clover on top of Byanko's head. Byanko started crying day and night about it. _

("You were wounded heart and soul, and cried, and cried, and cried," Alvin complained, "In fact you wouldn't shut up and I couldn't get any sleep. So I thought of giving you a cookie and you calmed down.")

_Alvin gave Byanko a box of cookies and Byanko calmed down eating it. Then Byanko started begging for a cookie. _("Little did I know, you'll keep me up asking for a cookie," Alvin complained.)

"_You can't get a cookie until snack time and that isn't till 3 o'clock afternoon,"_ _Alvin shouted. Then Byanko started making a fake clock that always point at 3 o'clock. _("Just then, I decided, I would make this uncool frog cool, and join you in battle," Alvin said.)

…_End of Flashback…_

"And then you decided to join an uncool guy like Zophis, why would I join an uncool guy like you," Alvin said.

"Um isn't it cool that I decided to leave Zophis and fight Demolt?" Byanko asked.

"You bet it is," Alvin said.

"But without your teeth you can't say your spells," Byanko said.

"Not true, I was waiting for you to become from uncool to super cool," Alvin said taking out his dentures.

Penny continuously attack Demolt but she was push to the ground even with Leila and Schneider's help.

'Zemoruk' Dufort shouted.

Demolt fired Zemoruk at Penny at that moment.

'Gigaroro Nyururuk' Alvin shouted.

Byanko's limbs stretch as he punch Demolt.

"Go get him Penny, I'm right behind you," Byanko told Penny.

"Thank you," Penny responded.

'Saifojio' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Saifojio on both Zack and Kimmi.

Zack started started trying to get up with Saifojio.

"Byanko Uri, I'm about to be careless but I'm asking you to back me," Penny said, "This will be the final selfish thing I do."

They headed into battle ready.

'Gigaroro Nyururuk' Alvin shouted.

Byanko's limbs stretch as he headed toward Demolt. Demolt stopped him cold but Byanko opened his hand revealing Penny.

'So Giaku' Uri shouted.

Penny summoned So Giaku that hit Demolt directly.

"Now its our turn," Roberto said, 'Rigon Zemoruk'

Demolt's claws became nun chucks once more and Demolt send an attack at Penny.

'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted.

Zack's body glowed as he grab Penny and got her out of the way.

"Zack," Penny responded.

"Penny I can't use any spells while Saizaruk is active so watch your back out there," Zack said.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Schneider powered up once more to help and came to them.

"We got to get Demolt away from the stone, that's how we'll win," Zack explained.

"Okay," Penny responded running into battle.

'Akurga' Uri shouted.

Penny fired Akurga at Demolt but he went to attack Penny. Schneider saved her from the hit luckily.

Roberto went to attack Uri but Zack blocked his hits. Demolt went to attack Uri but Zack pushed him out of the way.

"Don't tell Penny this, but in the future Penny had a daughter name Daisy," Zack told Uri.

"What?" Uri responded.

"Both her Byanko and Daisy helped us when we needed it, that's why I knew Penny would join us to stop Demolt," Zack continued.

Uri smiled hearing Zack's story and his spellbook shined. 'Akuruk' Uri shouted.

Claws formed around Penny as she went to attack. Demolt struck her down and Schneider while at it.

'Raaja Nyurusen' Alvin shouted.

Byanko fired bubbles from under his mouth at Demolt's legs causing him to slip and fall far from the stone.

'Gigaroro Nyururuk' Alvin shouted.

Byanko's limbs grew again as he carried Penny to the stone.

'Baurouruk' Roberto shouted.

Demolt started flying right at Penny and Byanko and took them down.

'Dioerumu Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

Demolt's fist engulf in flames as he attack Penny and Byanko who couldn't dodge because Alvin and Uri would be hit.

'Giga Nyushield' Alvin shouted.

A goo like shield appeared that blocked the punch but Demolt's attack still push them to Alvin and Uri.

Byanko's spellbook was engulf in flames as a small flame appeared on Penny's.

"Byanko," Penny responded.

"Its okay Penny its time to return back to the mamodo world," Byanko said, "I can't wait to play with you all in the mamodo world."

Byanko imagine them playing together.

"Alvin was I cool?" Byanko asked before he disappeared.

"Super cool Byanko," Alvin answered.

"Penny," Zack said as Saizaruk finally worn out.

"Zack help Uri do what I'm about to ask," Penny responded.

"Kimmi," Zack said.

"I know face the ground," Kimmi shouted.

Zack did so knowing what she has in mind.

'Zaker' Kimmi shouted.

Zaker fired from Zack's mouth and hit the ground creating smoke.

"Penny the final spell!" Uri shouted.

'Dioerumu Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

Demolt attack once more with Dioerumu Zemoruk not noticing that Penny had her length hair tied to a rock and Schneider was carrying Penny up to the stone.

'Chajiru Baoshield' Kimmi shouted.

Chajiru Baoshield appeared and block the punch successfully.

'So Giaku' Uri shouted.

Penny fired So Giaku at the stone and destroyed it.

"Alright," Tia responded.

"Zack hid behind the rock so that when Demolt attack he can defend Uri long enough for Schneider to carry Penny all the way to the stone to smash it," Folgore said.

"_It worked just as planned," _Kimmi thought proudly.

'Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

Demolt fired Zemoruk at Schneider and Penny.

'Migron' Alber shouted one last time. Leila fired Migron that hit the ground bellow Demolt's feet causing him to fall and miss.

Schneider carried Penny to the ground where she was congratulated as a hero as she disappeared.

"Zack when you return to your own time, please become Byanko's friend he deserves one," Penny said crying.

"Actually Penny you and Byanko were our friends in the future," Zack said, "Not only that, but there's something else to look forward two."

Uri cried remembering what Zack told him.

"Thank you Zack, I'll take your word," Penny said disappearing for good.

* * *

**A/N:** That was interesting, by the way, to make clear why it took a while for Zack and Kimmi to recover after Chajiru Baoshield is the fact they use that spell not that long after they use Bao Saikerga full power.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"Roberto finally used Demolt's strongest spell," Zack said.

"Yeah and no regular attacks will work," Kimmi said.

"We need to use our new spell and combine it with Leila's spells," Zack said.

"Yeah if we do that we can use Chajiru Baofodon," Kimmi said.

"Level 57: the 15th Spell: Saikerzem," Zack said, "Only our powers combine can win this battle."


	57. Level 57: The 15th spell: Saikerzem

**Level 57:**

**The 15****th**** spell: Saikerzem**

Brago and Sherry were fighting Zophis when the gem on his helmet shattered along with the stone.

"But Demolt was guarding it," Zophis responded.

"It seems that the stone of moonlight can't provide power to your helmet," Brago said.

"You won't be able to hide behind that shield anymore Zophis," Sherry said, "Now the battle is even."

The helmet broke off Zophis' head.

"Even with me, don't make me laugh, the battle has finally became interesting," Zophis said, "If you don't believe me watch!"

"Sherry lets end this with one final blow," Brago ordered.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Dioga Gravidon at Zophis for an attack.

'Gigarado Shield' Koko shouted.

Zophis summoned a spinning flames shield that blocked the attack.

Koko appeared in the smoke greeting Sherry.

"Koko?" Sherry responded.

"Hello Sherry," Koko greeted.

At the main room fragments fell and as they hit the ground their light went out. Alber passed out as his heart and mind was free from Zophis' control.

"The stone maybe smashed but we still got to fight Demolt," Zack said.

"You guys…you, caused me to fail, maybe the whole thing was my fault," Roberto said as tears ran down his face, "I always been looking for the easy way out of life, and I tried to avoid hard work. But that changed when I met Zophis. For the first time I want to work my hardest to get something. And now my dream has been shattered."

Kimmi's answer-talk started reacting to something giving Kimmi a headache.

"Zack watch out, their strongest spell is about to appear," Kimmi said.

"Er," Zack responded.

"I'm not done, I got that spell," Roberto said remembering Zophis' warning about one of Demolt's spells, 'Girugadomu Barusuruk'.

His spellbook shined brightly as spikes fired from Demolt's body forming armor around his body and chest.

"Everyone get down," Kimmi shouted.

Demolt send blast of wind that blew everyone back including those behind Kanchome.

Zack and Kimmi skidded on the ground on their hands and as everyone else skidded on their backs.

"Kimmi wasn't kidding, that was some power," Dr. Riddles said.

"This is not good Zack, we don't have a spell to use against Demolt in this form," Kimmi said.

"I know," Zack responded.

"You look good Demolt, that armor suites you, literally," Roberto said, "You let me down before Demolt but I'll let it slide if you take down those troublemakers."

"Stupid human," Demolt responded, "Who do you think you are giving orders to Demolt, the greatest warrior."

Demolt took Roberto and swallowed him whole.

"Now stay in there and keep fueling my power with your strength from within," Demolt said hitting his stomach.

Demolt then smash through the roof and tower strait outside.

"Huh? What are you people doing here?" Demolt asked seeing the group, "How dare you entered my domain!" Demolt flew strait at them full speed.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Tia formed Ma Seshield against Demolt but it was shattered with one hit.

'Chajiru Baoshield' Kimmi shouted.

Zack formed Chajiru Baoshield to block Demolt's attacks.

"Zack poor all your determination into this spell," Kimmi said.

"Right," Zack responded.

Meanwhile Wonrei started moving his hand which was a good sign that Li-en noticed.

"Wonrei, Wonrei," Li-en responded.

Dr. Ridddles and Folgore turned to Li-en who was checking his heart beat.

"I can hear his heart beating," Li-en said excitedly.

"We need to take him to a safe place, its imparitive that he recovers," Dr. Riddles said.

"Yes, of course," Li-en responded.

"Now Kanchome," Folgore said turning to Demolt. Kanchome transformed back to normal to help.

'Dika Poruk' Folgore shouted.

A giant image of Kanchome appeared as Kimmi released Chajiru Baoshield.

"Now Demolt I'm big," Kanchome said.

Demolt started hitting the image not knowing it was an illusion.

"Zack Kimmi, Wonrei started moving again so Li-en and Dr. Riddles are taking him where he can recover," Kanchome told them.

Zack smirk and clench his fist. "Kimmi, during the last attack I felt power rising inside of me," Zack said, "I think it's a new spell, something tells me it's a spell we need to beat Demolt."

The orange spellbook glowing brightly, and Kimmi's answer talk reacted.

"_Could it be," _Kimmi thought opening the orange spellbook finding the 15th spell.

Her answer-talk responded once more. "Zack get in front of Kanchome," Kimmi shouted.

Demolt then notice he was only attacking an image as he saw the real Kanchome standing there.

Zack step in front of Demolt ready to go.

'Ra Seshield' Kimmi shouted.

Ra Seshield appeared as Demolt started punching it.

"Zack take careful aim at Ra Seshield," Kimmi said.

"You mean?" Zack responded.

"Uh-huh, you got a new spell, and it's the one we needed to beat Demolt and more," Kimmi said.

"Okay," Zack responded.

"A new spell," Tia responded.

"I wander what they meant by its something to beat Demolt," Megumi responded.

"The 15th Spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Saikerzem'.

A ball of energy fired from Zack's mouth at a medium pace.

"That's Saikerzem?" Folgore responded.

"How is that suppose to help," Kanchome responded.

Saikerzem hit Ra Seshield as it was about to break making it stronger.

'Saikerzem' Kimmi shouted once more. Another Saikerzem hit Ra Seshield making it even stronger.

Demolt's attack bounce him off away from them.

"Wait so Saikerzem makes Zack's defensive spells stronger?" Tia asked.

"So should we use its main power or the chain effect?" Zack asked.

"I think we should save the Chain effect for later," Kimmi said, "Let's use Saikerzem's main power. And with Chajiru Baofodon this time,""

"Okay," Zack said turning toward Demolt.

"Main effect?" Folgore responded.

"I don't think Saikerzem only works on Zack's defense," Dr. Riddles said after coming back up.

'Saikerzem' Kimmi shouted.

Saikerzem fired from Zack's mouth at Demolt who dodge Saikerzem.

"It missed," Zack responded.

"I guess he didn't want to find out what Saikerzem does for attacks," Kimmi said.

'Giga La Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Giga La…' Megumi was about to shout when Kimmi interrupted, "No don't it won't work against him."

"Meru mey," Schneider responded.

"Sorry Schneider stay back for now," Kimmi responded, "Right now Demolt is to fast and strong for us to use you right now."

"Then leave it to us," someone said.

They turned to see Alber was awake.

"Alber," Kimmi responded.

Leila summoned her rod ready to go.

"Let's go Leila," Alber said, 'Miberna Ma Migron'.

The crest disappeared from Leila's rod and multiple crest moon appeared around Demolt.

"Al, that's a good start. Now concentrate, this spell is more difficult, I wasn't able to use it while your heart was manipulated," Leila explained, "Demolt we're as strong as our human partners make us. I'll show you how strong one can be with their true human partner."

Demolt was full of anger being surrounded by moons.

"Zack get ready we're about to reach the end of the battle against Demolt," Kimmi said.

Demolt went to attack the moons in frustration. Leila started calling letters in German.

'Roll' Alber shouted.

The crescent moons rolled away from Demolt's attack.

Leila called out more of the german alphabet as some got into position.

'Fire' Alber shouted.

Some of the moons exploded throwing Demolt off balance.

Leila called out more of the moons.

'Connect' Alber shouted.

Lasers fired to each moon around Demolt in a form of a net.

'Harvest' Alber shouted.

The moons tangled around Demolt tying him up.

"Now Kimmi," Leila shouted.

'Saikerzem' Kimmi shouted.

Saikerzem fired from Zack's mouth at Demolt. Demolt tried to dodge the spell.

'Roll' Alber shouted as a moon move in front of Demolt, 'Fire'. The moon exploded stopping Demolt from dodging.

Saikerzem hit Demolt and part of his body started gathering electricity.

"Kimmi Saikerzem is gathering up electricity," Leila responded.

"Yeah, Saikerzem has multiple affects, one of which is if the enemy is hit enough times by Saikerzem and we fire an attack at contact by Zack's attack Saikerzem will emplode increasing the attack power several times," Kimmi responded, "We need to hit him 2 more times before our final attack."

"okay," Leila responded and called out more of the alphabet.

'Roll' Alber shouted as Demolt tried to attack the moons. The moons dodge each attack.

'Connect' Alber shouted.

The moons connected in a net once more around Demolt.

'Fire' Alber shouted.

Some of the moons explode once more.

'Saikerzem' Kimmi shouted.

Saikerzem fired from Zack's mouth and hit Demolt again.

"_Its going well so far, but the number of moons decreased with every fire, and we won't be able to contain him any longer,"_ Kimmi thought.

Demolt fought through the moons getting agitated.

"Kimmi I don't think Leila can contain him any longer," Zack said.

Demolt started thowing the moons off and came to attack Leila.

'Fire' both Alber and Leila shouted.

More moons exploded throwing Demolt off. Demolt hit the ground sending smoke and wind to throw everyone off.

Then Demolt started hitting his stomach.

"Hey human, don't be getting lazy in there," Demolt shouted to Roberto, "I need you to send more strength from within. I don't care if it takes all you got or destroys you."

Roberto suddenly was forced to send more strength from within powering Demolt even more. Demolt destroyed one of the armor on his arm to show how strong he was.

"Kimmi we're in trouble now," Zack responded.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Kimmi responded.

In the room bellow the ceiling shook as the battle started up again.

Li-en was still waiting for Wonrei to wake up.

"Don't be so worry miss," Alvin told Li-en.

Li-en and Alvin look up to Alvin.

"Mamodo are a lot tougher creatures than we think they are, I'm sure this fine young lad of yours will wake up soon," Alvin explained, "In fact I grantee it."

"Thank you," Li-en responded.

The room shook again from the battle and Alvin and Uri decided to go check it out.

"_Wonrei everyone is waiting, wake up quickly,"_ Li-en thought crying as Wonrei started to respond as if waking up.

Uri and Alvin came up to the main room to see the battle was more intense than when they left.

Leila and Alber tried to stop Demolt who was moving around by making the moons exploded.

'Saisu' Megumi shouted. Tia fired Saisu that Demolt blocked with his fist. Kanchome was pretending to be a wall for Folgore, Schneider, Sunbeam, and Dr. Riddles.

Demolt send Megumi and Tia off with one punch.

Demolt turned to attack Leila as she called the remaining moons to defend her. Demolt crush them and still was going for a punch.

Just then Kimmi's answer-talk reacted to something coming.

'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted.

Rau Dibauren came and struck Demolt full power.

"Wonrei," Zack responded.

"And Li-en," Kimmi finished.

Wonrei and Li-en were near the entrace with Wonrei shirtless. "Sorry I'm late," Wonrei told them.

Demolt look at the two surprised.

"Li-en more power," Wonrei told Li-en.

"Right," Li-en responded crying with joy.

"I'm here my love," Wonrei told her, "Give everything you have."

"Yes, I will," Li-en responded.

Rau Dibauren pushed Demolt down successfully.

"Now the 15th Spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Saikerzem'.

The final Saikerzem fired from Zack's mouth and hit Demolt.

Demolt's whole entire body became saturated with electricity. Kanchome transform back to normal as everyone cheered.

Demolt flew into the sky to avoid Zack's attack. "That little squirt can't hit me with his lightning this far away," Demolt responded. Then he noticed the one he was pointing at was actually Kanchome transformed into Zack.

Schneider jump behind Demolt with Zack on him as the orange spellbook shined brightly in Kimmi's hands.

"With the combine power of my determination," Zack said.

"And the effects of Saikerzem," Kimmi continued.

"You're through," Both said.

Demolt was scared by their words.

"Now for the 11th Spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Chajiru Baofodon'.

Zack waved his hands in the air summoning Chajiru Baofodon that was glowing with power. Zack slammed it down on Demolt and with the power of Saikerzem shattered Demolt's armor and did great damage to him.

Now Demolt was on the ground badly injured.

"Now we just got to get Roberto out of his stomach," Kimmi said.

"Wonrei Li-en will you do the honor?" Zack asked.

"Read Li-en," Wonrei responded.

"My pleasure," Li-en responded as well.

"Stop please I can't move, don't send me back to the mamodo world," Demolt responded.

'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei summoned Rau Dibauren that hit Demolt in the stomach.

Demolt was forced to spit out Roberto and the spellbook that Roberto let go of.

Wonrei ran at the spellbook as Li-en shouted, 'Go Boren'. Wonrei punched the spellbook with Go Boren causing the book to burn instantly sending Demolt back to the mamodo world instantly.

Alvin started beating Roberto up for what happen to Byanko. Roberto noticed Demolt was gone and ran away.

"We did it Folgore, its over," Kanchome cheered.

"No its not," Kimmi said.

"It's not over until Zophis is gone," Zack said.

"Well where is he?" Tia asked.

"He went off to fight Brago and Sherry," Sunbeam responded.

"So they came to fight after all," Dr. Riddles responded.

"Yeah they kind of came to our group's aid before we met up with Dr. Riddles Kanchome and Folgore," Zack explained.

Kimmi thought of something just then.

"We better go and check on their battle," Kimmi said, _"And hope that Sherry remind herself to listen beyond what Koko says."_

Meanwhile Sherry and Koko were already reunited.

"Look Sherry, Koko likes your fashion sense so much she decided to dress like you," Zophis said, "Let me point out that I didn't force her to wear that, she choose to wear that herself."

"Shut up!" Sherry responded.

"Don't be like that Sherry he's telling the truth," Koko responded.

Zophis laugh as that made her upset and that's what he wanted.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally I'm done with the battle against Demolt. Now I just got to get through the final battles against Zophis, considering that Sherry and Brago faced him, then when they were absent Zatch and his friends faced Zophis, and then Sherry and Brago finished it, that will be about 3 more parts. :)

* * *

"Sherry and Brago battle against Zophis continued," Zack said.

"Yeah but Sherry seems to be having a hard time focusing her strength from within because of Zophis," Kimmi said.

"She'll eventually remember to listen beyond what Koko is saying," Zack said.

"I hope so," Kimmi responded.

"Level 58: Sherry's inner Conflict," Zack said, "We'll get there soon."


	58. Level 58: Sherry's Inner Conflict

**Level 58:**

**Sherry's Inner Conflict**

Things got tense as Koko was in front of Sherry. Steam covered the area from underground.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis at Zophis who aimed at it.

'Teoradom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired a stronger version of Radom at Gigano Reis that cause an explosion.

"Oh my, what's wrong, your spell isn't as powerful as usual?" Zophis asked.

"Sherry are you taking it easy on me?" Koko asked, "When are you going to realized I'm not being controlled by Zophis? I like being with him."

Sherry was shocked by Koko's response.

"You see he gave me my chance to become the new me," Koko said.

"That's a lie!" Sherry shouted.

…_Flashback…_

_Sherry was a little girl about to jump into the river to end her suffering as her mother never treated her kindly._ _When she did Koko saved her from the river, and also saved her from herself by telling her about the darkness._

…_End of flashback…_

"No way you're the real Koko I know," Sherry said.

"So you think, but controlling things that are weak and destroying things that are beautiful are enjoyable," Koko said stepping on a flower growing near where she stood, "Your clueless I am the real Koko."

Sherry's will was about to break when Brago jump at Koko knowing Zophis' plan.

"Sherry don't pay attention to what you hear her saying," Brago said.

'Rond Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Rond Radom at Brago forcing him back to Sherry.

"Brago I get it now what Kimmi meant, if I don't listen beyond what they say my strength from within will weaken," Sherry said.

"_At least she caught on, but it seems easier said than done for her," _Brago thought as Sherry's strength from within started fading.

"Really Sherry you think what Koko said isn't the truth? Then you don't know Koko at all," Zophis said, "Deep inside is hatred toward you."

"Be quiet," Sherry shouted, 'Dioga Gravidon'.

Brago fired Dioga Gravidon at Zophis once more.

'Gigarado Shield' Koko shouted.

Zophis summoned a shield of flames to block Dioga Gravidon there was an explosion from the two collisions. Then Zophis took Koko to use her as his shield.

'Oruga Radom' Koko shouted.

'Oruga Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired spiraling beams of Gravity that formed one single attack as Zophis fired swirling beam of explosive energy. Both collided trying to force back the other.

"Sherry do you really think I was really your friend. Indeed along time ago I saved you, after all like me you live a bad life," Koko said, "But our life style were too big a rift, the clothes we wore and the food we ate were different. You were poor and I was rich. So do you still think we were best friends?"

Sherry lost her will and Zophis' attack beaten Oruga Reis. Brago got Sherry out of the way of the attack.

"Our time together I wanted to out do you. I desperately look for a talent to out do you, but I couldn't. So I hated my life, I hated you more," Koko said letting Sherry suffered, 'Gigano Radom'.

Zophis fired an even stronger Radom than Teoradom at Brago.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago manage to fire Gigano Reis saving them.

"Nice try but I know Koko did a lot of smiling when she was around me," Sherry said, _"Just listen past what Koko is saying."_

Zophis put Koko on a tower of rock.

"Do you remember that incident? It was your 10th birthday party you invited me to, the worst day of your life," Koko said.

Sherry remembered as a necklace that was her family heirloom was stolen.

"A thief broke into the house and took a family heirloom, and the only clue was your handkerchief on the floor. The police thought the whole thing was a prank by you, you denied the whole thing but no one believed you," Koko said, "I was the one who put that Handkerchief in that room, I did it to make you miserable. What do you think, did it work?"

"You couldn't have you're not capable of doing an evil thing," Sherry responded.

"But they never did find the culprit, did they Koko?" Zophis asked.

"If you remember you showed me how to unlock the room to where the necklace was kept," Koko said and then pull out what look like the necklace, "You recognize it don't you, it's the family heirloom necklace your mother loved, I been polishing it ever since the day I stole it."

Sherry cried saying, "No way."

"How can a rich girl like you ever relate to my problems? You will never understand my problems," Koko said, 'Dioga Teoradom'.

Zophis fired an ultimate version of Teoradom.

"Sherry," Brago responded.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry cried but the book didn't shine and the spell didn't appear, 'Dioga Gravidon'. Nothing appeared again as Dioga Teoradom hit.

Shockwaves of the spell travel through the volcano including where Zack and Kimmi's group were at.

Kimmi knew something was up from it.

"Kimmi," Zack said.

"Yeah, something tells me Sherry is having a hard time listening beyond what Koko is saying," Kimmi responded.

Zophis thought the battle was over until they saw that Brago defended the attack and was badly injured.

"Brago," Sherry responded.

Brago turned around and punch Sherry.

"Listen beyond what Koko said, it's the key to beating Zophis', those were that human girl partnered with the mamodo of the orange spellbook said. I only let you believed that because it was something that seem to help you get stronger to be my partner. All that hard work and training just to be beaten by a weakling like Zophis," Brago said grabbing her but then threw her, "Do what you want I'll win this fight myself."

Brago limp toward Zophis with his leg and arm badly injured.

Meanwhile Kimmi closed her eyes trying to activate her answer-talk. _"Come on, work, it has to work," _Kimmi thought as it activated.

'Radom' Koko shouted, 'Radom'.

Zophis fired Radoms at Brago as he tried to block them and get closer.

'Rond Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Rond Radom around Brago's injured arm causing more damage as Sherry watch. Brago jumped as Koko shouted Rond Radom again and against Zophis fired it.

Sherry tried to summon Gigano Reis but it didn't work. Sherry felt her heart sink into darkness as Brago got hit directly by Radom and then forced to the ground.

"_Sherry look at your rings," _she heard Kimmi's voice.

'Gigano Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Gigano Radom and Brago took hit.

"_The rings," _Kimmi's thoughts reached Sherry.

Sherry look down just as one of her rings broke. She then remember the day Koko gave them to her telling her it'll help her wore off evil. She remember deciding to put them on when she agreed to help Brago.

"Sherry look, beautiful," Koko said.

Sherry look up but saw earings just like her rings with the sun painted on one and the moon painted on the other.

"Now I see, the earings are the keys to hearing beyond what Koko is saying," Sherry responded as she heard Koko's heart calling for her help, "Koko is calling for my help."

Brago was having a hard time getting up after Gigano Radom.

"Its time we end it," Zophis said aiming.

'Digon Teoradom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Digon Teoradoms at Brago as Sherry grabbed the black spellbook as it shined.

"Brago raise your hand," Sherry shouted.

Brago did so aiming at the attacks.

'Barber Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Barber Gravidon that forced the attacks into the ground creating a crater and doing damage to Zophis' arm.

"I'm sorry Brago, I won't let you down again, let me fight with you," Sherry said, "Koko, I now hear your cry for help."

Zophis came at them high speed for an attack.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis but Zophis dodge it.

"Don't think you can get me after one lucky shot," Zophis responded.

'Rond Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Rond Radom at Sherry.

'Gravirei…' Sherry shouted but it was to late as Rond Radom wrap around her leg and exploded injuring her.

'Gigano Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Gigano Radom at them.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Ion Gravirei that came down and forced Gigano Radom into the ground causing an explosion.

Koko started shouting Radom as Zophis fired them at Sherry thinking he won it. Zophis floated up and aim at the edge.

'Dioga Teoradom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Dioga Teoradom at the edge causing the ground to crack around Sherry and Brago toward the other end. The ground bellow them started falling into the crater bellow. Sherry tried using the stone of her staff to hang on the edge with Brago hanging on. Sherry push the button on her staff to real them up to the stone.

Zophis appeared above them and aim at the edge where the stone was.

'Radom' Koko shouted.

Radom fired from Zopshis hand and hit the edge where the stone was and sending Sherry and Brago into the crater.

"I won, I beaten Brago, one of the strongest mamodos," Zophis said and laugh with joy.

* * *

**A/N:** I mix things up here, but I thought now would be a good time for Kimmi to learn how to use 'Share Thought' which is an ability of the answer-talk where the user is able to communicate to someone mentally if their minds and hearts are connected somehow.

* * *

"Sherry and Brago aren't here," Zack said.

"Don't worry Zack, besides we got to handle Zophis now," Kimmi said.

"He's making things difficult that's for sure," Zack said.

"Right now all of us has to work together as a team," Kimmi said.

"Level 59: Power of Friendship," Zack said, "He doesn't have us beat yet."


	59. Level 59: Power of Friendship

**Level 59:**

**Power of Friendship**

Zophis took Koko's hand and they flew off through the rocky area.

"_Brago is finished and Lightning Blond has no chance against Demolt, now the pest are completely gone. All the ancient mamodos been defeated except for Demolt, nothing can stand in my way of becoming king of the mamodo world,"_ Zophis thought, _"As long as I have Koko no one will be match to me, the mamodo world is mine."_

'Migron' Someone shouted.

Migron fired at Zophis forcing him to dodge.

"Who is that?" Zophis asked.

"Just where do you think you're going Zophis?" Leila asked as she and Alber were at a ledge.

Zophis was shocked wandering how Leila was able to attack him as he put Koko on the ground.

"Using your partner as a shield, I see you're as cowardly as ever," Leila said.

"Leila you're in my way," Zophis responded.

'Rond Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Rond Radom at Leila and Alber.

Tia and Megumi moved in front of Leila and Alber.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Tia formed Ma Seshield that protected them.

"Those two," Zophis responded.

Nearby Wonrei and Li-en stood on the ledge.

"Zophis," Wonrei shouted.

Zophis turned to them as Li-en shouted, 'Gar Regaruk'.

Wonrei started spinning with Gar Regaruk at Zophis.

Zophis grab Koko and dodge the attack.

"I don't have time for your weaklings," Zophis said.

'Dika Poruk' Folgore shouted.

A giant image of Kanchome appeared as he said, "Then you better make time."

'Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Radom at the image as it went through. Then Zophis saw the real Kanchome and Folgore standing behind the image and aim at them.

'Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Radom at the real Kanchome and Folgore as they ran dodging the attack.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Schneider changed into his second form and block another Radom.

"What's going on, why am I surrounded by these weaklings?" Zophis responded, "If you want to loose so bad I'll hammer you down into this crater."

'Digan Teoradom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Digan Teoradom at the groups.

'Giga Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted.

Giga Raseioshi surrounded Zophis and Digan Teoradom.

'Saikerzem' Kimmi shouted.

Saikerzem fired and hit the shield making it stronger. Zophis manage to get out of the shield and turned to see Zack Kimmi and Dr. Riddles as Kimmi's answer-talk was active.

"I don't see Brago and Sherry anywhere," Dr. Riddles said.

"Don't worry they're fine," Kimmi said.

"Zophis you're going to pay for all the suffering you cause," Zack said.

"And Koko's heart will be free," Kimmi shouted.

"I thought you were going to say something more threatening but you're still talking about non-sense," Zophis responded, "I warned you that your emotions will be the end of you."

"Oh yeah, well look around you," Zack said, "You're alone all the supreme four mamodos are gone you're alone."

"We made it here by believing in our friendship," Kimmi said, "You got nothing but yourself to believe in and that's going to be what is going to make you loose."

"Very well, you want an opponent you got one," Zophis responded.

'Dioga Teoradom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Dioga Teoradom at inside the crater of the volcano with a big explosion.

The volcano then started erupting with power from the spell.

"_Everyone to the rocks,"_ Kimmi send a message to everyone.

They moved behind the rocks for cover.

'Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Radom to one of the rocks of fire causing pieces of it to scattered everywhere. He kept doing it as the scattered rock started hitting behind the rocks the group were hiding in.

"You can't hide from my attacks forever," Zophis said.

'Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Radom at Li-en Wonrei Tia and Megumi.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Seioshi appeared protecting them but cracked the moment the attacks hit.

Schneider moved in to stop Zophis.

'Rond Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Rond Radom at Schneider.

'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted.

Raseioshi surround Schneider protecting him from the attack.

"Congrats on beating Demolt but a weakling is still a weakling," Zophis said.

Zack Kimmi and Dr. Riddles hid behind some rocks.

"Get ready guys," Kimmi warned them.

'Dioga Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Dioga Teorandom at the rocks. Then the lave spilled out of the cracks in the ground.

"The lave will send you back to the mamodo world," Zophis said.

'Zaker' Kimmi shouted.

Zaker fired into the air pushing the rocks away.

"You still want to fight?" Zophis asked.

"I told you, you'll loose," Kimmi responded.

"You should of stayed down," Zophis said.

"We won't loose," Zack shouted.

"Oh yeah how may I asked?" Zophis responded.

"You fail to realize the power presented today," Kimmi responded.

"The feelings and thoughts of friends will be the lead to your down fall," Zack said.

"Then show me," Zophis responded.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Random at them.

'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted.

Zack summoned Zakersword and blocked it.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired another Random at them Zack blocked it again.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zack blocked it once more with Zakersword.

"_How Zakersword should have been their weakest weapon spell and they're not even using their body enhancement spell," _Zophis thought.

'Gigano Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Gigano Random at them.

'Rerudo' Li-en shouted as she and Wonrei were in front of them.

Wonrei summoned Rerudo that blocked the attack and started cracking.

'Mishield' Alber shouted.

Mishield appeared right as Rerudo broke and blocked the attack and started cracking.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Ma Seshield appeared right as Mishield broke. The two spells held off until both cancel out in an explosion.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transform into a truck with a launcher with Schneider in his second form carrying Kimmi and Zack on it.

Kanchome launch Schneider into the air right at Zophis.

"Zophis you will go down," Zack shouted.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Random at them.

'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted.

Raseioshi appeared and blocked the attacks.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Random but it was blocked by Raseioshi.

"The strength of friendship is what made us strong, you being alone will be your down fall," Kimmi said.

"I don't want to listen to your foolish emotions any more," Zophis responded.

'Oruga Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Oruga Random at them.

'Saikerzem' Kimmi shouted.

Saikerzem fired from Zack's mouth and hit the attack.

'Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swipe his hands summoning Teosaiker that hit Oruga Random and caused an explosion.

They went above the clouds at that moment.

'Rond Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Rond Random at them.

'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted.

Raseioshi appeared and blocked the attack. Schneider jump at Zophis who now was worried.

'Rond Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis summoned Rond Random to hit some of the rocks that flew that high.

'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted.

Raseioshi appeared and protected them.

Zophis reached the ground and Zack canceled out Raseioshi.

'Chajiru Baofodon' Kimmi shouted.

'Dioga Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Zack summoned Chajiru Baofodon above his hands as Zophis fired Dioga Teorandom.

Zack slam Chajiru Baofodon down and it slice through Dioga Teorandom and hit Zophis directly.

Zophis barely stood up as Zack landed on the ground.

"Hah, you should of took me down when you got a chance!" Zophis responded.

"Kimmi said you're going down, however we're not the ones that will beat you," Zack said, "We were just keeping you busy for those who will."

"What?" Zophis responded.

"Now Sherry!" Kimmi shouted.

'Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Reis at Zophis. Zophis barely dodge the attack.

Zophis turned to see Sherry and Brago standing there.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY I'm finally toward the end of the battle against Zophis with this story. One more chapter to go!

* * *

"The final battle against Zophis begins," Zack said.

"Yeah, we did our part now Sherry and Brago can do the rest," Kimmi responded.

"Not to mention Koko's heart need to be free," Zack said.

"They can do it especially since Brago knows Zophis' secret," Kimmi said.

"Level 60: The Final Battle!" Zack said, "When this is over, we can go home."


	60. Level 60: The Final Battle

**Level 60: **

**The Final Battle**

Kimmi and Zack faced Sherry and Brago.

"We gave you time needed," Zack said, "The rest is too you."

"I have to admit you two are clever when it comes with hiding your real plans," Sherry said.

"Comes with experience," Kimmi said.

The rest of the group saw that Brago and Sherry was there.

"Looks like Kimmi was right, they were fine," Folgore said.

"Which means they'll allow Brago and Sherry handle the rest," Dr. Riddles said remembering when he talked to them, "After all, they know better than any of us that this was Sherry's battle in the beginning. Which was why Zack and Kimmi suggested them in the first place."

Tia Megumi Leila Alber Li-en and Wonrei were watching from another end.

"I hope Zack and Kimmi knows what they're doing," Tia said.

"Most likely they do," Wonrei said, "Its just as Zophis said, Zack and Kimmi could of ended the battle there, but they knew its not their place to do it."

"They did warn us that they appear to fight Zophis alone even if we had to fight him," Megumi said.

"That's true," Li-en responded.

"I just hope their trust is right," Leila said.

"Sherry, Zophis caused a volcano eruption with his spell to make them stronger," Kimmi said, "Zack and I can gather our friends to stop the eruption. You just fight Zophis and free Koko's heart."

"As long as you don't fight Zophis any more than you have than go for it," Sherry said.

Kimmi headed off with Schneider.

"Brago, Zophis is hiding his fears," Zack said, "All I can say is that its your advantage over him."

"What ever," Brago responded.

'Gigano Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Gigano Random at them.

They dodge the attack as Schneider and Kimmi pick Zack up.

"Too the volcano Schneider!" Kimmi shouted.

"Meru!" Schneider responded running off.

'Digan Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Digan Teorandom everywhere as everyone manage to dodge them.

'Chajiru Baoshield' Kimmi shouted.

Zack summoned Chajiru Baoshield that block most of the attacks.

The group move toward Zack Kimmi and Schneider as Sherry and Brago watch from under an arch.

"They're interfering," Brago said.

"No they're just defending their friends," Sherry said remembering when she and Koko became friends, "That's what friends do for each other."

Zophis fired more Digan Teorandom as Zack blocked them with the dragon claw in his control as they went closer to the volcano.

Sherry and Brago arrived where Zophis was carrying Koko.

"I swear Koko, on those earrings, I'll save you," Sherry said.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Random at them who dodge it.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis at Zophis.

'Rond Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Rond Random and cancel out Gigano Reis.

Zophis let Koko go as she landed on an edge near a cliff from before.

'Dioga Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Dioga Teorandom at Sherry and Brago.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Dioga Gravidon at Dioga Teorandom and the two attacks hit and cancel each other out.

Zophis moved closer to Sherry to attack.

'Gigano Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Gigano Random as Sherry and Brago barely dodge it.

Sherry didn't give up remembering what she been through to stop Zophis.

Sherry dodge every attack fired at her.

'Rond Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Rond Random at Sherry as she dodge it and headed toward Koko. Sherry dodge more attacks heading closer to Koko.

Meanwhile the lava headed trait toward Li-en Wonrei Alber Leila Megumi and Tia.

Schneider jumped down with Kimmi and Zack on his back as well as Kanchome Folgore Dr. Riddles and Sunbeam.

"Kanchome transform and dig here," Kimmi said.

"Right," Kanchome responded.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transform into a giant drill machine and dug deep into the ground and then dug underground. Kanchome transform back to normal as soon as he got out.

'Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swipe his hands firing Teosaiker onto the ground causing the rocks to collapsed into the hole creating a trench

The lava pored into the trench stopping it.

"Good one section down," Kimmi said.

"What are you guys doing?" Tia asked.

"We can't get near the volcano to stop it mostly because of the lava, so we're creating trenches to stop it," Zack said.

"What can we do?" Wonrei asked.

"Help create trenches or craters around the volcano," Kimmi said with her answer-talk active.

Some of the lava pored into the hole created by Barber Gravidon earlier.

Koko tried to talk Sherry into thinking she was hurting her but Sherry saw the earrings and heard the opposite.

'Oruga Random' Koko shouted.

This time the lava jumped out of the crater in a form of dragons at Sherry and Brago.

Sherry and Brago started dodging the attacks.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis at the lava dragon destroying it.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Ion Gravirei that not only took down the rest of the lava dragons but pushed Zophis into the ground crushing him.

Zophis was confuse how Sherry was able to continue.

"Koko the necklace, show the necklace!" Zophis shouted.

"Sherry look at this," Koko said taking at the necklace, "I stole it from your house and allow you to take the blame."

"To bad you went through all that trouble because it looks like a fake to me," Sherry responded.

"Fake I copied it exactly from Koko's mind," Zophis responded and realized he just confessed.

"You must be desperate to expose your own secret to us," Brago said.

Just then Koko jumped heading down to the lava bellow.

Sherry cancel out the spell and went trait to Koko.

Zophis used the moment to his advantage.

'Dioga Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Dioga Teorandom at Sherry.

At the same time Sherry use her staff to throw Zophis into the air causing his attack to go off away from her.

Then Sherry threw the gem and rope to Brago who grabbed it with his good arm and bit down on some as Sherry jumped at Koko.

"No, one more shot," Zophis said aiming.

'Dioga Teorandom' Koko shouted.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted before grabbing Koko.

Brago and Zophis fired their attacks but Dioga Gravidon won and threw Zophis back as the rest of the group watch.

"It's over," Kimmi sighed.

"Ya-hoo!" Tia shouted about to run when Zack stopped her.

"The battle is over, but Sherry still has something to do," Zack explained.

Once on ground Sherry laid the pass out Koko on the ground.

Zophis laid next to them only able to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Brago asked as he had Zophis' spell book.

"You two must think you have finally beaten me, its true I'm unable to continue, but Koko will never find happiness again," Zophis explained, "You see I created a second personality out of her, by implanting a strong darkness in her heart. This evil Koko will disappear with the spell book when it burns, and Koko will return back to normal, but she'll remember every little thing she done while under my control as my going away present. Koko is special compare to the other humans I manipulated who has no memory when their books were burned. She'll suffer for all she done for the rest of her life."

Sherry grabbed Zophis and hold her up.

"Zophis erase Koko's memories, from the time she met you up till now," Sherry ordered, "I know you have the power because you done it for the others. That's why I wanted to fight you alone. Now erase Koko's memory or you'll be the one to suffer."

"Its true that I can erase her memory, but I won't," Zophis said with a grin, "Why should I do it for you, this is my final revenge. Now hurry up and burn that spell book."

"You're afraid of me," Brago said.

Sherry turned to Brago confuse as Zophis look at him.

"That mamodo with the orange spell book said you were afraid of something, and now I figured out you were afraid of me," Brago said.

"What are you talking about?" Zophis asked.

"When you tried to destroy Sherry you saw me block it and run off, and while coming here we kept fighting weak mamodos who kept us from getting closer to the ruins," Brago said, "You been afraid of me since day 1. Do you want to remain afraid of me even after we return to the mamodo world?"

Zophis cried in fear seeing Brago angry.

"No," Zophis responded, "I'm sorry, I'll do as you asked. I'll return Koko to the way she was before with no memory of me or the battle."

Sherry turned to Brago surprised remembering what her servant once told her, that Brago had the makings of a strict but kind king. She was crying as well as it meant Koko will be back to normal.

Later the group was with Sherry as her helicopter has arrived with Brago Zophis and Koko in it, as Zophis was tied up. Brago and Sherry were bandage up from their battle.

"So the battle is over," Zack said.

"Yes Zack the battle is over," Sherry responded.

"I understand why you didn't burn Zophis' spell book yet," Kimmi said as her answer-talk was deactivated.

"Boy with the orange spell book from the future, Zackary Bell, I could tell from back at the ruins you gotten stronger," Sherry said.

"Yeah thanks, and call me Zack," Zack responded.

Sherry's servant called Sherry to leave. They headed off to the nearest hospital as Sherry wish all of them a safe journey home.

"You all perform magnificently," Dr. Riddles told all of them when the helicopter was gone, "Sadly we had friends that returned to the mamodo world but our victory is their victory. However I hope one of you become a good king, and in the near future there will be just as good king amongst the next generation and I'll help anyway I can."

"Good because we might need it," Kimmi said.

"So Leila, I'm guessing you want to return to the mamodo world now," Zack said turning to Leila.

"Yes, actually I do. My battle ended a thousand years ago," Leila said.

"Not now," Tia responded.

"Sadly it has to be now," Kimmi said, "There will times and events where we wish never happened but it has to."

Leila gave Alber a kiss on the cheek goodbye before they burned their book. She gave her goodbyes to everyone as she disappeared.

Everyone put their hands together for their goodbyes.

They went home back to their normal lives.

Kanchome and Folgore returned to their fans again.

Li-en and Wonrei greeted Li-en's grandparents.

Schneider stuck with Sunbeam for a bit.

Megumi continued her concerts with Tia watching backstage.

Alber went back to school as if normal.

Alvin kept the fourth leaf in Byanko's memory.

Uri got a job as a cook where he lived.

Dr. Riddles had his time with the majestic 12.

Zack and Kimmi had a normal day as it can for them.

"I'm kind of glad we were able to stay in the past this long," Zack said, "Makes me want to be there for the in-between-world, Faudo, and Clear Note."

"I know what you mean, but sooner or later we have to return to our time," Kimmi said.

At a hospital in Paris France Sherry visited Koko after Zophis' book was burned. She had to use crutches to stay off her injured leg.

Sherry's servant insured her that Koko's memory of Zophis and what they did was gone.

"Sherry," Koko responded seeing Sherry.

"Koko," Sherry whispered.

"Sherry your leg," Koko said with concern.

"Oh don't worry about it when the burn heals I'll walk normally again," Sherry explained, "Congrats on getting into college, I submit you for leave of absence, once you're out of the hospital you can attend it like you dreamed."

"I heard an evil person attack my village, and I lost consciousness during the time," Koko said.

"Yes but that evil person doesn't exist anymore and won't bother you ever again," Sherry explained, "Only happiness lies ahead of you."

Sherry was about to leave after that.

"Sherry, weren't you the one who save me?" Koko asked as Sherry opened the door, "You see I don't remember what happen the past few months, but I know at least this, you saved me from the evil one. You always saved me, every time I got in trouble you were there to help me out. Even when I ran out of money and thought of not going to college, you were there to talk me some sense. Even though you had more pain and problems than me, you were always there for me. If it weren't for you I wouldn't got into this college. I know it was you, you were the one who saved me didn't you?"

Both Koko and Sherry cried from every word as Koko thanked and hugged her like they did when they met.

Sherry left and saw Brago knowing that he might become a strict but kind king.

"Brago I will help you become a king," Sherry said, "I promise, no matter what comes our way I'll help you become king."

Brago rubbed his cheek with his finger and walked toward her and they headed off together.

* * *

**A/N: **That was interesting and fun. Now I'm done with the battle against Zophis and his army of ancient mamodos. Now I got another problem, finding out how to get Brago and Zack to fight each other that lead to them being sucked into the in-between world, and find away to improvise the chapters without Jikerdor. Also I'm not going to do the Victoreem special, its funny but annoying.

* * *

"Great Suzy knows we're home," Zack said.

"Yeah and the day gets worst for me," Kimmi responded.

"Don't we have enough problems," Zack said.

"At least Schneider is back," Kimmi said.

"Level 61: A Day Back Home," Zack said, "One day without problems would be nice."


	61. Level 61: 3 Days Back Home

**Level 61:**

**One Day Back Home**

Suzy got up early somehow knowing Kimmi was going to be home.

Zack Kimmi and Schneider had their usual breakfast as Kimmi was dressed for school.

The doorbell rang and Sunbeam was let in.

"Hey Mr. Sunbeam, here for Schneider?" Kimmi asked.

"Yes, after our battle against the ancient mamodos I know how important a bond with our mamodo partner are," Sunbeam said as Schneider started licking him.

"Yeah that's true," Zack responded.

"So I'm spending a day with Schneider," Sunbeam said as he and Schneider left.

"Time for me to go as well," Kimmi said, "What are you going to do Zack?"

"I thought I might as well hang out with the other children today since we been gone so long," Zack said.

"Good luck," Kimmi said as they headed out.

"Zackary, Kimmi," Someone shouted.

They turned to see Suzy coming their way.

"Oh hey Suzy," Kimmi responded. The two headed to school as Zack headed off.

"Hey Kimmi!" Hiroshi greeted throwing a glove to her, "I master my air-mail pitch help me out with it."

"Nice to know not much has change while I was gone," Kimmi said.

They ended up going to the park where Hiroshi threw the ball above Kimmi's head.

"That would have been called a ball," Kimmi said after getting the ball.

"Kimmi!" Miroshi shouted greeting Kimmi.

They ended up doing a call for UFO's together.

At school Kimmi closed her locker and sighed.

"_My answer-talk isn't even activated, and I already have a bad feeling about today," _She thought.

"Hey Kimmi, tell me what South American Dinosaurs look like?" Kane asked.

Kane kept bothering her about it.

"_Hard to answer when dinosaurs are extinct and the closest thing to dinosaur we countered was Demolt,"_ Kimmi thought.

Meanwhile Zack help catch a truck load of frozen Yellow-tails that came out of a delivery truck earning himself one.

At the classroom Kimmi was greeted by all her classmates.

"Everyone take your seats," a teacher with dark hair yellow dress shirt and pants ordered who was different from the other teacher known as Mr. Towiyama

He look around and saw Kimmi there.

"Well, Kimmi Takamine," he greeted, "For that we'll have a pop quiz."

"_This guy has it against me since he found out I was related to my dad,"_ Kimmi thought as the teacher told the class to blame her, _"I guess I should be lucky that he doesn't know dad isn't my father."_

Kimmi went through the pop quiz with no problems and sighed.

Then the (other) teacher's wife came in.

"How can I help you Mrs. Makata," Towiyama asked.

She turned out to be here with her husband's lunch.

"Kimmi why don't you show Mrs. Makata to her husband's class," Towiyama asked.

"_Time like these makes me wish my answer-talk was stable so I can use it at will,"_ Kimmi when she was stuck on the last question after helping the teacher's wife out.

The bell rang as she turned the test in.

The next day they were given the test back.

Schneider and Zack were there for the fun of it.

Kimmi got hers back finding out she got a 70% as the last question was worth 30%.

"_I really hate that guy,"_ Kimmi thought.

"The true answer is in the exploring, while you were gone I was teaching the class things to know to get a hundred on the test," The teacher explained.

"And you count it as 30% percent because I'm as smart as Kiyo?" Kimmi asked.

"Yeah that's right," Towiyama responded, "And cause of that, tomorrow we'll have a test base off the material we learn while you were gone."

Kimmi steamed with anger at the response.

Schneider jumped and bit Towiyama in the butt.

"Schneider," Zack responded.

"Hey Kimmi its okay, we'll help you study," Suzy said.

"Hey thanks," Kimmi responded.

Kimmi found herself in the same situation as she was before she left.

Another of her classmated Kneiko refuse to share notes considering Kimmi out scored her in the past like Kiyo.

"_I'm dead," _Kimmi thought. She went to asked everyone for help to study.

The next day the test was given out finding it was not from the lectures.

"No way," Kimmi thought.

"Try to answer this," Towiyama said laughing.

Just to Kimmi's luck Zack and Schneider came in with the principal.

"See he was abusing his power as teacher," Zack said.

"_Leave it to Zack to do me a favor,"_ Kimmi thought as Towiyama was in trouble.

They went home together enjoying the rest of the day.

The classmates hoped that Kimmi didn't leave again causing Kimmi to stop.

"_They can wish all they want, but this isn't my time era,"_ Kimmi thought, _"Even if Zack and I don't return to the future soon we still have Faudo, Maestro, and Clear Note to worry about."_

"By the way, welcome back," Suzy told Kimmi.

"Thanks, its three days late but I appreciate it," Kimmi responded.

* * *

"Folgore and Kanchome pays Dr. Riddles a visit," Zack said.

"He been down since Kiddo's book was burned," Kimmi said.

"Yeah, maybe Kanchome's first spell can help," Zack said.

"That's if they can fool Dr. Riddles with it," Kimmi said.

"Level 62: Dr. Riddles Renewed Vow," Zack said, "The adventures Dr. Riddles and Kiddo had together."


	62. Level 62: Dr Riddles Renew Vow

**Level 62:**

**Dr. Riddles Renew Vow**

Folgore and Kanchome were in America doing their concert. Kanchome and Folgore was planning to go to see Dr. Riddles after the concert.

In Momochi City Zack and Kimmi were enjoying the day.

Kimmi was checking out the orange spell book when Schneider came in with Tia.

"Hey Zack Kimmi," Tia greeted.

"Hey Tia," Zack responded.

"I came to play," Tia said.

"Alright," Zack responded.

Kimmi couldn't help but smirked at Zack.

At a mansion in America where Dr. Riddles lived he went through his books depressed about Kiddo as Lady Susan tried to cheer him up with some food. At the end it didn't work and the majestic 12 was worried.

"I made all his favorites," Fire elbow said and blew fire at Rocket foot.

Blizzard cooled him off and freeze him. They were upset that Dr. Riddles haven't found closure over Kiddo being gone. They were lost with Dr. Riddles being upset.

That night Kanchome and Folgore gave him a visit finally.

Future wander knock on the door to the library.

"What is it?" Dr. Riddles asked.

"Dr. Riddles you have visitors," Future Wander said opening the door.

Dr. Riddles went into the dinning room to see Kanchome and Folgore there.

"It sure has been along time Dr. Riddles," Folgore said.

"You said if we ever in the states to come by," Kanchome said.

"I'm so delighted," Dr. Riddles responded.

They took their seats and Kanchome noticed something was wrong.

"Folgore doesn't it seems that Dr. Riddles is forcing a smile?" Kanchome asked.

Folgore look and wasn't sure about it.

"Did we come in a bad time?" Folgore asked.

"You certainly have not," Dr. Riddles answered, "We were comrades in arm are we not?"

"Yeah that's true," Folgore answered.

"What do you mean, the guy is like a zombie," Kanchome responded.

"Its because we're seated so far away," Folgore said.

Lady Susan came spinning in with dinner.

Folgore dropped his spoon and went to get it to find the majestic 12 were under the table.

"What's going on?" Folgore asked.

"Folgore please cheer up Dr. Riddles," Telepathic Radar requested.

"What do you mean?" Folgore asked.

"You see, he been like this since he got back from South America," Telepathic Radar explained.

Folgore remember about Kiddo thinking that might have been the case.

Folgore got up and started singing Ironman Folgore as Lady Susan did her dance. Kanchome and the rest Majestic 12 joined them.

Dr. Riddles got up and thanked them for the food and went off to bed.

"I got an idea," Folgore said.

He explained it to everyone that involved using Poruk.

Kanchome transformed into Kiddo and went to Dr. Riddles' room.

"Dr. Riddles," Kanchome said.

Dr. Riddles turned to Kanchome and thought it was Kiddo.

"Doctor its Kiddo," Kanchome said.

Dr. Riddles knew the truth but played along.

"How is this possible?" Dr. Riddles asked, "Oh I don't care I missed you so much."

Kanchome jumped up Dr. Riddles' shoulder as they enjoyed the time.

Meanwhile Zack Schneider and Tia played together as Schneider disturbed Kimmi's sleep.

"Ah sorry Kimmi," Zack thought.

"That's okay," Kimmi responded, _"I had this strange feeling things are about to mess up."_

At Dr. Riddles' place Dr. Riddles and Kanchome were outside.

"I'm so back you're back Kiddo," Dr. Riddles explained.

"It makes me glad to see how cheered up you become Dr. Riddles," Kanchome said.

Folgore and the Majestic 12 were watching from the bushes.

"I haven't felt this cheered up since that one time," Dr. Riddles said.

"That one time?" Kanchome asked.

"Yes that one time we fought that battle with Tia and Megumi," Dr. Riddles explained.

…_Flashback…_

_Dr. Riddles and Kiddo were fighting Tia and Megumi and helped them released their two new spells._

"_Take this!" Megumi shouted, 'Saifojio'._

_Tia summoned Saifojio and threw it at Dr. Riddles. Surprisingly at the time, Saifojio healed Dr. Riddles. _

"_My body feels rejuvenated," Dr. Riddles said as Kiddo cheered. _

"_Huh that spell is a recovery spell?" Tia asked._

"_It seems your spell works a lot like Zack's Baofojio, only yours is a sword," Dr. Riddles said, 'Ganzu Zegar'._

_Kiddo fired Ganzu Zegar at Tia and Megumi._

"_Megumi we need another spell, put everything you have into it," Tia said._

"_Okay," Megumi responded, "Giga La Seioshi'!_

_Giga La Seioshi surround Dr. Riddles and Kiddo. Ganzu Zegar hit the barrier and bounced back at them._

"_That spell reflect that attack back," Megumi said._

"_Like Zack's Giga Raseioshi except with out the lightning," Tia responded._

_Dr. Riddles passed out after the spell. _

…_End of Flashback…_

"After that we had a hard time telling them about the ancient mamodos," Dr. Riddles said.

…_Flashback…_

_Tia was strangling Dr. Riddles saying, "Are you joking there's no such thing as ancient mamodos."_

"_Its true, even Zack and Kimmi knows about it," Kiddo responded._

"_Zack and Kimmi knows," Megumi responded._

"_Now that I think about it Zack did mention something odd about the stone tablet he kept calling Pamoon,"__Tia responded._

…_End of Flashback…_

"We owe a lot to Zack and Kimmi, they told us who should we look for Wonrei and Kanchome, as well as search for Sunbeam, and warned us about Brago and Sherry," Dr. Riddles said, "Although we did meet other mamodos along the way although they didn't agree to it. It was interesting meeting one that knew Zack though."

…_Flashback…_

_All the mamodos refuse their offer to help._

_Finally Dr. Riddles and Kiddo came cross with Bari and Gustav._

"_Thanks but no, if I became your comrade I would come face to face with Zack and partner," Bari responded, "Last time we fought he was evenly match with me in skills and spells, I must become strong enough so that the next time we meet I fight him."_

_Kiddo wasn't so happy about the results when they were getting a plane to South America._

"_How is it that guy refuse us," Kiddo responded._

"_He said he faced Zack and Kimmi in the past and they were evenly match so it makes sense," Dr. Riddles said, "However we still have a light of hope."_

_At the ruins they saw the army of ancient mamodos._

"_Dr. Riddles how will we be able to fight all the ancient mamodos?" Kiddo asked, "I don't even think Kimmi's answer-talk will be enough."_

"_We still got one light of hope, something Zack and Kimmi told me," Dr. Riddles said remembering about what Zack and Kimmi told him about Tia, Kanchome, Wonrei, Schneider, and Brago, "They knew something long before we helped them unleashed the answer-talk, which must be why they told us about 3 other allies other than Tia that might help."_

"_Really who?" Kiddo asked._

"_The transforming mamodo Kachome, the kong fu warrior mamodo Wonrei, and the horse mamodo Schneider," Dr. Riddles said not mentioning Brago remembering what Kimmi warned him, "They must be dependable allies if Zack and Kimmi mention them and they knew those three might be a great help."_

…_End of Flashback…_

"And it was true, soon after we went find Kanchome at Antarctica, who took a while to encourage to help," Dr. Riddles said, "Then we found Wonrei and Li-en at Li-en's grandparents place. The way they reacted when we told them about Zack and Kimmi agreeing to help us out, you could tell why they requested them."

"Yeah," Kanchome responded.

"Kiddo isn't it time for you to return to the mamodo world?" Dr. Riddles asked.

"You're right," Kanchome said jumping on Dr. Riddles' shoulder, "Nice to see you cheered up."

"Its nice talking too you again," Dr. Riddes responded.

Kanchome said good bye and ran off as Dr. Riddles thanked him mentally proving to himself that he knew it was Kanchome.

Dr. Riddles soon got ready to leave for another thing he wanted to check out when he got a letter from Japan.

"Well, well its from Zackary Bell," Dr. Riddles said reading it, "Dr. Riddles, Kiddo maybe gone, but don't think its forever. I only shared this to friends who lost their mamodo partners but there is hope to seeing him again when the battle for king is over. Sorry for not telling you this sooner, but your goodbyes to Kiddo isn't forever, Zackary Bell."

Dr. Riddles took a helicopter with Apollo as he re-read the letter.

"I'm guessing Zack told you his words of hope of the future?" Apollo asked, "He and Kimmi did the same to me when I told him Rops' book was burned."

"Yes, apparently Zack and Kimmi wants us to think about what will happen in the future even though they won't tell us how it'll be possible," Dr. Riddles said.

* * *

Next Chapter...

"I get a dream from the in-between world," Zack said.

"Yeah and now we got to go the rock formation in Japan," Kimmi said.

"Hey we meet Machiro and Nicolas," Zack said.

"To bad they pick a fight with Brago and Sherry," Kimmi said, "To make things worst we somehow got into fighting them."

"Level 63: Caught into a Trap," Zack said, "Why do we have to fight all these battles?"


	63. Level 63: Caught into a Trip

**Level 63:**

**Caught into a Trap**

In a world in between the human and mamodo world a mamodo known as Maestro send a message to all the remaining mamodos fighting the battle to decide king.

At the same time a bright light shot out of the rock formation in Japan.

Zack fell off his bed wearing his red and black pajamas from the dream.

"_What was that?" _Zack thought rubbing his eyes.

Next day Kimmi was heading home from school as Zack showed Schneider the rock formation he saw in his dreams by making a model with regular rocks.

"I think I know this formation from somewhere else," Zack said.

"That's because it has to do with the battle to decide king," Kimmi said.

Zack turned to Kimmi who look at it.

"Kimmi you know something about it?" Zack asked noticing her answer-talk wasn't activated.

"A little, my dad use to tell me stories about it," Kimmi said.

Kimmi look it up online and found it.

"Oska ancient burial grounds," Kimmi said, "My dad use to tell me it's a gateway to a world where mamodos who did bad deeds were sent too."

"I remember now, my dad started a prison for mamodos who could still be allowed to stay at the mamodo world, the underground was for those who might still have to go to the in-between-world," Zack said.

Schneider came in with a telegram for them then there was a phone call.

"Hello," Kimmi answered.

"It been a while Kimmi," Dr. Riddles said.

"Dr. Riddles, I'm guessing you called because of the Oska ruins?" Kimmi asked.

"That's correct, and by the sounds of it you know something as well," Dr. Riddles said.

"Hey Kimmi look," Zack said showing the picture that was in the envelope.

It was Oska ruins with a bright light beam shot out the middle.

"Yeah Zack and I were just talking about it," Kimmi said, "We know what the light is about."

The next day Kimmi Zack and Schneider took the train to Nara.

Kimmi worn a light green t-shirt and pale blue jeans carrying a backpack that holds the orange spell book.

Zack look out the window and saw Flying-Feet.

"Ah Kimmi, the majestic 12 are here," Zack said.

"What?" Kimmi responded.

Lady Susan danced in front of them as the other 10 appeared from behind the seats.

"Ms. Kimmi Takamine you got a call," the driver announced.

Kimmi went to the closest phone where there was a call.

"What is it Dr. Riddles?" Kimmi asked.

"I'm guessing you know why I'm calling," Dr. Riddles said.

"Zack and I are already going to the ruins," Kimmi said, "And the Majestic 12 are here to see us off."

Surely enough the Majestic 12 somehow got off the train and waved good bye to them as the train moved by.

They stopped off at Nara park where they took the bus most of the rest of the way.

They walked the rest of the way to the ruins.

Zack heard words in his head saying gather at the light.

"That's strange I thought my answer-talk would react by now but nothing," Kimmi said.

"Yeah but I heard a voice said gather at the light," Zack said.

Just thing something pass by the rocks catching Zack's attention.

"Someone's here," Zack said.

"Hold on Zack it could be a friend," Kimmi responded.

Schneider jumped after the figure into the tall grass.

Just then a small dog size bear with a shell like body jumped out of the grass above Kimmi with Schneider fallowing who crashed into Kimmi.

"Hey you're Machiro," Zack said.

"Machiro," Machiro said walking past them.

"Hey its okay we're friends," Zack said.

Machiro ran off as Zack tried to fallow.

Machiro ran all over the place as Zack tried to fallow.

"That's definitely Machiro but where's Nicolas," Kimmi said.

Machiro stopped after rolling so far when he saw a bird.

"it's a baby bird," Zack said, "It must of fallen off its nest."

Zack took off his jacket and help Machiro placed the bird back in its nest. Then the two headed back to the ruins.

"My name is Zackary Bell, but you can call me Zack," Zack said, "And this is Schneider."

"Mine is Kimmi Takamine," Kimmi said next.

Just then they heard someone playing the bag pipes and look to see a boy wearing Scottish clothes including a kelt walking toward them while playing the bagpipes.

"Hello, my name is Nicolas," the boy said when he stopped, "This is my partner, his name is Machiro."

"Nice kilt," Zack said.

"Thanks, not many people get that it's a kilt instead of a skirt," Nicolas said.

"That's because only Scotland is where men where that," Kimmi said.

"Well Machiro was drawn here by some unknown power," Nicolas said.

"We kind of know about the power," Zack said.

They camped out outside the ruins as Kimmi explained about her and Zack.

"Oh I heard rumors about a team from the future, but I never imagine I'll meet them," Nicolas said as they were eating fish.

"Yeah, but Zack and I had no choice to keep fighting," Kimmi said.

"Machiro, you'll love the future, it peaceful at the most part, with few mishaps that will come, but nothing that can't be handle," Zack said, "There's much to look forward to when the battle is over."

"Machiro," Machiro responded.

Nicolas played his bagpipes as they dance in joy.

Later that night deep in the forest Brago and Sherry arrived drawn to the voice as well as the ruins started shinning as a beam of light fired into the sky

Kimmi woke up as her answer-talk reacted.

"Kimmi what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"My answer-talk activated," Kimmi said.

"Machiro and Nicolas isn't here," Zack said.

"Oh no, Brago and Sherry," Kimmi said realizing it when she saw the light.

Nicolas and Machiro countered Brago and Sherry and challenge them into battle.

Zack and Kimmi were heading off to find Brago and Sherry.

'Dorsen' Nicolas shouted.

Machiro was in battle form and fired a beam.

Brago and Sherry dodge it as Sherry shouted, 'Gigano Reis'.

Brago fired Gigano Reis at Machiro causing great damage. Machiro returned to normal form and started disappearing as his book burned.

Zack and Kimmi arrived to see Machiro was disappearing.

Nicolas was passed out as Zack wipe tears away.

"Don't worry Machiro, remember what I said about the future," Zack told him.

"Machi-machiro," Machiro responded as he disappeared.

Zack wiped the tears from his face once more.

"Brago Sherry show yourselves, I know you're there," Zack shouted.

Brago and Sherry walked up to them willingly.

"Brago and Sherry," Kimmi said with her answer-talk still active.

"It been along time, Zack and Kimmi," Sherry said.

"Sherry, I have nothing to say about Machiro's book being burned, but this is a fair warning. What's going on here is beyond the battle to decide king," Kimmi said.

"Huh, beyond the battle to decide king, it actually sounds something interesting," Brago said.

"Brago, this isn't the place or time," Zack said.

"That maybe so but we must concentrate on our battle," Sherry said.

Schneider held up the orange spell book as he hid in Kimmi's bag.

Kimmi grabbed it and her answer-talk was already ready to go.

'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swipe his hands firing Saikerga at Brago and Sherry.

Brago and Sherry dodge the attack with ease.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted.

Zack's body glowed an orange color as he pick Kimmi and Schneider up and carried them around dodging the crushing force of Ion Gravirei that Brago was using to smash the diameter of the area around him.

Zack moved in and started attacking Brago with series of punches and kicks.

Brago manage to block each of them without a single spell.

"Impressive, your skills are a lot better than our last battle," Brago said.

"When it comes to having to fight powerful opponents for the future I have to get better," Zack said, "Especially for the sake of my friends who returned back to the mamodo world."

Zack manage to kick Brago in the face but he barely moved.

"After all my goal is to become a strong and kind king who will protect everyone in my time," Zack said.

"If you want to be strong, then you better get better," Brago said pushing Zack's leg out of the way.

Then Brago went to punch Zack in the gut but Zack manage to block it but was pushed back as the orange glow faded.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis at Zack full power.

'Teosaiker' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swiped his hands firing Teosaiker.

Teosaiker hit Gigano Reis and the two attacks caused an explosion.

The orange spell book shined brightly as it hasn't done for a long time.

Sherry and Brago were fazed by the strong light.

"We should end this now," Brago said.

"Right," Sherry said opening the black spell book that shined just as bright, 'Dioga Gravidon'!

Brago fired Dioga Gravidon at Zack and Kimmi.

"Zack wave your hands in the air, we're going to use our second ultimate attack," Kimmi said.

"Right!" Zack responded.

'Chajiru Baofodon' Kimmi shouted.

Zack summoned Chajiru Baofodon that glowed with power along with the orange spell book.

Zack slammed it down on Dioga Gravidon sending energy to the in-between-world opening a portal.

All of the sudden Dioga Gravidon's and Chajiru Baofodon's energy was sucked into the portal and pulled Zack, Kimmi, Schneider, Brago, and Sherry into it as well.

* * *

**A/N:** How I manage to pull Brago and Zack fighting is beyond even me, but I had to do something. I decided to hold Bao Saikerga off until what would end up being Brago and Zack's Bao Saikerga/Barber Gravidon combination and to have Chajiru Baoshield replace Bao Saikerga when Zack and Kimmi face Brago alone in the in-between-world. To make things clear Chajiru Baofodon and Chajiru Baoshield gains its power through Zack's determination which reflects on the orange spellbook shining brightly. Chajiru Baofodon isn't as strong as Bao Saikerga but the energy put into Chajiru Baofodon was enough to open the gateway to the in-between-world, and its the same thing as Chajiru Baoshield. By the way I'm changing two names of Zack's future spells for the fun of it, not the spells he has now though.

By the way it should be curious to all of your minds of how Zack and Kimmi are going to survive the in-between-world without a magnetizing spell like Jikerdor, and its a good thing because I'm stuck on that one.

* * *

"We're stuck in the in-between-world," Zack said.

"Yeah but Sherry and Brago was separated from us," Kimmi said.

"Oh great we got armor knights after us," Zack said.

"That's the least of our worries," Kimmi said.

"Level 64: The In-Between-World," Zack said, "How are we going to survive without a magnetizing spell?"


	64. Level 64: The InBetweenWorld

**Level 64:**

**The In-Between-World**

Sherry and Brago was send at the castle of the in-between-world as Zack, Kimmi, and Schneider landed in a middle of nowhere.

Maestro send his men to pick up what they called as their guest.

Zack and Kimmi regained conscious and look around.

"We must be in the in-between-world," Zack said.

"I thought we could of delayed it using one of our Chajiru spells but I guess I was wrong," Kimmi said.

"Well we need to find Brago and open the gateway back to the human world," Zack said.

"We should find a place to get some information," Kimmi said putting up the orange spell book, "Also Zack, in this world you can use your spells with just your spell book, we might need it later."

"Right," Zack responded.

Meanwhile Brago and Sherry regain conscious.

"We seem to be in a different place," Brago said.

Just then the guards arrived.

"What in the world is going on," Sherry said opening the black spell book. She took it out scaring the mamodos.

'Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Reis at the knights.

"Welcome to the in-between-world," Maestro greeted, "Welcome to the world of criminals."

"In-between?" Brago responded.

"World of criminals?" Sherry also responded.

"My name is Maestro, I'm the ruler of this world," Maestro explained, "They call me the king."

The mamodo knights shouted Maestro's name over and over.

Soon in the forest if started raining ores as Zack Kimmi and Schneider found shelter under a bridge.

"I sure wish we had a metal umbrella," Zack said.

"Yeah if the human world make them," Kimmi said, "The in-between world has them considering they're use to this weather."

They watch as the villager across from the canyon walk around with metal umbrellas.

As soon as the weather cleared they walk through town again.

"We need to find Maestro as he knows the key to finding away out," Kimmi explained.

"Yeah, although Brago and Sherry doesn't know that," Zack said.

"Yeah I wander how they took the news," Kimmi responded.

"Meru~mey," Schneider said not knowing what they were talking about.

At the castle Maestro told Brago and Sherry they have no way to return to the battle to decide king, and both didn't take the news well.

Kimmi Zack and Schneider took a break after a bit of walking.

"Come on guys we still have a long way to go," Kimmi said.

"Yeah," Zack responded.

"Hey you three, over here," they heard someone shouted.

They turned to see an army of mamodo guards were coming their way.

"Lets go Zack, Schneider!" Kimmi said.

"Right," Zack agreed as they ran off.

They ran until they were surrounded in one area by guards.

"Alright then we'll fight," Kimmi said pulling out the orange Spellbook.

The mamodo guards back off seeing it.

'Zaker' Kimmi shouted.

Zaker fired from Zack's mouth and hit some of the mamodos creating a path.

"Lets go," Kimmi said as they ran through the path.

Maestro kept talking to Sherry and Brago.

"By the way I misspoken," Maestro said.

"What do you mean?" Brago asked.

"I don't want you to loose completely of hope, I alone can return you to your world," Maestro explained and walked off laughing.

After that Sherry and Brago were escorted to their room.

"Brago, I wander if we're making the right decision," Sherry said.

"What are you talking about?" Brago asked.

"That Maestro or who ever he calls himself, do you really think we can trust him?" Sherry asked, "He says he knows how to return us to the human world, but I think its dangerous to trust him without knowing something about him."

"It'll be fine, besides we don't know anything about this world anyways," Brago responded, "Trusting this stranger is the best thing we could do to gather information. Whoever he might be."

Brago headed into the thrown room where Maestro was waiting.

"What do you want?" Brago asked.

"Let me apologize for summoning you all the way here. I think you're the one that wanted information," Maestro explained.

"Don't miss understand, extracting information by force won't be hard," Brago said.

"Don't say that, there's no need for force, if we both benefit, let me tell you something about our world," Maestro explained, "The in-between-world is a fetal colony. All the mamodos that were banished here had their spells sealed. In the mamodo world mamodos can use their spells freely. On the other hand in the human world our spells won't work without a Spellbook and a human. But here in the in-between-world, its different. If you have a book you can use your spells without a human partner."

Brago was shock hearing it.

"Brago you are free here, there's no need to be bound by your weak human, how about it?" Maestro asked, "Join together with me without being bound to a human partner."

"I don't know what to say, but if you're here to tell me that you're wasting your time," Brago responded, "If you want to share information with me then tell me how Sherry and I can return to the human world."

"When the time comes," Maestro said.

"I only have one desire, to get back there and win the battle to decide king, that's it, nothing else matters," Brago said and left.

Zack Kimmi and Schneider cross the bridge again after getting away from the guards.

"Kimmi, I'm hungry," Zack said.

"I came prepare for this, fortunately," Kimmi said taking out a few yellow-tail burgers.

They ate some yellow-tail burgers as they continued.

"Hey Kimmi what else did you pack?" Zack asked.

"Just a few things I thought might come in handy just incase we did get into this situation, sadly there's no such thing as metal umbrellas in the human world," Kimmi said.

"That's for sure," Zack agreed.

Schneider stopped when he thought he saw something.

"Hey Kimmi, if we have to fight Brago alone, how about at I use the Spellbook to use my spells?" Zack asked.

"That might be a good idea," Kimmi responded.

Meanwhile the army led by the head guard Gurugani was waiting for them.

Sherry took a look at the piano in their room remembering the pain she had growing up playing the piano.

"_I wander if Zack's human partner Kimmi knows something about this world,"_ Sherry thought, _"They might be here in this world as well."_

Sherry turned to the black Spellbook on the bed.

Zack Kimmi and Schneider were heading through the rocky area when a giant metal ball roll at them.

They dodge the attack barely as the metal ball hit the ground and broke.

They look to see that the army of guards were surrounding them again.

"Not again," Kimmi responded pulling out the orange Spellbook.

Gurugani walked up to the edge.

"Human and mamodos, you are surrounded, we're taking you to your highness Maestro, resistance is futile surrender," Gurugani shouted.

"We're not going anywhere with you," Kimmi responded as her answer-talk activated.

"You're surrounded so surrender," Gurugani said, "You're nothing but mere tools to us."

"We're no ones tools," Zack said taking off his black jacket and threw it to Kimmi.

"That's right," Kimmi responded putting it in her bag.

The orange Spellbook shined brightly in her hand.

"Attack!" Gurugani shouted.

Some of the guards pooled out cannons and aimed.

'Mak groundbao' the guards shouted as a metal ball fired from the cannons.

'Mak Ganzu Garon' more shouted throwing maces through a chain they spinned above their head.

'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted.

Raseioshi surround Kimmi Zack and Schneider as the attacks bounce off the barrier.

'Mak Rigrosen' Gurugani shouted.

The guards shot arrows at them.

'Ra Seshield' Kimmi shouted.

Zack summoned Ra Seshield in front of them.

The arrows hit Ra Seshield and bounce back at the guards with electric charge.

The guards barely dodge the attacks.

Zack Kimmi and Schneider headed to the far end of the guards.

"Since they can't use real spells we only need our body enhancement spell," Kimmi said, 'Saizaruk'.

Zack's body glowed orange as he attack the guards with kong fu.

Kimmi got her hands on one of the cannons.

'Mak Groundbao' Kimmi shouted.

The cannon fired a metal ball at the mamodos.

She kept using the cannon to help Zack out.

'Mak Raaja Zerusen' guards shouted throwing a giant fist.

Zack stopped the attack with his hands and threw it back.

Zack took some down before Saizaruk worn out and jumped back to Kimmi.

More guards surrounded them.

"Ready Zack?" Kimmi asked.

"Ready!" Zack responded.

'Zaker' Kimmi shouted picking Zack up and spinning around.

Zaker fired from Zack's mouth and hit the guards.

The guards started to panic at the duo.

"Groups 2 and 3 go strait to defense, 4 and 5 give back up, the rest of you charge," Gurugani shouted.

'Mak Ganzu Biraitsu' the guards shouted and fired lasers from their weapons.

More guards formed a V and shouted, 'Mak Maguruga'

A V shape laser fired as well as the attacks came at Zack and Kimmi. The attacks hit with explosion.

'Giga Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted.

Zack summoned Giga Raseioshi around the guards.

When the guards tried to move they were shocked.

'Saiker' Kimmi shouted turning around.

Zack did the same and swipe his hands together firing Saiker.

The guards were hit by Saiker taking damage.

'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted.

Zack summon Zakersword and use it to strike more of the mamodos before letting go.

Some of the guards tried creating distance between them and Zack.

'Giga Zakersword' Kimmi shouted.

Zack summoned Giga Zakersword this time. He made Giga Zakersword grew and slam it down on the guards.

'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swipe his hands firing Saikerga that took more guards down.

'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted again.

Zack swipe his hands firing Saikerga at Gurugani.

Gurugani took some of his men and threw them at the direction of Saikerga. The two guards took hit and fell.

"Nice try but your attacks have no use against me," Gurugani said, 'Mak Rigrosen'.

Chains with spikes fired at Zack and Kimmi.

'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted.

Raseioshi surrounded her and Zack protecting them from the attack.

'Mak Dino Rigron' Gurugani shouted and fired ancors with chains to the ground to pull out a giant boulder.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we still have some trump card," Kimmi said, 'Giga Raseioshi'.

Zack summoned Giga Raseioshi around Gurugani and the boulder.

"Do you take me for an idiot I seen you use this spell on my men all it does is shock the user," Gurugani said as the electricity tried to shock him but failed.

'Saikerzem' Kimmi shouted.

Saikerzem fired from Zack's mouth and hit Giga Raseioshi.

"That won't help," Gurugani shouted and threw the boulder at the barrier.

The boulder hit the wall and bounce back at Gurugani.

"So it bounces back too huh?" Gurugani said as he moved to dodge it.

Just then electricity fired from inside and shock Gurugani with much more power and the boulder hit him with explosion

"Zack's Saikerzem has a multiple effects, including the power to increase the strength of his shields as well as the shield's special effects," Kimmi said closing the orange spellbook, "Like Giga Raseioshi's effect of shocking those within it."

Brago made it back to the room where Sherry was at.

"You were gone quiet a while," Sherry responded seeing him.

Brago turned to the black Spellbook and decided to check and see if what Maestro said was true.

'Reis' Brago shouted once he touch the black Spellbook.

It glowed as Reis fired from Brago's hand and hit the wall. Brago took his Spellbook and headed off on his own as Sherry stared in shock.

Zack and Kimmi were heading off to the castle.

"Your spells won't work on your highness Maestro," Gurugani said.

"Thanks for the warning, but Kimmi and I won't be fighting by ourselves," Zack said.

"Besides we have one trump card we always save incase of an emergency," Kimmi said.

Maestro was informed about them coming and was happy as everything was going according to his plan.

* * *

"We get to the castle and we have to fight Brago alone," Zack said.

"Zack for now I think you should fight Brago by yourself as well," Kimmi said.

"What?" Zack responded.

"Don't worry, I know whats really going on," Kimmi responded, "Just fallow my calls."

"Level 65: Solo Battle Zack vs. Brago," Zack said, "I can do this."


	65. Level 65 Zack Vs Brago Solo

**Level 65**

**Zack Vs. Brago Solo**

Zack and Kimmi rushed toward the castle where guards were waiting.

They stopped at the entrance.

"Get ready Zack," Kimmi said.

"Right," Zack agreed.

They headed in where the guards were waiting.

'Saikerga' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swiped his hands firing Saiker that hit the guards.

Meanwhile Brago talked to Maestro and found out the only way through is burning Zack's Spellbook.

Brago headed off to battle Zack telling Sherry who was waiting to go back to the room.

'Zaker' Kimmi shouted.

Zaker fired from Zack's mouth and destroy the entrance as more guards appeared.

'Saiker' Kimmi shouted.

Zack swipe his hands firing Saiker that three some of the guards off.

More guards tried to stop them.

'Giga Zakersword' Kimmi shouted.

Zack formed Giga Zakersword and use it to strike down the guards.

They headed further into the castle ready to go.

They finally reached the top of the stairs outside where there were coils.

"Welcome owners of the orange Spellbook, my name is Maestro, I'm the ruler of this world," Maestro said.

"So he's Maestro?" Zack responded.

Just then their attention drawn to Brago coming out with his Spellbook ready to battle.

"Brago!" Zack responded.

"Zack as we planned," Kimmi said throwing Zack his Spellbook.

"So you're ready for the future?" Brago asked.

Kimmi's answer-talk activate again ready.

'Reis' Brago shouted aiming at them.

Reis fired from his hands at Kimmi.

'Zaker' Zack shouted and Zaker fired from his mouth and cancel out Reis.

"So you know the secrets of this world," Brago said.

"It sure been a long time since I use my own spells," Zack said.

'Reis' Brago shouted.

"_Zack put the book on the ground,"_ Kimmi share thought with Zack.

Zack placed the book on the ground on the page, placed his foot on it as it glowed, and shouted, 'Saiker'.

Zack swipe his hands together and fired Saiker and hit Reis destroying it as well.

'Reis' Brago shouted.

Another Reis fired at Kimmi.

'Zaker' Zack shouted and another Zaker fired from his mouth.

The two attacks collided in an explosion.

Zack moved infront of Kimmi and Schneider.

"Brago if you want to attack Kimmi so much you'll have to get through me," Zack said.

'Gigano Reis' Brago shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis as Zack.

'Saikerga' Zack shouted swiping his hands firing Saikerga.

The two attacks collided in another explosion.

The coils reacted to the spells.

'Gigano Reis' Brago shouted firing Gigano Reis.

'Ra Seshield' Zack shouted.

Ra Seshield appeared, blocked and bounce back Gigano Reis.

Brago moved to their side to attack.

'Rior Reis' Brago shouted and threw his Spellbook into the air.

Rior Reis fired from both his hands at Zack and Kimmi.

'Raseioshi' Zack shouted.

Raseioshi appeared around them and blocked the attacks.

Brago reach his hand in the air and grab his Spellbook as it fell.

'Ion Gravirei' Brago shouted.

He summoned Ion Gravirei on Raseioshi.

"_Zack use Saikerzem,"_ Kimmi thought.

'Saikerzem' Zack shouted.

Saikerzem fired from his mouth and hit Raseioshi making it stronger.

There was a struggle between the two spells and the coils reacted.

Finally the two spells cancel out.

'Dioga Gravidon' Brago shouted.

He summoned Dioga Gravidon to Attack.

'Chajiru Baoshield' Zack shouted summoning Chajiru Baoshield.

The two attacks collided as the coils went to over drive opening the gateway to the mamodo world.

The two spells disappeared and the gateway opened partially.

"The gateway to the mamodo world," Kimmi responded.

"That's correct," Maestro said coming out, "You did as I hoped using your strongest spells against one another to open the gateway."

Maestro revealed his Spellbook to them.

"A spellbook," Zack said.

'Magneruga' Maestro shouted sticking his fist out.

Magnetic charge lightning fired and turned with the coil and hit Brago.

"I know you're after revenge, but revenge isn't the answer," Kimmi said.

'Magneruga' Maestro shouted firing another Magneruga.

'Raseioshi' Zack shouted.

Raseioshi surround them and blocked the attack.

Maestro summoned his mamodo army to gain revenge and went to attack on Zack Kimmi and Brago.

* * *

"Now we have to fight Maestro," Zack said.

"Good thing Sherry arrive, we can fight together," Kimmi said.

"Yeah we got to win," Zack said.

"We will, we still haven't use our best spell yet," Kimmi said.

"Level 66: Zack and Brago vs. Maestro," Zack said, "Nothing can stop us."


End file.
